¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?
by Esplandian
Summary: En un futuro condenado,un grupo de guerreros tan dispares y olvidados como el Maestro Roshi, Chi-Chi, y Tao Pai Pai unen fuerzas para hacerle frente a la amenaza de los androides. Un fic de wingsofseyfert12.23/24
1. Las vidas perdidas

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos del nombre "Dragonball Z" pertenecen a la Toei Animation y el creador de la serie, Akira Toriyama. Yo no recibo remuneración alguna en la redacción de esta historia.

**Nota de Autor:** Solamente re-escribo una vieja historia que publique hace algún tiempo. La leí completa y note que era un gigantesco desastre. Esta historia permanecerá fiel a la versión antigua (la que podrá leerse en todo momento) únicamente mejor en lo general. De todas formas, ¡disfruten!

* * *

**"****¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?****"  
**(Who would have thought?)

_Escrito en inglés por __**mrbignerd**_

_Traducido por __**Esplandian**_

**Capitulo I**

¡Allí estaba, la máquina del tiempo! Trunks, junto a su madre y renombrada genio de la Corporación Capsula, Bulma Briefs, contemplaba la maquina con admiración, ¡casi sin creer que estaba allí y de que ahora tenían el poder de cambiar su destino!

Trunks se adelantó, y mientras deslizaba la mano por el liso metal dorado, él pensó en todos aquellos que se unieron para hacer esto posible y en las vidas perdidas en el intento de preservar la máquina. ¡En cómo hubo mucho más que sudor y lágrimas sino esperanzas, sueños y vidas!

Trunks se estremeció al recordar cómo algunos de los más grandes científicos que el mundo había conocido se reunieron para construir los esquemáticos y para iniciar con el trabajo. Toda conversación sobre teorías, relatividad, velocidad de la luz y las leyes de la física en las que él siempre estaría perdido, más allá de su comprensión, y su abuelo al timón.

Su abuelo.

El anciano era a menudo una fuente de consuelo y de risas cuando Trunks era un niño, y Trunks adoraba a su abuelo considerando que, en los tiempos desesperados en los que vivían, las risas se volvían más y más raras.

Sin embargo, Trunks jamás había entendido cuan brillante era su abuelo hasta que la construcción de la máquina del tiempo tomó lugar cuando él tenía unos diez años.

Cómo se transformo su abuelo de un personaje algo bobo, con una pinta absurda y de cabello desaliñado, en uno de los hombres más brillantes que jamás hayan existido.

Se salvaron de milagro cuantiosas veces. Ciudad del Oeste, con su numerosa población, a menudo era el blanco del azote tecnológico conocido como Androides 17 y 18, para ir y dar caza.

El paradero de la máquina del tiempo fue casi descubierto una y otra vez. Normalmente Gohan se encargaba de confrontar a los humanos artificiales, y de desviar su atención lejos del edificio de la Corporación Capsula. Por lo general, esto resultaba en Gohan luchando por su vida en cada ocasión y apenas escapando a la muerte.

Con todo, muchas vidas se perdieron. La muerte de su abuela, por la caída de escombros causados por el daño colateral de los androides, impulsó el deseo de su abuelo para finalizar la máquina del tiempo.

Pero el viejo Briefs no viviría para ver la compleción de su bella maquina, ya que moriría pronto de una apoplejía repentina, y eso dejaría el mundo de Trunks todavía más solitario.

Fue entonces que su madre asumió el cargo para terminar el proyecto. Ella, al poseer completamente la genialidad de su padre, continuó trabajando con estos científicos e ingenieros en el diseño de la maquina, pero uno a uno encontraron su destino a manos de los androides.

Muy pronto, únicamente Bulma Briefs trabajaba en la máquina del tiempo, a veces aplicando hasta 18 horas al día. Trunks observó a su madre marchitarse frente a sus propios ojos. Bulma, que una vez fue tirante y delgada, ahora mostraba arrugas en su rostro, un retroceso en la línea de nacimiento del cabello, bolsas bajo sus ojos, y un bultito alrededor de su estomago y cintura que se formaba siempre que se sentaba, algo jamás visto en ella.

Desde la muerte de Gohan a manos de los androides, Trunks vería a su madre casi matándose al tratar de terminar la maquina, y a veces, Trunks se sentía completamente impotente.

Aún, tres anos después del fallecimiento de Gohan, la maquina por fin estaba terminada, ¡y había llegado la hora de arreglar todo!

"Mamá, mañana al amanecer haré que todo esté bien. " Declaró Trunks audazmente.

"Sé que lo harás, cariño. Pero, conociéndote, probablemente te precipitarías directamente a la maquina y regresarías en el tiempo sólo para recordar que olvidaste el antídoto para Goku." Bromeó Bulma sonriendo.

"Ah, no soy tan temerario." Musitó el muchacho, un rubor formándose en sus mejillas a causa de su turbación.

"¡No es nada de qué preocuparse! ¡Deposito por entero mi fe en ti, hijo mío! Por ahora, me siento un poco cansada. Podrías hacerme algo de comer, voy a recostarme en el sillón un rato." Peticionó la científica saliendo del sótano.

"Desde luego, mamá."

Poco después, Trunks se encontraba en la cocina y estaba sacando todo tipo de alimentos para prepararle a su madre. Planeaba cocinarle unos omelets, que le encantaban, pero admitía que no era demasiado bueno haciéndolos.

Decidió que iba a hacerle un buen sándwich con un poco de jugo de naranja. Mientras le preparaba la comida, él se encontró silbando y recorriendo la cocina con entusiasmo adicional.

En su estomago había mariposas. Sabía que mañana iba a poner fin a esta pesadilla de una vez por todas, y cuando regresará todo estaría bien.

De repente, oyó un grito desgarrador proveniente del cuarto de su madre. Temiendo lo peor, Trunks se precipitó hacia su habitación.

Lo que presenció allí lo sacudió hasta la médula.

Allí se encontraban las dos criaturas más malvadas y terribles que han vivido, los Androides 17 y 18.Y allí, en los brazos de 17, estaba el cuerpo lánguido y muerto de su madre.

"N-no...NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rugió Trunks.

"¿Caray, pero que se lo está comiendo?" Preguntó 18 burlonamente.

"Está llorando por su mamá." Respondió el otro en un tono de sabelotodo.

"Ya lo sé 17, trataba de ser sarcástica."

"Bueno, en ese caso apestas."

"Argh, cierra tu gran bo-"

La Androide 18 no pudo terminar. Una esfera de ki azul la golpeó exactamente en la cara, y la mandó a estrellarse contra la pared y hacia el exterior.

Trunks echo un vistazo a 17, quien sonreía satisfecho.

"Suelta a mi madre, malnacido." Le amenazó Trunks.

"Como usted desee, amo" Dijo el androide sarcásticamente, tirando el cadáver de Bulma en el aire, y procediendo a lanzarle una gigantesca descarga de ki, incinerando el cuerpo al instante.

"¡Vaya que soy bueno! Debí de haber trabajado para una morgue, puedo cremar mucho mejor que cualquier horno oxidado." Se jactó, regocijándose con su obra.

Por su parte, Trunks no podía creer la audacia de este androide. ¿Acaso esta cosa no poseía remordimiento alguno? ¡Esa era su madre! Ella era un genio, ella fue quien lo trajo a este mundo, la que cocinaba y cuidaba de él. La única que lo amaba incondicionalmente sin importar lo que hiciera, con un amor que sólo ella tenía para él.

Y ahora, ella había ardido como una muñeca de trapo arrojada a una hoguera. Su intelecto, personalidad, sueños, esperanzas, amor… todo ello… desechado como sino valiera nada.

Trunks percibió como su cuerpo comenzó a expandirse al ser envuelto por aura amarilla y brillante. Bramó alto como las nubes de tormenta que se reunían, y la tierra tembló como si temiera su poder en creciente.

Sus ojos perdieron las pupilas por un instante, y sólo la blanca esclerótica pudo ser vista antes de que emitiera un ultimo y potente rugido, y lograra calmarse.

Transformado ahora en un super saiyajin, la ira de Trunks iba más allá de todo lo imaginable.

Fue en este momento que Androide #18 se las arregló para desalojar el piso, y volar al encuentro con Androide #17. Desafortunadamente, ella había resultado ilesa.

"Eso fue un golpe bajo." Replicó 18.

"Si no pudiste ver esa bola lenta venir, probablemente deberías de irte a casa y dejar a los hombres de verdad pelear."

"Lo que sea, 17, lo que sea."

"De todos modos, parece que el chico a cambiado a su modalidad de rubio. ¿Qué opinas 18, crees que trata de copiarte?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Quién NO querría copiarme?" Ironizó la rubia con cierta vanidad.

"Yo."

"Aguafiestas."

"Eso sí que duele, 18. Aunque me gustaría saber cómo cambio su pelo así de rápido. Si yo supiera cómo hacer eso, no tendría que robar tus—oops." Súbitamente 17 se volvió manso como un niño que, sin querer y a regañadientes, dejó escapar malas palabras en contra de sus padres.

"¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que eras tú quien estaba robando mis tintes para el cabello! ¡Idiota, no sabes lo difícil que es encontrarlos! "Atronó, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, una fuerza invisible golpeó a su hermano.

Ella observó como su hermano voló hacia un rascacielos, para después colisionarse contra este. El edificio entero se colapso, llenando el terreno de polvo.

Androide 18 se volvió para ver al chico de cabellos dorados cercano a 17, y estaba molesta.

"¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer, golpear cómo un tonto a los que están ocupados? Apostaría a que ni siquiera puedes tú solo en contra de mi." Lo retó, y de inmediato levitó hacia Trunks para entablar combate.

Él super saiyajin respondió embistiendo contra 18, propinándole un poderoso gancho en la barbilla. Esto la alzó por los aires. Al cerrársele Trunks, 18 se recupero y contraatacó con múltiples ráfagas de ki dirigidas al joven.

Trunks esquivó y eludió lo mejor que pudo, pero no logro evadir todos los rayos, y pronto fue forzado al suelo mientras era acribillado con un ráfaga tras otra.

Pero Trunks no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Se perdió de vista usando el _Zanzōken_(la técnica de imagen diferida), y se posiciono detrás de 18. Ella se volvió dándole un puñetazo al rostro, que él intercepto antes de propinarle un severo golpe visceral en la sección media a la androide.

El acezo de la chica artificial era música para sus oídos. Todo fue una distracción, ya que 18 no estaba tan afectada cómo aparentaba, y al notar que Trunks tardaba en actuar, ella inmediatamente proyectó una rodilla hacia arriba, agrediendo al super saiyajin justo en el diafragma.

Ahora Trunks en verdad padeció el impacto, y el resoplido de aire forzado dejando sus pulmones no era una broma, sino algo real. Él se encontraba indefenso cuando sintió en su espalda un golpe poderoso, haciéndolo aterrizar violentamente en la tierra.

Androide 18, dispuesta a tomar la iniciativa, recargó una gigantesca esfera de ki para terminar de una vez por todas con Trunks. Con todo, ella se demoro un poco, y Trunks fue capaz de recuperar sus ánimos antes de confrontar al androide de nuevo.

Ella dirigió su ataque, pero Trunks lo esquivo fácilmente. Los dos se enzarzaron de nuevo en el combate.

Intercambiaron golpes, todo mientras 18 se mofaba de Trunks.

"Deberías saber que no es bueno golpear a una dama." Se burló ella.

"Tú no eres una dama, eres un monstruo que necesita ser liquidado." Replicó Trunks vehemente al dirigirle un golpe directo a 18, quien lo intercepto prontamente.

"Que delicado" Dijo 18 antes de atraerlo e intentar propinarle otro golpazo en los intestinos.

Infortunadamente para ella, Trunks utilizó el impulso en su contra al correr hacia adelante, asestándole un codazo, que la mandó atravesando dos edificios antes de que colisionara en el piso, proyectando una nube de polvo ascendente.

"¡Ya se acabo, androides! Ataque Ardien-umf…"

Trunks no logró terminar al recibir un ataque procedente de su espalda, que lo conduciría volando hacia abajo. Trunks logró recobrarse, y voltear para ver a Androide 17, recuperado ahora de su ultimo ataque furtivo; a pesar de que sus ropas estaban hechas trizas.

"Vaya, no te mató." Ironizó 17.

"Se va a tomar mucho más que eso para matarme." Aseguró Trunks.

"¿En serio? Entonces, supongo que debo de ponerme serio." La voz de 17 era fría antes de desaparecer de la vista del joven.

Trunks busco frenéticamente al androide pelinegro, pero no pudo localizarlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

17 logro asir la espalda de Trunks, y empezó a golpearlo cómo un saco de boxeo. Trunks apenas podía poner en alto una defensa. Había ordenadores, y otros artefactos, que le dirían que la diferencia de poder entre los dos androides era tan leve que era marginal.

Por supuesto, las computadoras nunca pelean, ¿cómo podrían saberlo? Todo los que Trunks sabía era que 17 considerablemente excedía a 18, y que tendría que esforzarse para mantenerse al nivel del androide masculino.

Aun así, Trunks pronto se acostumbró a la velocidad de combate de 17, y en un instante fue capaz de igualarlo golpe por golpe. Sin embargo, esto no impidió que el Androide 17 se burlara.

"¡Atrápame si puedes!" 17 había decidido esparcirse con un monstruoso juego de persecución, volando dentro del edificio de la Corporación Capsula.

"¡No, no entres ahí! " Trunks rugió, corriendo tan rápido como pudo para alcanzar al humano artificial.

Lo que Trunks vio sólo podía describirlo como salido de sus peores pesadillas. Allí, en el sótano, delante de la máquina del tiempo, estaba ese androide, Androide 17.

"¿Me pregunto qué es esta máquina? Su nombre es Esperanza, pero el por qué le pusieron a este pedazo de basura tal nombre es algo que no puedo entender. ¿Acaso ustedes los humanos son tan patéticos? Aun así, tan sólo por tu expresión, puedo decir que esta máquina es importante para ti. ¿Qué sucede si hago esto? "preguntó 17 antes de que levantara su mano, y disparara un gran proyectil a la máquina del tiempo.

La máquina del tiempo explotó justo delante de los ojos de Trunks. Presencio a la otrora enorme máquina derretirse en el suelo, el nombre de Hope fundiéndose bajo lo que fuera una vez metal liso, casi como si estuviera sangrando.

Trunks no podía dejar de experimentar sino la desesperación extrema. Todo había terminado, no había nada que pudieran hacer ahora para salvar a este mundo. No logró evitar la sensación de que todo era injusto, pero resolvió, entonces, que él se haría cargo de esto por si mismo. Él mataría a los androides, aquí y ahora, y llevaría la paz al mundo.

"Yo-Yo-¡Te odio!" Trunks rugió renovando su asalto contra el Androide # 17, que le sonrió satisfecho todo el tiempo.

"Oh, estoy tan lastimado." dijo 17, mientras él y Trunks intercambiaron golpes. Lucharon por un rato, cada uno igualando los movimientos del otro, antes de apartarse y tomar cada uno sus respectivos espacios separados entre sí.

Fue entonces cuando oyeron algunos pequeños aplausos.

Allí en el aire, estaba Androide 18 dando unas palmadas.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí mirándonos, hermanita?"

"Desde el momento en que decidiste volar dentro de ese grande, y redondo, edificio." Replicó la rubia.

"¿Y por qué estás ahí parada? Dame una mano." Dijo 17 un poco irritado de que Trunks no hubiera muerto todavía.

"¿No querías que solamente "los hombres" pelearan? Yo estoy bien aquí, muéstrame que eres un hombre y que eres capaz de pelear por tu cuenta."

"Muy bien hermanita, pero si yo gano tomaré todos tus tintes de cabello, y vas a tener que encontrar otros nuevos. ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo."

* * *

Durante la disputa, Trunks aprovechó el precioso tiempo-fuera para recobrar el aliento.

No podía creer que Androide 18 había estado allí todo el tiempo. Se preguntó por qué ella no se les unió, y pudo notar que Androide 17 se encontraba igual de confundido, ya que parecía estar discutiendo con ella.

Sin embargo, no podía entender lo que decían. Pronto, él los vio asentir en lo que suponía un acuerdo; y Androide 17 se dirigió hacia él, sin su hermana.

"Eres un muchacho afortunado. Al parecer mi hermana no quiere ensuciar su ropa, por lo que sólo seremos tú y yo. Esta es tu oportunidad, chico. Ella no va a interferir."

"¿Prometes que ella no va a intervenir?" Trunks preguntó.

"Oh, vamos, no me digas que eres sordo además de feo. Por supuesto que ella no interferirá. Será mejor que te prepares, o acabaras por morir ahora mismo." Lo advirtió 17 poco antes de desvanecerse.

Trunks, una vez más, hizo todo lo posible para localizar al androide. Se volvió hacia donde estaba la chica artificial. Ella le ofreció una mueca.

"¡Pssst! Te voy a dar una pista ya que andas tan perdido, pequeño. Está justo encima de ti." Dijo 18 mientras señalaba con el dedo índice hacia arriba.

Tomando su palabra como cierta, Trunks posicionó los brazos de inmediato para proteger su cabeza. Sabía que esto dejaba expuesto su estómago, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse si 18 estaba tratando de engañarlo o no. ¡Él acababa de creer en lo que le dijo, y actuó acordemente!

Y por una vez la androide no le mintió ya que, un segundo después, una gran fuerza impactó contra sus brazos al bloquear un golpe-hacha-de-doble-asa de Androide 17.

"No está mal, pero creo que ya es hora de terminar con esto. " Sentenció Androide 17 al agarrar uno de los brazos de Trunks, llevándolo sobre sus rodillas, como si tratara de romper una vara.

El efecto fue inmediato. Trunks oyó un sonoro 'crack', y seguido gritó de dolor, mientras su brazo era roto cruelmente.

"Oh, ¿te dolió? Ven, permíteme hacer que te sientas mejor." Dijo 17 tirando del brazo flácido de Trunks, y propinándole un rodillazo en el vientre. Entonces, simulando tener un hacha en las manos, golpeó el cuerpo doblado del adolescente justo en la espalda.

Trunks sólo podía ver la suciedad corriendo para encontrar su cara mientras caía a la tierra, tendiéndose en el suelo.

Ni siquiera se había recuperado, cuando experimentó un dolor increíble, y supra natural, sacudiendo la región lumbar inferior de su espalda. Había una presión profunda, y cuando esta se levantó, Trunks gritó a los cielos.

Androide 17 únicamente podía sonreír con suficiencia mientras miraba hacia abajo. Su contrincante se encontraba más indefenso que un bebé.

"Pudiste haber sido más suave con él." Dijo ella al descender del cielo.

"Creo que sí, pero ya me estaba aburriendo." Remarcó 17.

"Da igual, hay que matar a este mocoso de una vez." Apresuró 18.

Al reunir los androides el ki para destruir al joven frente a ellos, él se las arreglo para mover la pequeña porción superior de su cuerpo antes de pronunciar lo siguiente:

"¿Creen que esto se ha terminado, androides? Sé que algún día alguien vendrá, y los vencerá, y retornará la alegría a este planeta. Lo sé dentro de mi corazón. "

"¿Sobre qué es lo que esta balbuceando, 17?"

"Acerca de alguien que supuestamente nos matará."

"Si, claro."

"Lo mismo digo 18, terminemos esto y salgamos de aquí, necesito ropa nueva."

Todo lo que Trunks vio fue una luz antes de sumergirse en el calor de las explosiones del ki de los androides. Pero no sintió dolor, en realidad se sintió aliviado. Al fin, era capaz de escapar de este infierno terrenal, y pronto iría a reunirse con Son Gohan y con su madre. Trunks sonrió por ultima vez antes de que su cuerpo fuera obliterado por completo.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Bien, eso fue todo. Hasta la próxima.

**Nota de Traductor:**La versión hispana no es una traducción literal. Y contiene ciertos cambios estilísticos (supresión de redundancia y paráfrasis) que de ninguna manera afectan el contenido original de la historia.


	2. Para luchar, para vivir

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos del nombre "Dragonball Z" pertenecen exclusivamente a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama, su creador. No recibo remuneración alguna por la redacción de esta historia.

**Nota de Autor:** Si, he querido re-escribir esta historia por muchísimo tiempo. Planeo terminar esta re-edición antes de iniciar con mis otros proyectos, pero espero que todos ustedes gusten de esta versión, ya que la antigua era casi imposible de leer. De todos modos, ¡diviértanse!

**Nota de Traductor(aclaración):** Al Maestro Roshi se le conoce también cómo Kame Sennin, Muten Roshi, el Duende Tortuga, la Tortuga Genial, y el Maestro Tortuga.

Ahora si, a disfrutar de la lectura.

* * *

**"****¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?****"  
**(Who would have thought?)

_Escrito en inglés por __**mrbignerd**_

_Traducido por __**Esplandian**_

**Capitulo II**

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, debajo del profundo océano azul, yacía un poco de vida oculta a los androides. Aferrándose a la existencia, cualquiera que esta fuera, estas criaturas hacían lo mejor que podían, asiéndose a una leve esperanza de que los androides morirían a manos de los Super Saiyajin, y de que entonces podrían salir de su prisión.

Así era que el Maestro Roshi, la Tortuga de Mar, Puar y Oolong se encontraban atrapados dentro de un submarino de hojalata, escondidos por el temor de ser descubiertos por los androides.

Hacía muchos años, más de diez años, que hacían esto. Vivían en el interior del submarino, y ocasionalmente se aventuraban en el sótano de Kame House para conseguir comida y suministros, reservas y demás que les durarían décadas, debido a las insistencias de Bulma para que se abastecieran de tal forma.

Así que fue un día más en el oscuro y húmedo submarino. El Maestro Roshi (conocido cómo Kame Sennin) y su pandilla animal participaban en un juego de cartas Go-Fish, llamado también "Pescador".

"¿Algún siete, abuelo?" Preguntó Oolong.

"Vete-a-pescar." Le respondió Roshi.

"¡Demonios! Es la tercera vez. ¡Sé que debes tener un siete por ahí, viejo! Ni Puar ni la Tortuga tienen uno. ¡Arrójelo!" exigió el cerdito.

"¿Estás acusando a este pobre anciano de mentiroso, hijito?" Roshi preguntó en un tono dulce e inocente.

"No lo estoy acusando, ¡sé que tiene un siete ahí!" Continuó discutiendo. Todo lo que Tortuga y Puar podían hacer era suspirar en frustración al inclinar la cabeza.

"¡Bien, si quieres el condenado siete, agárralo!" Replicó el Maestro Tortuga lanzando la susodicha carta a manos de Oolong, quién la apretó en sus porcinos deditos, sonriendo con deleite.

"Sabe que va a perder esta, anciano. ¡No me vencerá de nuevo!" Anunció sosteniendo el siete como un trofeo.

"Ah, caray. Entonces renuncio." El maestro arrojó toda la mano de cartas sobre la mesa.

"¡Eso es viejo, renuncie! ¡Renuncie como siempre lo hace, y rinda homenaje al VERDADERO capitán de este submarino!"Se carcajeó el cerdo. Ni la Tortuga Umigame ni Puar eran rivales para él en este juego.

"No le estoy rindiendo homenaje a nada. Si crees que eso de ganarme en este juego es algo importante, entonces tengo mucho que-"

De repente, Muten Roshi dejó de reprender a Oolong para caer de rodillas y manos, respirando agitado y sudando profusamente. Inmediatamente, sus camaradas acudieron a su lado.

"Maestro, ¿se encuentra usted bien?" Preguntó la Tortuga en sobresalto.

"¿Anda algo mal, Maestro Roshi?" Inquirió Puar, también sobresaltada.

"Parece que el viejo finalmente va a estirar la pata."

"¡Oolong! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando el Maestro Roshi está sufriendo de esta manera?" El tono de Puar era desaprobatorio.

"Bueno, no es mi culpa que no pueda mantener su presión arterial bajo control durante un simple juego de cartas." Argumentó el cerdito en su defensa.

"E-e-estoy bien. Sólo denme un poco de espacio." Roshi volvió a ponerse de pie, una mirada de alivio cruzó las caras de sus amigos animales.

"¿Qué pasó, maestro?" Peticionó la tortuga.

Durante mucho tiempo, el Maestro Roshi había albergado la esperanza de que los androides cumplieran su condena algún día, a manos de Gohan o Trunks. Era el único pensamiento reconfortante que poseía, al consumirse en esa lata dentro del océano.

Habiendo aprendido a percibir el ki de los demás hace muchísimos años, Kame Sennin era capaz de comprender lo que sucedía de vez en cuando. Cómo se sintió descorazonado cuatro años atrás, cuando noto el ki de Gohan ir más alto de lo que nunca antes se había elevado.

Con seguridad, Gohan estaba luchando por su vida, y luego, desapareció de pronto. Muten Roshi sabía que una caída repentina del flujo de ki, después de semejante aumento, sólo podía significar que había quedado inconsciente, o que había fallecido. Realmente esperaba que fuera lo anterior.

No se enteraría hasta una semana después, cuándo Bulma Briefs visitó la isla para dejarles algunas provisiones extra. Fue entonces cuando le anunció la terrible noticia que confirmaba sus peores suposiciones.

Gohan había muerto en combate, y Trunks permaneció como el ultimo guerrero que luchaba en contra los androides.

Y justo ahora, el Maestro Roshi sintió el ki de Trunks llamear a alturas sin precedentes, pero eso no fue lo que le infundió temor.

Percibió, en el aura de Trunks, un sentido de desesperación y miedo. Se le helaron hasta los huesos, tanto así que cayó arrodillado.

Trunks estaba atemorizado.

Él peleaba por su vida y temía… temía fallarles a todos, temía perder… temía morir.

El Maestro Roshi estaba a punto de llegar a sus pies. Al sentir otro peso desplomarse sobre él, cayó de rodillas una vez más. Jadeaba copiosamente, lo que llamó la atención de sus amigos de nuevo.

El ki de Trunks disminuyó vertiginosamente hasta convertirse en nada. No había más temor, odio o ira en el aura que había brillado antes tan intensamente.

Fue entonces cuando supo que Trunks había muerto.

El Maestro Kame Sennin había conocido a Trunks cuando este era un niño, y aunque no lo había visto en más de cinco años, sabía que era un buen muchacho, dedicado a su madre y bien portado.

¡Aquello era tan injusto! Trunks debió de vivir una vida normal, asistiendo a la escuela, haciendo amigos, saliendo a citas, preocupándose por la tarea y platicando sobre los peores profesores de la escuela.

Pero en cambio, él había nacido en una época de caos, una época donde ser joven no importaba. Si te interponías en el camino, eras sacrificado sin lágrimas ni remordimientos.

Ya sea que Trunks lo supiera o no, hubo quienes lloraron su muerte.

Las lagrimas fluían por los ojos del viejo Kame Sennin, lagrimas que jamás había derramado, ni siquiera por las muertes de sus estudiantes.

Krillin, Goku y Yamcha eran todos hombres adultos, guerreros endurecidos por las Artes; y aunque habían muerto, él sabía que era su tiempo y que habían muerto con honor.

Pero Trunks era un niño que no debería haber tenido que luchar así, completamente solo, y sin nadie allí para apoyarlo.

"¿M-Maestro? ¿Por qué llora?" Puar inquirió con nerviosismo.

"Sí abuelo ... ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó Oolong, desconcertado por las lágrimas del anciano, las que no había presenciado jamás.

"Es Trunks ... él ha muerto luchando. Ahora no hay esperanza para todos nosotros." Dijo Roshi dando un puñetazo contra el suelo del submarino, para el asombro de sus zoomorfos camaradas, asombro que se tornó en melancolía.

Hubo un tiempo en que el Maestro Roshi había sido llamado "El Hombre más Fuerte del Mundo" o "El Dios de las Artes Marciales".

Él había sido la gran autoridad de las artes marciales en su época, no existía nadie más fuerte ni más diestro. Él fue el primero en dominar Kame-Hame-Ha tras cincuenta años de dedicado entrenamiento. Él fue aquel que ayudó a sellar al primer Piccolo Daimao, junto a su maestro, el Señor Mutaito.

Fue él a quien la gente, joven y vieja, acudió recorriendo el mundo sólo para verlo, y rogarle ser entrenados y orientados por él.

Él fue una vez un guerrero que ayudó a defender esta tierra de los malvados y otros peligros.

Sin embargo, todos sus alumnos le superaron y salieron a combatir y murieron honorable y gloriosamente, mientras él optó por esconderse dentro de una lata bajo el océano.

¿Se equivocaba al no ir a pelear? Claro que su poder sería de muy poca ayuda, ¿pero era mejor morir honorablemente en la lucha, que vivir una vida que no merecía la pena ser vivida?

Y ahora tenía a niños librando batallas por él. Niños arriesgando sus jóvenes y fructíferas vidas por la suya, su vieja y desgastada vida.

La idea de Trunks muriendo completamente solo, desperdiciando su vida para alargar la suya, fue demasiado para Kame Sennin.

Mientras se miraba a sí mismo, se sintió viejo y débil. Era una sombra de su antiguo yo, y fue en ese momento que Roshi se dio cuenta de que no era digno de ser llamado "Maestro".

Esto, acoplado con la vergüenza de no ser capaz de ayudar, lo hizo sentirse inservible y sin valor alguno.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo aquella auto-iniquidad, un rayo de luz brillo en el interior Muten Roshi, despertado un deseo que él creía apagado desde hace años.

Quería volver a pelear.

Él quería entrenar, para luchar, para vivir. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar sentado sin hacer nada. Kame Sennin sabía que, sin Trunks, no había nada que detuviera a los androides del impío placer de tomar, lo que quedaba de la vida humana que permanecía en la Tierra.

Muten Roshi los detendría, sin importar lo que costara, y él sabía exactamente a quien acudir para que eso sucediera.

De inmediato, el Maestro Roshi comenzó a invocar al ki largamente oculto dentro de su cuerpo al ponerse pie.

Un aura blanca lo envolvió, como una llama blanca que arrojó a sus amigos en un estado de shock. El submarino comenzó a mecerse un poco, a causa de la turbulencia en el interior.

Entonces, después de un minuto de hacer esto, Muten Roshi volvió a la normalidad, aunque no del todo. Sus brazos eran un poco más grandes, su pectoral un tanto más lleno, y sus piernas parecían haber crecido también.

Había crecido, hasta el punto en que sería capaz de moverse y luchar sin que su velocidad fuera reducida, una forma similar con la que peleó contra TenShinHan, en el vigesimosegundo torneo de las artes marciales, hace muchísimo tiempo atrás.

"¿Qué pasa abuelo?" preguntó Oolong, un poco atónito después de semejante agitación.

"Te quedas a cargo, Oolong. Voy a salir para poner fin a esto de una vez por todas"

Tres pares de ojos lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

"Debe estar senil. ¡Usted no es rival para ellos, únicamente conseguirá que lo maten!"

"No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. Estoy cansado de que niños arriesguen sus vidas para que yo pueda respirar un poco más. Voy a matar a esos androides, sin importar lo que cueste." Roshi lo dijo con un tono tan serio que anonado a su audiencia animal. Nunca lo había visto tan grave.

"Está bien, lo haré." Dijo Oolong, humildemente.

Muy pronto llegaron a la superficie. Kame-Sennin abrió la escotilla. Era un día caluroso y hermoso, y Roshi pensó que era una pena que semejante belleza se viera empañada por esos androides. Él iba a arreglar eso.

"¡Cuídese Maestro Roshi, y buena suerte!" Ronroneó Puar.

"Por favor, vuelva con vida Maestro." Pronunció Umigame, la tortuga de mar.

"¡No te nos vayas a morir anciano, ni se te ocurra! Tú eres el único que me da un verdadero desafío en el Go-Fishing, y detestaría perder un buen reto." Le advirtió Oolong.

"No se preocupen. Estaré bien y volveré, los androides estarán tan buenos como muertos." Dijo el artista marcial antes de saltar fuera del submarino y aterrizar en su isla natal.

"¡Nube Voladora!" Rugió el venerable Kame-Sennin.

De inmediato, la nube que solía llevarlo centurias atrás, cuando era más joven, acudió a él.

Roshi vislumbro a la nube llegar a su lado, no podía dejar de sentir como si acabara de reencontrase con un viejo amigo.

"Me alegra verte de nuevo, querida amiga. Sé que tal vez no quieras llevarme. He visto demasiados videos de aerobics para mi propio bien, pero te pido que me cargues en esta ocasión. La Tierra está en peligro, y estoy decidido a hacer lo que esté en mis manos para liberarla. Así que te lo ruego, ¡llévame, por favor! "

La nube pareció pensarlo por un momento antes de girar alrededor del ermitaño, cambiando ligeramente su coloración.

"¿Lo harás? Gracias, estoy en deuda contigo." Dijo Muten Roshi, el honorable Kame-Sennin, subiéndose a la nube

"Ahora bien. ¡Adelante Nube Voladora, a Torre Karin!"


	3. De entre todas las personas

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos del nombre "Dragonball Z" pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Yo no recibo remuneración alguna en la redacción de esta historia.

**Notas de Autor: **Disculpen por tardar tanto en actualizar. Estoy trabajando en otros proyectos, pero aquí estoy con este capitulo. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"  
**(Who would have thought?)

_Escrito en inglés por __**mrbignerd**_

_Traducido por __**Esplandian**_

**Capitulo III**

Hay algunas cosas en esta Tierra que parecen soportar las pruebas del tiempo. Por lo general, estas cosas son tan imponentes que no se puede pensar que alguna vez serán derrumbadas. La Torre Karin es uno de tales monumentos.

Nadie sabe exactamente quién construyó la Torre de Karin, pero esta se ha mantenido alta e imponente mientras la humanidad ha vivido. Envuelta en rumores y leyendas, se dice que en la parte superior de la atalaya habita un ser que supera, con creces, a cualquier otro mortal en poder. Su poder es tan grande que sólo es superado por el propio Kami-Sama.

Con el advenimiento de la ciencia moderna, la humanidad buscó averiguar lo que había en lo alto de la torre, pero todo fue en vano. Por alguna razón, las máquinas fallaban al acercarse a su ubicación, y si los hombres eran lo suficientemente temerarios como para continuar, estos terminarían cayendo libremente a miles sobre miles de metros desde el aire.

Ni siquiera este mítico ser es un partido para el azote tecnológico que asolaba el planeta. Se podría decir que estos monstruos mecánicos ya habían matado a Kami-Sama, y si habían logrado tal hazaña, sin duda el mismo Karin no sería capaz de resistir contra ellos.

Sin embargo, es a este ser a quien el Maestro Roshi se dirige a su encuentro, ya que es con él que reside la única esperanza de la humanidad.

Muten Roshi había estado viajando durante horas, y fue al amanecer del día siguiente que arribó hasta la cima de la torre.

Tan pronto como llegó, saltó de la nube voladora y exploró la porción superior de la atalaya, un lugar en el que no había estado desde su juventud, desde hace casi doscientos cincuenta años atrás.

"¿Maestro Karin, está usted aquí?" Roshi preguntó mientras buscaba desesperadamente a su antiguo maestro.

Allí, en el borde del balcón, estaba una blanca y regordeta figura felina. El rostro de Roshi se iluminó en cuanto la vio.

"Es bueno encontrarlo, Maestro Karin. ¿Está usted bien?" Saludó Roshi cortésmente.

Por un momento, la efigie gatuna no respondió, ya que siguió mirando hacia la Tierra, observando los acontecimientos desplegarse ante sus ojos. No hizo caso omiso de Kame Sennin por mucho tiempo, y pronto le respondió.

"¿Roshi? ¿Qué es lo que te trae hasta mi morada? Han pasado casi dos décadas desde la última vez que nos vimos." Ronroneó Karin.

"Sí, sé que el tiempo parece haber transcurrido rápidamente, pero vine aquí para pedirle consejo, Maestro." Respondió con una forma respetuosa que no había empleado en centurias.

"¡Ho ho! Después de todos estos años y todavía me llamas "maestro". Muy amable de tu parte, Kame Sennin, pero en realidad no es necesario. Vamos, dime lo que pasa por esa cabeza tuya."

"Muy bien. Estoy seguro de que usted sabe que Trunks ha muerto, y que ahora no hay nada que detenga a esos androides."

"Sí, soy consciente de ello. Ese muchacho Super Saiyajin, es una lástima que nunca llegué a conocerlo. Por lo que he visto, se que era un muy buen muchacho, es una pena que tuviera que morir tan joven." Suspiro Karin con un dejo de tristeza.

"Así que ya sabe sobre la difícil situación en que nos encontramos. Es una maravilla que estos androides no hayan descubierto su paradero hasta ahora, Maestro. Pero no voy a presionar nuestra suerte. Hay que hacer algo, o de lo contrario estaremos acabados."

"Hmmm. De hecho, el que yo continué respirando ya es un milagro. He estado al borde del peligro muchas veces, pero al parecer esas máquinas no tienen interés alguno por este lugar. En cualquier caso, estas aquí para buscar refugio. No voy a negar tu petición, especialmente ahora que el último Super Sayajin ha muerto, pero no puedo garantizarte cuánto tiempo más nuestra presencia pasara inadvertida, o hasta que seamos descubiertos y asesinados. "Advirtió el felino maestro con solemnidad.

"No, esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí." Refutó Roshi.

"¿Miau? ¿Entonces qué es lo que tienes en mente?" Le inquirió con cierta curiosidad.

"Aunque puedo sentir el ki hasta cierto punto, mis habilidades no son suficientes. Es por esta razón que he venido a usted. Quiero encontrar guerreros que estén dispuestos a luchar. Puede que sea una causa perdida, y es muy probable que vayamos a morir, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa que podamos hacer para salvarnos a todos."

"¿Planeas salir a buscar peleadores para confrontar a estos androides? ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?" Preguntó Karin.

"Sí, me preguntaba si Tao Pai Pai sigue con vida."

"¿Qué? ¿Ese asesino presumido y sanguinario? Bueno, ciertamente no te culpo. Sería conveniente tener a alguien tan despiadado como los propios androides de nuestro lado. Dame un momento." El felino dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, escrutando Tierra.

Durante un tiempo todo quedó en silencio mientras Karin trataba de buscar a Tao Pai Pai. Muy pronto, Karin se dio vuelta y dijo:

"Lo encontré. Él está cerca de las ruinas de Ciudad Jengibre. Debes ser capaz de percibirlo una vez que llegues allí."

"Muchas gracias Maestro. Estaré en camino." Concluyó Roshi llamando a la Nube Voladora una vez más, y se fue junto a la luz de la mañana hasta Ciudad Jengibre.

No fue hasta una de hora después que Kame Sennin finalmente logró llegar a la ciudad en ruinas. Todo alrededor de él eran edificios derribados y marañas excesivas de vegetación. Ahora, la alguna vez animada urbe estaba desabitada.

El Maestro Roshi se las había arreglado para bajar, y de inmediato comenzó a buscar entre las ruinas. De acuerdo con Karin, este era el lugar en el que Tao Pai Pai fue visto por última vez. Teniendo en cuenta que sólo le tomó una hora llegar hasta aquí, el Mercenario Tao no debía de estar lejos.

Mientras caminaba por los alrededores, Roshi no pudo evitar sentir rabia al ver la destrucción que lo rodeaba. Estos androides alardeaban de sus poderes y se regocijaban con la devastación. Si tan sólo Goku no hubiera enfermado y muerto, las cosas habrían sido distintas. Por alguna razón, cuando Goku luchaba, solamente cosas buenas parecían resultar de ello.

Al encontrarse Roshi sumido en sus pensamientos, sorpresivamente percibió una avasallante intención de matar. Tan grande que heló al Maestro Roshi hasta los huesos.

Oyó un sonido leve, sus instintos guerreros aumentaron, y sin siguiera meditarlo, se agacho.

Afortunadamente lo hizo, porque ni siquiera un segundo después, un rayo delgado y amarillo voló por donde su cabeza se había encontrado hace un segundo. De no haberse agachado, Muten Roshi hubiera tenido un fino agujero a través de su cabeza, y su viaje habría terminado antes de empezar.

"Vaya, vaya. Parece que la tortuga ha decidido salir de su caparazón. Es una lástima que se las arreglara para volver antes de que le arrancara la cabeza." Le silbo una voz siniestra a sus espaldas.

"Pero qué manera de decir hola. Después de todos estos años, y sigues siendo terrible con las presentaciones." Dijo Roshi dándose la vuelta para ver a Tao cara a cara.

Tao Pai Pai era parte robot, como consecuencia de su pelea con Goku, una lucha que casi le costo la vida. La última vez que el Maestro Roshi lo vio fue hace casi treinta años, durante el Vigésimo Tercero Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Parecía que Tao no había cambiado en absoluto desde aquel entonces.

"No seas tonto. Tu espalda estaba expuesta y tomé ventaja. Realizaste una decisión de medio segundo que te salvo. No correrás con tanta suerte para la próxima." Sentenció Tao mientras levantaba su brazo derecho, aparentemente listo para derribar a Kame Sennin una vez más.

"¡Espera Tao Pai Pai! No he venido aquí para luchar."

"Entonces esa no es una buena razón del todo. En este momento, sólo veo a un enemigo, un hombre al que he odiado durante años sin descanso alguno. Aun así, prometo que no te dolerá." Dijo Tao, arremetiendo contra Kame Sennin con toda intención de asesinarlo.

Roshi vio la inminencia del ataque y asumió una postura de defensa. Fue inútil, sabía que tendría que vencer a Tao si quería que él le escuchara.

Buena suerte con eso.

De inmediato, Roshi sintió un objeto metálico chocando contra su mejilla al volar por los aires. El maestro recuperó el control y se percato de que estaba a punto de colisionarse contra un edificio. Sabiendo que no saldría en una pieza si se estrellaba, Roshi se enderezó posicionando sus pies y dirigiéndolos hacia el trayecto de la construcción. Tan pronto como aterrizó, empleó el impulso para lanzarse de vuelta contra Tao en su persecución.

Kame Sennin dirigió un puñetazo a la cara de Tao, pero el segundo maestro de la Grulla fácilmente lo bloqueó con el antebrazo. Descendieron de vuelta al suelo, y Roshi intentó otro golpe, que fue fácilmente interceptado por Tao Pai Pai.

Tao luego levantó la rodilla para estrellarla contra el estómago de Kame Sennin, pero este ya había saltado, lanzando sus dos piernas hacia el pecho de Tao. Ambos pies colisionaron con el esternón del asesino. El impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Tao perdiera agarre de los puños de Roshi y este lo mandara volando.

Roshi sabía que tenía que terminar esto rápidamente mientras que él tenía la ventaja. No había luchado seriamente en las últimas décadas, y su viejo cuerpo no respondía a la tensión muy bien. Eso. Y Tao era más fuerte que él, especialmente ahora con ese cuerpo cibernético.

De inmediato, Roshi comenzó a concentrar ki dentro de si mismo, en preparación de su ataque.

" ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Te mataré, anciano!" Rugió el asesino profesional mientras se recuperaba en el aire y estiraba su brazo.

"¡Toma esto! ¡Super Dodonpa!"

Un gran rayo amarillo de destrucción voló hacia Roshi mientras oía la maníaca risotada. Vio el ataque inminente y lo esquivó.

Antes de Tao pudiera recuperarse de su poderoso esfuerzo Roshi dejó escapar su carta triunfal, a sabiendas de que este ataque detendría al asesino.

"¡Bankoku Bikkuri Shō!" exclamó Kame Sennin liberando miles de voltios de electricidad que emanaban de sus manos al mercenario.

Tao no logró esquivar el ataque y se vio envuelto por la descarga.

"¡Arrghh!"

"Ríndete Tao Pai Pai. Nadie se ha liberado de esta técnica." Dijo Roshi.

"¡Nunca! ¡No admitiré la derrota contra alguien como tú!" Tao exclamó, a pesar de que las cosas no estaban a su favor. Su reserva de energía sufriría un cortocircuito si continuaba siendo electrocutado.

"No he venido hasta aquí para luchar contra ti o matarte, Tao Pai Pai. Pero si no te rindes me veré forzado a hacerlo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?" preguntó Roshi asiendo a Tao con el ataque.

Tao sabía que moriría si continuaba siendo obstinado. La idea de someterse a ese anciano era frustrante para él, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Roshi no era un sanguinario asesino como él. No había razón por la que este viejo fuera a verlo, y sentía curiosidad del porque Kame Sennin, de entre todas las personas, había venido a buscarlo.

"¡Me rindo! ¡Sólo detén esto de una buena vez!" Rugió Tao.

"Muy bien, pero asegúrate de no intentar nada raro." En cuando lo dijo, Roshi disipó la técnica, liberando así al asesino profesional.

Por un momento, Muten Roshi permitió a Tao recobrar el aliento, pero mantuvo los dos ojos en él. A pesar de que el asesino se debilitó mucho a causa de la técnica, seguramente intentaría un ataque sorpresa mientras él no estuviera alerta. Era mejor mantenerlo vigilado.

Finalmente el asesino profesional se recupero, se puso de pie y encaró a Kame Sennin.

"Así que, ¿por qué has venido hasta aquí? Debe ser algo funesto si tú, de entre todas las personas, me está buscando."

"La situación es realmente desesperada. Ya te enteraste de todas las fechorías de esos androides, ¿no es así?" Inquirió Roshi.

"¿Esos engendros? Por supuesto que sé acerca de ellos. ¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?"

"Tengo un plan. Estoy tratando de reunir a todos los guerreros que quedan en la Tierra, para que podamos luchar y derrotar a esos androides de una vez por todas. No puedo decir que tengamos muchas oportunidades de sobrevivir, pero siento exactamente la misma desesperación sino hacemos algo."

"Es imposible. He peleado con esos dos monstruos antes y apenas escape con vida. No voy a hacerlo." Se negó el mundialmente famoso asesino.

"¿LUCHASTE con ellos? ¿Cuándo?"

"Supongo que no estaría de más decirte. "

* * *

Había varios hombres que se encontraban en lo alto de un imponente rascacielos. Para un observador casual, se verían como empresarios acaudalados. Entre ellos se encontraba otro hombre que no encajaba con ellos del todo.

"Entonces, ¿está seguro de que puede matar a estas cosas?" Preguntó uno de los hombres de negocios.

"Estarán muertos antes del ocaso, así que espero esos dos millones de zenis en mi cuenta bancaria para esta noche." Dijo el Mundialmente Famoso Asesino Tao Pai Pai esbozando una sonrisa.

"Lo haremos tan pronto nos enteremos de que están muertos." Agregó otro hombre de negocios.

"En ese caso, ya puede considerar ese dinero cómo mío. Me retiro." dijo Tao.

"¿Quiere que le proporcionemos un avión hasta a la última ciudad en la que fueron vistos?"

"No tengo necesidad de su asistencia. Lo único que necesitaré de ustedes será el dinero una vez que haya terminado. Me voy." Tao Pai Pai se abrió paso hasta un montón de pilares de concreto. Cada pilar debía de pesar alrededor de media tonelada cada uno, pero Tao levantó uno de estos pilares como si no pesara nada y lo lanzó en línea recta por los aires.

Tao saltó hacia arriba y aterrizó en el pilar volador y se deslizó, como un surfista sobre las olas, mientras se dirigía a matar a los androides.

Los empresarios estaban anonadados, y pronto estuvieron felicitándose por haber contratado a semejante profesional para el trabajo. Uno de los hombres tomó su teléfono celular.

"Sí, Walter. Soy yo. ¡Quiero que me mandes esos dos millones zenis en este instante!"

* * *

Por fin arribó a la locación. Era Ciudad Spice y el lugar parecía como si una bomba nuclear hubiera caído en ella.

De inmediato, Tao utilizó sus escáneres para localizar a los dos androides que seguramente estaban en la proximidad. Al poco tiempo, fue capaz de captarlos y se dirigió hacia ellos. Lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.

Allí, delante de él, estaban dos chiquillos adolescentes. Una tenía el pelo rubio, y el otro cabello negro. Parecían ser hermanos. Había oído decir que estos androides eran monstruos mecánicos, pero aún así, realmente no tenía importancia. Si estos eran los androides, eso haría su trabajo mucho más fácil.

Tao acechaba en las sombras, escuchando a los dos adolescentes discutir entre sí.

"Vamos, hay que salir de aquí." Se quejó la muchacha.

"En verdad 18, necesitas tranquilizarte más seguido. Disfruta del paisaje y relájate." Le recomendó el chico.

"Sinceramente 17, no te entiendo. Todos están MUERTOS. Una vez que todos se mueren deja de ser divertido."

"Lo que sea, 18." Dijo el muchacho llamado 17, que aún estaba alrededor, su mirada fija hacia el espacio.

"Pfft. Bueno, me voy." La chica se retiró.

Tao sabía que esta era su oportunidad. Su espalda se volvió hacia él y él no había sido notado aún. Podía matarla con un ataque sorpresivo, y luego centrar toda su atención en el adolescente.

Tao comenzó a invocar su Dodonpa, la técnica empleada por la Escuela de la Grulla para el asesinato. Entonces, la chica empezó a levitar en el aire, sorprendiendo a Tao Pai Pai.

"¿Buku Jutsu? ¿Cómo puede una niña tan joven utilizar una técnica tan avanzada? No importa, es casi cómo si estuviera muerta." Pensó Tao terminando de cargar su técnica, listo para liberarla

Cuando 18 se disponía a volar, Tao saltó de la nada, liberado el ataque.

El rayo colisionó justo en su blanco, contra el cuerpo de la muchacha, causando una gran explosión. El chico, que se llamaba a sí mismo 17, estaba ahora de pie.

"Vaya, vaya. Parece que nos falto uno."

"No me tomes tan a la ligera, niño. Soy el Mundialmente Famoso Asesino Tao Pai Pai, y cómo habrás visto, sufrirás la misma suerte que esa miserable muchacha." Aseguró preparándose para el combate.

"¿Entonces quiere decir que voy a vivir?" Preguntó 17 en confusión.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Como para responder a su pregunta, la chica rubia inmediatamente bajó y aterrizó junto a su hermano. Aparte del hecho de que su ropa estaba hecha trizas, no sufrió daño alguno.

"Eso realmente picó un poco. Es mejor que te cuides 17, ¡este es un tanto incisivo, puede que muerda!" Dijo 18 sarcásticamente.

"Me aseguraré de que ser extremadamente cuidadoso por ti, hermana."

Tao, por su parte, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Esta chica acababa de evadir su Dodonpa más poderosos, como si fuera nada. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, esta habría tenido un gigantesco agujero atravesando su cuerpo.

No lo podía entender, pero ahora no era el momento de estar pensando así. Si los ataques de ki no los afectaban, entonces tendría que ensuciarse y destazarlos con sus propias manos.

"Impresionante. Parece que los ataques de ki no los afectan. Sin embargo, no creo que eso sea suficiente para protegerse de mí. Los mataré con mis propias manos." Se jactó Tao.

"¿Quién es este payaso?"

"No lo sé 18, pero por lo que puedo ver él también un cyborg, como nosotros. Por supuesto que sólo uno MUCHO más débil."

"¿Y entonces qué, lo mataremos?"

"¿Acaso tenias que preguntar?" Dijo el chico de cabello negro antes de que ambos androides desaparecieran de improviso, aturdiendo a Tao Pai Pai.

"¿Qué? ¿El Zanzōken? ¿Cómo es que emplean una técnica tan avanzada para su edad? Tendré que pelear en serio." Pensó el asesino profesional mientras usaba su escáner para localizar a los androides.

Fue entonces cuando Tao percibió que algo lo rebasaba, y él lo evadió desplazándose a su derecha. Inmediatamente después, el Androide 17 se materializo de la nada, propinándole un trancazo lateral que hubiera alcanzado a Tao si este no lo hubiera esquivado.

"Ahora es mi oportunidad". Calculó Tao mientras alzaba el brazo y lo dejaba caer dando un golpe directo al cuello de 17.

"Seguramente su cuello debe estar roto."

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir que el androide 17 no recibió daño alguno, mientras que su propio brazo metálico explotó por la fuerza del impacto.

"¿Qué?"

Antes de que pudiera responder a su propia pregunta, sintió un fortísimo choque hiriendo su cuerpo, mandándolo volar, y de allí, directo al polvo.

El asesino Tao Pai Pai sintió como si hubiera sido atropellado por un camión, y forcejeó tratando de apoyarse. Ya le resultaba difícil estar de pie.

"Excelente, 18. " La felicitó el chico.

"Pensé que necesitabas ayuda, hermano."

"Nah. Parece que puede pelear bien, pero es tan débil que no puede dañarnos sin importar lo que haga."

"Entonces supongo que hay que matarlo." Sugirió la adolescente rubia.

"Sí". Acordó el moreno, mientras los dos cyborgs volaban hacia su posible victima.

El Mundialmente Famoso Asesino estaba en problemas. Al parecer, estas cosas eran monstruos, y ningún ser humano normal podría destruirlos jamás; pero él no tenía ganas de morir todavía.

Tao notó el soleado exterior, y supo que le quedaba una oportunidad para escapar.

"¡Puede que me hayan vencido por ahora engendros, pero les juró que regresare y los matare a ambos!" Amenazó Tao ascendiendo hasta lo alto, e inmediatamente se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza.

"¡Taiyo-Ken!"

Al instante, una luz brillante envolvió el cielo, encegueciendo a los androides.

"¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué es lo que nos hizo?" Rugió 17 en su ceguera.

Aprovechando, Tao aterrizó en el suelo y huyó mientras que los dos androides tenían problemas para recuperar la vista.

* * *

"Ya veo. Así que lograste escapar. Ahora te necesito más que nunca, Tao Pai Pai. Has luchado contra esas cosas antes, y tu experiencia será sumamente apreciada." Le aseguró Roshi.

"De acuerdo. Me asociaré contigo en esta misión suicida. No es cómo que tengo algo mejor que hacer."

"Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Por casualidad sabes si tu hermano está vivo? Su asistencia nos sería de gran ayuda." Inquirió Roshi.

"Mi hermano falleció hace algún tiempo a causa de una extraña enfermedad del corazón. Es una lástima, aunque de todas formas nunca me agradó mucho que digamos."

"Entonces, eso es todo. Vamos, nos dirigiremos hasta lo alto de la Torre de Karin. "Dijo Roshi, llamando a la Nube Voladora y saltando sobre ella.

Fue entonces que Kame Sennin reparó en que Tao Pai Pai, siendo el malvado que era, no seria capaz de subirse a la nube. Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo, vio a Tao levitando en el aire.

"No tenia idea de que supieras el Buku-Jutsu, Tao Pai Pai." Dijo Roshi.

"¡Ignorante! ¡Soy uno de los dos fundadores de la Escuela Grulla de Artes Marciales! Nosotros _inventamos_ la técnica de volar, por supuesto que la conozco." Respondió Tao con desprecio.

"¡Pero que delicado! Bueno, en ese caso sólo sígueme hasta llegar a Torre Karin."

Y así fue que Muten Roshi fue capaz de encontrar al Mundialmente Famoso Asesino Tao Pai Pai, y ahora ambos tratan de cambiar sus destinos mientras se dirigen de regreso a la Torre de Karin.

* * *

**Nota de Traductor:**La versión hispana no es una traducción literal. Y contiene ciertos cambios estilísticos (supresión de redundancia y paráfrasis) que de ninguna manera afectan el contenido original de la historia.


	4. Mucho más que sus palabras

**Disclaimer:** A mi no me pertenece DBZ. Todos los derechos del nombre pertenecen a su creador, Akira Toriyama y a la Toei Animation. Yo no lucré con la redacción de esta historia.

**Nota de Autor:** Disculpen por no actualizar dado a mi trabajo en otros proyectos. Ya he terminado con un par de ellos, así que podré dedicarle más tiempo a esta historia. Igual, a divertirse.

**Nota de Traductor: **La versión hispana no es una traducción literal, pero se mantiene la esencia del fic original.

* * *

**"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"  
**(Who would have thought?)

_Escrito en inglés por __**mrbignerd**_

_Traducido por __**Esplandian**_

**Capitulo IV**

Tanto el Maestro Roshi cómo el Mercenario Tao viajaban por el cielo a gran velocidad. El tiempo era clave, y Muten Roshi tenía que volver a Karin para que él pudiera ayudarles a encontrar otro guerrero.

La travesía fue silenciosa. A pesar de ser aliados temporales, ni Kame Sennin ni Tao Pai Pai se profesaban afecto el uno al otro. Había muchos resentimientos entre los dos, y su unión nació más por necesidad que por camaradería.

Aun así, la Torre de Karin se encontraba a alrededor de mil kilómetros de distancia, y Roshi se daba cuenta de que el Mercenario Tao empezaba a cansarse. A pesar de saber cómo volar, Tao Pai Pai no era tan proficiente como sus pupilos o cualquier otro de los guerreros más jóvenes

El Maestro Roshi advirtió que el ocaso se cernía sobre ellos, tendrían que encontrar un sitio en el que pasar la noche. Instantáneamente desconfió de caer dormido en presencia de Tao, pero sabía que el mercenario estaba demasiado exhausto como para enfrentarlo.

Así que, ¿en dónde dormirían? Ese era el dilema. Si bien no había ningún inconveniente para dormir a la intemperie, existía la posibilidad de que pudieran tropezar con algún problema, y no descansar en lo absoluto.

No, no eran los androides lo que le preocupaba.

Debido a lo desolado que el mundo se había vuelto, corrían rumores sobre pandillas que se dedicaban al pillaje y al robo en medio de la noche, cuando los androides no estaban activos. Estos terribles individuos, la mayoría de ellos homicidas y criminales, se acuadrillaban para sobrevivir, y mataban a todo aquel que se oponía a ellos.

Mientras que el Maestro Roshi no dudaba de sus propias habilidades y _seguramente_ no desconfiaba de Tao Pai Pai, el tener que luchar contra oleadas de cretinos y rufianes toda la noche no sonaba muy apacible para Kame Sennin.

Volando, Roshi pensó en detenerse en una pequeña colonia y refugiarse en uno de sus muchos albergues. Sabía que tendría acceso debido a su avanzada edad (¡Ser viejo le valía de algo!) y podría inventar una historia acerca de Tao.

Sin embargo, no habría necesidad de eso.

El terreno sobre él que volaban parecía muy familiar. Los árboles, el agua, todo, incluso con el sol poniente, de repente supo dónde estaba y supo que podría encontrar alojamiento esa noche.

Estaban en los alrededores del Distrito Este 439, y muy cerca del hogar del mejor discípulo que jamás había tenido.

La casa de Son Goku.

Roshi se volvió para notar que Tao visiblemente fatigado. Aunque terminaría invitándose a si mismo, estaba seguro de que a la esposa de su alumno no le molestaría que él y el mercenario se quedaran durante la noche.

Después de todo ella había tolerado a Piccolo, sin duda Tao Pai Pai no sería la excepción.

"¡Tao Pai Pai! Hay que descender de una vez. Sé dónde podremos dormir un poco." Le aseguró Kame Sennin mientras bajaba.

"Me preguntaba hasta cuando te pasaría por la cabeza el detenernos. Para que lo sepas, yo sí estoy GASTANDO energía al volar, a diferencia tuya que vas montando en esa ridícula nube." Chasqueó el Mundialmente Famoso Asesino.

"¡Bah! Tú siempre presumiendo ser lo mejor de lo mejor. Tus alumnos fácilmente atravesaban el mundo entero volando, usando su propia energía y sin que les faltara el aliento." Estalló Roshi un tanto irritado

Tao frunció el ceño al escuchar semejante puñalada.

"Estoy comenzando a preguntarme exactamente el por qué decidí unirme a ti en esta misión suicida, anciano."

"Ya es suficiente. Estamos cerca de nuestra ubicación. Te aconsejo que cuides tus modales Tao Pai Pai. Estarás en presencia de mi ex alumno y su hija. A pesar de que llegaremos sin previo aviso, estarán más que felices de otorgarnos refugio por esta noche. No quiero que cometas alguna barbaridad por la que luego terminemos durmiendo al aire libre."Le advirtió Muten Roshi.

"Necio. Que yo recuerde, el único alumno tuyo que sigue con vida es ese zoquete gigantesco de Ox-Satan. Él no significa nada para mí. Si no puede soportarme, entonces lo enviaré al otro mundo para aliviarlo de mi presencia... permanentemente. "Amenazó Tao.

Kame Sennin agitó la cabeza. Para empezar, no sabía porque se había aliado ese sanguinario homicida, pero ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en eso. La pequeña morada en la que Goku alguna vez habitó apareció a la vista, y pronto los dos hombres descendieron.

* * *

La vida de Chi-Chi en estos últimos años había sido nebulosa. Se despertaba, se vestía, cuidaba del jardín, cocinaba, limpiaba, tomaba una ducha, comía, dormía. Mientras que su rutina, ciertamente, no era distinta a lo que era antes, había algunas diferencias enormes que alteraron sus costumbres.

Por un lado, su marido y su hijo estaban muertos, y su ausencia había dejado a Chi-Chi en un estado de melancolía. Ella hacia todo sin sonrisas ni alegrías. Ella existía y sobrevivía, pero ciertamente no vivía.

Incluso después de que su padre, Ox-Satan, había decidido mudarse con ella para hacerle compañía, eso seguía sin ser suficiente. Ox-Satan hizo todo lo posible para animar a su única hija, pero vio que era inútil.

Chi-Chi era una cáscara, una sombra de su antiguo yo. Alguna vez tuvo el cabello largo y negro, que contrastaba maravillosamente con su piel cremosa. Su cuerpo era esbelto y atlético debido a su entrenamiento en las artes marciales, y además cuidaba muy bien de sí misma.

Aunque se mantenía hermosa para su edad, la muerte de su marido y de su hijo habían cobrado su cuota. Su piel no era tan firme como antes, pequeñas arrugas se evidenciaron en su rostro. Le empezó a crecer un poco de pelo blanco, dándole a su cabeza un toque de sal y pimienta. Sus ropas eran monótonas y aburridas; y sus músculos, una vez tirantes y fuertes, ahora estaban caídos y debilitados.

Ox-Satan hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero no lograba consolar a su hija. La casa estaba rodeada de fotos de su marido e hijo. Fotos familiares, fotos de la boda, de Gohan cuando era bebé, etc.

A veces, Ox-Satan experimentaba una punzada de dolor al ver que su hija solamente se quedaba ahí sentada, contemplando una foto de Goku o de Gohan por horas y horas. Casi sin emoción, sólo el mudo silencio. En total contraste a cuando Chi-Chi se enteró que su único hijo había muerto.

Ox-Satan se encogió al verla de pie allí, los ojos muy abiertos con incredulidad. Ella no se desmayó, como solía hacerlo cuando se trataba de la vida de su hijo, pero permaneció allí.

No fue sino hasta después de un minuto que se puso lívida. Ella rugió en rabia a Bulma, quien le dio la noticia, diciéndole que su broma era cruel y de mal gusto y que quería a Gohan de regreso inmediatamente.

Cuando Bulma insistió en que Gohan estaba muerto, Chi-Chi arremetió contra Bulma con la entera disposición de matar a la mujer de cabello turquesa. Ox-Satan tuvo que intervenir. A pesar de que Chi-Chi era una mujer humana normal, seguía siendo una de los guerreros más poderosos de la Tierra en aquel momento. No le hubiera sido difícil asesinar a Bulma.

Cuando finalmente supero la furia, Chi-Chi empezó a sollozar y no se detuvo durante varios días.

Ella se encerraba en su cuarto, y la mayoría de veces Ox Satan se inmiscuyó para asegurarse de que ella continuaba comiendo.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, Chi-Chi se adaptó, pero sólo eso.

Así que fue como otro día normal a punto de llegar a su fin. Chi-Chi se encontraba ya fuera de la ducha y vestida con su ropa de dormir. Su padre estaba en su habitación, en el extremo lejano de la casa.

Chi-Chi, en este punto, normalmente comenzaba a coser o a remendar ropa vieja con el fin de pasar el tiempo. Notó una toalla desgarrada y pensó en comenzarla como un pequeño proyecto antes de irse a la cama.

¡Toc, toc!

Su corazón casi dio un salto. Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última visita recibida? No lo sabía, pero intuía que era demasiado tiempo.

Las visitas de Bulma escaseaban últimamente, y Chi-Chi reparó en que no había visto a su vieja amiga en más de un año.

_Tal vez es Bulma quien ha llegado. Sólo Kami-Sama sabe lo mucho que la necesito justo ahora…_

Chi-Chi estaba francamente sola. Había aceptado las muertes de su hijo y su marido, pero la soledad le empezaba a calar, pese a que su padre se mantenía a su lado. Si él no hubiera estado ahí para ella, ¿por qué tendría que...?

¡TOC TOC!

"Bien, ya voy." Dijo Chi-Chi irritada.

Ni idea del por qué su padre no se molestó en levantarse, pero eso no era su asunto. Ella atravesó a trancos la sala de estar, cepillándose el pelo para hallarse presentable. Claro, probablemente sólo era Bulma. Pero aún así, no tenía sentido aparecer desarreglada, especialmente enfrente de las visitas.

Chi-Chi llegó a la puerta, la abrió y casi cayó de espaldas por el shock. Claramente, ella no esperaba a ESTOS visitantes, de hecho no había visto a ninguno de ellos en casi dos décadas.

El Maestro Roshi se percato de la conmoción en el rostro de Chi-Chi, y no podía culparla. Sin embargo, se decidió a hablar, con esperanzas romper un poco la tensión.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Chi-Chi. Lamento molestarte a esta hora, pero me preguntaba si podríamos pasar aquí la noche. Prometemos retirarnos tan temprano como nos sea posible, mañana por la mañana." Peticionó Roshi.

Chi-Chi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Por qué estaba aquí el Maestro Roshi, y por qué ese hombre malvado...? ¿cómo se llamaba? ... ¡Tao Pai Pai! ... ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí?

"Yo-yo lo lamento. Es sólo que no nos hemos visto en tanto tiempo, y usted aparece así, de repente. Mientras que usted solamente me sorprende, verle en compañía de ESE hombre que anda allí realmente me perturba." Le señaló Chi-Chi.

"Para que lo sepas yo tengo un nombre, mujer. ¿Es que no lo sabes? Soy el Mundialmente Famoso Asesino Tao Pai Pai, y si insistes en semejante insolencia te mataré". Le amenazó.

Los ojos de Chi-Chi, por un instante, se ensancharon a causa del miedo; poco antes de estrecharse fuertemente mientras clavaba su mirada fija en el hombre mecánico. Ella le había temido la primera vez que lo vio en el 23 ª Torneo de las Artes Marciales, pero no ahora. Ella había recorrido el infierno de ida y vuelta durante estos últimos años; y un oxidado hombre de hojalata deslavado no la iba a intimidar, mucho menos en su casa.

"Yo no sé por qué el Maestro Roshi anda en compañía de alguien como tú, pero él es bienvenido en mi casa. Debes de considerarte afortunado de que estoy dispuesta a alojarte gracias a él. Si estuvieras solo, te habría echado instantáneamente, Mercenario Tao." Escupió la mujer con rabia.

El Maestro Roshi dio reflexivamente un paso hacia atrás. Sabía por experiencia que una Chi-Chi disgustada constituía una amenaza pública capaz de causarle daño a cualquiera.

Al notorio asesino le sorprendió sobremanera el descubrimiento de que, esta pequeña mujer, le desafiaba tan fácilmente. Le desconcertó la mirada en sus ojos. Lo que en ella había parecido patético y sin vida brilló de repente, con un resplandor de fuego que comunicaba mucho más que sus palabras.

Tao no correría riesgos con ella. Ya había cometido el error de subestimar a alguien, y siendo franco, no se encontraba ni con los ánimos ni en las condiciones para combatir.

Así que el asesino profesional exhaló un sonoro ¡Hmph!, alejando su mirada y dejando de hostigar a la mujer.

"Me disculpo por la forma en la que ha procedido Tao Pai Pai. No es exactamente la persona más amigable, pero verás, en estos momentos él está de mi lado. Como dije, nos retiraremos mañana a primera hora." Le aseguró Roshi.

"No hay problema, Maestro Roshi. Por una vez me alegra tener compañía. Las únicas personas que se molestan en venir aquí son Bulma o esos rufianes que tratan de robarnos. Por supuesto, yo y papá los hemos puesto en su lugar, pero aún así nunca aprenden. Pase de todos modos. Estoy segura de que mi padre estará encantado de verlo. Maestro, tan sólo un detalle…", Dijo Chi-Chi.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¡Cuide en DONDE pone sus manos!"

"¡Oh, ah... sí, no hay problema!" El rostro de Roshi era de un color rojo brillante, a pesar de que cruzaba los dedos detrás de su espalda.

Tanto Muten Roshi y Tao entraron. Roshi escrutó a su alrededor y encontró la casa justo como la recordaba. Por supuesto había más fotos que la última vez, y no podía dejar de compadecer a Chi-Chi. Ella era una buena mujer, un tanto irritable, pero una excelente persona con un corazón bondadoso. Ella no había hecho nada para merecer el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando.

"Todavía queda algo de la cena. Lo recalentaré y luego buscaré a mi padre. Estoy segura de que estará encantado de verlo."

Maestro Roshi y Tao se sentaron en la mesa del comedor, un silencio incómodo revoloteaba sobre ellos. Afortunadamente, eso duro poco gracias a Ox-Satan, quien entró pesadamente.

"¡Maestro!"

"¿Cómo estás, Ox-Satan?" Saludó felizmente, levantándose y abrazando al gigante.

Verdaderamente, a Kame Sennin le alegraba saber que no todos sus alumnos habían perecido. Se podría decir que su único legado permanecía en Ox-Satan, ya que todos los otros—el viejo Son Gohan, Goku, Yamcha y Krillin—habían perecido.

"Me encuentro bien. ¡Es tan agradable verle de nuevo, Maestro! Pensé que había muerto, ha pasado tanto tiempo." Dijo Ox-Satan, con rebosantes lagrimas en los extremos de sus ojos.

"¿Yo, morir? Incluso en estos momentos tan sombríos conservo las ganas de vivir. Es bueno tener todas esas cintas de aeróbics. ¡Hacen más llevadero el transcurso del tiempo!" Bromeó Kame-Sennin.

"Usted no ha cambiado en nada, ¿verdad Maestro?"

Fue entonces cuando Ox-Satan se percató de que Tao Pai Pai se encontraba sentado en la mesa. Su expresión mudó de la alegría a la cólera en un instante.

"¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?" Preguntó el ex alumno con voz amenazante.

"Yo no elegí venir. Este viejo loco consideró que lo mejor era pasar la noche aquí." Decretó Tao.

"Es una larga historia, Ox-Satan." Anunció el Maestro Roshi.

"En ese caso no empiecen a contar la historia sin mí. Yo también me preguntaba por qué el mercenarios está aquí." Grito Chi-Chi desde la cocina.

"No te preocupes, me aseguraré de responder a todas sus preguntas, ¡aunque muero de hambre! Prometo contarte todo una vez que hayamos comido."

* * *

Una cena casera era algo de lo que simplemente Roshi no gozaba hoy en día, y se hartó del delicioso pescado y las patatas fritas que le fueron servidas. Incluso Tao Pai Pai comió bastante, ya que como Muten adivinaba, estaba casi tan hambriento como él.

Poco después, Muten Roshi les explicó a Ox-Satan y a Chi-Chi lo acontecido con Trunks, su muerte, y lo que planeaba hacer para recomponer las cosas. Habló de su plan de reunir a todos los guerreros restantes para luchar por una causa en común.

Al final de su relato, Roshi pudo apreciar sus reacciones. Chi-Chi parecía muy callada y Ox-Satan parecía estar temblando de ira.

Pronto dijeron sus buenas noches y se retiraron a descansar.

El Maestro Roshi despertó exactamente a las 4:00 AM. Aunque no entrenaba más, su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a despertar a esa hora, no podía evitarlo. Por otra parte, era la hora en que solía levantar a sus alumnos para comenzar sus entrenamientos matutinos.

Roshi se levantó, lo más silenciosamente posible, hasta el sofá donde dormía Tao. A través de la oscuridad, se percato de que el asesino no estaba allí. Muten trató de concentrarse y se sorprendió al encontrar que el ki de Tao estaba afuera. Al parecer, el mercenario ya se encontraba despierto y listo para irse.

El maestro se dirigió al exterior. Estaba agradecido con Chi-Chi y con Ox-Satan por dejarlos quedarse, y se lamentaba por tener que retirarse tan pronto. Realmente quería quedarse un par de días y ponerse al corriente con ellos, pero simplemente no había tiempo. Cada minuto era precioso, Kame-Sennin estaba consciente de que tenía que encontrar a más peleadores.

Pensó en pedirle a Ox-Satan que se uniese a él, pero lo pensó mejor. Chi-Chi, en su actual estado de ánimo, no podría soportar que _otro_ ser querido saliera a luchar y muriera, dejándola sola una vez más. Fue por ella que Roshi se contuvo.

"¿Ya estás listo, Tao Pai Pai?"

"He estado listo desde hace casi 15 minutos. Larguémonos de aquí cuanto antes. Dormir en la misma casa que Son Goku me enferma."

Entonces, los dos artistas marciales oyeron la puerta abrirse y cerrarse detrás de ellos. Se volvió para encontrar a Chi-Chi, completamente vestida y de pie ante ellos.

"¿Así que ustedes dos ya se van?"

Su voz destilaba una sensación de nostalgia, como si anhelara su compañía un poco más. A Roshi lo desconcertó.

"Lo lamento, Chi-Chi. Ojalá pudiéramos permanecer más tiempo, pero no podemos. Tenemos que irnos ahora."

"Saben que van a terminar siendo asesinados. Si Gohan no lo logró, entonces ¿cómo podrán ustedes dos?" La voz de ella casi temblaba.

"No sé cómo, pero voy a encontrar la manera de hacerlo. Te prometo que no moriré". Le aseguró Roshi.

"¡PERO TODOS LOS DEMÁS DIJERON LO MISMO TAMBIÉN!"

Roshi quedó anonadado por lo que ella le gritaba. Se volvió para encontrar a Tao Pai Pai murmullando obscenidades por lo bajo, mientras agitaba la cabeza hacia atrás y adelante en frustración.

"¡Puede que seas el más grande pervertido que jamás haya vivido, pero eres la única conexión con Goku que me queda! ¡Si tú mueres, moriría la única persona que alguna vez tuvo contacto directo con él, aparte de mí y de mi padre! Por favor, ni siquiera lo intentes. No creo poder soportar la muerte de otro ser querido una vez más." Las lágrimas descendían por su faz.

Roshi se adelantó e hizo algo que, sin lugar a dudas, lo conduciría a una muerte segura. Abrazó a Chi-Chi en un esfuerzo por consolarla.

Ahora Chi-Chi sollozaba en voz alta, y Roshi se sorprendió de que le permitiera abrazarla mientras ella lloraba en su hombro.

"No lo entiendes. Tengo que hacer esto. No hay nadie más. Piensa en todas las personas que están sufriendo, al igual tú, justo en este momento. No los puedo abandonar. Es mi deber. Voy a luchar contra estos androides y los venceré."

"¡Maldición! ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¿Por qué ustedes los hombres siempre tienen que jugar a ser los héroes? ¿Por qué no pueden contentarse con mantenerse vivos y estar ahí para aquellos que se preocupan por ustedes? ¿No se dan cuenta que lo mejor que puede hacer por aquellos que le rodean es, justamente, estar a su lado durante los momentos difíciles?" Exclamó Chi-Chi golpeando con fuerza en el pecho del Maestro Roshi.

A Kame-Sennin se le iban las palabras. Sabía lo que Chi-Chi estaba tratando de decir, pero por mucho que le doliera, él no sería persuadido. Tenía una obligación, y ese deber era salvar a la Tierra. Ya no continuaría sentado en sus laureles y sin hacer nada. Iba a cambiar este mundo con todo lo que tenía.

Muy pronto, el artista marcial se desprendió de Chi-Chi.

"Lo siento. He tomado mi decisión." Dijo el Maestro Roshi dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hacia Tao.

Sintió una mano que se extendía y le tomaba el brazo con brusquedad. El Maestro Roshi se volvió para encontrar que Chi-Chi se aferraba a él, impidiéndole irse.

"Entonces se van. Supongo que no hay remedio. Sin embargo, yo también he tomado una decisión. Voy a unirme a ustedes, sólo para asegurarme de que no se mataran ustedes mismos."

Muten Roshi se quedó atónito. ¿En verdad ella les pedía unírseles?

"¿Acaso estas bromeando?"

"¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?" Chi-Chi preguntó enjugándose las lágrimas de su rostro.

"No, pero tengo que advertirte que se trata de un asunto muy grave, y que puede que todos… "

"Sí, sí, he escuchado las mismas tonterías de ustedes los hombres todo el tiempo. Recuerda, yo solía pelear y todavía puedo luchar si es necesario. En cualquier caso, ganaré de todas formas sin importar lo que pase. Si matamos a los androides, la vida volvería a la normalidad. Si morimos, entonces al menos podría ver a mi Gohan y a Goku de nuevo."

"Pero, ¿Qué hay de tu padre, Ox-Satan?"

"Mi padre estará bien. Además, yo no quiero que él luche. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero quiero que se encuentre seguro, para que en caso de que ganemos todavía tenga alguien a quien volver."

El Maestro Roshi reflexionó un poco antes de llegar a su conclusión.

"Puedes unirte a nosotros. "

"Muy bien, así que ¿a dónde vamos? " Pidió Chi-Chi.

"Tenemos que regresar a la Torre de Karin. Creo que si alguien puede ayudarnos, ese es él."

"¿Ese gato regordete? Bueno, si tú lo dices." Contestó Chi-Chi un tanto escéptica.

"¡Nube voladora!" La invoco Kame-Sennin, haciendo que se acercara a ellos al instante.

"¡Hmph! Bien, ya era hora de que ustedes dos terminaran. Si hubieran seguido por más tiempo me habría quedado dormido." Se quejó el asesino, empezando a levitar.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó Roshi saltando sobre la nube.

"¿Y, cómo le hare? Yo no puedo volar." Reflexionó la hija de Ox-Satan.

"Súbete a la Nube Voladora. Oí decir a Goku que podías montarla." Remembró el ermitaño bajando la nube al nivel del suelo.

"Eww. ¡Eso significa que tendré que subirme detrás de ti! De ninguna manera." Observó Chi-Chi con repugnancia.

"¡Vamos! No es tan malo. ¡Me comportaré, lo prometo!" Garantizó el apresurado Kame-Sennin.

"¿Promete no hacerme nada raro?" Le pidió Chi-Chi, en precaución de las ya famosas costumbres del anciano.

"Lo prometo." Aseguró Roshi con una voz repleta de honestidad.

"Está bien." Chi-Chi se saltó hacia la nube, alegrándose de que todavía estaba dispuesta a llevarle. Muy pronto puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura Roshi para mantenerse estable.

"Entonces vámonos." Dijo Roshi al tiempo que él, Chi-Chi y Tao despegaban.

No iban muy lejos cuando Kame-Sennin no pudo contenerse más y levantó una mano, apretando uno de los pechos de Chi-Chi..

"¡Están tan voluptuosos como siempre!" Exclamó Roshi.

"¡Usted, pervertido!" Gritó ella, pero antes de que pudiera empujarlo hacia abajo, vio a Roshi caerse a través de la nube, precipitándose en picada hasta la tierra.

"Son, todos, unos completos idiotas." Pensó Tao miserablemente al ver a una Chi-Chi desesperada volando hacia el suelo, hasta donde se encontraba un Roshi inconsciente. Sin duda alguna, no irían a ninguna parte por el momento.


	5. Quédate conmigo

**Disclaimer:** A mí no me pertenece "Dragonball Z" de ninguna manera, modo o forma. Todos los derechos de ese nombre pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a la Toei Animation.

**Nota de Traductor:** La versión hispana no es una traducción literal, pero se mantiene la esencia del fic original.

**Nota de Autor:** En primer lugar, gracias a todos aquellos que han leído y/o reseñado. Ahora, sólo quiero decirles que esta historia va a ir mucho más lento que la anterior. Estoy tomando tiempo para desarrollar a mis personajes y tratar de mantenerlos IC tanto como sea posible.

_**Para Esplandian:**_ Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para traducir esta historia. Admiro mucho el trabajo duro que estas poniendo en ello y es un honor de que mantengas tan buena opinión de mi historia, ¡haré lo mejor que pueda para no decepcionarlos!

_**Para J.W. Appel:**_ A pesar de que aprecio tus sugerencias, por favor envíame un mensaje privado en lo concerniente a la dirección de esta historia. Estoy abierto a cualquier sugerencia y agradezco tus contribuciones.

**De todas formas, eso debe bastar para anuncios y demás. ¡Disfruten! **

**

* * *

**

**"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"  
**(Who would have thought?)

_Escrito en inglés por __**mrbignerd**_

_Traducido por __**Esplandian**_

**Capitulo V**

Hasta ahora, habían estado volando durante unas tres horas. El sol se acercaba desde el horizonte, proyectando una luz brillante a través del paisaje verde frente a ellos.

El Maestro Roshi no dejaba de pensar lo hermoso que era todo aquel espectáculo. Más que nunca, deseo derrocar a los androides. No se sabía qué iban a hacer a este planeta una vez que se deshicieran de su población humana.

Mientras meditaba en esto, los delicados brazos alrededor de su cintura comenzaron a distenderse.

Repentinamente, Roshi saltó fuera de sus pensamientos y recordó que Chi-Chi había estado abrazándose a él casi todo el trayecto. Aunque había sido golpeado por no mantener las manos quietas (¡aunque bien había valido la pena!) después se acostumbró a los brazos que se apoyaban en él para sostenerse, a tal punto que se olvidó de que allí estaba la viuda de Goku.

Que inusual. Chi-Chi a menudo era muy parlanchina e iniciaba conversación sobre cualquier cosa. Eso, y su temperamento era volátil. Dulce un minuto y temperamental al otro y de nuevo cruzaba al siguiente, no se sabía cuando iba a arrancarle la cabeza a uno. Por esta razón Roshi no culpaba a Goku por tratar de permanecer fuera de casa durante largos períodos de tiempo.

Pero ella permaneció terriblemente tranquila, y aunque Roshi se preocupaba, no se atrevía a suscitar nada. Probablemente estaba recordando a su hijo perdido, un niño que se vio obligado a convertirse en un hombre demasiado rápido. Decir algo no sólo provocaría un arrebato, sino también un efusivo géiser de lágrimas.

El agarre se fue aflojando y, de hacerlo un poco más, el que Chi-Chi se soltará por completo sería inminente.

Roshi se volvió para verla caer hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados. Con la velocidad del rayo, Muten se viró y la agarró del brazo antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de caerse de espaldas, y directo al vacio, mientras dormía.

La jaló con brusquedad, con demasiada brusquedad. Ella se estrelló contra él, y terminó encima del maestro, mientras que este yacía de espaldas sobre la nube voladora. Esto causó que ella se despertara. Vio a Roshi y, al descubrir la posición en la que se encontraban, gritó.

"¡Espera! ¡No es lo que tú crees!" Argumentó Kame-Sennin en defensa propia, y alzó sus brazos.

"¡Pervertido! Realmente creí que hablaba en serio, ¡pero parece que todo lo que le importa es ponerme sus sucias manos encima!" Rugió Chi-Chi, al tiempo que elevaba una mano dispuesta a abofetear al anciano hasta la inconsciencia.

Ella la bajo con tal fuerza que el viento silbó. Sin embargo, su golpe jamás cayó. Sintió una violenta mano metálica asiendo su muñeca ásperamente.

Se giró furiosa hacia un frustrado Mercenario Tao.

"Mujer insensata. ¿Es así como tratas a los que se molestan en salvar tu insignificante vida?" Interpeló Tao.

"¿A qué te refieres, 'salvar mi vida'? ' ¿Qué no ves, él sólo trataba de— "

"¡Suficiente!" Gritó el mundialmente famoso asesino, efectivamente silenciando a Chi-Chi antes de continuar.

"¿Eres tan torpe como para no darte cuenta de que te habías quedado dormida? Si el viejo tonto no hubiera intervenido, seguramente te habrías precipitado a tu muerte." Anunció Tao seriamente.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Chi-Chi, un poco confundida.

"¿Así que todavía no lo entiendes? Permíteme hacerlo más claro. Tú... te… quedaste… dormida. Y habrías caído a una muerte segura si el viejo no te hubiera salvado. Le debes tu vida. Así que deja de gimotear y, como mínimo, ofrécele un poco de gratitud." Le informó el mercenario poco antes de soltar la muñeca de la mujer, para después volar a un costado y alejarse del par que permanecía sobre la nube.

Al principio, Chi-Chi estaba un poco aturdida, sin dar crédito a lo que el asesino decía. Sin embargo, ella nunca permitiría que Roshi la pusiera en una posición tan comprometedora de haber estado verdaderamente alerta. Eso debía significar que...

De inmediato, Chi-Chi se levantó de la nube, permitiendo al Maestro Tortuga (quien ni siquiera había intentado manosearla, a pesar de su proximidad) levantarse.

"Lo siento mucho. Simplemente asumí que, bueno..."

"Está bien. Nada se compara a los abusos a los que sometes a este pobre y envejecido hombre." Bromeó con una sonrisa al incorporarse.

"¡Cuidadito! Me estoy disculpando contigo, ¡no hagas que me arrepienta!" Le amenazó la viuda de Son Goku.

"¡Está bien, está bien! Solamente caminaré de puntitas por aquí." El Maestro hizo lo mejor posible para caminar a través del reducido espacio de la nube hasta llegar a la parte delantera.

"Ahora sujétate, vamos a aumentar la velocidad." Advirtió Muten Roshi.

"Hmph, de acuerdo." Dijo la mujer a regañadientes, situando de nuevo sus brazos alrededor del ermitaño.

"¿Crees poder ir más rápido, Tao Pai Pai?"

"Puedo rebasar a esa ridícula nube cuando me venga en gana, anciano."

"¡Entonces tendré que tomarte la palabra!" Roshi aceleró hacia adelante en un súbito estallido de velocidad.

"No me perderás tan fácilmente, viejo tonto." Le retó el asesino, con lo que iniciaba una especie de carrera entre los dos rivales.

* * *

Continuaron así alrededor de una media hora, con Tao Pai Pai ligeramente a la delantera, eso antes de que empezara a quedarse sin aliento. Kame Sennin divisó una ciudad cercana, y supuso que podían ir a descansar un poco antes de reanudar su camino hacia la Torre de Karin, que estaba a tan sólo unos 100 kilómetros de distancia.

"Este lugar parece estar muerto." Susurró Chi-Chi para sí misma, como si no estuviera dispuesta a creer que toda la devastación que los rodeaba hubiera sido causada por los asesinos de su único hijo.

También Roshi notó aquello, aquel sitio estaba desierto, o al menos parecía estarlo.

Ahora, esto no era inusual ya que la mayoría de las ciudades se encontraban devastadas en la superficie, pero con un subterráneo todavía animado, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los androides. Él confiaba en que podían llegar a uno de esos escondites subterráneos para reposar, e incluso para tomar una siesta antes de despegar a Karin.

"He oído hablar de los refugios subterráneos y escondites en ciudades antiguas como esta. Si tenemos suerte, tal vez podamos encontrar uno y descansar un rato."

Chi-Chi abrió la boca para responder, pero antes de pronunciar algo, su estómago gruñó ruidosamente. La viuda dio un pequeño "eep!" antes de girar su cabeza, con el rostro ruborizado de un rojo brillante.

"O bien, podríamos encontrar una línea para tomar algo de sopa gratis." Agregó Roshi.

El Mercenario Tao bufó al oír esto.

"¿Para qué molestarnos en hacer fila y esperar? ¿Por qué mejor no matarlos y comer toda la sopa?"

"Por que nosotros no somos unos monstruos como los androides." Le respondió Kame Sennin gravemente.

"Se te olvida que yo solamente estoy con ustedes para eliminar a esas cosas. No prometí perdonar la vida de nadie, independientemente de que sea un hombre, una mujer o un niño." Gruñó Tao.

"En ese caso, el Mundialmente Famoso Asesino Tao Pai Pai no es mejor que esos androides. " Le regañó Chi-Chi, que ya empezaba a encolerizarse.

"Hmph. No me interesa lo que una mujer opine de mí. Me asocie con ustedes por beneficio propio y eso es todo."

"Por lo menos compórtate. No queremos que nadie se vuelva en nuestra contra." Le dijo Kame Sennin.

"Los mataré si lo intentan."

"Compórtate y NO lo intentarán."

"Es una lástima, pero supongo que por el momento tendré que seguir las reglas del juego." Cedió el mercenario.

Fue entonces que Chi-Chi sintió como alguien tropezaba con ella. Sospechando que se trataba de Roshi intentando magrearla, ella se volvió rápidamente con una mano alzada y dispuesta a cachetear al viejo hasta sacarle los días de vida que le restaban.

Su rostro se suavizó cuando de repente encontró a una mujer joven, apenas un adulto, tumbada en el piso. Tenía el pelo corto, negro, y un par de ojos azules. Llevaba lo que parecía ser una holgada camiseta blanca, shorts que le cubrían la mitad del muslo, y zapatos tenis. Un tanto marimacho, pero femenina por derecho propio.

"Señora, discúlpeme por chocar con usted." Se dispensó la joven poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia.

"¡No hay necesidad de pedir disculpas así! No estoy tan en forma como solía, pero sin duda he soportado golpes mucho peores que esté." La eximió Chi-Chi con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién es la señorita?" Inquirió Roshi alejándose de Tao.

"Eso es lo que me gustaría averiguar. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, mi cielo?" Preguntó Chi-Chi en una voz de lo más tierna.

"V-Videl." Respondió dócilmente la joven.

"Qué nombre tan adorable. ¿A dónde te diriges?"

"Bueno, señora, yo estaba por volver al subterráneo. Intenté buscar algunas provisiones, pero, como puede ver, regrese con las manos vacías."

"Actualmente estamos viajando, así que… ¿podrías ser tan amable de mostrarnos cómo llegar hasta el subterráneo? Nuestro recorrido ha sido largo, y un poco de descanso nos vendría bien." Peticionó el buen Kame-Sennin.

"Claro que sí. No queda mucha gente, por lo que la compañía y los rostros nuevos siempre son bienvenidos. ¡Vengan, les mostraré el camino!" Videl condujo a los tres viajeros hasta el subterráneo.

Entraron a través de un rascacielos abandonado, atravesaron el sótano y bajaron un largo túnel que parecía no tener fin. Una vez que pasaron aquello, allí, debajo de ellos, florecía un semi- bullicio de personas en busca de sustento. Había luces fluorescentes en todo el sitio, unos cuantos edificios pequeños, y hasta una granja o dos.

"Aquí está el refugio. Mi padre es quien dirige el lugar, y estoy segura de que les dará la bienvenida. Por favor quédense esta noche ya que, sin duda, saben que los bandidos vagan por la superficie después del ocaso." Les aconsejo Videl retirándose para ayudar con los muchos proyectos que tomaban lugar bajo tierra.

"Apenas puedo seguir en este sitio. Quedémonos sólo por esta noche, pero ni se les ocurra demorarse más tiempo." El asesino profesional estaba visiblemente fastidiado con toda aquella bondad y santurronería que los rodeaba.

Roshi se volvió para ver lo que parecía molestar sobremanera a Tao Pai Pai. Las personas se ayudaban unas a otras para construir edificios nuevos, mientras que otros daban agua y comida a sus prójimos. Era una comunidad muy unida, donde todos dependían de todos para sobrevivir. Semejante atmósfera debía de ser intolerable para el malvado mercenario.

Caminaron en el refugio hasta el toscamente elaborado escritorio de recepción. Allí se sentaba un hombre grande, con un peinado que parecía ser un afro, y un bigote. Era un tanto fornido, y daba la impresión de haber sido un luchador. En la placa de identificación se leía "Mr. Satán".

"Veo que vienen de muy lejos. Pasen, seguramente están agotados." Los recibió el hombre, guiándolos hasta unos cuartos destinados para las visitas.

"Iré a dormir. En cuanto despierte nos largaremos de inmediato." Dijo Tao entrando a una habitación contigua y estrellando la puerta. Los demás sudaron ante semejante demostración.

"No le hagan caso. Anda malhumorado por lo del trayecto, ya saben." Remarcó Roshi.

"Tengo entendido que todos ustedes están de viaje. ¿No es algo peligroso con estos tiempos?" Preguntó Hercule a Kame-Sennin.

"Sí, pero es un lugar al que forzosamente tenemos que ir. No hay otra opción."

"¿Se puede saber a dónde se dirigen? Tengo algunos contactos en otros refugios, estarían más que dispuestos de hospedarles en caso de cruzarse con ellos." Ofreció Mr. Satán.

"Disculpe, pero realmente no puedo decirle a dónde vamos. Gracias por su oferta, pero de todos modos estamos muy cerca de nuestro destino. ¡Nada que estos viejos huesos no puedan aguantar!"

"Ya veo. Bueno, su confidencialidad no es ninguna sorpresa. Voy a dejar las cosas así. Ahora, ¿alguno de ustedes quiere almorzar?" Convidó el luchador.

"Me encantaría, pero no tengo hambre. Pensaba más bien en pegar el ojo por un rato. Usted sabe, nosotros los ancianos necesitamos dormir nuestras horas para mantenernos en forma."

"Con gusto aceptaré su invitación, Señor Hercule, sólo sino es un inconveniente."

"Será un honor. Y muy buenas noches, señor." Le deseó Hercule al Maestro Roshi.

"Buenas noches". Dijo Kame Sennin mientras entraba en la otra habitación contigua y cerraba la puerta para echarse una ligera siesta.

* * *

Hercule y Chi-Chi se dirigieron al área del comedor. Hasta ahora, sólo había dos personas comiendo en ese momento. Tanto a Hercule como a Chi-Chi les sirvieron un poco de sopa y pan, y luego tomaron asiento y entablaron conversación.

"¿Es usted el padre de la muchacha?"

"Oh, me supongo que todos ustedes ya conocieron a Videl. Yo soy Mr. Satan, aunque mucha gente todavía me llama Hercule a causa de mis viejos días como luchador."

"Se nota que es una buena chica. Solamente la vi retirarse y auxiliar a un hombre en la construcción. Verdaderamente parece tener sus prioridades muy claras."

"Lo sé. Videl es mi orgullo y dicha, y estoy muy orgulloso de ella. Es una pena que vivimos unos tiempos tan difíciles. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ella se habría hecho de un titulo por sí misma. Aun así, ella ha sobrellevado todo con calma, y ha dado lo mejor de sí para ayudar a otros de cualquier forma posible."

"Entonces usted y su esposa deben estar muy orgullosos. ¡No puedo esperar para conocerla!" La voz de Chi-Chi no había cobrado tanto entusiasmo desde antes de la muerte de Gohan. Al parecer, la oportunidad de hablar con otra mujer que tenía hijos elevaba sus esperanzas.

Lamentablemente no hubo más que un mortal silencio cuando trajo a colación el tema de la esposa de Mr. Satan.

"Sé que mi mujer se habría sentido orgullosa de ella." Le contestó Hecule con tristeza.

"Lo siento mucho. No era mi intención." La viuda apenas había captado la indirecta.

"Está bien. Han pasado más de diecinueve años desde que ella murió dando a luz a nuestra hija. Sin embargo, no ha habido una sola noche que no haya pensado en ella. Aun así, tengo que ser fuerte por Videl, especialmente considerando lo sombrío que todo ha sido hasta ahora." La voz del hombre se lleno de melancolía.

"Lamento su pérdida, Mr. Satán. Yo también perdí a mi esposo, aunque él murió de una enfermedad. Es una pena, pero entiendo a la perfección como se siente." Sus palabras se impregnaban de la misma tristeza.

"Parece que tenemos algo en común. Yo solía ser muy rico y hacia alarde de mi riqueza. Incluso cuando todavía estaba con mi esposa, me involucraba con otras mujeres. Viajaba mucho debido a mi carrera de luchador. No sólo luchaba, sino que también tomaba parte en los concursos de fuerza. Yo era el mejor de los mejores, y fui maravillosamente recompensado, pero todo tiene su precio… Hubo ocasiones en que no me era posible ver a mi esposa durante casi un mes."

Ella observó como el gigantesco hombre delante de ella intentaba mantener algún tipo de control. Gruñó un poco antes de continuar.

"A pesar de todo ella siempre estaba a mi lado. No fue sino después de su muerte que me di cuenta de lo mucho que la di por sentado, y de lo poco que mi riqueza y prestigio significaron para mí después. Gustosamente habría dado todo para tenerla de regreso una vez más."

Él verdaderamente no comprendía la razón de contarle todo aquello a la mujer, pero últimamente la nostalgia venia a él. La muerte de su esposa era un tema casi tabú, jamás hablaba de ella, ni siquiera con su hija. Se sentía aliviado por confiarle sus penas a la desconocida viajera. Y ella estaba allí para escucharlo. Se sentía bien saber que él no tenía que ser fuerte todo el tiempo.

"Me gustaría haber actuado mejor con mi marido. Kami-Sama sabe que mi Goku se ausentaba por largos períodos de tiempo. Tal vez porque fui demasiado dominante, o tal vez por mi temperamento. No lo sé, pero también lamento la forma en la que trate a mi esposo. Tiemblo al recordar que utilizaba una sartén cada vez que estaba molesta con él. Y ahora, me encuentro deseando volver el tiempo atrás, aceptando a mi marido por lo que es y no usando una sartén para enseñarle algo de sensatez." Le confesó ella con igual sentimiento.

"Qué terrible dar por sentado las vidas de aquellos que están siempre con nosotros, incluso las de los miembros más valiosos de nuestra familia. Nos quejamos de ellos, discutimos con ellos, e incluso deseamos que no estén allí con nosotros. Y entonces, cuando se han ido, súbitamente los extrañamos y los queremos de vuelta. Nunca nos decidimos por algo, qué irónico. Aun así, creo que esta ha sido una buena charla Señora-"

"Chi-Chi".

"¿Chi-Chi? ¿Cómo en ubre o leche de vaca? Qué nombre tan inusual." Exclamó Mr. Satán antes de percibir una mirada punzocortante en la nuca.

"Para su información Mr. Melena Afro, mi PADRE me dio ese nombre, pero igual, ¿qué se puede esperar de alguien que se hace llamar Ox-Satan?"

"¡Espera! ¿Tu padre es EL GRAN Ox-Satan? ¿Igual que ese hombre bestial que infundía miedo en los corazones de todos aquellos que se acercaban a su castillo? ¿Qué aquel cuyo palacio se quemó por obra del mismísimo Kami-Sama?" El ex-luchador estaba notoriamente sorprendido.

"Escuchas demasiadas leyendas... Sí, mi padre es Ox-Satan, pero él nunca fue un monstruo, sólo un feroz protector de su pueblo. Y el fuego fue un accidente." Explicó Chi-Chi.

"Ya veo. Entonces hay mucho que aprender sobre ustedes. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que atender ciertos asuntos. Gracias por la charla. Ha sido la mejor que he tenido en muchísimo tiempo."

"No hay problema."Dijo Chi-Chi, quien se sintió mejor al instante de compartir su dolor con alguien, que de verdad COMPRENDÍA el proceso que atravesaba.

Hercule se retiró al poco tiempo, y Chi-Chi se dirigió a su habitación designada, se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos, y se quedo dormida.

Una estridente explosión sacudió a la mujer. Abrió los ojos sobremanera, y casi tuvo un ataque cardiaco ante la magnitud del estallido. En seguida Tao y el Maestro Roshi salieron de los dormitorios contiguos para reunirse con ella.

"Algo está pasando, Chi-Chi. Tenemos que salir de aquí."

"Espere un minuto, maestro, ¿qué está sucediendo?"

"No es el momento. Dejemos que estos patéticos debiluchos se encarguen del ataque. Irnos ahora, aprovechando que todo está en caos, es clave." Sugirió el mercenario.

Sentía como si nada fuera cierto, y se dejó arrastrar por Roshi, que la sujetaba por la muñeca, mientras los tres corrían fuera de la construcción. Se encontraron con que casi todo el subterráneo estaba en la penumbra debido a que las luces habían tronado. Tuvieron que salir poco antes de la oscuridad los consumiera.

Fue entonces que escucharon la más maniaca carcajada que jamás hubieran escuchado.

En el aire flotaba lo que parecía ser dos adolescentes. Roshi y Chi-Chi no les hubieran prestado atención, de no ser por el hecho de que ellos lanzaban las esferas de energía que causaban toda esa conmoción.

"¡Son ellos! ¡Esos malditos engendros!" Rugió Tao.

"¿Esos son los androides?" Preguntaron Roshi y Chi-Chi en incredulidad. Ninguno había visto a los androides. Francamente, pensaban que los androides eran unos monstruos mecánicos con invencibles cuerpos metálicos, una especie de robots gigantescos. Nunca creyeron que estos dos niños eran los causantes de todo ese caos y destrucción.

Fue entonces que Chi-Chi se dio cuenta. Esos dos mataron a su hijo. ¡Esos dos arruinaron la vida de todos, especialmente su vida! No había forma de que su hijo pudiera volver a la vida, ya que Piccolo había muerto también.

De inmediato ella sintió la rabia aumentando en su interior, mientras trataba de lanzarse a su encuentro. Roshi lo notó, y la agarró de inmediato para evitar que la asesinaran.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer. Tenemos que ir a ver al Maestro Karin, y recibir un entrenamiento especial si queremos tener una oportunidad contra ellos."

"¡No! ¡No puedo dejar que esos monstruos se salgan con la suya! ¡Suélteme!" Gritó Chi-Chi, asustando a Tao y a Roshi. Lo último que querían era llamar la atención.

Para su fortuna, todo el mundo estaba gritando, por lo que las exclamaciones y conjuras de la feroz hija de Ox-Satan no se hicieron escuchar.

Los androides, que parecían aburridos, aterrizaron e iniciaron una persecución contra los humanos. El del cabello rubio parecía interesado exclusivamente en asustar a sus presas, para verlas huir despavoridas antes de dispararles por la espalda, causándoles una muerte instantánea.

El de pelo negro parecía ser más cruel y repugnante, cogía una persona al azar y la estrangulaba con sus propias manos. A continuación, le permitía respirar en el momento crucial antes de asfixiarle nuevamente. Una vez que se hartaba, clavaba sus dedos en la presa, llenándole el cuerpo de pústulas a la víctima, finalmente aplastaba su tráquea, y la decapitaba con la misma fuerza.

"Deberías saber que, si lo hicieras con menos frecuencia, no tendría que lavar tu ropa tan seguido."

"El cómo elimino a mis víctimas es mi problema, Número 18. Además, me encanta verlos aferrándose desesperadamente a la vida cuando les es imposible sobrevivir.". Había una calidad casi histérica en su voz.

"Pfft, bien por mi Número 17, pero no vengas rogándome que te ayude a limpiar tu ropa cuando lleguemos a casa."

Sabiendo que quedarían atrapados si intentaban salir en ese momento, Roshi y Tao arrastraron a una indispuesta y aguerrida Chi-Chi detrás de un edificio, para permanecer fuera de vista. Esperaban que los androides se fastidiaran, para así poder retirarse lo antes posible.

Número 17 capturó a otra víctima, una niña pequeña, y la agarró por la cabeza, empezando a apretarla.

La niña gritó, era como si un vicio de hierro le oprimiera el cráneo.

"Sí pequeña, grita. ¡Grita para mí!" Se carcajeó 17 aplicando un poco más de presión en el agarre.

Esta vez, la criatura gritó tan fuerte que hirió los oídos del trío. A Tao Pai Pai no le importó demasiado lo que sucedía (en su opinión, Número 17 era descuidado y, aparte, carecía de pericia técnica), pero Roshi enfureció increíblemente, y Chi-Chi continuó luchando tan fuertemente contra el maestro y el asesino, que estos necesitaron elevar su ki para retenerla e impedir que corriera a su muerte.

Pronto, Número 17 se cansó de la niña. Estaba a punto de poner todas sus fuerzas para aplastar la cabeza de la pequeña como si se tratara de un tomate podrido, cuando una poderosa patada impactó su mejilla y le envió volando hacia una roca.

Número 18 se volvió para ver lo que pasó. Vio, en el lugar de 17, a una chica de negro cabello corto y de blanca camiseta holgada. Parecía arrullar a la criatura.

"¡Vete, huye ahora mismo!" Le dijo la joven a la niña.

La pequeña se viró para echar a correr, pero antes de tener la oportunidad, Android 18 disparó un rayo directo que atravesó al corazón de la criatura, asesinándola instantáneamente.

Horrorizada, Videl miró caer a la niña en un charco de su propia sangre. La joven encaró con furia al androide femenino.

"Eres muy buena para ser capaz de derribar a mi hermano. Que mal, esa era tu única oportunidad para matarlo y la arruinaste."

"¿Cómo encontraron el camino hasta aquí abajo? Par de monstruos." Escupió venenosamente la joven luchadora.

"¿Monstruos? Permíteme diferir, mocosa. Por la forma en que vistes y por ese horripilante corte de cabello, yo debería ser quien te llame monstruo." Se mofo la androide.

"Perdóname, oh gran muñeca de plástico. Te hice una pregunta, pero creo que eres demasiado tonta para procesarla." Videl disparó de nuevo.

Hubo un atisbo de ira en el rostro 18 al escuchar esto, pero ella no la dejó enfriarse, contestándole de vuelta.

"Un 'por favor' habría sido lindo, pero veo que no conseguiré uno. Creo que responderé a tu pregunta antes de que te mate. Atrapamos a un hombre vagando por los alrededores de la ciudad en ruinas. Lo seguimos, preguntándonos cómo es que dejamos sobrevivientes. Aparentemente lo alcanzamos y… lo persuadimos para decirnos a dónde iba. Y que afortunados fuimos, ya que estábamos muy aburridos. ¿Verdad que si, Número 17? "

"Correcto." Dijo 17 emergiendo de los escombros. Su ropa estaba un poco maltrecha, pero él se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Videl lanzó una mirada de odio a 17 antes de saltar hacia atrás para mantener a sus dos oponentes de frente.

"Esa patada no estuvo mal. Por supuesto que no la sentí, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviarme volando. De hecho, te felicitaría sino hubieras arruinado mi ropa. Por eso, te voy a matar rápido y sin dolor."

"No saben con quién se están metiendo, ¿verdad? Yo soy Videl Satan, hija de Mr. Mark 'Hercule' Satan. Él me entrenó personalmente, y yo me he preparado para el día en el que finalmente acabé con ustedes dos. "Anunció valientemente.

"¿Tú, eliminarnos? Difícilmente. ¿Qué te parece si nos ocupamos inmediatamente de ella, hermano?"

"Después de ti, hermana." Dijo 17 mientras ambos volaron, como relámpagos, hacia su contrincante.

Videl se puso en guardia. Pensó que iba a sentir el impacto, pero quedó atónita cuando sus cuerpos la sobrepasaron.

Era una post-imagen. Antes de que la luchadora pudiera comprender lo que sucedía, recibió un poderoso golpe en el estómago y otro en la espalda.

Ella creyó sentir algo romperse mientras el blanco dolor estallaba. Aterrizó en la tierra, trató de levantarse, y descubrió que su cuerpo era incapaz de hacerlo. Apenas había empezado a luchar y ya había sido derrotada.

"Hmph, después de todo, resulta que no eres tan divertida. Perro que ladra no muerde."

"Mátala de una buena vez y salgamos de aquí. Esta mugre ensucia mi camiseta nueva."

"Tú siempre eres la reinita del drama Número 18. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado? Debemos dejar que unas cuantas personas vivan, de lo contrario, ya no habrá humanos que podamos eliminar." Reflexionó 17 para verle la cara a Videl y volvió a hablar.

"Bien, Chica Diablo, parece que por fin conoces a tú oponente indicado. Normalmente me gusta atormentar a cualquier mujer que tenga la desdicha de cruzarse en mi camino, y me FASCINAN las marimacho como tú. Pero desgraciadamente mi hermana quiere marcharse, así que no tengo elección. Considérate afortunada de morir rápidamente". Pronunció el androide de cabello azabache mientras preparaba un rayo de ki para su presa.

"¡No! ¡No voy a permitir que mates a mi hija!" Rugió una voz.

Ambos androides, Número 17 y Número 18, voltearon molestos para encontrar que un hombre de afro y bigote corría hacia ellos.

"¿Quién es este idiota?"

"El padre de la muchacha... um... creo que se llama Hércules."

"¡Uf, qué monstruosidad! Ahora sé de donde sacó esta bruja su horripilante corte de pelo." Murmuró 18.

"¡Hermana, aquí viene!"

Y así era, Mr. Satan se interpuso entre los androides y su hija, intentando protegerla.

"¿P-papá?" La voz de Videl apenas era audible.

Mr. Satan se arrodilló junto a su hija y levantó su delicada cabeza. Ella sonrió débilmente.

"Papá, lo intente con todas mis fuerzas. Disculpa, no pude vencerlos."

"Está bien. Papá ya está aquí. Sólo relájate y quédate conmigo." La sosegó Hercule. Videl alargó un brazo para rodear el rostro de su padre con las manos.

"Papá, yo te-"

Una fina centella amarilla atravesó su corazón, interrumpiéndola y haciéndola colapsar.

Hercule sólo presenció con angustia como los brillantes ojos azules que antes brillaron tan intensamente se tornaron vidriosos y opacos. Las pupilas se dilataron. La muerte estaba cerca.

Videl levantó la vista hacia su padre, y con su último aliento logró pronunciar lo siguiente.

"Te quiero."

Cuando el cuerpo de ella cayó inerte entre sus brazos, él supo que ella había fallecido.

"Que enternecedor, me honra haber causado su muerte." Declaró con altanería Número 17.

"¡T-T-Tú monstruo! ¡Acabaré contigo!" Rugió el luchador.

"¡Whoa, cálmate Hércules! No hay necesidad de amenazas o cosas semejantes. Qué tal si te digo que 'lo siento', ¿entonces nos dejarías ir?" Se burló el androide de pelo azabache.

"¡Argh!" Bramó al aterrizar un sólido puño en la cara 17.

Mr. Satan averiguó consternado como su golpe, capaz de romper más de treinta ladrillos, ni siquiera perturbaba al androide guerrero. El luchador se hartó y continuó lamentándose.

"Para ser un hombre que se llama igual que un héroe no eres tan poderoso, ¿verdad?" Preguntó el androide masculino antes de aplastarlo de lado como a una mosca.

A Hercule le dolió el golpe, era como si un camión lo hubiera arrollado. Percibió el áspero viento rodeando su cuerpo mientras se alejaba volando lejos de los androides. Atravesó directamente un edificio, y aterrizó justo donde estaban el Maestro Roshi, Tao y Chi Chi.

"Seguramente ha muerto."

"¡Que se pudran! Él y su hija debían tener el peor sentido de la moda nunca antes visto."

"¿Es eso todo lo que te importa, 18?"

"¿Hay algo más que me deba importar?"

"¿Pero hermanita, qué hay sobre mí?"

"Pfft, claro. El día en que me preocupe por ti será cuando me vista de blanco en días festivos."

"Eso es ser cruel, 18." Lloriqueó el androide masculino.

"Deja de llorar y salgamos de aquí."

"Reventemos este lugar, así no tendremos que entrar por ese repugnante túnel."

"¿Estás chiflado o qué, Número 17? Mi ropa se _ensuciara_ si volamos este sitio en pedazos. Te lo juro, te asesinare si tan sólo lo intentas." Le amenazó su hermana.

"Whoa, alguien está en sus días. Bien, será mejor irnos por el mismo camino por donde vinimos." Tanto él como su hermana se retiraron, muy satisfechos con su trabajo.

* * *

Junto al edificio en el que se escondían, Chi-Chi, Roshi e incluso Tao se asombraron de cómo Mr. Satán fue capaz de permanecer consciente después de recibir tal golpe de un enemigo tan poderoso.

Aun así, él estaba herido, y ellos sabían que los intentos de esté para incorporarse eran inútiles.

"Videl... yo... lo siento." Exhaló Hercule tratando de ponerse en pie, finalmente cayendo y dejando que la oscuridad abrumara sus sentidos.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Veré para cuando podré actualizar una vez más.

**Nota de Traductor:**Una sincera disculpa a todos los lectores por la tardanza del traductor, y unos efusivos saludos para NOMICA, Dramaaa, rous, y todos los lectores anónimos que siguen la obra de mrbignerd.

Para la colección de datos, Akira Toriyama reveló en la entrevista publicada en _Super Exciting Guide_ que el primer nombre de Mr. Satan es Mark (マーク, _Maaku_), un crudo anagrama de Akuma, que significa "Diablo" o "Demonio" en japonés, manteniendo así la tradición de su familia con respecto al esquema de nombres.


	6. Intervención divina

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos del nombre "Dragon Ball Z" le pertenecen exclusivamente a Akira Toriyama y a la Toei Animation. A mí no me pertenece DBZ y tampoco lucró con la redacción de esta historia.

**Nota de Autor:** Sé que la historia se ha venido desarrollado lentamente, pero esto es lo que pretendía. Como dije antes, en verdad estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo detallando el desarrollo de los personajes para hacer sus conflictos más personales y no tan superficiales al igual que la versión anterior de esta historia. Bueno, gracias a todos los que han leído y comentado. De todos modos, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"  
**(Who would have thought?)

_Escrito en inglés por __**mrbignerd**_

_Traducido por __**Esplandian**_

**Capitulo VI**

Tao Pai Pai murmuró una miríada de maldiciones bajo su aliento por verse forzado a cargar con el desfallecido Mr. Satan mientras surcaban el cielo, sobrevolando a través del paisaje.

Después de haber sido golpeado por los androides, Hercule se encontraba como un pasajero desmayado e ignorante de su viaje a la tierra de Karin.

Mientras que Tao insistió en abandonarlo para que muriera por su cuenta, el Maestro Roshi y especialmente Chi-Chi se mantuvieron firmes en llevar al ex luchador con ellos. Alegaron que Mr. Satan había sido capaz de soportar uno de los ataques del androide y había sobrevivido, y concluyeron que ese hombre tenía potencial.

Aun así, la Nube Voladora no cargaría a Hercule, e incluso si lo hiciera, no habría lugar para él. Por supuesto, la tarea de trasportar al inconsciente luchador le fue asignada al Mercenario, muy a su disgusto.

Así fue que finalmente arribaron a su destino.

"No creía que esta torre fuera tan alta. ¿Maestro Roshi, realmente vamos a ir hasta arriba?" Inquirió un tanto nerviosa la hija de Ox-Satan.

"Sí, ahí es donde reside el Maestro Karin. Él es el único que puede ayudarnos ahora. "

"Pero si él es sólo un gato gordinflón. ¿Cómo podría el ayudarnos?" Preguntó la mujer con cierta desconfianza.

"Paciencia Chi-Chi, ya lo verás cuando lleguemos allí. Sin embargo, les pido que por favor se refieran a él como 'maestro'; no pretendo faltarle al respeto a mi antiguo instructor. "

"¿Usted 'entrenó' con ese gato? No es de extrañarse que terminara así de chiflado, y que se convirtiera en un anciano mañoso."

"Aww, vamos, ¡eso no era necesario!" Kame Sennin fingió un tono lastimoso.

"¿Podrían los dos cerrar la boca de una buena vez? Su charla incesante agota mi paciencia." Se quejó el Mundialmente Famoso Asesino, que estaba de un humor de perros por tener que llevar a Hercule durante todo el trayecto hasta la cima de Torre de Karin.

"Necesitas relajarte un poco, cubeta de tuercas. Es por eso que no tiene amigos."

"Viejo insensato, en este mundo sólo hay aliados y enemigos. Yo me mantengo en buenos términos con aquellos que me benefician y elimino a aquellos que se me oponen. Esa es la única forma en la que me conduzco." Gruño el mercenario.

"Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿verdad?" Roshi murmuró en voz baja, mientras continuaban su ascenso.

* * *

Fue al romper el alba que se abrieron paso hasta lo más alto de la torre y finalmente lograron aterrizar.

Allí, Karin ya esperaba por su llegada.

"Impresionante Roshi. Parece que has conseguido un grupo talentoso para luchar por nuestra causa."

"Así que TÚ eres Karin, y yo que pensé que tan sólo eras un 'gato presumido'. No me extraña que la mujer estuviera escéptica. No veo cómo podrías beneficiarnos." Chasqueó Tao.

"Le haría bien saber al 'asesino presumido' que desde que Roshi se embarcó en su travesía para reunirlos a todo ustedes, me he dedicado a hacer los arreglos pertinentes para su formación." Les anunció Karin.

"¿Y qué clase de entrenamiento se supone que recibiremos? Yo soy uno de los dos grandes maestros de la Escuela Grulla de Artes Marciales. He estudiado el arte de matar y de luchar toda mi vida. ¿Qué tipo de formación podría ser beneficiosa sin caer en lo redundantes? "Inquirió el notable asesino.

"Jo Jo. Se nota que eres muy animoso, ¿no es así, Tao Pai Pai?"Rió mostrando sus afilados colmillos gatunos.

El Mercenario Tao gruñó molesto: el rechoncho gato blanco parecía burlarse de él.

"Sabe, concuerdo un poco con Tao Pai Pai. Mi padre, Ox-Satan me entreno toda mi vida, y puedo decir que sé cómo luchar. De verdad, ¿qué tipo de entrenamiento podría igualarse con el poder de esos monstruos?"

"Miau. Todas son unas excelentes preguntas que serán contestadas a su debido tiempo. Mientras tanto, veo que los acompaña un hombre herido."

"Sí, él pobre es un tanto desafortunado. Nos alojamos en un albergue cercano y este hombre tuvo la amabilidad de alojarnos. Por desgracia, los androides fueron capaces de descubrir nuestro escondite y atacaron. Él fue testigo de la muerte de su hija, y además lucho contra los androides. No tenía posibilidad alguna, pero fue capaz de resistir un golpe de los androides sin morir instantáneamente. Creo que él posee un potencial tremendo." Agregó el Maestro Roshi.

Karin observó al hombre de pelo afro por un momento y pareció estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Permaneció así durante un minuto antes de levantar su cabeza y llegar a ciertas conclusiones.

"Te concedo la razón. Su estilo de pelea es extremadamente errático y no posee una gran técnica, pero su fuerza y resistencia son las más prominentes que he visto en un ser humano. Impresionante, incluso mayor que los de TenShinHan y Yamcha cuando se encontraban a este nivel. Por lo que se me ocurre, únicamente los atributos físicos de Goku sobrepasaban a los de este hombre, pero sólo porque él era un saiyajin. "Ronroneó Karin.

"¿Un qué?" El asesino estaba sorprendido con tal aclaración.

"Miauuuu, que Kami –Sama me perdone. Olvide por completo que no estaban al tanto de la verdadera identidad de Son Goku. Tanto el Maestro Roshi y Chi-Chi son conscientes de esto, pero parece que ustedes no."

"¿A qué te refieres con 'su verdadera identidad'?"

"En pocas palabras, Goku es un saiyajin; o mejor dicho, un extraterrestre. "

Mercenario Tao simplemente se quedó allí, boquiabierto, antes de recuperar sus sentidos y enfadarse.

"Pero que ridículo. ¿Cómo pudo ese mocoso ser un extraterrestre? Parecía tan humano como se puede ser." Contradijó el asesino profesional.

"Sin embargo, ¿no te pareció inusual la cantidad de daño que era capaz de soportar? Si lo deseas, te contaré la historia desde el inicio. Y entonces te enterarás, miau."

"Sólo si te es necesario." Dijo Tao, aunque no quería admitir que él mismo era bastante curioso.

"Bueno, antes de que comencemos, tendré que despertar a nuestro invitado. Me parece que él también necesita escuchar esta historia." El gatuno maestro dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia una gran olla.

Abrió la tapa y en el interior había cientos y cientos de 'Judías Senzu', también conocidas como 'Frijoles del Ermitaño'.

"La única cosa buena que resulto de la muerte de todos nuestros guerreros es que, por fin, me es posible cultivar y almacenar estos, ya que Goku y los demás dejaron de devorarlos." Karin tomó un frijol, se dirigió hacia un inconsciente Hercule, y le colocó la semilla Senzu en la boca.

El felino agarró la mandíbula de Hercule y la movió para que masticara el grano antes de forzar el contenido por la garganta del ex -luchador. Nada parecía suceder, hasta que a Mr. Satan retomó el color y finalmente se despertó.

"¿Eh? ¿Pero dónde estoy?" Todo le era confuso, en especial el gato parlante que se encontraba frente a él.

"Tú te encuentras aquí, en mi torre. Miau, has sido elegido para defender a la Tierra. Deberías de sentirte honrado por recibir el privilegio de pelear por tu planeta."

"Yo ya no puedo pelear. Sin mi pequeña Videl ya no tengo razones para luchar." Se lamentó Mr. Satan con tristeza.

"Es entendible que te encuentres bajo una dolor tremendo, pero el hecho es que necesitamos de tu fuerza. Si te unes a nosotros, tendrás la oportunidad de traer justicia, derrotando y eliminando a los androides con tus propias manos."

"Pero son demasiado poderosos. Ni siquiera pude hacerles daño."

"Es por eso que estás aquí. Te someterás a un entrenamiento que te permitirá alcanzar poderes con los que tan sólo podías soñar, poderes que te ayudarán a derrotar a los androides."

Mr. Satan consideró por un momento lo que el gato parlante acababa de decirle. En verdad aun existía una razón para vivir. Tanto su hija y su esposa habían muerto, y él se encontraba completamente solo. La perspectiva de vengarse de los androides era muy tentadora.

"Aunque no sé a que me estoy metiendo, la idea de ser capaz de aporrear a esos fenómenos personalmente es muy atractiva. Moriría en paz sabiendo que yo termine con aquellos que le arrebataron la vida a mi Videl. "

"Magnifico. Entonces está todo resuelto." Se alegró el Maestro Karin.

En ese momento, una oronda figura apareció frente a toda la concurrencia. Llevaba un kimono de un concentrado color naranja interrumpido con rayas negras que bajaba hasta sus rodillas, dejando a la vista las sandalias. Su pelo largo y salvaje y se inclinaba empedernidamente a mantenerse como tal.

"Rayos, podría hablar más bajo Maestro Karin. Estoy tratando de dormir un poco." Se quejó un molesto Yajirobe.

"Esta conversación también te concierne a ti, 'Gordo-Bueno-para-Nada', así que iba a despertarte de todos modos."

"Reconozco al viejo y a esta mujer espeluznante, pero no tengo idea de quiénes son esos dos tipos. ¿Le importaría decirme qué está pasando?" Lo interrogó el hombre rechoncho y con pinta de samurái errante.

"Para tu información, 'Rollitos de Gelatina', mi nombre es Chi-Chi, no 'mujer espeluznante'. Me cuesta creer que fueras amigo de mi Goku."

"Gah, da lo mismo. No tengo idea que fue lo que te vio Goku. Yo que él, me hubiera librado de ti a la primera oportunidad que tuviera." Declaró Yajirobe con un mohín.

"¡Eres un-!"

Chi-Chi se abalanzó contra Yajirobe para darle su merecido. Yajirobe, a pesar de ser más poderoso, no quería salir lastimado e intento huir. Roshi se vio obligado a sostener a Chi-Chi, mientras que el Maestro Karin agarraba a Yajirobe por los cabellos y los tironeaba en frente de él.

"¡Oww! ¿Por qué hizo eso?" Preguntó la gordinflona excusa de samurai.

"Por comportante como un tonto. Ahora, todo mundo, necesito el más absoluto silencio mientras les explicó lo que va a suceder. Pero primero, es necesario aclararles a Tao Pai Pai y a Mr. Satan ciertos detalles antes de que continuemos." Indicó el gatuno maestro.

"Bien, pero no tarde demasiado porque ya tengo hambre. " Yajirobe dijo mientras se sentaba.

Así fue que Karin puso al tanto a Hercule y a Tao Pai Pai sobre los últimos años, las aventuras de Goku y su herencia alienígena, sus batallas con los saiyajin invasores, la travesía espacial a Namek, todo. En el momento en Karin concluyó, tanto el ex -luchador y el asesino a sueldo permanecieron sorprendidos y en silencio.

Mientras que Mr. Satan se inclinó un poco a creer lo que se dijo, Tao sonrió con desprecio.

"¿Esperas que me trague semejante sarta de tonterías? Me uní a esta misión suicida creyendo que iba a obtener el poder necesario para asesinar a esos inservibles mocosos, pero ahora sé que estoy atascado con una banda de pueblerinos perturbados." La voz del mercenario se impregnaba de rabia.

"¡Oye, tú ni siquiera estabas allí! Yo luché con Vegeta. Créeme, nunca estuve tan asustado en mi vida." Se estremeció Yajirobe.

"Sí, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Aunque no lo creas, hemos sobrevivido a todo eso. Mi esposo y mi hijo lucharon para asegurarse de que el planeta se mantuviera en paz, para cerciorarse de que otros más malvados y despreciables que _tú_ no vinieran y nos mataran a todos. Deberías agradecerles que todavía te encuentras con vida. "

"Todo lo que dicen es verdad, Mercenario Tao Pai Pai. De estar aquí su antiguo discípulo Tenshinhan, él daría fe de lo que han dicho. Todo se aclarará una vez que iniciemos con el entrenamiento." Intervino el artista marcial felino.

"Hmph, por el momento morderé mi lengua. En cualquier caso, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a practicar? Difícilmente se le puede llamar a este sitio un buen lugar de entrenamiento, el espacio es muy reducido."

"Miau. Tienes mucha razón Tao Pai Pai. Este lugar es demasiado pequeño. Por eso acudiremos a la Plataforma Celeste, el Palacio de Kami-Sama. "

"Pero, Maestro Karin, ¿no es la atalaya inaccesible, claro, a menos Kami-sama declare lo contrario?" Le preguntó Kame-Sennin.

"Ciertamente, Roshi, pero entiende que Kami –Sama está muerto desde hace casi una década; por lo que su mandato es nulo y sus leyes inefectivas. Sin embargo, he tomado las precauciones necesarias para que nadie pueda alcanzar la cima de mi torre a menos de que suba escalando. Y aunque lleguen hasta aquí, necesitarían utilizar el _Buku-Jutsu_ para llegar al palacio de Kami-Sama. Cosa que ningún ser humano, a excepción de los androides, puede lograr. "Sentenció el Maestro Karin.

"Eso es estupendo, pero como pueden ver, ninguno de los presentes, excluyendo a Tao Pai Pai, pueden volar. La Nube Voladora sólo es capaz de llevarnos a mí y Chi-Chi. ¿Cómo podrán usted y Mr. Satan ascender hasta la Plataforma Celeste?" Inquirió Muten Roshi.

"Muy observador, antiguo alumno mío, pero ya tengo eso resuelto." Antes de que nadie se percatara, allí, delante de ellos, se materializó Mister Popo en su alfombra mágica.

"¿Usted llamar a Popo, Maestro Karin?"

"Sí, mi buen amigo. ¿Serías tan amable escoltarnos tanto a Hercule y a mí hasta el palacio de Kami-Sama? "Ronroneó el minino.

"Por supuestos que sí." Pronunció Mr. Popo con su marcado acento y, una vez que todo el mundo tomó su lugar, se encaminaron hacia el Templo Sagrado.

* * *

Tan pronto arribaron a la atalaya, los recibió una vieja bruja sentada sobre una flotante bola de cristal. Ella parecía asir una capsula Hoi-Poi entre sus arrugados dedos.

"¿Uranai Baba, cuál es la razón de que nos honres con tu agradable presencia? Miauuu."

"Oh, gato viejo, siempre me halagas demasiado." La anciana se ruborizó un poco.

"¿Hermana? ¿Pero qué te trae por aquí?" La inquirió Muten Roshi a su hermana mayor.

"Ah, sí, hermanito, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Finalmente te decidiste a tomar aire fresco y a salir de ese mohoso submarino?"

"Bueno ..."

"Sí, eso parece ser un misterio. En verdad que debe de tratarse de algo muy urgente si alguien como usted, mi estimada Uranai Baba, se encuentra en el plano terrenal que corresponde a los vivos. "Maulló Karin.

"Verdaderamente lo es." Remarcó la bruja.

"¿Quién es esta abuela?" Curioseó Tao.

"Aparentemente es una adivina de alguna clase." También confundido, Hercule se rascó la cabeza.

Baba los sobre escuchó a los dos y les respondió con fiereza.

"¡Pero que atrevimiento! Yo no soy cualquier adivina de feria. Yo guío a las almas perdidas para que crucen hacia el otro plano. Es un trabajo bastante complicado, especialmente en tiempos como estos."

"Entonces puedo imaginar que, en este momento, el Otro Mundo se encuentra en un estado de caos. " Interrumpió el Maestro Karin.

"Usted no tiene idea. Aun así, he venido a traerles buenas noticias. Goku y los demás han estado entrenando en el cielo. Cuando se enteraron de que ustedes iban a combatir contra esos androides, ellos le rogaron al Gran Enma-Daioh que les concediera un día para luchar junto a todos vosotros. Desafortunadamente, Enma-Daioh Sama no les aprobó tal petición. Pero sí permitió una cosa." La anciana activó y lanzó la cápsula Hoi-Poi que sostenía en la mano.

Después de un gran 'boom' se materializo una nave espacial. La compuerta estaba abierta y en el interior, se revelaba equipo de entrenamiento y una máquina de la gravedad. Baba continuó.

"A pesar de que Enma-Daioh no permite que los muertos participen en las batallas de los vivos, si cree en la intervención divina. Bulma y su padre, el Doctor Briefs, construyeron esta máquina bajo el permiso y aprobación de Enma Daioh Sama para que ustedes dispongan de ella como es debido. Les estamos otorgando las herramientas para derrotar a los androides, pero al final deben de eliminarlos por cuenta propia."

"Jamás creí que el Rey Enma le daría prioridad a la situación de nuestro humilde planeta, en especial considerando la vastedad de sus dominios." Ronroneó el felino parlante.

"Como he dicho, en este momento el Otro Mundo es un verdadero caos. Enma-Sama está furioso por todo el trabajo y papeleo retrasado. La fila de las almas parece interminable, y los que murieron hace cinco años aun están a la espera de su sentencia. Como usted adivinará, tener que esperar un lustro sólo para escuchar su sentencia hace que cualquiera se aburra. Y mantener a todas esas almas en la línea de espera, y evitar que deambulen, es todo un lío. Enma Daio promete que, si todos ustedes se las ingenian para acabar con los androides, les garantizará un pase al cielo, incluso a Tao Pai Pai."

Tao se estremeció un poco, preguntándose cómo era que esa abuela conocía su nombre. Luego sonrió un poco, atribuyéndolo a su 'maravillosa' reputación.

"Creo que ya les he dicho suficiente. Me retiro. Oró por su éxito." Musitó Uranai Baba antes de desaparecer.

"Bien, ya está decidido. " Anunció Karin dirigiéndose hacia la nave. Apretó el panel sobresaliente en uno de los costados, revirtiendo el vehículo a una cápsula Hoi-Poi.

"Bueno, indudablemente estamos agradecidos por el equipo, pero todavía tenemos un enorme problema y ese es el tiempo. No tenemos suficiente tiempo para practicar y somos afortunados de que los androides desconocen este lugar. Si se enteran y vienen aquí durante nuestro entrenamiento estaremos perdidos." Dijo el Maestro Roshi.

"Creo que el Mr. Popo tiene la respuesta a todo lo referente al tiempo. Miauuu."

"Por _supuestos_, ahora todos ustedes _seguir_ a Mr. Popo para _ques_ pueda _mostrarles_ _algos_ que nos ayudará. " Indicó el genio cuya piel era del color de la pez.

Entraron al palacio escoltados por el genio, continuaron así hasta que llegaron a una majestuosa puerta. En la parte superior del umbral se hallaba un reloj remetido en un entramado de oro.

"Esta es la Habitación del Alma y del Tiempo. Un _días_ aquí es _iguales_ a un año _dentros_. De esta _formas_ podemos entrenar y no preocuparnos por el _tiempos_." Mr. Popo abrió la puerta, revelando un interminable paisaje blanco.

"Verdaderamente increíble... Nunca pensé que existiera algo así." Exclamó Roshi pasmado.

"Eso es un poco raro." Dijo Yajirobe sin mucho afán.

"¿Un año, completamente sola, y allí dentro?" Dudó Chi-Chi.

"No. Pueden entrar dos personas a la vez. Es _preferibles_ entrenar con un _compañeros_, ya que así se desarrollan mejor las habilidades que practicado por cuenta propia." Les instruyó Mr. Popo.

"Muy bien. Ahora decidiremos quienes entraran. El Maestro Roshi y el Mercenario Tao serán los primeros." Determinó Karin sin siquiera llamar a votaciones.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que estar amarrado a Tao Pai Pai por todo un año?" Se quejó Roshi.

"El sentimiento es mutuo, anciano. ¿Pero por qué tengo que estar encadenado a este viejo? "

"Por muchas razones. Una de ellas es porque sus poderes son prácticamente idénticos, así que sus entrenamientos de combate les serán de gran beneficio. Y la razón más importante es que si los dos salen, y Tao decide darnos la espalda, entonces Roshi será quien lo contrapese. "Maulló inmutable ante las quejas de los dos artistas marciales.

"Pero entonces, ¿por qué mejor no lo empareja con Yajirobe? " Preguntó Kame Sennin.

"¡Oye! ¡A mí no me metas en esto!" Gritó Yajirobe.

"Eso es porque 'Bola de Grasa', aquí presente, es más poderoso que Tao Pai Pai. El mercenario tendría que ponerse al corriente para poder practicar con Yajirobe. Y teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza cobarde de mi 'inquilino', una vez que Tao igualara y excediera el poder de Yajirobe, lo mataría."Explicó el Maestro Karin.

"Demonios, se nota que lo pensó minuciosamente." Se sorprendió el asesino profesional.

"Ochocientos años en este planeta terminan por beneficiarte. De todos modos, más les vale irse encaminando. Tomen la cápsula, y buena suerte a ambos." Les deseo el peludo y ronronearte maestro.

Tao maldijo en voz baja al entrar en la habitación. Roshi tomó la cápsula de la garra de Karin, y miró hacia atrás, hacia el resto de sus camaradas. Les dedicó un ligero y amable gesto con la mano, y se adentro en el blanco abismo para dar inicio a su entrenamiento para derrotar a los androides.


	7. A uno de los dos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos del nombre "DBZ" le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a la Toei Animation. Yo no soy el dueño de DBZ ni lucro escribiendo esta historia.

**Nota de Autor:** Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de nuestra aventura. Espero haber mantenido relativamente a todos en carácter. Disfruten.

* * *

**"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"  
**(Who would have thought?)

_Escrito en inglés por __**mrbignerd**_

_Traducido por __**Esplandian**_

**Capítulo VII**

Tan pronto como el Maestro Roshi entró en la Habitación del Tiempo, su mente experimentó una impresión tremenda. Al instante, comprendió que esta sala amenazaba con quebrantarlo tanto física como mentalmente.

Hacía calor allí dentro, por lo menos unos ciento diez grados. Roshi notó que su cuerpo se tornaba rígido y la respiración se le dificultaba. Miró a su alrededor para encontrar dos camas y algunos alimentos. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose si habría suficiente para comer durante un año, pero decidió expulsar semejante pensamiento fuera de su cabeza.

Se adelantó para descubrir que todo a su alrededor era blanco: blanco puro. No había ninguna señal ni objeto alguno que estropeara el albo abismo que le rodeaba. Fue entonces que Kame Sennin supo que alejarse demasiado de la entrada resultaría en graves consecuencias.

"Esta habitación es algo fuera de serie. Nunca se me ocurrió que tal lugar existiese. Bueno, será mejor comenzar a oxigenar esa sangre con un buen ejercicio." Pensó Roshi agarrando la pequeña cápsula y lanzándola a unos seis metros de la entrada.

Hubo una fuerte explosión antes de que se revelara la nave espacial con la cámara de gravedad integrada.

"Parece que después de todo ese viejo gato presumido no desvariaba. Si este dispositivo es capaz de fluctuar la gravedad, entonces las posibilidades son infinitas. Por lo visto, tendremos que repasar todo lo básico, anciano." Dijo el mercenario entrando en la nave espacial.

"Concuerdo contigo en eso, Tao Pai Pai. Yo diría que hay que empezar de una buena vez con un combate amistoso. Te prometo que no te lastimaré demasiado." Se burló Muten Roshi.

"¿Tú, lastimarme a mí? Anciano senil. Aunque me comprometo a no matarte mientras permanezcamos en este lugar, te advierto que se me pueden calentar los ánimos; así que si terminas retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, no te quejes de que no te lo advertí." Le avisó Tao asumiendo su posición de combate.

"Engreído tal por cual. Haré que te tragues cada una de esas palabras." Replicó Kame Sennin.

Fue así que estos dos guerreros tuvieron un dinámico comienzo, sin duda entusiasmados por el conocimiento de ser ellos los que, con sus propias manos, forjaban su propio destino.

Fuera de la Habitación del Tiempo, sucedía que el resto de guerreros de la Tierra permanecian sentados junto a la entrada. Karin ansiaba ponerlos a trabajar iniciándolos en la meditación, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. A pesar de que la meditación era excelente para la mente y el alma, necesitaba reforzarse constantemente. Un día entero dedicado a la reflexión no les haría ningún bien, y únicamente conseguiría aburrirlos.

Así que él resolvió que era mejor que convivieran y conversaran normalmente, disfrutando de su último día antes de entrar en esa cámara para llevar a cabo su año de entrenamiento.

Observándolos, se percató de que el luchador conocido como Mr. Satan y la viuda de Goku, Chi-Chi, se volvían inusitadamente cercanos, ocupados en una efusiva conversación que involucraba numerosas bromas.

Karin suspiró contemplándolos a ambos. Aunque no le importaba que dos de los guerreros se llevaran tan bien, presentía que si algo le llegaba a pasar a uno de ellos, entonces el trauma nublaría el juicio del otro. Esa otra persona podría atacar imprudente y morir precipitadamente. O podría no luchar del todo y desertarles. Peor aún, esa otra persona podría ser capaz de cometer suicidio.

En cualquier caso, él se alegraba de que tanto Hercule como Chi-Chi se llevaran tan bien. Ambos habían sufrido tantas perdidas a causa de los androides, y su amistad aparente era algo que ambos necesitaban. Sólo esperaba que nada le sucediera a uno de los dos.

* * *

Ambos androides, Número 18 y Número 17, habían hecho estallar un diminuto asentamiento y ahora volaban a la deriva, sin ningún rumbo en particular.

Androide 17 estaba molesto porque ansiaba ir hacia abajo y mezclarse con la gente. Con tan poca población humana, a 17 le encantaba jugar con su comida antes de aniquilarla por completo. Número 18 no aprobaba ese comportamiento, y lo consideraba ridículo. Por lo tanto, destruyó el asentamiento en una explosión antes de que 17 tuviera una oportunidad de divertirse.

Así fue que discutían a la par que volaban.

"No veo por qué tenía que hacer eso, Número 18. Sabes que si te tomaras el tiempo, para bajar y jugar juegos mentales con ellos antes de asesinarlos, no estarías tan aburrida."

"Mira 17. No me agradan los humanos. No me agrada estar cerca de ellos y ciertamente no me agrada ser vista por ellos"

"Sigues enojada por ese punk que te chifló en aquella ocasión." Recordó 17 con una sonrisita.

"¡Urg! Eso fue por TU culpa. TÚ quisiste caminar en vez de volar y yo, siendo la güera descerebrada que soy, acepte caminar contigo. Luego ese maleante llegó y tuve que matarlo por semejante atrevimiento, sólo para conseguir que una bandada de matones nos tendiera una emboscada." Se quejó la rubia con un tono exasperado.

"Sólo te enfureció que uno de esos grasientos consiguiera agarrarte los pechos."

Los ojos de la Androide 18 destellaron furia cuando ella lanzó un rayo en dirección de su hermano gemelo. El chico apenas lo vio a tiempo y lo esquivó en el último segundo. Número 17 parecía estar un poco atemorizado de principio. Ese haz había estado muy cerca, y con seguridad 18 había concentrado suficiente poder en él como para matarle.

Era justamente por eso que a él le gustaba estar con ella. Su humor temperamental cambiaba las cosas todo el tiempo, y hacerla enojar lo emocionaba, considerando que esas bromas podrían causar que ella lo asesinara uno de estos días.

Así que con una sonrisa, 17 mantuvo su agresión.

"Sabes perfectamente que eso te gusto, Número 18."

"¡Déjalo ya! El grasiento perdió su cabeza por ponerme las manos encima, y muy pronto tú también la perderás si continuas molestándome."

"Muy bien, muy bien. Tú ganas."

Volaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Número 17 notó que algo caía sobre él.

Confundiéndolo con lluvia, pensó que tal vez él y su hermana deberían ir a casa; al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que había nieve por doquier.

Aparentemente se encontraban en los confines septentrionales del planeta.

Y, por lo que podía ver, había un pequeño pueblo justo debajo, tanto que, por alguna razón, a él y a 18 les había pasado inadvertido. Androide 17 sonrió a sabiendas de que iba a pasar un buen rato.

"Voy a aterrizar en la pequeña aldea de allá abajo."

"¿Para qué? Hagámosla estallar de inmediato y volvamos a casa. Detesto la nieve."

"Eres una aguafiestas, hermanita. Venga, vamos allá abajo. Apuesto a que si pretendemos ser realmente apegados y patéticos, alguien nos dejará entrar en sus casas. Ahí es donde podremos torturarles sin fin. "Aseguró un expectante 17 con una voz amenazadora.

"¿Y qué? ¿Conseguir que mis ropas se ensucien por toda esa sangre?"

"Sólo por esta vez, 18. Prometo que te gustará."

Androide 18 pausó un instante, como si estuviera absorta en sus pensamientos. Por un momento, las esperanzas del Androide 17 empezaron a escalar. Por una vez, podría mostrarle a su hermana lo deliciosamente divertido que era meterse con la gente y prolongarle la muerte.

"Voy a ir." Resolvió el androide rubio.

"¿En serio?" Inquirió el adolescente en la voz más esperanzadora que había producido jamás.

"Idiota. Me voy a casa. Puedes hacerte el tonto e ir allá abajo si quieres. De todos modos tengo que teñirme el cabello." Dijo Androide 18 mientras le volvía la espalda a su hermano y salía volando.

"Pfft, de lo que te pierdes. Oh, bueno, más para mí entonces. "

* * *

Androide 17 finalmente descendió a los límites exteriores de la pequeña aldea, cuidando de no llamar la atención. Ya había oscurecido en esta parte del mundo y probablemente también helaba. Aunque no percibía el frío debido a su combustión interna de energía infinita, decidió poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, como un pobre niño perdido en el ventisquero. Esperaba que su acto fuera lo suficientemente patético para garantizar que algunos tontos sentimentalistas se compadecieran, con el simple propósito de divertirse con ellos.

Efectivamente, no paso mucho tiempo para que una puerta se abriera.

Una luz lo iluminó mientras miraba hacia la puerta abierta.

"Parece que necesitas asilo, joven forastero. " Sonó una voz desde el umbral.

"Sí, sólo si no es una molestia para usted." El androide dotó la actuada amabilidad de mayor patetismo.

"No es ninguna molestia, ningún problema en lo absoluto. No quiero que te me mueras de frío y que luego me pese la conciencia. Ven y entrar." Le invitó la voz.

"Gracias." Contestó 17 con falsa modestia.

El androide moreno entró para encontrarse en una casa bastante espaciosa. Se volvió para ver que su "salvador" era un hombre de mediana edad. Tenía el pelo negro y portaba un pequeño bigote. Se viró una vez más al ver que una mujer también ocupaba la casa. No era una belleza, pero era bonita, con cabello negro y largo que le bajaba hasta los muslos.

Número 17 hizo una mueca. Seguramente se iba a divertir con esos pobres incautos.

"Muchacho, así que, ¿qué te tiene vagando en medio de esta ventisca?" Le inquirió el hombre.

"Y- yo únicamente soy un simple viajero. Mi hogar estaba en Ciudad Jengibre, antes de que esos androides aparecieran y la destruyeran. Mis padres... ellos..."

El androide hizo una pausa para agregarle dramatismo. Funcionó a la perfección, ya que la mujer se les unió a la conversación.

"Pobrecito. No pareces tener más de dieciséis años. Siento lo de tus padres. Si tan sólo esos condenados androides no existieran. ¡No tienen ningún derecho de estar haciendo todas las cosas que hacen!" Exclamó la mujer hecha una furia.

"Cálmate, Charlotte, enojarse por todo el asunto no va a resolver nada. Únicamente hacemos lo que nos es posible, lo mejor que podemos, bajo tales circunstancias." Dijo el hombre.

"Sí, lo sé Robert, pero no puedo dejar de sentir que esto no es justo." Se quejó Charlotte.

En aquel momento, el Androide 17 quería carcajearse. No podía tragarse lo del inmenso corazón sangrante de esa mujer. Tal vez, después de que matara al hombre la forzaría. Le enseñaría a pensar dos veces antes de preocuparse por alguien más aparte de ella.

Sin embargo, el adolescente decidió mantener su acto. Todo le proporcionaba demasiada diversión como para detenerse.

"No se preocupe, señora. En verdad, he estado viviendo por mi cuenta durante más de un año. Viajo aquí y allá, esforzándome para sobrevivir. Extraño a mis padres, pero sé que no aprobarían el que les llorara todo el tiempo. Así que hago lo mejor que puedo para salir adelante, pese a la situación. Sé que es lo que hubieran querido." Culminó emulando una gravedad que no correspondía a su edad aparente.

"Tus padres deben de estar muy orgullosos de ti, hijo. Sé que muchos desafortunados huérfanos ahí afuera mueren de hambre, o se unen a las pandillas para asesinar y robar a otros." Le informó el hombre llamado Robert.

"Eres muy maduro para tu edad, jovencito. Se nota que tomas todo con mucha serenidad."

"Gracias. En verdad es una pena que nunca tuve la oportunidad de VER a los androides. Lo único que recuerdo es la explosión, y luego a mis padres yaciendo inertes bajo varios metros de escombros antes de que corriera para salvarme. ¿Ustedes dos han oído hablar de la apariencia de esos androides?" Número 17 preguntó ávidamente.

"Bueno, esa es una muy buena pregunta. Charlotte, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo tu primo Hodge? ¿No dijo que vio a los androides? "

"Robert, ahora que lo mencionas. Recuerdo que él dijo que eran unos gigantescos monstruos mecánicos. Según él, cada uno media, por lo menos, cuatro metros de altura; con rayos extraños saliendo de sus ojos. Me dijo que eran tan fuertes que ni siquiera las balas de los tanques podían hacerles daño."

Al Androide 17 se le dificultaba mantener la compostura. ¿Monstruos de cuatro metros de altura? Quienquiera que fuera Hodge, él deseaba conocerlo para preguntarle qué clase de sustancia estaba consumiendo cuando se le ocurrió aquella pésima descripción.

"¿Eso responde a tu pregunta, cariño?" Preguntó Charlotte.

"Oh, sí. Imaginé que serían unas criaturas terribles. De haberlas visto, seguramente me habría petrificado del miedo." Dijo el chico una vez más, con el semblante serio.

"Bueno, en ese caso fue mejor que no los vieras en aquella ocasión. Hay cosas en este mundo que es mejor no presenciar ni perturbar." Le aconsejó la mujer.

"Sí querida. No nos queda más que desear que alguien les ponga fin. Igual que ese niño que nos salvó aquella vez de la Armada de la Red Ribbon." Dijo Robert.

"¡Oh, como olvidarlo! Era apenas una niña en aquel entonces. ¿Te refieres a Goku, verdad? Sí, estoy bastante segura de que él hubiera sido capaz de arreglar las cosas. Parecía ser muy fuerte."

"Sí, recuerdo que después de que derrotó a ese tal Piccolo Daimao. ¡Si ese niño estuviera aquí ahora, los androides estarían fritos! "

En este punto, 17 no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Es cierto que nunca luchó contra Goku pero estaba seguro, sin lugar a dudas, de que lo habría vencido. Había acabado con Vegeta en un combate, y seguramente Vegeta era mucho más fuerte que Goku.

Así que el Androide 17 se echó a reír en voz alta.

"¿Algo te divierte, jovencito?" A Robert e incomodó la repentina carcajada procedente del supuesto viajero adolescente.

"Sí, ahora que lo pienso, si hay algo que me divierte. Como eso de que Goku es capaz de derrotar a los androides. Por favor, él no podría tocarme ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello."

"¿Qué podrías tú saber? ¿Y a qué te refieres con eso de que él no podría tocarte? Tan sólo eres un niño, probablemente ni siquiera sabes quién es Goku."

"Por el contrario, tengo más datos sobre Son Goku de los que dos montañeses como ustedes tendrán en toda su vida. Fui diseñado para matarlo y eliminarlo de este planeta. Desafortunadamente, él ya estaba muerto en el momento en que fui activado, por lo que, en su lugar, hice lo conducente con la población humana."

La mujer, Charlotte, tuvo un mal presentimiento, intuición femenina… ella sólo sabía que algo sobre el chico que habían invitado a su casa no cuadraba.

"Robert... Creo que tal vez deberíamos..."

"Ahora no Charlotte." La interrumpió Robert, dirigiéndose hacia el joven de cabello azabache.

"Hablas como si fueras uno de los androides." Continuó el hombre.

"¿Y si te digo que lo soy?"

"Entonces te diría que estás demente. En todo caso, no queremos volver a tenerte en nuestra casa nunca más. Probablemente eres uno de esos maleantes, y tienes a tus amigotes esperando afuera para robarnos. Bien, tengo noticias para ti. Eso no pasará. Llevó un arma cargada, y si alguno de ustedes entra, panda de malvivientes, les volaré la tapa de los sesos." Amenazó Robert.

"Oh, estoy tan asustado." Se mofó el adolescente de cabellera azabache.

"Afuera. Ahora. Normalmente no dejo ir a los delincuentes, pero tú eres joven y tonto, y estoy dispuesto a perdonarte. Vete."

"No, creo que no. Parece que mejor me quedaré aquí." El muchacho tomó asiento en un sillón reclinable, causando que Robert frunciera el entrecejo.

Robert, ahora sumamente encolerizado, decidió que ya era suficiente y, en vez de alcanzar su pistola, se fue directamente hacia su escopeta.

Charlotte trató de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

"Robert, no lo hagas. No hay razón para hacerlo. Llama al patriarca de la aldea. Deja que él lo resuelva."

"No lo haré. No dejaré que un rufián merodeé en mi casa. Además, si salgo ahora, quien sabe que me harán sus secuaces de allá afuera. Será mejor enviarles un mensaje con uno de sus amigos repleto de coladeras." Sentenció Robert consiguiendo su escopeta, quitándole el seguro, y apuntando el arma hacia la cabeza del joven intruso.

"Ahora escúchame. Te daré hasta la cuenta de tres para largarte. Si no te vas para entonces, tus sesos estarán por todo el piso."

"Vete al carajo, abuelo." Le escupió el chico de cabellos negros.

Robert deseó contestarle algo obsceno, pero decidió morderse la lengua y dio inicio a su cuenta regresiva.

"Uno".

"¡No tienes que hacer esto, Robert!" Intervino Charlotte con desesperación.

"Dos."

"Sí, escucha a tu mujer Robert. No tiene que hacer esto." La imitó el joven.

"Es tu última oportunidad, muchacho."

"Como sea."

"¡TRES!"

Hubo un estrépito cuando la escopeta estalló en la cabeza del moreno adolescente.

Charlotte comenzó a gritar cubriéndose los ojos, sin duda no quería ver la masa cerebral, que —sin duda— cubría el suelo.

Robert suspiró bajando el arma. No quería hacerlo, pero no podía soportar a los maleantes. Iban en contra de todo lo que le habían inculcado.

A medida que se acercó para consolar a su esposa, se percató de la ausencia de sangre en el suelo, o de los trozos de sesos.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de buscar el cuerpo, oyó la voz del muchacho.

"Hola que tal, pequeño Bob. Ese juguete tuyo tiene un buen efecto. Sentí como si me picaran un montón de avispas." El chico apareció frente a los muy sorprendidos, y ahora asustados campesinos.

"Pero que... ¿Qué eres?"

"¿No te lo dije ya, Robert? Soy uno de esos monstruosos androides, y debo agregar que la descripción del buen Hodge no es de lo más confiable."

"¡No lo puedo creer!" Rugió el hombre disparando una vez más con su escopeta.

Fue entonces cuando Robert supo lo fútil que eran las balas contra aquel muchacho endemoniado. No parecía haber ningún signo de daño en su cuerpo.

"¿No eres un tanto viejo para jugar con cosas como estas?" Preguntó arrebatándole el arma a Robert, y procediendo a doblar el cañón con la misma facilidad con la que se dobla el hule.

"Ahora que los tengo justo donde los quiero, ¿qué hare primero con ustedes dos?"

"¿Por qué? Si en verdad eres uno de los androides, entonces ¿por qué molestarte?" Preguntó Charlotte.

"Preguntas por qué. Bueno, la cuestión es que ustedes los humanos se están volviendo cada vez más escasos. Normalmente me contentaría con volarlos a todos por millares, pero desde hace mucho que no me ha sido posible hacerlo. Ahora, me esfuerzo por hacer que cada muerte valga la pena. He aprendido a disfrutar prolongando la muerte de mis victimas, tan sólo para presenciar sus cuerpos estremeciéndose de dolor y alejarse de mí, sus expresiones de completo terror y sus ruegos mientras les causo un tormento inimaginable."

"¡E-Eso es cruel!" Tartamudeó la mujer.

"¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? Honestamente, yo no soy cruel. Es sólo que me aburro y encuentro que ésta es la mejor manera de aliviar mi aburrimiento."

"¡Tú eres un monstruo y lo sabes!" Escupió Robert estrechando fuertemente a su esposa junto a él.

"Hieres mis sentimientos, Bob. Es una lástima que vayas a morir por tu insolencia." El androide disparó un rayo directo a la cabeza de Robert.

Robert ni siquiera reaccionó, ya que el rayo lo decapitó inmediatamente, estallando su cabeza al contacto.

Charlotte comenzó a gritar en voz alta al ver el cuerpo, inerte y decapitado, de su marido caer al suelo, finalmente tiñendo el piso de rojo sangre.

"Nena, ahora somos sólo tú y yo. Y te prometo que haré esta noche tan placentera que hasta olvidarás quien era Bob." Dijo 17 mientras se abría camino hacia Charlotte.

"¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!" Chilló la mujer intentando huir de su persecutor.

Desafortunadamente para ella, no había posibilidad alguna de escapar, ya que 17 era infinitamente más veloz que ella y él la alcanzó al instante... literalmente.

Él la tironeó de los cabellos y la hizo caer fuertemente de espaldas. El captor aprovecho la oportunidad para abalanzarse sobre ella.

"¡SUÉLTAME!"

"Vaya que eres ruidosa. Tan sólo relájate. Prometo que no voy a hacerte daño... al menos no por ahora." Androide 17 extendio una mano para posarla en los pechos de la mujer.

Charlotte gritó de nuevo y esta vez, sus súplicas fueron escuchadas.

A sus espaldas, se oyó un golpe duro y seco proveniente de la puerta, seguido del murmullo de numerosas voces.

A pesar de la urgencia por ultrajar a la mujer debajo de él y por hacer estallar la puerta y matar a quién diablos fuera que lo estuviera molestando, lo pensó mejor. Tal vez podría pedir un rescate por la mujer, y deshonrarla aun más violándola delante de todos los aldeanos.

Sí, eso funcionaría.

Con esto en mente, Número 17 se incorporó alejándose de Charlotte. Estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta cuando ésta se abrió de golpe, al ser forzada desde afuera.

El androide se volvió para ver lo que estaba ahí, del otro lado del umbral, y se echó a reír.

En el exterior lo esperaba un numeroso grupo de personas, la mayoría cargando antorchas. Un anciano se acercó, escoltado por una mujer joven de cabellera roja, y una extraña criatura que fácilmente emulaba al monstruo de Frankenstein.

"Yo no sé nada respecto a este disturbio, tan sólo recibí la noticia de que la pobre Charlotte estaba gritando. Cuando uno de los nuestros vio lo que estaba ocurriendo a través de la ventana, no pude evitar tomar cartas en el asunto. No sé qué es lo que pretendes conseguir, jovencito, pero mancillar una mujer a la fuerza es razón suficiente para que te condenemos a muerte en esta aldea." Decretó el viejo patriarca.

En este punto Número 17 soltó una sonora carcajada. Ni siquiera se percató de que Charlotte había escapado hasta la multitud y de que ahora sollozaba en los brazos de una de sus amigas.

A continuación, Androide 17 comenzó a hablar.

"¿Acaso está insinuando que puedes matarme, anciano? No lo creo. Ni una armada entera sería capaz de matarme, mucho menos un puñado de montañeses como ustedes."

"¡Retira lo dicho! No sé quién seas, pero no nos agradan los maniáticos como tú." Gritó la mujer de cabellera rojiza.

Androide 17 miró a la mujer. La recorrió con la mirada, incomodándola de tal forma que la hizo ruborizarse.

"Creo que olvidare a esa chica Charlotte. ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo pasamos la noche juntos? Te prometo que valdrá la pena." Propuso el androide moreno a la mujer pelirroja.

"¡Eres un depravado! Nunca voy a sucumbir ante escoria como tú." Rugió ella.

"Ouch." Contestó sosamente el adolescente cibernético.

"Ya es suficiente, Snow. Yo me encargo de aquí en adelante." Dijo el anciano a la mujer de pelo rojo, antes de volver con 17. "Se nota que eres muy audaz, muchacho. Es posible que seas talentoso, y también tomé eso en cuenta. Por eso he traído aquí a Octavio, y déjame advertirte que él no es alguien que pueda ser tomado a la ligera."

Androide 17 le echo un vistazo a Octavio, mientras que al mismo tiempo, Octavio lo examinaba. Por un momento, permanecieron quietos antes de que los ojos de ambos desprendieran un brillo rojizo. Los aldeanos quedaron anonadados ante aquel espectáculo.

"Octavio... ¿qué sucede?" Snow nunca lo había visto actuar así antes.

Luego, 17 soltó una carcajada de nuevo. Al fin los dos bajaron la mirada, y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

"No me lo creo. En verdad no puedo creer que TÚ seas una de las creaciones del Doctor Maki Gero. Parece que ambos compartimos algo en común después de todo. Aun así, tú solamente eres un prototipo anticuado, Androide Numeró 8."

Finalmente, la figura conocida como Octavio habló.

"Sí... recibí la actualización en mi base de datos. Tú eres el Androide Número 17, desarrollado y creado junto al Androide Número 18 con el propósito de eliminar a Son Goku. Siempre supe que Goku debió de haber matado a ese hombre tan malvado cuando tuvo la oportunidad." Musitó con tristeza.

"Octavio, ¿qué significa esto?" Inquirió Snow preocupada.

"La persona frente a nosotros no es otro que el mismo Androide 17. Él, junto con el Androide 18, son los responsables de la destrucción de la humanidad en estos últimos años." Anunció Octavio a la multitud.

"¿Y? ¿Acaso no eres un androide como ellos? ¿No puedes vencerlos?" Preguntó Snow.

Con aquella ultima pregunta, Androide 17 estalló en risas, riendo tan fuerte que tuvo que sujetarse el estómago. Snow le dirigió la mirada más desagradable que pudo, lo que le provocó muchas más carcajadas de parte del androide fuereño.

Octavio contempló a Snow con una expresión melancólica.

"Lo siento Snow. El Androide Numeró 17 tenía razón cuando me llamó un prototipo. Yo soy una de las primeras creaciones del Doctor Maki Gero, mientras que 17 es una de sus obras recientes y más avanzadas. He comparado nuestros parámetros y capacidades. No soy rival para él." Le susurró a su compañera con tristeza.

"Pues claro que no eres un rival para mí. A diferencia tuya, yo soy el androide más fuerte y perfecto que el Doctor Gero ha creado jamás." Declaró el androide adolescente.

"No me importa lo fuerte que seas. Si Octavio no puede hacerlo él solo, ¡entonces el resto de nosotros nos uniremos para derrotarte!" Grito Snow, incitando a la multitud para que rugiera emocionada.

El patriarca, y jefe de la aldea, quien se había mantenido escuchando atentamente todo el tiempo, decidió hablar.

"Es cierto, jovencito. Puede que seas más« avanzado » que nuestro estimado Octavio, pero a diferencia suya, Octavio tendrá el pleno apoyo de nuestra aldea de su lado. Lamento decirle que de aquí en adelante su vida está en juego."

Androide 17 lanzó una mirada de odio a la muchedumbre, antes de esbozar una mueca demencial.

"Muy bien. Si todos ustedes piensan que pueden acabar conmigo, entonces les concederé el primer golpe." Les anunció 17.

De inmediato, la multitud comenzó desplazarse hacia el frente. No cabía duda de que planeaban apalear a 17 hasta matarlo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran continuar, Octavio se interpuso entre ellos y el adolescente cibernético.

"¡No! Ustedes no deben de enfrentarse con él. Él es demasiado fuerte. Su fuerza va más allá de lo que todo ustedes pueden comprender. Por favor, permítanme luchar contra él, a solas, mientras todos huyen." Intervino Octavio.

"¡Cómo! ¡De ninguna manera vamos a dejarte solo!" Le espetó la pelirroja.

"Sabes, el viejo cubo de tornillos aquí tiene razón. Si quisiera, podría asesinarlos a todos sin levantar un dedo."

"Lo lamento, Snow, pero Número 17 está en lo correcto. Todos ustedes perecerán si se enfrentan a él. Por favor, es necesario que tú y el patriarca alejen a los aldeanos de aquí. Esto es una batalla entre él y yo."

"Pero Octavio, ¿y si no regresas con vida?" Snow estaba a punto de romper en sollozos.

Octavio contempló a su querida amiga, y su expresión se suavizó al inclinase para enjugar las lagrimas de sus ojos y mejillas.

"No te preocupes, sobreviviré. Pero por favor, váyanse ya."

"Creo que él tiene razón, Snow. La seguridad de los aldeanos es nuestra prioridad. Si Octavio cree que se trata de una amenaza de la que no podemos encargarnos, entonces debemos tomarle la palabra. Hay que encaminarnos hasta el búnker donde solía estar la Torre de la Fuerza." Razonó el anciano.

Snow se viró hacia el patriarca y a su compañero. Deseaba decir que no desesperadamente, pero no tenía opción.

"Más te vale que vuelvas con vida Octavio, de lo contrario voy a enojarme mucho."

"Te lo prometo, Snow."

"Saben, esto es muy conmovedor y todo, pero si no se apresuran, voy a matar a todo el lote y regresarme a casa." El Androide 17 detestaba ser ignorado y excluido.

"Lucharé contra ti, Número 17, sólo con la condición de que dejes ir a los habitantes de la aldea."

Androide 17 pensó por un momento y realmente considero volar todo y regresar a casa. Pero se estaba divirtiendo demasiado en ese momento, de hecho, no podía recordar la última vez que se había divertido tanto. Además, había dado con un viejo modelo de androide. No podía esperar para contárselo todo a su hermana al día siguiente.

Así que, en el rol del villano, decidió aceptar los términos.

"Muy bien gigantón, voy a dejar ir a los campesinos. Pero tan pronto como estén fuera de vista, únicamente seremos tú y yo."

Así que Snow y el anciano guiaron a los aldeanos hasta donde una vez se alzó la Torre Musculo. Había un búnker debajo en que podían refugiarse. Ellos sabían que era seguro allí, sin importar lo que sucediera.

Pronto, todos los aldeanos se habían ido. Tan sólo quedaron Androide 17 y Androide 8, mirándose uno a otro, ambos tensos y listos para pelear. Fue entonces, que Androide 17 se relajó.

"Sabes que no eres rival para mi, grandulón. Si tú quieres, puedes rendirte ahora mismo. Si lo haces, te prometo que te permitiré vivir. Demonios, hasta te permitiré venir a mi casa y ser nuestra criada, ya que Número 18 es una haragana. Te daré un delantal, tu propia sartén, diablos, incluso te permitiré empezar un jardín, una vez que nosotros… "

El androide adolescente no logró terminar, ya que Número 8 voló y le propinó un golpe feroz en el rostro.

Androide 17 sintió el impacto y fue expedido por los aires hasta estrellarse contra una de las viviendas. No queriendo desperdiciar tan valiosa oportunidad, Androide 8 levitó hacia el polvo y los escombros para terminar con su cometido.

Desafortunadamente, no pudo encontrar a 17 sino hasta que sus sensores comenzaron a zumbar. Androide 8 sintió un terrible impacto en su espalda, mandándolo hacia un edificio.

Sabiendo que no sería capaz de recibir tanto daño como 17, se enderezó tan pronto como pudo. Se las arregló para no chocar con el edificio; pero 17 ya le había dado alcance de nuevo, y comenzaba a acribillar a Numeró 8 con una serie de golpes.

Octavio no esperaba poder igualar la velocidad de Número 17 y estaba siendo aporreado. Los sensores le indicaban que estaba recibiendo demasiado daño, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Entonces, Androide 17 propinó una poderosa patada en la sección media de Número 8.

Androide 8 pensó que podría haber perdido su torso con semejante patada, por lo que le sorprendió que su cuerpo no se despedazara. Tal vez estaba hecho de un material más resistente de lo que creía, pero al descender contra el edificio supo que no había forma en que pudiera mantenerse al ritmo de 17.

"Lo siento Snow, parece que tendré que romper nuestra promesa." Pensó Octavio emergiendo de entre los escombros. Estaba decidido a acabar con Número 17, aunque eso le costará la vida.

Así Número 8 trató de localizar a su oponente, una vez más, para logras asirse de él. Desafortunadamente, sus escáneres no funcionaban, y todo lo que recibía de sus sensores era ruido y vacio.

Para su suerte, se las arregló para ver a Androide 17 venir a su encuentro, y fue capaz de esquivar un golpe que le estaba destinado. A su vez, Androide 8 aprovechó la oportunidad consiguiendo atrapar al adolescente cibernético por la espalda; empleando sus gigantescos brazos para apretar al androide de menor tamaño contra si, y evitar que se le escapara.

Esto no preocupó a 17, pero igual, ni idea de lo que Número 8 se traía entre manos.

"Me alegra que esquivaras ese puñetazo tan lento. Calculé que iba demasiado rápido para ti, así que decidí desacelerarme un poco. Y el último golpe con el que me derribaste tampoco estuvo nada mal. Tal vez debería convertirte en mi guardaespaldas en vez de mi criada."

"Lo siento Número 17, pero me temo que no puedo ser ninguno de los dos. No voy a soltarte, y en tan sólo diez segundos, a partir de ahora, voy a auto-destruirme. No hay escapatoria." Sentenció el androide Octavio.

Androide 17 alzó la ceja sorprendido. Así que esa fue la razón por la que Androide 8 lo aprisionaba en ese férreo control. Por supuesto, Androide 17 sabía que podía romper el agarre como si nada y escapar de la explosión sin daño alguno.

Sin embargo, Androide 17 decidió continuar con el juego. Su corazón se aceleraba, a conciencia de que la detonación de un androide era algo que nunca debía de ser tomado a la ligera. Se preguntaba cuánto daño podría causarle 8 con su carta triunfal. Siendo el adicto a la adrenalina que era, 17 descarto de inmediato la idea de irse, se quedaría y recibiría esta explosión como un verdadero hombre.

"Parece que me has capturado. Pero, ¿tu auto-detonación será suficiente?" Curioseó 17.

"Siendo honesto, creo que no será suficiente para terminar con tu vida, pero esta es la única opción que me queda."

"Bueno, estoy atrapado, vamos a ver qué pasa."

"Sí. Es una lástima que nos separemos de esta manera. Si tan sólo hubieras conocido a Goku, tal vez no serías tan malo como ahora." Le confesó Numeró 8.

Antes de que Número 17 pudiera contestar, pudo sentir como el cuerpo del androide más grande se estremecía violentamente antes de que Octavio murmurara sus últimas palabras.

"Auto detonación completada."

Hubo una inmensa explosión acompañada de una resplandeciente luz blanca que iluminó la oscuridad que los rodeaba. La explosión no sólo era colosal, era extraordinaria. Era tan exorbitante que podría haber sido vista en el espacio y el estruendo se oía recorriendo casi la mitad del planeta.

Después de aquel brillante despliegue de luz y energía, Octavio culminó su existencia, y todo lo que permaneció entre las ruinas de la Aldea Jingle fue el silencio.


	8. En mis ojos

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece "Dragonball Z", ya que el nombre es propiedad de Akira Toriyama y de la Toei Animation. Yo no me beneficio monetariamente con la redacción de esta historia.

**Nota de Traductor:** La versión hispana no es una traducción literal. Y contiene ciertos cambios estilísticos (supresión de redundancia y paráfrasis) que de ninguna manera afectan el contenido original de la historia.

**Nota de Autor:** ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"  
**(Who would have thought?)

_Escrito en inglés por __**mrbignerd**_

_Traducido por __**Esplandian**_

**Capitulo VIII**

Todo lo que permanecía sobre aquel helado paramo no revelaba nada, absolutamente nada sobre la gran batalla que tuvo lugar entre el Androide 8 y el Androide 17. La alguna vez orgullosa aldea Jingle había sido reducida a nada después de que Octavio se auto-destruyera, en un intento de acabar con la existencia del Androide Número 17.

Por lo que podía verse, parecía que el Androide 17 no había logrado sobrevivir a la explosión. Sin embargo, esto no podría estar más lejos de la verdad.

Número 17 se mantenía de pie, a pesar de no conservar semblanza humana.

La mayor parte de su piel y cabello había sido chamuscado a causa de la explosión. Lo que permanecía era un esqueleto metálico que albergaba sus órganos. Poco le quedaba de humano ahora que su verdadera forma había sido revelada.

"Maldita sea, no creí que ese modelo antiguo estuviera equipado con un detonador de tal alcance. Tal vez debí haber sido más cuidadoso. Ahora mis ropas se han ido, incluyendo mi piel y pelo. 18 sí que se va a enojar conmigo." Pronunció para sí mismo en voz alta.

Escaneó las ruinas que lo rodeaban.

Ansiaba terminar lo que había empezado. Seguramente esos aldeanos aún se encontraban con vida, se condenaría si los dejaba vivir después de lo que le hizo aquel robot obsoleto.

Elevándose por los aires, recorrió el área buscando los restos de aquella torre a la que vio a los campesinos dirigirse. La encontró muy pronto, y aterrizó en medio de los escombros.

Allí, debajo de él, estaba un portón de hierro forjado que sellaba todo hasta el subterráneo. Androide 17 sonrió tan pronto como tiró la puerta de hierro para abrirla, dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre sus presas.

* * *

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que el Maestro Roshi y el mercenario Tao Pai Pai dieran inicio a su entrenamiento dentro de la cámara. Ambos habían alcanzado poderes asombrosos, los cuales nunca creyeron que podrían conseguir.

Los dos ya estaban acostumbrados a entrenar en una gravedad aumentada ochenta veces y se empujaban para entrenar bajo una gravedad mayor a cien para el siguiente mes. Ambos habían cambiado radicalmente desde su entrada.

Roshi, quien había sido de aspecto pequeño y frágil, ahora estaba lleno de músculo magro y duro, y sin tener que recurrir al uso de ki para aumentar su masa muscular como antes. Su barba le llegaba hasta el estómago y había perdido sus gafas de sol hace mucho tiempo. Incluso parecía haber crecido unos centímetros.

Tao Pai Pai sobrellevó una transformación aún más extrema.

Al final del primer mes de entrenamiento, Tao se percató de que su cuerpo mecánico no sería capaz de soportar la tensión causada por la gravedad aumentada; si continuaba esforzándose, su cuerpo le fallaría y él moriría.

Así que él se adentro en la soledad, con el fin de regenerar sus extremidades pérdidas y torso para poder entrenar al mismo ritmo que Roshi.

No fue fácil. La Escuela Grulla de Artes Marciales se basaba en numerosas ilusiones y otros artificios, pero existían unas cuantas técnicas capaces de producir verdadera carne y hueso.

Las técnicas de _Cuadruplicación (Shishin no Ken)_ y la de los _Cuatro Puños Sobrenaturales_ _(__Shiyōken)_ eran artes maestras de la Escuela Grulla, que solamente TenShinHan y el mismo, Tao Pai Pai, aprendieron a utilizar correctamente. A diferencia de otras técnicas, como la de _Imagen Diferida Múltiple (Tajū Zanzōken),_ la de cuadruplicación no era una simple ilusión. Los cuerpos que se separaban del huésped eran reales, y cada uno poseía personalidad propia.

El proceso de germinar brazos era otra técnica que tampoco era un mero espejismo. El usuario verdaderamente desarrollaba dos brazos más. Lograrlo requería años de entrenamiento, con la única excepción de TenShinHan.

Con estas técnicas en mente, Tao imaginó que debía de existir un método que fuera similar en principio al _Shiyōken _y a _Cuadruplicación_ pero, en lugar de producir nueva carne y hueso separado del cuerpo, él la usaría para regenerar extremidades que habían sido arrancadas o amputadas.

Durante tres días y tres noches, Tao no comió ni bebió al enfocar su mente, hasta que fue capaz de dominar la habilidad de regeneración.

Él rugió de dolor mientras reconstituían sus nuevas extremidades, forzando los componentes cibernéticos fuera de lugar. La formación de nueva piel, musculo, tendón, sangre y hueso era atrozmente dolorosa, y cobró su cuota correspondiente en la reserva de ki que el mundialmente famoso asesino poseía.

Roshi vio al mercenario tambalearse de regreso, y tuvo que darle una semilla del ermitaño para que su fuerza se restableciera pero, aún con la alubia, Tao durmió durante dos días seguidos; tan exhausto había terminado su cuerpo después de sufrir semejante conmoción.

Sin embargo, cuando Tao despertó, se sentía más fuerte que nunca y no le tomó mucho tiempo hacerle pasar uno que otro mal rato a Roshi durante sus sesiones de práctica.

Como tal, Tao Pai Pai había logrado aprender el arte de la _Regeneración_, aunque no era apto en su uso, al menos no de una forma tan proficiente o rápida como la regeneración namekiana, ya que el proceso era mucho más traumático para el cuerpo humano.

Así que tanto Tao como Roshi se esmeraban, esforzándose más de lo que otros humanos se habían empujado antes, con la esperanza de recobrar el planeta de las garras de los androides.

* * *

Snow supo que Octavio no volvería con ella.

Cuando escuchó la explosión retumbar desde afuera y las ondas de choque impactándose contra el bunker, inequívocamente presintió que todo aquello era un lamento por el fin de Octavio.

Ella golpeó su puño en el piso, abrumada por la ira y el desconsuelo. Odiaba el que Octavio hubiera tenido que mentirle por primera vez, mentirle sobre regresar con vida; odiaba al Androide 17 por orillarlo al sacrificio; y se odiaba a si misma por ser tan débil e incapaz de ayudar.

"Snow, mi niña. No había nada que pudiéramos hacer. Trata de comprender que con el sacrificio de Octavio se destruyó un terrible peligro. Debemos llorar su muerte, pero también agradecerle su desinteresado deseo de proteger a nuestra aldea." Dijo el patriarca.

"Ya lo sé, pero no es justo. ¿Porqué mi dulce Octavio tuvo que dar su vida para acabar con ese malvado androide? Simplemente no es justo…" Lloró Snow aferrándose al anciano. El resto de los campesinos, cabizbajos, también compartían el duelo.

"No hay mucho que nos sea posible hacer, pequeña. Solamente nos queda la esperanza de seguir con vida para reconstruir todo, igual que hemos hecho siempre."

Snow asintió al levantarse. La perdida de Octavio era un golpe duro, pero ella tenía que ser fuerte. Seguramente la villa había desaparecido, pero ella ayudaría a reconstruirla. No dejarían que ese maligno androide riera al ultimo; reconstruirían su vida y la disfrutarían por lo que era. Eso, sabía que eso era algo que ella podía hacer.

Entonces, hubo un fuerte sonido proveniente de la puerta del bunker. Los aldeanos observaron con horror como los portones de hierro forjado eran arrancadas con facilidad. Y el helado, frígido, aire del exterior sopló dentro del cálido refugio.

Fue entonces que el Androide Número 17 entró.

"Pero que pesimistas son. ¿Se murió alguien o algo por el estilo?" Preguntó en burla.

"¡Tú! ¡Todavía estás vivo!" Respondió la pelirroja, mitad-miedo y mitad-furia.

"Claro que todavía estoy vivo. ¿En verdad esperabas que un modelo anticuado tuviera posibilidades de matarme? Me dio una buena pelea, tengo que darle crédito, pero al final todo se resume a lo mismo: yo soy el modelo superior, y yo gano."

"¡T-tú eres escoria! ¿Teniendo tanto poder, porqué no puedes usarlo para ayudar a otros?" Le espetó la pelirroja.

"Oh, por favor, no vengas a predicarme sobre tus sensiblerías. El fuerte sobrevive y el débil muere. Yo soy fuerte, así que yo vivo. Eres débil, y mueres. Así es como siempre ha sido. No veo que bien se hace ayudando a otros." Escupió la maquina con desdén.

"¡No eres más que una bestia! ¡Somos mejores que eso! Goku poseía poderes increíbles y siempre ayudó a otras personas."

"¿Y qué bien le hizo a Goku ayudar a otros? Puede que haya sido poderoso, pero ahora está muerto."

"Aun así, él hizo todo lo posible por ayudarnos a todos nosotros. Eso lo convierte en un héroe en mis ojos. Si tan sólo yo tuviera la mitad del poder que tú tienes, yo-"

"Morirías. No serias capaz de manejarlo, lindura. Ahora será mejor que me facilites las cosas. Freiré a todos los presentes, para que nosotros dos podamos ir a mi cabaña. Puede que no me vea muy presentable por el momento, pero todas las partes importantes de mi cuerpo aún están en funcionamiento, si es que sabes a lo que me refiero."

Snow se ruborizó furiosamente ante la lascivia del Androide 17. El patriarca intervino inmediatamente.

"¿Por qué te afanas tanto en terminar con nuestras vidas? ¿Qué mal hemos hecho para ganarnos tu ira, androide?"

"Ustedes no han hecho nada, excepto estar vivos y ser humanos. No puedo soportar cualquiera de esas cosas. Es una lástima que no les sea posible hacer algo al respecto. Oh, bueno, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Los freiré a todos, morirán, y cesaran de ser humanos. Eso mejorará su situación. Además es divertido."

"¡Villano! Dime, ¿acaso te gustaría ser perseguido como una presa de caza común?" Le preguntó el indignado jefe de Aldea Jingle.

"No me gustaría en lo absoluto, señor, pero entienda que cualquier cosa asediándome moriría, de manera que la pregunta es a la vez inútil y estúpida." Enfatizó firmemente 17.

Fue entonces que el androide comenzó a impacientarse. Se abalanzó hacia adelante y tiró de la pelirroja por el cabello, haciéndola gritar. El resto de los aldeanos se estremecieron a causa de la impresión.

"¡Suéltame!" Bramó Snow.

"¡Cállate! Voy a matar a todos estos pueblerinos uno por uno, y tú vas a observarlo todo. Después de que termine con ellos, te ultrajaré hasta descuartizarte. Y hasta entonces te mataré." La voz del ser mecánico era amenazante mientras sostenía a la mujer a su lado.

"¡Malvado, déjala ir!" Atronó el patriarca.

"Aww. Cierra la boca, viejo. Ya viene siendo hora de que mueras." Dictaminó Androide 17, alzando su mano y proyectando un rayo de ki que atinadamente atravesó la testa del anciano, incinerándola en el proceso. Su cuerpo descabezado se sacudió bruscamente antes de caer al suelo.

Snow cerró sus ojos y volvió su rostro, coloreado de un azul mezclado de repugnancia y horror. Sintió la lacerante mano metálica aprisionando su cráneo para forzarla a encarar aquello.

"Sera mejor que abras los ojos de inmediato." Le ordenó Número 17 a través de dientes pulverizantes y chirriantes.

Snow abrió los ojos con reticencia, convirtiéndose así en testigo del exterminio de toda su aldea, mientras Androide Número 17 rezumaba en tal acto un mórbido placer por la masacre.

Y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

* * *

A lo lejos, en la Plataforma Celeste, Karin podía oír con claridad los sollozos provenientes de la villa nevada del lejano norte. Deseaba desesperadamente ir y poner fin al androide.

Pero no podría, por más que lo deseara. Simplemente no tenía el poder para igualar a los androides y, además, sentaría un mal ejemplo para los guerreros restantes si se precipitara en el azul horizonte.

Karin escudriñó en dirección de la puerta que daba al interior de la Habitación del Alma y del Tiempo. Necesitaban tiempo, sólo una semana para estar listos para el combate.

Dos años para cada par que entrara, y él mismo en el último día. Era sencillo, pero el Maestro Karin consideraba que era demasiado tiempo. No sabía cuántas vidas inocentes se perderían, y cualquier cantidad de ellas era demasiado.

Así que continuó observando el planeta desde lo alto de la atalaya, encontrándose más impotente de lo que se había sentido jamás. Nunca había ansiado pelear con tanta intensidad, pero ya les mostraría a esos androides. Sólo necesitaba esperar. Una vez que culminará con su entrenamiento, les ensenaría la razón por la cual el nombre "Karin" había sido alguna vez temido y conocido como una fuente de gran poder.

* * *

Snow fue arrojada al piso con brusquedad cuando Androide 17 asesinaba al último campesino, un pequeño de no más de cinco años de edad.

El tacto de la sangre que le cubría el cuerpo le repugnaba. No daba crédito a lo que ese engendro había hecho. Los aldeanos no merecían esto.

Ya no importaba la espantosa visión de los aldeaniegos sufriendo la muerte, la cuestión era que ella no podía llorar por ellos, no así, no con lo totalmente aterrorizada que estaba. Advertía lo que el terrible androide planeaba hacerle.

No tenia esperanza forcejeando contra él, era demasiado poderoso, no concebía otra salida aparte de un milagro.

"Muy bien, lindura, ahora que esos molestos campesinos han muerto, sólo quedamos tú y yo. Pero no te preocupes, no te lastimaré demasiado. Si te comportas como todo una buena y pequeña mujerzuela, omitiré la sesión de tortura y te mataré de inmediato, rápido y sin dolor. Solamente has lo que digo. Ves, puedo ser amable si quiero…"

Snow miró los rojos ojos mecánicos que escaneaban su cuerpo; no pudo evitar sentirse desnuda bajo su mirada. Siendo parte robot, seguramente poseía un dispositivo que le permitía mirar a través de la ropa.

Ella no se sometería a este monstruo. No sería su juguete. Tenía un as triunfal bajo la manga. Jamás había tenido intención de utilizarlo en un momento como este, pero mejor eso que la alternativa.

La pelirroja extrajo un cuchillo de un compartimiento de su pantalón. Originalmente lo empleaba para alejar a los pervertidos y a los maleantes, pero ahora le daría un uso diferente.

"No pongas esa cara larga, chica nieve. Tener sexo con un androide no es una oportunidad que se presenta todos los días, ¿verdad? Bueno, con un medio robot en todo caso. Deberías sentirte halagada." Dijo encaminándose hacia la mujer de cabellos rojos.

El cuchillo descansaba junto a su pecho, oculto a la vista del androide. Los ojos de Snow se encontraron con los de Número 17 cuando ella le clavó su impetuosa mirada.

"Tú pierdes, androide." Declaró Snow desafiante antes de hundir el cuchillo en lo profundo de su corazón.

Androide 17 contempló a la vehemente pelirroja apuñalarse. Tenía agallas, eso se lo concedía. La mayoría de los humanos eran tan patéticos, y les atemorizaba tanto la muerte que le permitían hacerles lo que le viniera en gana. Siempre conservaban el delirio de que, de alguna forma, sobrevivirían si soportaban cualquier tipo de indignidad que él los obligara a realizar.

Esto no ocurrió con Snow. Encontró que ella no iba a hacerlo, y en lugar de degradarse a sí misma sometiéndose a su voluntad, ella hizo lo único que podía hacerle a él.

Retirarle el placer de asesinarla y humillarla quitándose primero la vida.

Snow cayó contra las baldosas, tendida sobre un charco de su propia sangre entremezclada con su pelo. Su visión se tornó nebulosa con la cercanía de la muerte. Un brazo metálico sostuvo su cabeza mientras miraba los ojos rojo láser del androide.

"Tú eres el primer humano en mucho tiempo que me ha desafiado así. Deja de ser divertido cuando mueres y lo sabes, ¿no es así chica nieve? En verdad tuviste la valentía para terminar con tu vida antes de que yo lo hiciera. Oh, y bien, todo lo bueno debe llegar a su fin. Me divertí, Snow lindura, realmente lo hice, pero ahora debes de estar exhausta, apuñalada y todo eso. Duerme, todo terminará pronto." Le susurró el androide en un tono notablemente suave, casi dulce.

Snow casi se sintió reconfortada al escucharlo. Sus pupilas pronto se dilataron y todo resplandecía en blancura desde el otro lado. Pudo ver a su familia y amistades una vez más, antes que la negrura dominará su visión, y de que ella cesará de saber más.

**

* * *

Notas de Autor:** Ya sé que esta historia avanza lentamente, pero en verdad quería tomar mi tiempo con esto. Sólo tengan paciencia conmigo, la acción le dará alcance muy pronto.


	9. ¡Retira lo dicho!

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos del nombre "Dragon Ball Z" pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation. No me pertenece "Dragon Ball Z" ni lucro con la redacción de esta historia.

**Nota de Autor:** Disfruten.

* * *

**"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"  
**(Who would have thought?)

_Escrito en inglés por __**mrbignerd**_

_Traducido por __**Esplandian**_

**Capitulo IX**

Fue durante las primeras horas de la mañana, en el Palacio de Kami-Sama, cuando Karin—quien había estado profundamente dormido— percibió de repente dos energías enormes aparecer de la nada y a una distancia mínima.

Karin casi entro en pánico. Ni idea de quienes eran esos dos, pero necesitaba alejar a los demás antes de que sufrieran cualquier daño. No fue hasta un par de segundos después que el gatuno maestro reconoció las firmas de ki. Casi ronroneó de alegría.

Rápidamente despertó al resto de los durmientes guerreros.

"Hey, ¿qué diablos le picó? ¿Porqué nos levanta tan temprano?" Se quejó en frustración Yajirobe, obviamente descontento por haber sido despertado.

"Miauuu, cierra esa necia bocota tuya. Apúrate, debemos irnos."

"Hmm…¿Pero qué sucede?" Preguntó Chi-Chi levantándose amodorrada.

Fue entonces que Mr. Popo se materializó frente a los ascendentes guerreros. Aparentemente, el Señor Popo no dormía.

"Ya terminaron. La Tortuga Ermitaña y el Mercenario terminaron con su _entrenamientos_. Vengan, decidirán quien _entraran_ ahora en la _cámaras_." Pronuncio el genio con calma.

"¡Pero es tan temprano! ¿No podía esperar para después?"

"¡Aww, ya deja de gritar, gordinflón! ¡Sí, es muy temprano para escuchar tus quejas!" Gritó Chi-Chi al unisonó, ya que ella también compartía su mal humor matutino.

"¡Tú eres la que está haciendo todo ese escándalo! Todavía no entiendo cómo era que Goku podía soportarte." Bufó Yajirobe.

"Para tu información, bizcochito, Goku jamás se quejó. Pero supongo que no podrás entenderlo. Apuesto a que nunca has tenido una relación con una mujer antes."

"¡Hey! ¡Retira lo dicho! No es mi culpa que todas las chicas favorezcan a los delgaduchos enclenques y a los imbéciles forrados en músculos. Pero seguro que podrás entenderlo, ya que te casaste con uno de esos descerebrados musculosos." Le escupió el espadachín vagabundo.

"¡Yo no me case por Goku solamente porque fuera musculoso! Yo lo amaba, incuso cuando apenas era un niño. ¡Y deja de llamar a mi Goku 'imbécil'! Puede que no haya sido muy brillante, pero sino fuera por él luchando contra todos esos villanos, ¡tú no estarías aquí ahora mismo!" Argumentó la viuda.

Yajirobe se preparaba para disparar de nuevo, cuando Karin finalmente se hartó.

"¡Ustedes dos! No es el momento para estar discutiendo, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Si no están comprometidos con la protección de nuestro planeta, hagan el favor de retirarse. Si son serios, entonces síganme para que podamos decidir nuestro próximo curso de acción." Maulló severamente.

Esto puso fin inmediato a la trifulca entre el samurái errante y la terrible hija del menos terrible Ox-Satan. Estaban a punto de irse, cuando el genio oscuro les comunicó algo.

"Umm, Maestro Karin. ¿Qué hay sobre él?"

El felino artista marcial se volvió para encontrar a Hercule todavía dormido, roncando ruidosamente, y con un torrente de baba escurriéndole por la boca.

"Es difícil creer que se las arreglara para dormir durante todo ese alboroto, miauuu."

"Él ser _verdaderamentes_ excepcional."

"Ya lo veremos." Musitó Karin iniciándose en la monumental tarea de despertar a Mr. Satan de su coma inducido por el sueño.

* * *

Pronto, todo el mundo estaba despierto y frente a la entrada de la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo. Allí, vieron a los radicalmente cambiados Roshi y Tao, que ahora era completamente humano.

"Purrr. Puedo notar que sus poderes se han incrementado sustancialmente. A mi corazón le es bueno saber que ambos están tan comprometidos con esta causa. Es posible que tengamos oportunidad de derrotar a los androides."

"No hago esto por amor a cualquiera de ustedes, ni por la gente de este planeta. Sólo ansío asesinar a los androides con mis propias manos." Se mofó el asesino a sueldo.

"Cualquier razón es lo suficientemente buena, siempre y cuando estés de nuestro lado."

"Tal vez, pero yo podría eliminarlos a todos ustedes, y destruir a los androides por mi cuenta. No hay razón alguna para que el resto de ustedes entrene, cuando seré yo quien mate a esos androides aquí y ahora."

"Miauuuu, lo siento, Tao Pai Pai, pero a pesar de la gran potencia que has obtenido, todavía no eres rival para los androides. Me aventuraría a decir que incluso Freezer, de estar aquí, sería demasiado para ti en este momento."

"Oh diantres. No sé si podré soportar otro año allí dentro. Es tan aburrido, y Tao no habla al menos que sea para insultarme, además olvide todas mis revistas en casa." Kame Sennin frunció el entrecejo.

"Ay, Roshi, Roshi, Roshi..." Suspiró e gatuno maestro, agitando su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, con la garra derecha posada en la frente.

"Ahora, solamente volveré ahí sí Chi-Chi me acompaña. Creo que es-"

"Por nada del mundo, anciano." Vaticinó la viuda antes de que a Muten Roshi se le pasara la mano, literalmente hablando.

"Diablos." El ermitaño chasqueó los dedos ante su frustrado plan, lo que causo unas cuantas risitas entre los presentes (y por supuesto que Tao no participó).

"De todos modos, tenemos que decidir quiénes serán los siguientes. ¿Voluntarios, miau?"

A la vez, tanto Hércules como Chi-Chi levantaron sus manos. El Maestro Karin frunció el ceño.

Él no quería que esos dos se apegaran demasiado. Ambos pasando un año entero juntos en la Habitación del Tiempo podría resultar en algo más nocivo que productivo. No sabía si sus mentes se centrarían en el entrenamiento, o en otros menesteres que no se atrevía ni a imaginar.

Él no tenía preocupaciones en lo referente a Roshi, Tao, y aun Yajirobe. Cuando se presentaban verdaderas dificultades, Yajirobe podía ser tan dedicado y enfocado como fuera necesario.

Apenas conocía a Chi-Chi, y no sabía absolutamente nada sobre Hercule. Ambos eras peleadores talentosos, sí, ¿pero estarían dispuestos a llegar a los limites tan ávidamente como Roshi y Tao Pai Pai? No era una cuestión de ellos queriendo prepararse, con seguridad poseían seriedad en ello, ¿Paro acaso su preocupación por la seguridad del otro les impediría entrenar tan duro como les fuera posible?

No podía correr el riesgo; y el legendario felino gruñó internamente ante la idea de convertirse en el malo. Pero con el planeta en juego, no podía darse el lujo de cometer errores. Esos dos no podrían entrenar juntos, al menos no por el momento.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo emparejarlos en la primera sesión. Probablemente para la próxima vez, pero ciertamente no ahora."

"¡Cómo! ¿Por qué?" Exigió la hija de Ox-Satan.

"¿Pero a qué viene todo esto? ¿Por qué no podemos practicar juntos?" El tono de Hercule obviaba en el enojo.

"Los he estado observando a los dos, y la forma en la que hablan y se tratan entre sí no me ha pasado desapercibida. No consiento que se involucren en cualquier tipo de relación. Por ahora, considero que el que los dos entren juntos en la habitación irá en detrimento al entrenamiento de ambos. Además, carecen de la formación fundamental. Como tal, Chi-Chi estará entrenando conmigo y Mr. Satán realizará su entrenamiento con el Señor Popo."

"¡Pero qué tonterías!" Vociferó el aludido ex luchador.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡En ese caso no lo hare! ¡Me niego a estar en la misma habitación que usted durante un año, ya que usted es un gato insufrible!" Rugió Chi-Chi.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Atronó Karin en una fuerte voz profunda que no era la suya.

La intensidad y volumen de su voz prontamente silenció de inmediato a Hercule y a Chi-Chi.

"Entiendan que hay una razón por la qué hago esto. Aunque albergo un gran respeto por tu padre, Chi-Chi, él no culminó con tu formación. Te faltan los fundamentos clave y no posees experiencia en lo que respecta al uso de pesas." Karin se viró hacia Hércules. "Y tú, Mr. Satán, también careces de la formación fundamental, y tu experiencia con entrenamiento de peso es nulo al por mayor. ¿Cómo sería posible que supieran como entrenar si ni siquiera tienen idea de qué hacer? Es como un ciego guiando a otro ciego, pero esa no es mi mayor preocupación."

El Maestro Karin pauso un poco para darles oportunidad de recapacitar un poco. Luego continuó.

"Es obvio, al menos para mí, que los dos se preocupan el uno del otro. Eso está bien, pero considero que este afecto entre ustedes evitará que ambos entrenen tan duro como les es posible. No sólo eso, sino que sus prioridades pueden trasladarse a otras actividades que no me interesa mencionar."

Todos sabían lo que el Maestro Karin estaba dando a entender y se ruborizaron profusamente (con excepción de Tao y Karin).

"Miauuu, no estoy tratando de ser cruel aquí, sólo estoy haciendo lo que considero mejor para ustedes dos. Les prometo que una vez que den termino con su entrenamiento fundamental, ustedes dos podrán asociarse, si así lo desean, para una segunda sesión. Pero no en este momento. Por favor, entiendan lo que estoy tratando de decirles. "

Los presentes guardaron silencio durante un rato, tratando de absorber lo dicho. Después de algún tiempo, la mujer tomó la palabra.

"Lo comprendo. Odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón. Sin embargo, no creo que vaya a disfrutar el estar con usted durante un año." Concedió la viuda de Son Goku.

"Opino lo mismo. Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice, Señor Gato. Pero ese hombre oscuro de allá me da escalofríos. No sé si pueda andar con él durante trescientos-sesentaicinco días seguidos."Agregó Mr. Satan.

"No _preocupandos_, el Señor _Popo_ se asegurará de que su _entrenamientos_ vaya con lo _planeados_." Garantizó el genio con una sonrisa, poniéndole la piel de gallina al ruidoso luchador.

Karin se dirigió a Yajirobe.

"Disculpa, amigo mío. Parece que durante esta sesión entrenaras solo."

"Meh, está bien. Estoy bastante oxidado, y de todos modos, trabajo mejor por mi cuenta. No me importaría tener un compañero de entrenamiento para la próxima; estoy seguro de que mis habilidades repuntaran para entonces."

"Gracias por sobrellevar todo tan bien, Yajirobe, no sabes cuánto me tranquilizas. Miau."

"¡Oye! ¡ Gato! ¿Cómo es que piensa entrenarme? No me parece tan fuerte." Observó la mujer.

"Yo tengo un nombre, sabes." Murmuró Karin en voz baja antes de replicarle a Chi-Chi. "Bueno, es inevitable. No quería tener que mostrarles todo esto hasta que empezaramos una batalla, pero no me dan otra opción." El cuerpo del felino comenzó a irradiar un resplandor azul.

Todo el mundo se volvió y observó como la silueta gatuna se torcía y retorcía imperceptiblemente. El Maestro Karin rugió de dolor antes de que un brillante destello de luz cegara a todos temporalmente.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, el espectáculo que les dio la bienvenida a los guerreros también les causó shock.

Allí, donde antes había estado un esponjoso gato gordo, ahora se encontraba un guerrero alto e imponente. Era alto, casi tanto como Piccolo había sido, y con un pecho desnudo de puro músculo cincelado. Llevaba un taparrabos blanco alrededor de su cintura, y enormes botas blancas. Su rostro era pedregoso y duro, con penetrantes ojos azules y una barbilla fuerte que portaba una pequeña barba de chivo. Su cabello era azabache y se extendía hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Su poder era impresionante. De haber podido transformarse en aquel entonces, al menos hubiera sido capaz de someter la amenaza Sayajin que se presento en la Tierra hace muchísimos años.

"¿Ma-maestro Karin?" Yajirobe preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sí, soy yo. " Respondió la aparición, aunque su voz era poderosa y profunda.

"¿P-Pero, cómo?" Inquirió Chi-Chi, también incrédula.

"Es una larga historia."

"Nunca supe que usted pudiera hacer eso, maestro. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?" Preguntó Kame Sennin.

"Bien, yo también les debo una explicación. Una vez fui un gran guerrero que vagaba estas tierras hace más de mil años. Era verdaderamente fuerte, ningún ser humano podía igualarme. Cuando me encontré con esta torre la escalé, curioso de saber lo que la habitaba. Cuando llegué a la cima, tropecé con un tonto que me dijo que su poder era segundo al de Kami-Sama. Pensé que estaba loco y lo maté con prontitud. En menos de un segundo, el mismísimo Kami-Sama vino a mi encuentro. No, él no era el Kami-Sama del que todos sabemos, éste era un hombre diferente, cruel y desagradable. De cualquier forma, lanzó una maldición sobre mí, reduciéndome a un pequeño gato rechoncho por mi insolencia. Él me dio el nombre de Karin, y la torre fue nombrada por mí. Me dijo que mientras el Kami-Sama permaneciera en la Tierra, yo jamás sería capaz de alcanzar mi verdadera forma de nuevo."

"Ya veo, pero ahora que Kami-Sama falleció a causa de los androides... "

"Perceptivo como siempre, Muten Roshi. Sí, desde que Kami-Sama murió tuve la oportunidad de obtener mi cuerpo original una vez más. Desafortunadamente, incluso en esta forma no soy rival para los androides. Es por esta razón que he venido aquí para entrenarlos y ayudarlos a todos en el exterminio de esos monstruos."

"Impresionante, lo admito. Y yo que pensaba que eras tan sólo un animal tonto y presumido tratando de jugar al héroe. Entra si puedes, Karin, y ve lo que puedes hacer. Sólo espero que la arpía no interfiera demasiado con tus entrenamientos." Remarcó Tao Pai Pai con notable desdén por la presente.

"¡Retira lo dicho!"

"Ya basta, los dos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. Ven, Chi-Chi. Ahora es nuestro turno."Indicó Karin encaminándose al vacío blanco.

La mujer se volvió para ver a un muy consternado Mr. Satan. Ella se acercó a él y posó una mano en su mejilla.

"Ten cuidado. No hagas nada precipitado." Le aconsejó Hercule.

"No te preocupes. Planeó regresar para verte." Chi-Chi lo besó suavemente en la mejilla antes de volverse para unirse a Karin en el entrenamiento de la Habitación del Tiempo.

* * *

**Nota de Traductor:** Una sincera disculpa por la tardanza con la presente entrega, y por no contestar sus amables comentarios y mensajes privados. Muchas gracias por su paciencia.

Un cálido saludo a Nomica, Eva, JanellaBround y a todos los valientes anónimos que siguen la historia de Mrbignerd.

Ah, feliz regreso a clases y a las actividades laborales.


	10. Impotencia

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos del nombre "Dragon Ball Z" es la entera propiedad de Akira Toriyama y de la Toei Animation. Ni me pertenece el nombre de la franquicia ni lucro de la redacción de esta historia.

**Nota de Autor:** Verdaderamente, discúlpenme por no actualizar, pero estuve atorado por un rato. He leído la mayoría de las reseñas y sugerencias que me han mandado, y ahora creo que debería trabajar en un curso de acción. Aunque me gustaría mucho tener romance en esta historia, creo que la entorpecería sobremanera, además de que la pareja es generalmente desaprobada también. De todas formas, y aparte de ello, disfruten.

**Nota de Traductor:** La versión hispana no es una traducción literal. Además, mrbignerd acaba de cambiar su nick a **wingsofseyfert12**.

* * *

**"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"  
**(Who would have thought?)

_Escrito en inglés por _**wingsofseyfert12  
**(antiguo mrbignerd)

_Traducido por __**Esplandian**_

**Capitulo X**

Al igual que el Maestro Roshi y Tao Pai Pai antes que ella, Chi-Chi quedó pasmada por el completo vacío que se presentó frente a ella al entrar en la cámara. No sólo eso, sino también la pesadez y falta de aliento. Ya se formaba la duda en su mente. Ella iba a permanecer aquí por un año entero, y su única compañía sería una antiquísima cosa-gato a la que, para empezar, apenas conocía.

De hecho, tan intensa era su duda que ya contemplaba el rendirse y simplemente irse a casa. Seguramente estos guerreros no la necesitaban, justo como se le recordaba constantemente (por lo menos de parte del mercenario) de que ella era menos que inservible.

Entonces, en ese momento, ella recordó hasta el tiempo de la muerte de Goku, de cómo se sintió absolutamente desconsolada ante su perdida. Entonces, ella remembró las terribles noticias que Bulma le había traído, de que su único hijo había fallecido luchando contra esos androides. El dolor que ella había sufrido era indescriptible. Casi se muere allí mismo, ante aquella revelación.

Ojala no hubiera tenido que ver su cuerpo cuando fue recuperado. A pesar de que Bulma había hecho todo lo posible para limpiarlo, ella podía ver que el cadáver de su hijo había sido horriblemente desmembrado, y que había sufrido una solitaria y dolorosa muerte.

El hombre roto frente a ella, aquel a quién ella había llevado en su vientre por casi nueve meses, aquel al que ella había cuidado y nutrido, aquel quien eventualmente creció para convertirse en un guerrero fuerte, y amable, fue asesinado cruelmente y sin miramientos, y ella, incapaz de protegerlo.

¡No era justo! ¡Ella era la madre! ¿Acaso no eran los padres quienes protegían a sus hijos sin importar las circunstancias? En ese sentido, ella le había fallado. Le había fallado a su único hijo, quien ahora estaba muerto, y lejos de la vida de ella para siempre y por siempre.

Sus pensamientos de aflicción súbitamente se convirtieron en furia pura ante el pensamiento de esos androides, aquellos que tuvieron la audacia de tomar la vida de su preciado hijo. No deseaba más que separarlos y desatar su ira sobre ellos.

Ahora estaba claro. Ella no daría un paso atrás. Se esforzaría y se haría fuerte; lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar venganza contra aquellos que le habían quitado todo.

La ceja de Karin se elevó un poco al sentir un aura intensa de rabia y tristeza procediendo de la mujer a sus espaldas, cuando tan sólo un minuto antes había sido una de duda y temor. A él le preocupaba que esta mujer, quizás, no poseyera lo necesario para entrenar con ellos, pero después de ese cambio tan súbito en su aura, percibió en ella una férrea voluntad. Él estaba seguro de que ella iba en serio.

"Puedo sentir tu inquebrantable determinación en este instante, pero entiende esto… Tan pronto como empecemos no habrá retorno. Si deseas irte, entonces hazlo en este preciso momento." Le advirtió Karin.

Chi-Chi río al escucharlo. Es típico de un hombre el subestimar a una mujer. Pero ella había tomado una decisión, ahora no había vuelta atrás.

"Como si eso fuera a suceder, Maestro Gato. Empecemos de una vez, no quiero gastar más tiempo del que tengo." Replicó la viuda ásperamente.

Karin estaba impresionado por su actitud, y tan sólo rezaba para que se mantuviera así por un año. Aun así, una vez en forma, ella haría un magnifico guerrero.

"Muy bien, ven conmigo y daremos comienzo." Dijo el semi-gatuno entrenador cuando iniciaron con su entrenamiento.

* * *

Fue difícil al principio. Chi-Chi estaba tan fuera de práctica que lo esencialmente básico le era agotador.

Con casi ilimitables cantidades de frijoles del ermitaño, apenas le fue dado un tiempo de descanso. Lo que normalmente le tomaba semanas a los músculos para condicionarse, tomaba segundos al alimentar su desgastado cuerpo con una senzu, dándole así la fuerza para continuar y orillarse a sí misma más y más.

Karin no entrenaba. Decidió esperar hasta que Chi-Chi estuviera al mismo nivel de poder que él. Eso haría su entrenamiento más beneficioso, ya que practicar con un oponente de igual poder era la mejor opción.

Y ella mejoró muy rápido. En sólo un mes ella había cruzado la brecha de poderes entre ella y Karin, y hacia la mayor parte de su entrenamiento a una gravedad 30 veces aumentada. Sabiendo que era tiempo de tomársela seriamente, Karin entrenó y se esforzó entusiasmado de ser capaz de dar todo de si… algo que no había hecho por casi un milenio.

Y el progreso apareció raudamente. Un mes después se encontraban entrenando a una gravedad 50 veces aumentada, y un mes después a 80. Al final del cuarto mes, estaban practicando a una gravedad 100 veces aumentada.

Chi-Chi se impulsó incansablemente, el recuerdo de su impotencia al observar como su esposo se marchitaba y fallecía frente a ella, y la imagen de su hijo siendo asesinado y desmembrado por los androides. Era su propia debilidad, la de ella, la que había abismado a su hijo al peligro y directo a su muerte.

Pero no más. Ella obtendría su venganza, sin que importara cómo.

* * *

Entre todo, después de un día entero en el mundo exterior, el tiempo había terminado mientras que el resto de los guerreros aguardaban que el Maestro Karin y Chi-Chi emergieran.

Fue entonces que los dos salieron con sus nuevamente descubiertos poderes.

El mismo Karin en persona parecía haberse expandido un poco, pero en general se veía igual. El cambio más impresionante provenía de Chi-Chi.

Su rostro, delineado con las arrugas del estrés y la aflicción, había sido remplazado por una cara más joven y repleta de feroz determinación. Su cuerpo, reblandecido por su falta de actividad, estaba mucho más ejercitado que cuando había entrado al Vigesimotercer Torneo de las Artes Marciales, hace todos esos años. Se veía casi veinte años más joven, y serian muchos más de no ser por sus ojos, que guardaban años de dolor e indignación.

"Parece que esta mujer sobrevivió después de todo. Pero estará por verse si la buena fortuna todavía la acompañará en batalla, en donde le falló a ese debilucho que tuvo por hijo." Se mofó Tao con desdén.

A Chi-Chi nunca le había agradado Tao Pai Pai, pero se había contenido a sí misma para no hacer nada precipitadamente, debido principalmente a la diferencia entre sus poderes y habilidades, pero ahora, ella no iba a tolerarle.

En un instante, ella se movió como un relámpago ante la anonadada muchedumbre guerrera, y agarró el cuello del mercenario mientras lo estrellaba contra una pared cercana, creando un cráter a causa del impacto.

"Escúchame bien, tú… bastardo despiadado y sin corazón. Si vuelves a hacer otro comentario malintencionado sobre mí o mi hijo, me aseguraré de llevarte al infierno personalmente." Restalló enfurecida.

A pesar de que ella lo estaba—literalmente— matando, él la miraba fijamente a los ojos, sin traicionar temor ni turbación. Como asesino profesional, sabía demasiado bien que no convenía acobardarse.

"Chi-Chi, eso es suficiente. Necesitamos de él, malvado tal cual es." Comandó Karin.

"¡Hmph!" resopló la viuda, aventando al mercenario directo al piso y caminando en dirección contraria.

"Diablos, a pesar de que está más atractiva que nunca, ahora es tan fuerte que podría matarnos. Parece que ya no podre manosearla, al menos no sin perecer en el proceso." Pensó Roshi antes de volverse hacia el 'Mundialmente Famoso Asesino', quien continuaba en el piso.

"Asegúrate de no hacerla enojar de nuevo, Tao Pai Pai. Cuando ella dice que te matará, cremé que lo hará." Aconsejó Kame-Sennin, totalmente sorprendido de lo mucho que la esposa de su antiguo pupilo había mejorado. Aunque podía decir, con seguridad, que era un poco más fuerte que ella, no estaba dispuesto a ponerla a prueba.

Mr. Satan, por su parte, estaba ambivalente. Aunque agradecía que ella se hubiera vuelto más fuerte, estaba molesto de que ella no le hubiera prestado atención. Algo había sucedido dentro de la cámara, y él iba a preguntárselo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sintió una poderosa mano en su hombro. Era el Señor Popo.

"_Venir_, muchacho. Ser nuestro _turnos_." Anunció el genio.

Hercule estuvo a punto de protestar, pero decidió no hacerlo. La mujer que había entrado a esa habitación el día anterior, y la mujer que había emergido hoy no eran la misma persona. Aun así, la dejaría ser, considerando que su humor no era el mejor por el momento.

El luchador no pudo dar crédito a sus ojos. ¿En verdad iban a entrenar allí? Al igual que Chi-Chi, que los otros antes de él, se quedó atónito ante la albura abisal frente a él.

"Empezaremos ahora _mismos_. El Señor Popo le pide que se aliste. De no ser así, tú puedes _irtes_ y dejar al Señor Popo entrenar _solos_."

¿Quería irse? Tan infernalmente cierto era que no podía imaginarse como fue que Chi-Chi había sido capaz de soportar ser encerrada allí dentro, especialmente con Karin, quien parecía tenso y severo la mayor parte del tiempo. Tal vez había dejado que se le subieran las cosas a la cabeza cuando se apuntó para semejante compromiso. No era como que le importara, no particularmente, todo ese embrollo de salvar al mundo; todo lo que deseaba era vivir su vida con su esposa y su hija Videl.

Videl.

Como recordaba el día de su nacimiento, en aquel tiempo cuando él y su esposa eran tan inmensamente felices. Su esposa siempre estuvo a su lado, ella le daba su apoyo incondicional, incluso cuando él no lo merecía. Y ella le había dado un obsequio, una hija producto del amor que compartían.

Pero era un obsequio agridulce. Las complicaciones del parto habían clamado la vida de su esposa. Entonces ella moriría, dejándolo solo y en una completa tristeza. Pero él no se hundiría en las profundidades de la desesperación. Videl estaba allí para ser cuidada por él.

Entonces, su mente se inundaba con imágenes de su hija agonizando en sus brazos, su cuerpo roto ante él. Como ella había estirado su brazo hacia él, sonriéndole por última vez mientras trataba de decirle esas tres ultimas palabras…

Antes de que le atravesaran el corazón, y de que su vida le fuera arrancada, en el preciso instante en el que su vida y su sangre era derramada sobre sus brazos. Como recordaba el abrazarla a él, deseando desesperadamente que ella despertara y de que todo fuera una terrible pesadilla; como esos androides los agraviaron cruelmente a él y a su hija.

Impotente.

Ni siquiera pudo herirlos. Soportaron sus mejores golpes y lo descartaron como si fuera menos que una molesta mosca. Su ira al no poder proteger a su única hija, su ira por toda la injusticia de todo aquello, que se burlaran del obsequio dado a él, por su esposa, el regalo cuyo costo era tan grande que le costó la vida a ella para pagarlo.

Esa era la razón por la que estaba aquí.

"¿Está _listos_, señor, o Mister Popos _deber_ _empezar_ solos?"

"Puedes apostar que estoy listo. ¡Démosle inicio de una buena vez!" Rugió Hercule, tras descubrir su verdadero motivo, y tras descubrir que nada se interpondría entre él y su venganza contra esos androides.

* * *

Así transcurrió otro día. Durante aquel lapso, tomó toda la fuerza del Maestro Roshi para evitar que Tao Pai Pai intentara asesinar a Chi-Chi después su debacle del día anterior, y también para evitar que despegara hacia el eterno azul para confrontar a los androides, quienes estaban inusualmente callados en aquel momento.

A pesar de todo, la hora para que Hercule y el Señor Popo emergieran de la Habitación del Tiempo llegó pronto. Como era usual, la mayoría de los guerreros presentes percibieron dos acrecentados niveles de pelea salir.

Mister Popo, aunque infinitamente más fuerte, continuaba viéndose EXACTAMENTE igual.

"Me siento tan mal por ti. Parece que sin importar lo que hagas, no puedes deshacerte de esa barriga tuya." Maulló Karin.

"No _ser_ tan malos, al Señor Popo le gusta su _aspectos_. Soy más fuertes, y eso _ser_ todo lo que _importas_." Replicó el genio.

"Esperemos que el otro barrigón que ronda por aquí pierda un poco de peso." Continuó el otrora felino parlante.

"¿¡Que dijiste?" Rugió Yajirobe desde la lejanía.

"Nada, nada. Miau, miau." Canturreó Karin melódicamente.

Por otra parte, Hercule salió con un aspecto bastante pulido. Aunque ya era un hombre muscular, para empezar, su cuerpo había adquirido mayor definición en sus músculos, que antes eran inflados y blandos, pero ahora eran solidos como el acero. Su rosto, justo igual que Chi-Chi antes que él, mantenía una mirada fija y seria. Ahora, él era 'todo negocios'.

"Bien, gordito. Purr, parece que tú serás el último. Asegúrate de no devorar toda la comida que hay allá adentro."

"¡Te juro que cuando salga de allí te golpeare tan fuerte que te arrepentirás de haberte burlado de mí!" Le garantizó el rollizo samurái errante.

"¡Palabras, Yajirobe, puras palabras!" Karin amaba 'picar' a su 'inquilino permanente' a la menor oportunidad.

Así que Yajirobe entró, dentro de poco, a la Habitación del Alma y el Tiempo. A diferencia de los otros dos, él no quedó tan pasmado a causa del vacío blanco que le rodeaba. De hecho, estaba un tanto aliviado.

"Al fin, algo de paz y tranquilidad." Pensó antes de endurecer sus facciones.

"Sé que no soy la persona más valiente por aquí, y maldito sea el Maestro Karin por obligarme a hacer todo esto… pero será mejor hacerlo correctamente. Lo último que quiero es quedarme totalmente atrás del resto, y de que se burlen de mí." Reflexionó el samurái errante, dándose un poco de motivación para entrenarse, e iniciándose poco después en aquel menester.

* * *

En la atalaya de Kami-Sama, Mr. Satán fue en busca de Chi-Chi, y pronto la encontró a la orilla del Templo. Parecía sumida en una profunda reflexión, pero ahora él entendía su razonamiento.

"No has cruzado palabra conmigo desde que saliste de la habitación el día de ayer. Pero considerando el tiempo que pase allí con el Señor Popo, ha pasado un poco más de un año."

"¿Y qué?"Preguntó Chi-Chi duramente.

"Parece que nuestras prioridades han cambiado, ¿no es así? Entonces, supongo que esto significa que no estamos destinados a estar juntos." Dijo Mr. Satán.

La mujer volteó y lo miró fijamente. Él casi creyó que ella iba a reprenderlo antes de percatarse de que los ojos de ella se habían suavizado un poco.

"Cuándo estuve en esa cámara, hubo momentos en los que no podía dejar de pensar en mi Goku y en mi Gohan. He compartido tantas y tan maravillosas memorias de ellos y de los tiempos en los que estuvimos juntos, y de como esos androides habían arrancado todo de mí. Estoy segura de que comprendes el dolor involucrado cuando se presencia la muerte de tu único hijo, mientras te sientes impotente, incapaz de hacer algo. Lo siento, Mark 'Hercule' Satán, pero ya no me siento de la misma forma. Mi único deseo ahora es acabar con esos androides, y quizás vivir el resto de mi vida, satisfecha por todas las memorias de mis difuntos esposo e hijo." Le confesó Chi-Chi tristemente, con su cabeza colgando hacia abajo.

Mark "Hercule" Satán escucho todo aquello, sin embargo le sorprendió no encontrarse así mismo decepcionado. Él la comprendía en su sentir. Su esposa era la única mujer a la que él realmente había amado aparte de su hija. Darle su vida a otra mujer se sentía tan… tan… incorrecto.

Poco después, dió un paso adelante y posó sus manos en los hombros de Chi-Chi. Ella alzó su cabeza para encontrar los ojos del luchador mientras este hablaba.

"Entiendo cómo te sientes. Tan pronto como entre en ese cuarto, pensé que estaba loco por unirme a este grupo suicida. Pero, al igual que tú, no pensé en nada ni nadie que no fueran mi esposa y Videl. Y-yo todavía me odio a mí mismo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla, de que muriera en mis brazos mientras me encontraba impotente para hacer algo sobre aquello. Aunque estoy agradecido de haber entablado amistad con alguien capaz de relacionarse conmigo, ese año dentro de la habitación también me mostró que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Quizás el Maestro Karin también sabía esto. Lo último que deseaba era involucrarme en una relación donde los dos seamos tan co-dependientes el uno del otro para sobrevivir. Yo no deseo eso. Deseo derrotar a esos androides y, al igual que tú, vivir satisfecho en la memoria de mi amada esposa e hija." Le confió Mr. Satán tristemente.

"Entonces no hay nada más que decir, aunque no me molestaría tener una conversación de un corazón a otro de vez en cuando." Confesó ella con una sonrisa.

"Supongo que si alguno de los dos se siente triste, entonces podremos hablar. Seria agradable ser amigos, pero nada más."

"Estoy de acuerdo."

"Entonces hay que regresar. Estoy seguro de que el Maestro Karin nos va a dar una lectura o algo, y además se enfadará si lo hacemos esperar."

"¡En ese caso, voy justo detrás de ti!" Le indicó la viuda, mientras los dos se dirigían hacia el interior del templo.

* * *

El día siguiente presenció el más grande cambio entre los guerreros. Era generalmente emocionante ver como alguien iba a la Habitación del Tiempo un día, y salía mirándose y sintiéndose completamente diferente al siguiente.

Incluso Tao Pai Pai se interesaba por estas muestras, aunque fueran exclusivamente para evaluar el poder de los peleadores que salían.

Así fue que Yajirobe surgió del cuarto y de su entrenamiento, y hubo algo que todos los presentes notaron.

Él estaba destajado.

Yajirobe ya no era aquel rollizo hombre con ojos bizcos a causa de sus enormes mejillas. Siendo honestos, la mayoría creían que Yajirobe seria quien holgazanearía y saldría siendo el más débil de todos, pero su poder estaba a la par con cualquier otro, a pesar de no haber contado con un compañero de prácticas.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, un blanco visible con un par de orbes oscuras por pupilas, todo lo cual era imposible identificar debido a sus rechonchas mejillas. Su cabello era largo, pero un poco más corto que antes, ya que Yajirobe lo había cortado y domado en una larga coleta.

Todo su cuerpo estaba adornado con los signos de varias cicatrices. Su pecho tenía una larga marca corriéndole de un lado a otro de sus nuevos músculos pectorales. La herida de una puñalada en su hombro derecho sobresalía también. Se veía como alguien que había participado en grandes batallas.

"Bien, bien, bien. ¡Parece que de pronto te convertiste en el legendario héroe Olivu! ¿Qué te sucedió? Tienes más cicatrices que Tenshinhan y Yamcha combinados." Comentó Karin.

"Logre dominar la técnica de la división. La he visto tantas veces y pensé que podría hacerla también. Finalmente la domine, pero me tomó casi seis meses hacerlo. Sin embargo, los valía. No creo haber podido llegar tan lejos sin un compañero de prácticas, aunque sea yo contra mí mismo." Señaló el samurái vagabundo con una voz significantemente honda; su manzana ya no se ocultaba bajo capas y capas de pellejo.

"Muy buen trabajo. Parece que has avanzado más que todos nosotros ya que parece que ya no te acobarda el dolor." Observó el felino maestro.

"Todavía detesto pelear, y no me gusta salir lastimado, pero puedo imaginarme que la mejor manera de dejar de luchar de nuevo es justamente matar a esas cosas y darlo todo por terminado. Extraño comer donas, ¡y no las hacen ya a causa de que esos androides siguen matando a todos esos panaderos!" Se quejó Yajirobe finalmente.

"Gah, ¿estás tan en forma como un violín y en lo único que puedes pensar es en comida, miau? ¡Definitivamente, algunas cosas nunca cambian!"

Esto fue suficiente para molestarle, y de nuevo, Yajirobe y Karin se enfrascaban otra vez en uno de sus pequeños pleitos. El resto de la concurrencia los miraba con una que otra gota de sudor corriendo por sus frentes. Eventualmente, Muten Roshi tomó la palabra.

"Lamento interrumpirlos, amigos míos, pero, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Vamos a buscar a esos androides, o a entrenar un poco más?"

Inmediatamente el ex gatuno instructor cesó su discusión con Yajirobe, y prestó atención a su antiguo alumno.

"Tenemos más entrenamiento que hacer, pero primero quiero comprobar que todos ustedes han llegado tan lejos como su poder se los permite. Los androides han estado quietos últimamente, cualquiera que sea la razón, y debemos tomar ventaja de todo eso. Así que todos ustedes síganos a mí y al Senor Popo." Indicó el Maestro Karin dando una vuelta, y dirigiéndose al interior del templo.

Kame-Sennin les dirigió una mirada a los otros, quienes se veían un tanto confundidos, antes de encoger sus hombros y seguir al exótico genio y al casi milenario maestro.

* * *

De inmediato fueron guiados hasta un cuarto dentro del templo. La habitación se veía bastante rara, con una colección de relojes y péndulos balanceándose de un lado a otro.

"Yo he estado aquí antes. Tú llevaste a Yamcha, Tenshinhan y a los otros aquí para luchar contra unos saiyajin, o algo así, hace mucho tiempo." Recordó Yajirobe.

"Tú estar en lo _correctos_, _bero_ aquella vez tu _negarte_ a participar. Este ser el Cuarto del Péndulo. De aquí, _bodremos_ mandar su espíritu a cualquier lugar o _tiempos_. Comprendan que lo que experimentaran _ser_ muy _verdaderos_. Mister Popo les pide que practiquen la precaución."

Karin se dirigió hacia el grupo, y los observó a todos muy seriamente antes de continuar.

"Miau, espero que todos ustedes comprendan lo que el Señor Popo está tratando de decirles. No es momento de estar jugando. Las pruebas a las que serán sometidos van a ser muy reales y muy peligrosas. Como tal, pensamos en dejarlos a todos ustedes entrar de una vez, pero calculamos que uno a la vez es mejor, ya que así podremos tener una mejor evaluación de sus recientemente adquiridos poderes."

"De acuerdo, ¿pero exactamente a dónde nos va a llevar esta cosa?" Cuestiono Mr. Satán.

"Lo sabrás muy pronto. ¡Roshi!" Rugió Karin.

"¿Qué?"

"Tú eres nuestro afortunado número uno. Así que vas tú." Anunció el maestro con un ronroneo a Kame-Sennin, mientras lo empujaba hasta la plataforma.

"Recuerda lo que te dije, miau. Ten cuidado, y mucha suerte miau."

"Esperaremos su regresos… si sobrevives." Dictaminó Mr. Popo.

"Aw, demonios, estos tipos están empezando a asustarme." Pensó Roshi antes de endurecer su rostro con determinación.

"No hay problema. ¡Al arranque, y que empiece la diversión!" Decidió al fin Kame-Sennin.

"¡Buena suerte!" Se despidió Karin antes de iniciar el péndulo.

* * *

Todo lo que Muten Roshi pudo ver al principio fue oscuridad, antes de ver imágenes de relojes y péndulos rechinando a su alrededor. Sintió como si su estómago hubiera dado una voltereta mientras pasaba zumbando a través de esas figuras, antes de volver a la oscuridad una vez más.

La luz pareció emerger y rodearle, fue capaz de descifrar un paisaje mientras recuperaba su orientación.

De inmediato pudo notar que no se encontraba en Chikyusei. El planeta entero se miraba raro. El cielo era de un tinte verde, los océanos eran verdes, y extraños y delgadísimos árboles se disparaban hacia arriba alrededor de las praderas cubiertas de pasto.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Antes de que pudiera detenerse a contemplar el escenario, súbitamente percibió varios ki poderosos en la distancia. Inmediatamente los reconoció.

"¡Increíble!¡No puede ser!" Pensó Kame-Sennin tan pronto como se irguió del piso, y voló hacia la dirección de las potentes energías.

Después de un vuelo corto, logró llegar hasta donde se reunían aquellos ki, y ante sí una visión de los que nunca creyó ver de nuevo.

Ante sí, vio a Gohan de pie, vestido en lo que parecía ser una armadura saiyajin. Todavía era un niño, así que Roshi supuso que había sido enviado al pasado.

Escudriñó un poco más, y encontró a Krillin allí, también en una armadura saiyajin. Junto a ellos estaba Piccolo, quien parecía haber atravesado el infierno de ida y vuelta por la forma en la que sus ropas se desasían en ondulantes jirones.

Entonces, y frente a ellos, estaba Vegeta, quien parecía ser subyugado y acordemente torturado por una cosa alienígena y blanca a la que él nunca había visto antes. Al instante, Muten voló hacia ellos y dio a conocer su presencia.

"¡E-ese poder! ¡No puede ser! ¿Maestro Roshi?" Inquirió Krillin mientras Kame-Sennin aterrizaba cerca del grupo.

"¿Qué hace usted aquí, Maestro Roshi? ¿No se había usted quedado en la Tierra?" Complementó un Gohan confuso.

Piccolo se percató de que algo sucedía, pero decidió mantener sus pensamientos para sí mismo antes de pronunciar palabra.

"Anciano, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Es que acaso deseas morir?" Escupió con dureza la resonante voz de Piccolo.

"Maestro Roshi, no sé cómo fue que llegó hasta aquí, pero tiene que irse ahora mismo. Freeza ha acabado con Vegeta justo ahora, es demasiado fuerte, ¡morirá si se queda!" Exclamó su pupilo Krillin.

El maestro de la corriente Kame se viró para tener una mejor vista del alienígena blanco, quien le daba una paliza a Vegeta. El alienígena, divertido de que alguien más apareciera, decidió dejar de torturar a Vegeta por un rato, lanzando al príncipe saiyajin al suelo, a sabiendas de que ya no era una amenaza.

"Veo que uno envejecido, pero no tan sabio, ha venido a morir el día de hoy. ¿Estás aquí para retarme, o solamente para ser testigo de mi grandeza antes de morir por mi mano?"

"Así que tú eres Freeza. He escuchado mucho de ti, pero cuando me pongo a pensarlo, nunca te había visto. Dicen que eres fuerte, ¡pero estoy aquí para ver qué tan poderoso eres en verdad!"

"Semejante arrogancia la que posees, anciano. ¿Crees ser un oponente para mí?"

"Sé que lo soy." Replicó Muten Roshi, a pesar de las miradas de completa incredulidad procedentes de Piccolo, Gohan y Krillin.

"Te pondré en tu lugar, anciano." Prometió Freeza desapareciendo de vista.

Krillin y Gohan no lograban siquiera ver a Freeza venir, y Piccolo apenas podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando Roshi, tranquilamente, alzó su brazo y bloqueó una patada del tirano intergaláctico, que lo hubiera mandado a una tumba temprana si se hubiera impactado con su cráneo.

"Eres muy rápido, jovencito. Quizá puedas darle a estos viejos huesos algo de ejercicio." Le susurró el maestro con una sonrisa.

"Estaré más que encantado." La voz de gélida cortesía fue acompañada de una mordaz mueca por parte de Freeza, antes de que ambos combatientes desaparecieran y dieran inicio a la pelea.

El tirano intentó un puñetazo directo al rostro de Roshi, pero el maestro prontamente le evadió e intentó un golpe al estómago. Sin embargo, Freeza fue rápido y alzo su rodilla, capturando a Roshi por la barbilla y mandándolo en vuelo hacia arriba.

Freeza lo siguió para tomar ventaja, pero Kame Sennin empleó el zanzuken al ultimo segundo para desvanecerse, haciendo que el alienígena pateara el aire vacío.

Antes de que Freeza pudiera recobrarse de la sorpresa, el anciano descendió y plantó sus dos pies en la cabeza de su oponente, mandando al tirano de regreso a la tierra. Freeza se las arregló para recobrarse, y aterrizar con las cuatro extremidades en el suelo. Roshi voló hacia él para tomar la iniciativa.

El extraterrestre estaba a punto de contra-atacar, pero entonces el anciano maestro hizo algo inusual. Mando una pequeña ráfaga de ki hacia Freeza. El ser blanco gruñó ante aquel patético ataque, y de inmediato lo hizo a un lado. Lo último dio a Roshi un diminuto espacio abierto, pero necesario, mientras se precipitaba, a la vista, para llegar al flanco del tirano.

Freeza se las ingenió para desviar el ataque de ki, pero notó que su rival no estaba en ningún sitio donde pudiera ser visto. Antes de que pudiera reflexionar demasiado, sintió una fuerte ventisca tras de si, mientras Roshi dirigía una patada voladora a la pequeña espalda de Freeza.

El demonio blanco chirrió sus dientes por el dolor, antes de volverse y soltar un latigazo con su larga cola. Roshi, quien intentaba asestar a la cabeza, fue tomado por sorpresa y fuertemente abofeteado por la cola del tirano. Muten fue enviado deslizándose en el piso, antes de recuperarse, y aletear para incorporarse de nuevo.

Desafortunadamente para él, Freeza esperaba la recuperación e inmediatamente le disparó varias ráfagas de ki.

Inmediatamente, Kame-Sennin supo que estaba en problemas en cuanto sintió las primeras ráfagas golpearle en el rostro, oscureciendo su visión y destruyendo sus gafas de sol. Puso sus brazos arriba, bloqueando y minimizando el daño causado, pero esto lo dejo vulnerable mientras Freeza lo tomaba por su anverso, enrollando su cola en el cuello de Roshi.

El maestro sintió la cola apretar su garganta, volviendo la respiración imposible. Utilizó su brazo para intentar zafarse de la cola, pero al hacerlo, dejo su cuerpo abierto mientras tres o cuatro golpes de ki lanzados por Freeza atravesaban sus defensas, golpeándolo poderosamente.

Los choques vaciaron el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones, y Roshi supo que tenía que soltarse de su agarre, o de lo contrario, moriría. Sintió como era levantado, y después estampado contra el suelo.

Roshi probó la tierra cuando esta entro en su boca. Solamente tenía una oportunidad para hacerlo. Se le acababa el aire, y sabía que no podría ser estrellado de nuevo sin ser sofocado.

Cuando lo alzaba de nuevo, Roshi concentro algo de ki y se volvió hacia Freeza, disparando al rostro del tirano, como si fuera un pastel de ki. El albo alienígeno rugió de dolor mientras le golpeaba de lleno en la cara, usando sus manos para cubrirse, dejó a Roshi libre.

Kame-Sennin uso su precioso tiempo fuera para recuperar su aliento, antes de cargar a toda velocidad y proceder a darle un codazo a su oponente en el abdomen. Freeza sintió como le vaciaba el aire antes de ser golpeado una vez más.

Esta vez, Freeza no logró recobrarse ya que fue proyectado directo a una montaña cercana, destruyéndola en el proceso.

Roshi respiraba con dificultad. Esta pelea demandaba mucho de él, paro a pesar de esto, estaba agradecido de ser capaz de sacar lo mejor de ese engendro. Había escuchado a Goku y a los otros decir cuan poderoso era cuando lo enfrentaron, pero quizá estuvieran exagerando. Él había entrenado únicamente por un año con el equipo de pesas y ya podía darle una buena pelea a Freeza. Esos androides estaban tan buenos como muertos.

Antes de que Kame-Sennin pudiera sentirse demasiado bien sobre sí mismo, escuchó una risita sofocada precediendo a Freeza, quien emergía de la montaña, un poco raspado y lleno de tierra, pero de otra forma, bien.

"Esto se está poniendo divertido. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me dejó tan amoreteado y sucio."

"Me aseguraré de ponerte mucho más que sólo 'amoreteado' una vez que acabe contigo." Dijo Roshi a pesar de la falta de aliento, mientras que Freeza se miraba completamente intacto.

"No seas tan presumido, anciano. Lo que ves frente a ti es aproximadamente el 33 por ciento de todo mi poder. Pero ya que eres un viejo tan resistente, tal vez podrías aguantarme a un 50 por ciento de mi potencial verdadero. Veamos. Si tú lo logras, entonces me hare más fuerte. Si no lo logras, entonces morirás. De cualquier forma, tu pierdes." Sentenció el tirano alienígeno.

"No hay forma de que te pongas más fuerte. Apuesto a que solamente estas fanfarroneando para asustarme. Los jóvenes de estos días, creen que pueden asustar a un anciano con amenazas vanas. ¡Eso es abuso psicológico contra los adultos mayores!

Entonces, Roshi se giró y vio a Freeza de pie, con una sonrisa maligna adornándole el rostro. Súbitamente la expresión de Freeza se tornó mortal, y Muten sintió como si el peso del mundo cayera en sus hombros. Encontró que su cuerpo entero temblaba inconscientemente por alguna razón.

Era que Kame-Sennin sabía que Freeza NO estaba fanfarroneando y que él, en verdad, se estaba conteniendo.

Antes de que Roshi pudiera pensar, una pena colosal golpeó su estómago, como si algo se hubiera pulverizado en sus adentros. Apenas, y difícilmente, podía respirar cuando vio a Freeza aparecer frente a él.

El maestro miró abajo para ver que Freeza había alojado un blanco puño en su estómago, ¡y casi la mitad de su brazo alienígena dentro de su cuerpo!

Pura, inimaginable aflicción hizo erupción en los sentidos de Roshi, mientras el anciano gritaba de dolor.

"Lo lamento. Olvide mencionar que nadie en el universo, aparte de mi padre y mi hermano, pueden soportarme al 50 por ciento de mi poder. Fue sólo que encontré tus palabras tan deliciosamente convincentes, ciertamente tuve la impresión de que podrías ser el único en luchar conmigo a este nivel. Pero supongo que no fue así. Oh, bueno, fue divertido mientras duró." Dijo Freeza mientras apuntaba su brazo hacia un apurado Kame-Sennin, y cargaba una gran esfera púrpura de ki.

Roshi tan sólo podía dirigir su vista hacia arriba en indigno terror e impotencia, mientras miraba la esfera de ki dirigiéndose directamente a su fracturado cuerpo y desintegrando, por entero, todo su ser.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Bueno, espero que todos ustedes la hayan disfrutado. Desde este punto en adelante, la historia vendrá un tanto más rápida (eso espero), así que gracias a todos por su paciencia. De todas formas, gracias por leer y por la esperanza de que la hayan disfrutado.

**Nota de Traductor:** Saludos a Nomica (go go medicina), Eva, Yuna Luna 78, milk goku, JanellaBround, Diosa Luna, Bonus Kun, rous, y a todos los valientes anónimos.

Woot, la entrega original de **wingsofseyfert12 (antiguamente conocido como mrbignerd) **fue publicada ayer, Octubre 19 del 2010.


	11. La realidad

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos al nombre "Dragon Ball Z) pertenecen exclusivamente a Akira Toriyama y a la Toei Animation. No soy dueño de esta franquicia ni me beneficio con la redacción de esta historia.

**Nota de Autor:** Bien, estoy aquí para actualizar una vez más. Veamos como nuestros guerreros le hacen frente a sus pruebas en el cuarto del tiempo. Disfruten.

**Nota de Traductor:** La versión hispana no es una traducción literal. Además, mrbignerd acaba de cambiar su nick a **wingsofseyfert12.**

* * *

**"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"  
**(Who would have thought?)

_Escrito en inglés por _**wingsofseyfert12  
**(antiguo mrbignerd)

_Traducido por __**Esplandian**_

**Capitulo XI**

La sensación de dolor absoluto y de fuego se disipó tan pronto como Roshi descendió en un interminable espiral, la negrura rodeándole. Entre la oscuridad, relojes de todo tipo de formas y tamaños pasaron zumbando junto a él antes de oír la reveladora señal del "tic tac" de un péndulo. Percibió sus pies golpeando un suelo firme, y las voces familiares a su alrededor, mientras abría sus ojos.

Estaba de vuelta en el Templo de Kami-sama, con el resto de los guerreros dirigiéndole miradas extrañadas.

"¿E-estoy vivo?" Preguntó Roshi en aparente incredulidad.

"En verdad lo estás." Garantizó Karin, ofreciéndole su mano al atónito Kame-Sennin.

"P-pero yo, ju-justamente—"

"No les adelantes nada, Roshi. Los otros todavía tienen sus correspondientes desafios que atravesar." Lo instruyó, ayudándole a bajar de la plataforma, mientras el aludido se encontraba un tanto nervioso.

Chi-Chi y Mr. Satán se hallaban ansiosos por enfrentar los retos que les aguardaban. El Maestro Roshi se había quedado frente a ellos todo el tiempo, aunque de repente se estremeciera y apretara los dientes. Era bastante inusual, pero lo más extraño llegó en el último instante. Súbitamente, el viejo maestro alzó sus brazos y gritó, como si estuviera sumido en el más profundo terror.

No sabían que esperar, pero se imaginaron que el Maestro Karin iba a arrojar luz en el asunto hasta que concluyeran sus pruebas.

Tao Pai Pai no prestó demasiada atención al sennin. Calculaba que todo eso era alguna clase de truco mental: él no se dejaría engañar por algo semejante. Se mofó a causa del infundado miedo que experimentaba aquel a quien alguna se le llamó "El Hombre Más Fuerte del Mundo."

"No entiendo porque te estremeces, anciano. Ciertamente todo esto es una elaborada técnica para acobardarnos y someternos. Yo, a diferencia tuya, no caeré en su trampa."

El Maestro Roshi encaró al mercenario con una mirada de enojo, mezclado también con un poco de compasión. El notable asesino profesional no tenía ni idea de en qué se estaba metiendo.

"Si tanto presumes eso de ser 'la Gran y Mundialmente Famosa Grulla', ¿entonces porque no eres el siguiente en entrar, y lo compruebas por ti mismo?"

"Conquistaré lo que tú, Kame Sennin, no pudiste. Y me reiré en tu cara una vez que lo haga." Replicó el asesino profesional acercándose a la plataforma.

Karin trató de detenerlo, ya que el siguiente reto estaba diseñado para Chi-Chi, no para el mercenario que, tomando su lugar, fue puesto en un estado meditativo, indicando que había iniciado su, o mejor dicho, el reto de Chi-Chi.

"¡Miauuuuuuu, ese idiota! ¡No lo puedo creer!"

"Mr. Popo cree que _convendrías_ sacarlo de _allís_"

Karin lo pensó un poco. El sacaría al asesino profesional de un jalón, y lo apalearía por actuar tan fuera de línea.

Pero, mientras lo meditaba, tal vez debería dejar que Tao Pai Pai tomará el examen de Chi-Chi. Estaba seguro de que el asesino no sería un reto para este oponente, y que perder a manos de esta criatura tan particular lo enfuriaría hasta el punto de que no le dejaría otra opción más que quedarse junto a ellos si quería volverse más fuerte.

"Bien, Mr. Popo. Creo que las cosas resultaran mejor de lo que esperábamos. Déjalo que tome la prueba, aunque no le estuviera designada. Creo que el mercenario se llevará una verdadera sorpresa. Miauuu."

"De acuerdos, el Señor Popo no_ interferirás_ con la _pruebas_ de Tao Pai Pai, aunque no _estar_ bien que la _tomara_."

"Ya veremos como manejas la situación, señor asesino presumido." Rió Karin para sus adentros, dando un paso hacia atrás y dejando al destino tomar su curso.

* * *

Igual que Muten Roshi antes que él, todo lo que el asesino profesional contempló fue la oscuridad, mientras atravesaba un interminable espiral rodeado de relojes.

Poco después, el suelo se volvió solido bajo sus pies y finalmente el aire entró en sus pulmones.

Tao Pai Pai abrió sus ojos para encontrarse frente a un inusual paisaje. El cielo sobre él era de un oscuro púrpura nebuloso, y el aire era áspero, difícil de respirar. No había plantas u otra forma de vida en ese aparentemente estéril planeta.

"Por lo visto ya no me encuentro en la Tierra." Pensó antes de agitar su cabeza violentamente.

"¡Es ridículo! ¡Todo es un truco, una mera ilusión mental!" Concluyó furiosamente, negándose a creer que se encontraba en otro planeta.

Tranquilo, sin nada más que hacer, Tao se levitó y vagó por el planeta para ver que era aquello en lo que se suponía que iba a ser puesto a prueba.

Continuó así por alrededor de diez minutos, empezaba a impacientarse. Ya le gritaría a ese ex gato presumido de Karin para que lo sacara de ese lugar cuando, de pronto, percibió un gran poder aproximándose.

De inmediato, el Mercenario Tao esquivó a su costado derecho, evadiendo un rayo de energía por un escaso margen. Miró hacia abajo para encontrar a un niño, probablemente de unos diez o doce años. Poseía un potencial de pelea elevado, y hubiera dejado mudo de asombro a Tao si él hubiera venido antes de su entrenamiento.

Pero, después de un año dentro de la Habitación del Tiempo, Tao Pai Pai era considerablemente fuerte, y el poder del niño no era rival para él.

"¿Chiquillo, acaso tienes ganas de morir?" Gruñó el asesino profesional clavando su mirada abajo, hacia su joven atacante.

El crío se quedó como si nada ante las amenazas de Tao, y le respondió la mirada, con sus ojos repletos de intensidad.

"Tú no me asustas. Tu aura es mala, y no nos gusta la gente mala en este planeta. Ya tuvimos que escapar de la Tierra a causa de la maldad que hay en ese lugar, y no dejaremos que acaben con la paz que hemos encontrado aquí." Dijo el niño, quien sonaba muchos años mayor de lo que realmente era.

"No me interesa en lo absoluto su estilo de vida o su moralidad. Me atacaste sin razón alguna, y ahora pagarás por ello." Refunfuñó Tao, al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el chiquillo.

El chico vio al hombre venir y desapareció de su vista, causando que Tao desperdiciara su golpe. El mercenario adivinó que haría esto y se mantuvo quieto, esperando a que el chiquillo intentara algo.

Percibió un poder considerable a su derecha, de inmediato se viró y lanzó un fuerte puñetazo.

El asesino profesional sonrió satisfecho, ya que su estrategia había resultado mientras aterrizaba un potente gancho en la mejilla del niño, proyectándolo lejos.

El mercenario aprovechó su ventaja, volando raudamente hacia su oponente.

Tao estaba seguro de que el chiquillo iba a contra-atacar, así que envió una esfera de ki y voló hasta su derecha para flanquear al chico.

Estaba en lo correcto, ya que el chico se orilló a la derecha inmediatamente, lanzando su propia bola de ki para detener el avance del peleador más experimentado.

Desafortunadamente, el niño no tomó en cuenta que su oponente ya había mandado una esfera de ki, causando que las dos ráfagas de energía colisionaran y explotaran.

El chico tuvo que cubrir sus ojos a causa de la cegadora luz, dándole a Tao oportunidad de atacarle por la espalda y de disparar un "Dodonpa" contra el chiquillo, queriendo terminar la escaramuza lo antes posible.

El niño poseía reflejos rápidos, y se movió a la izquierda para evadir el rayo. Sin embargo no era lo suficientemente veloz, ya que el rayo alcanzó a golpear su hombro derecho. El golpe no había sido letal, pero el rayo casi perforó su hombro, causándole una inmensa cantidad de dolor a la criatura.

A Tao Pai Pai le fastidió un poco que su ataque de ki no acertara en el corazón del chiquillo, y de que este continuara vivo, pero el mercenario pronto descartó su desconcierto y aprovechó su ventaja una vez más, pateando al chico en la espalda y dirigiéndolo al piso.

Hubo una fuerte explosión. El pequeño permanecía en el cráter creado por el impacto, y yacía inconsciente a causa del demoledor golpe.

"Mocoso insensato, buscando pleito con alguien cuyas habilidades no conoces. Acabaré con tu vida aquí y ahora." Sentenció Tao, alzando su dedo y procediendo a concentrar el "Dodonpa" una vez más para asesinar al niño.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una poderosa patada contra su mejilla lo mando volando. Tao maldijo entre dientes mientras se erguía de nuevo.

Dirigió su mirada hasta el cráter al que había lanzado al chico, y encontró a otro cuerpo allí. Era una mujer de largo pelo negro. Parecía que se arrodillaba junto al chiquillo, y que lo alimentaba con algo semejante a una semilla del ermitaño.

"¡Gosa! ¡No puedo creerlo! No escapamos de la Tierra para que terminaras muriendo aquí. ¡Si viste algo sospechoso debiste de haberme avisado!" Lo espetó la mujer.

"Lo siento, mamá, es sólo que creí que podía contra él. Su aura es malvada y no pude evitar odiarlo por ello." Se excusó el chico llamado Gosa.

"Todo está bien, cariño. Ahora ve a casa. Regresaré y te prepararé algo para cenar cuando regrese."

"Mamá, ¡patea su trasero!"

"¡Gosa, cuidadito con ese lenguaje!"

"Los siento, mami, pero acaba con él. No me agrada, además es malo."

"No te preocupes, lo haré." Prometió la mujer mientras el chico desaparecía volando en la distancia.

El Mundialmente Famoso Asesino Tao Pai Pai estaba tentado a seguir al chiquillo, pero pronto decidió que no valía la pena el esfuerzo. Quienquiera que fuera esta mujer, ella era fuerte, de eso estaba seguro. A pesar de ello, el calibró su poder con el propio y ella era sólo ligeramente más poderosa que su hijo. Tenía la victoria asegurada.

"Debería de enseñarle a su hijo algunos buenos modales. Atacar a un desconocido que no le ha hecho daño no es la forma adecuada de comportarse."

"Tú aura exuda maldad. Tuvimos que escapar de Chikyusei a causa de semejante vileza, y temimos que fueras un agente de Bebi. No nos culpes por ser precavidos." Explicó la mujer.

"No sigo ordenes de nadie. Aun así, tu hijo me ataco sin razón alguna, y yo no me tomó tan a la ligera semejante ofensa. Te eliminaré y tomaré su vida después que la tuya." Sentenció el mercenario.

"Entonces no puedo dejarte vivir, escoria."

"Como si tú insignificante poder tuviera esperanzas de tocar al mío." Se mofó Tao.

"Ya veremos si continuas llamando así a mi 'insignificante' poder para entonces." Replicó fieramente la mujer, elevando su poder y envolviendo su cuerpo en un aura blanca.

Tao Pai Pai percibió como su ki se elevaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente para igualarlo. La mataría, y después seguirá el mocoso.

Esperó a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento para poder evaluar y armar una estrategia acorde.

La mujer le lanzó un torrente de ráfagas de ki. Tao sonrió al ver eso. Calculaba que la mujer intentaba distraerlo con esta diversión y flanquearlo. Él no caería en la trampa.

Él se agacho bajo la explosión de ki, e inmediatamente se alzó en vuelo, proyectando un puño hacia su espalda, esperando atrapar a la mujer con la guardia baja. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando golpeó el vacío de una imagen diferida, una de la mujer bajando un parpado y burlándose de él.

Gruñó iracundo, y trató de detectar su locación. Percibió un poder elevado por debajo de él , y se desplazó para ir a su encuentro.

Los dos se encontraron cuando Tao lanzó otro puñetazo, que fue interceptado por la dama. Ella intentó lanzarlo sobre su hombro, y de allí piso abajo, pero Tao Pai Pai se le escurrió, y contraatacó con una poderosa patada a su sección media. La mujer alzó una rodilla para bloquear el golpe, y uso ambos brazos para impactar a Tao con una palma doble.

Tao sintió su tórax rendirse un poco cuando fue golpeado por un feroz palmetazo, que lo mandó lejos. Él la ojeó, sin entender de donde había sacado ella su poder. A él le parecía una mujer común y corriente, pero había algo familiar en ella. No podía identificar exactamente que era, pero tenía cierto parecido con alguien que había visto antes.

Agitó su cabeza, intentando no distraerse, y acto seguido voló una vez más para enfrentarse a la mujer sin contener su potencial.

La mujer no esperaba esa súbita arremetida, así que de inmediato alzó sus brazos al ser ametrallada por una cortina de ráfagas. Sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza, cuando su largo cabello fue jaloneado. Instintivamente levantó sus brazos para ser soltada, y recibió un poderoso golpe en su estómago.

Se duplicaron cuando Tao le propinó un codazo en la espalda, mandando a la mujer al suelo. La mujer se las arregló para recuperarse, antes de chocar contra el piso, y se percató de que su oponente sacaba provecho de la situación.

Ella pensó lanzarle un rayo de ki, pero calculó que seguramente el hombre esperaba aquello, así que decidió fingirse muerta y dejar que él viniera por ella.

Para su mala suerte el mercenario era mucho más listo de lo que creía, y le dirigió varios rayos de ki para asegurarse de que no intentaría nada. La movida era bastante inteligente de su parte, ya que lo prevenía de un desagradable contraataque, y al mismo tiempo, forzaba la atención de ella en los proyectiles de ki, dándole tiempo para atacarla de lado.

Adivinando que él la atacaría por la espalda, ella lanzó varias ráfagas de ki para detenerlo, y procedió a perderse de vista, esperando a que él lo repitiera en su posición previa.

Tao esperaba esto, sabiendo que ella intentaría desaparecer con un Zanzuken. Aunque él no pudiera sacar provecho, usar el Zanzuken por un periodo prolongado la agotaría y esto, a la larga, seria para su ventaja. Él esperó hasta que ella se hizo visible una vez más.

Ella se acercó e intento atacar mientras usaba el Zanzuken, pero Tao previó aquello y capturó el puntapié descendente. Él asió su pierna y la retrajo antes de aterrizar un golpe de labrador en su mejilla, enviando a la mujer abajo, estrellándola directo contra el piso, y formando otro cráter en el terreno.

Tao Pai Pai tomó su tiempo para burlarse de la fémina.

"¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, mujer? Deberías saber que ni siquiera lo estoy intentando. Ríndete, tu vida está perdida." Presumió el mundialmente famoso asesino.

El polvo se despejó, y tal visión consternó al mercenario. La mujer se encontraba de pie, casi como si nada le hubiera sucedido. Los ojos de ella se habían endurecido, su talante era serio, y su largo cabello parecía elevarse hasta sus extremos.

"Ya me doy cuenta de que no eres un agente de Bebi, y no tengo nada por qué temerte. Eres demasiado débil como para serle útil a Bebi." Concluyó la mujer con una sonrisa.

"¡Pero fue eso! ¿Te burlas de mí, aun cuando te encuentras a las puertas de la muerte?" Rugió Tao.

"¿Yo, a las puertas de la muerte? De ser así, quien se encuentra en el umbral de la muerte eres tú, hombre despreciable." Remarcó desdeñosa.

"¡Suficiente! Lo único que consigues es retrasar tu propia muerte. Te mataré ahora." Dijo el asesino severamente.

"Entonces inténtalo, pero grábate esto, tú fallaras. Mi nombre es Son Pan, hija de Son Gohan, nieta de Son Goku. Acabaré contigo por el bien de todos aquellos que se vieron obligados a escapar de la Tierra, y del mal que allí habita." Dijo Pan al ponerse de pie, soltando un rugido estridente.

De inmediato, Tao percibió como su poder se elevaba inconmensurablemente. Todo el terreno alrededor de él se estremecía mientras que el cielo parecía oscurecerse. Él no tenía idea de lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero ya percibía como el temor se apoderaba de él

Terminó abruptamente, cuando el suelo dejo de temblar y el cielo recobro su brillantez. Tao dirigió su vista abajo para mirar a la mujer, quien ahora era un tanto diferente. Su cabello, que antes era de un negro ébano, era ahora una melena aurea, y sus mechones se dispersaban en todas direcciones. Los ojos de la mujer eran color cerceta y un aura dorada parecía engullirla.

Sin embargo, aquellas cosas no fueron las que lo sorprendieron. Era su poder. Era increíble, semejante poder ni siquiera debería de existir. Ella había sobrepasado su poder miles de veces y más.

Antes de que él pudiera meditarlo, la mujer estaba frente a él y aterrizando una fuerte patada en la sección media del mercenario, un gancho contra su pómulo, y un golpe en su espalda, finalmente estrellándolo contra el piso.

Todo en una cuestión de micro-segundos.

Tao se encontraba completamente aturdido cuando intentó incorporarse fuera del cráter, pero se encontró incapaz de hacerlo. Sus adentros se sentían como si estuvieran a punto de reventar, su quijada desencajada, y su espalda adolorida. Ni siquiera se pudo defender, y en menos de un segundo, fue vencido, completa y absolutamente.

El asesino vio a la mujer aterrizar y caminar hacia él.

"¿Qué clase de endemoniado conjuro es este?" Rogó un pasmado—y un tanto asustado— Tao Pai Pai.

"¿Por qué debería de decírtelo a ti, criatura del mal? Escoria como tú solamente debería morir." Replicó la mujer.

Tao percibió la apabullante intención de matar en los ojos de la mujer. Ella no deseaba nada más que verlo caer. Antes de que Tao pudiera siquiera idear una forma de salir de esta, se percató de que la mujer concentraba una enorme cantidad de poder. Él dirigió su mirada hacia arriba para verla cargando una inmensa esfera de ki azulado. Era más que suficiente para incinerarlo.

Y Tao únicamente pudo abrir su boca para gritar mientras la esfera de ki era súbitamente lanzada hacia él, devorando todo su ser y consumiéndolo por entero.

* * *

Enseguida, Tao Pai Pai se hundió de nuevo en un interminable espiral antes de sentir el sólido piso bajo sus pies. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse de vuelta en la Atalaya de Kami-Sama.

"¿Y bien, miauuu, como te fue?"

Tao no pronunció palabra. Todavía temblando, caminó silenciosamente fuera de la plataforma.

Roshi aprovechó esta oportunidad para mofarse del menor de los hermanos Grulla.

"Ves. Te dije que terminarías así."

"E-era tan real. Podía sentir todo…como si…"

Fue en este punto que Chi-Chi empezó a ponerse verdaderamente nerviosa con respecto a la prueba que iba a endurar. El Maestro Karin lo notó y comenzó a hablar.

"Fue TU prueba la que el terminó tomando, pero fue suficiente. Ahora tú tomaras la prueba de Tao Pai Pai. A pesar de todo, estoy seguro de que saldrás beneficiada."

"¿Re-regresaré como ellos?" Inquirió la hija de Ox-Satan con nerviosismo.

"Dependerá de lo que hagas allá adentro, marra-miau. Ahora camina hacia la plataforma y prepárate, ya que es tu turno."

Chi-Chi asintió dando un paso hacia adelante y dentro de la plataforma. Su estómago le dolía a causa de la ansiedad, pero ella tragó saliva y endureció su rostro. Estaba determinada a sobrellevar su prueba, y si el anciano maestro y el mercenario pudieron, entonces ella también.

Cerró sus ojos en respuesta a la oscuridad entrante, y a las imágenes de péndulos y relojes que envolvían su visión.

* * *

Después de abrir sus ojos, Chi-Chi notó que no se encontraba en Chikyusei, la Tierra. El cielo era de un profundo carmesí atravesado por nubes amarillas. Había un amplio rango de flora en el horizonte, a pesar de que eran plantas que ella nunca había visto. Se le dificultaba respirar en aquella atmosfera… el aire era increíblemente viciado.

A pesar de todo, ella sabía que no podría demorarse y decidió alzarse en vuelo mientras hacia un reconocimiento de aquellas tierras, buscando lo que se suponía era la prueba que debía tomar.

No levitó demasiado antes de que se percatara que tres ki venían a su encuentro. Eran algo poderosos, pero podía notar que ella era mucho más poderosa que todos ellos. Aun así, ella mantuvo su guardia. Ella no sabía quiénes se acercaban a ella, pero debía de estar preparada.

Tres alienígenas se le aproximaron, todos ellos de mayor tamaño que ella. Uno de ellos era un corpulento gigante de largo cabello que le bajaba por la espalda. Llevaba la misma armadura que los saiyajins portaban cuando vinieron a la Tierra, hace mucho tiempo, pero esta armadura era verde.

El otro alienígeno era más alto que ese coloso, pero muchísimo más esbelto. Tenía la apariencia de un alto lagarto marrón. El también llevaba una extraña armadura.

El ultimo miembro parecía ser un tanto afeminado a causa de su piel azulada, y de un desagradable copete de pelo rubio. A pesar de ser el más pequeño del grupo, fácilmente era el más fuerte también. Los tres parecían observar a Chi-Chi lascivamente.

"Parece que nos hemos encontrado a una hembra saiyajin para mantener calientes nuestras camas esta noche, muchachos." Dijo el gigante.

"Si, Doure, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la ultima vez que una criatura tan exótica nos procuró su compañía." El lagarto sonrió abiertamente.

"Silencio ustedes dos. Ella no puede ser saiyajin, ellos han estado muertos desde hace más de un año, desde que Freeza destruyó su planeta." Les informó el rubio.

"Pero Salza, ¿cómo podríamos saber que Freeza los eliminó a todos? Mírala, se ve exactamente como una hembra saiyajin, si no las conociera." Concluyó Doure, el coloso verde.

"Entonces mejor usa tu nariz, bufón. Ella, obviamente no es una saiyajin. No lleva ese terrible olor que todos ellos cargan. Ella es algo diferente." Dictaminó Salza.

Chi-Chi empezaba a irritarse con aquellos tres (obvios) extraterrestres discutiendo sobre que podría ser.

"¿Y hasta cuando se supone que van a preguntarme sobre el asunto, ustedes, tres chiflados?" Les espetó la hija de Ox-Satan, en un tono claramente fastidiado.

"Whoa, parece tener mucho arrojo. Yo digo que ella es saiyajin." Opinó Doure.

"Yo también lo creo, sólo las mujeres saiyajin tienes esa clase de temperamento." Complementó el Neiz, el lagarto.

"Entonces los dos son unos bufones. Ella no es saiyajin, y eso es todo. Ni siquiera tiene una cola." Señaló Salza.

"Estoy de acuerdo con el muchacho rubio. Yo soy humana." Complementó Chi-Chi.

"¿Ju-MAN-Ah? Nunca había escuchado de ellos. ¿Estas segura de que no eres una saiyajin?" Curioseó Doure.

"Por ultima vez, ¡ella no lo es! ¡El que tú quieres acostarte con una mujer saiyajin no la convierte en una!" Estalló Salza.

"Aww, ¡pero no he estado con una saiyajin en muchísimo tiempo!" Lloriqueó Doure.

"Termina con ella, y entonces la llevaremos con nosotros." Replicó Salza.

"No me importaría ser el primero en darle una paliza." Dijo Neiz.

"Y yo les digo que acabaré con ustedes si siquiera lo intentan." Gruñó Chi-Chi.

"Como si pudieras lastimarnos. ¿Es que no sabes quiénes somos? Somos el escuadrón Armado de Cooler, el más poderoso equipo de mercenarios en la Galaxia Este. Ni siquiera la Fuerza Ginyu se nos iguala." Se regodeó el alienígeno rubio.

Chi-Chi estaba verdaderamente confundida. No tenía idea de quién demonios eran esos tipos.

"Disculpen, pero nunca he escuchado nada de unos chiflados como ustedes." Contestó aburrida.

"¡Entonces que te parece si te mostramos por la fuerza la razón por la que somos tan temidos en esta galaxia!" Rugió Salza, abalanzándose para atacar.

Chi-Chi, viéndolo venir, y sin esfuerzo alguno, interceptó su puño. El rostro del alienígena mostro algo de sorpresa, pero sonrió rápidamente e intentó alcanzar con su rodilla el estómago de la Ju-MAN-Ah.

Ella lo evadió de inmediato, soltando el puño de Salza, y puso sus palmas en las rodillas de su contrincante de piel azul, y usando las piernas del alienígeno como soporte, procedió a impactar SU rodilla en el rostro de Salza.

Salza notó su nariz rota mientras era alcanzado por la rodilla de su oponente, y era lanzado lejos de la mujer.

Viendo que su líder requería de ayuda, Doure y Neiz pronto se unieron a la batalla, mientras que trataban de atacar como un trio coordinado en contra Chi-Chi.

A sabiendas de que el gigantón preparaba un poderoso puñetazo, Chi-Chi resolvió que era preferible esquivar sus ataques en vez de interceptarlos. Así lo hizo cuando vio el lento ataque del coloso venir hacia ella.

Ella lo evadió fácilmente, pero fue tomada por sorpresa cuando Neiz, siendo considerablemente más veloz que Doure, se materializó de la nada y apareció frente a Chi-Chi.

La viuda no tuvo tiempo de defenderse mientras que el reptil de alta estatura le dirigió una súbita patada a su rostro, atrapándola desprevenida.

Desafortunadamente, Neiz no había concentrado demasiado poder en su ataque, y Chi-Chi únicamente se desfasó antes de iniciar un contraataque casi inmediatamente.

Neiz fue saludado por un rodillazo contra sus intestinos. Con su reserva de aire cortada, Neiz no pudo respirar, mientras la mujer cerraba su palma en la mejilla del alienígeno, proyectándolo lejos y en las alturas.

Doure atentó aparecer detrás de la 'Ju-MAN-Ah', empleando su corpulencia para contenerla.

Ella ya se imaginaba que el gigantesco alienígeno trataría de flanquearla, pero era tan lento que ella fue capaz de verlo venir, incluso cuando ella todavía estaba ocupada con Neiz.

Sin siquiera girarse, Chi-Chi mandó un feroz codazo contra el estómago del gigantón.

Incluso con su armadura puesta, Doure sufrió el impacto, integro, en contra de su sección media. Chi-Chi calculó que el enorme alienígeno poseía mayor aguante que el alto, así que decidió usar aquello para su ventaja lo antes posible.

Ella realizó una pequeña voltereta lateral antes de aterrizar una fuerte patada de hacha en el cuello del doblado Doure, mandándolo abajo y estrellándolo contra el suelo.

Antes de que Chi-Chi pudiera presionar su avance, ella detectó un gigantesco poder detrás de ella, e inmediatamente uso el zanzuken para desfasarse de su camino.

Fue algo bueno, ya que un gran rayo de ki voló exactamente en la posición previa de la mujer. Ella se viró para ver a Salza con el rostro ensangrentado. Obviamente, él estaba extremadamente molesto.

Chi-Chi intentó volar alrededor de él para alcanzar su espalda, pero fue detenida por Neiz una vez más. En esta ocasión, el alienígeno desprendía un aura eléctrica,

Súbitamente él expulsó su ataque, el cual parecía ser una especie de relámpago.

Decidiendo que no era buena idea tratar de detenerlo, ella se alzó para evitarlo. Para su mala suerte, todo estaba planeado para que Doure apareciera sobre ella y se las arreglara para golpearla fuertemente en la espalda, estampando a la viuda directamente contra el terreno.

Neiz tomó tal oportunidad para disparar otro de sus ataques a la descendente Chi-Chi, y procedió a hacerlo.

La peleadora se recuperó rápidamente y evadió el ataque. Esperando otro golpe a traición, Chi-Chi concentró algo de ki en sus manos para estar lista, en caso de que alguien tratara de atacarla por su anverso.

Esta vez fue Salza quien intentó sacar partido. Algo de energía salía de sus manos, y Chi-Chi presintió que él usaba alguna clase de cierra o artefacto para rebanar. Esto no importaba, él no se iba a acercar lo suficiente para usarlo.

Salza pensó que tenía a la Hu-MAN-Ah acorralada, pero ella se giró y le estrelló un impresionante golpe de ki.

El alienígeno rubio rugió, cayendo al piso una vez más y creando un inmenso cráter en el proceso.

Chi-Chi notó que Doure y Neiz pretendían atacarla una vez más. Viendo que ella podía usar semejante oportunidad a su favor, esperó hasta el ultimo momento antes de usar el Zanzoken para evadir los ataques de ambos.

Neiz únicamente pudo presenciar indefenso como su relampagueante ataque era esquivado por la mujer en el ultimo instante, y como ella golpeaba a Doure, quien venía desde el lado derecho.

El colosal alienígeno gimió de dolor, y ese dolor fue menor que el de la patada seca que la mujer le propinó con todas sus fuerzas al materializarse frente a él.

Golpeó fuerte a Doure en la base del cuello, y Chi-Chi pudo escuchar el sonoro crujido proveniente del impacto. Los ojos del gigantesco alienígeno se quedaron en blanco antes de que su cuerpo cayera entre la tierra y el polvo, para nunca levantarse de nuevo.

"¡Mataste a Doure! No puedo creerlo… ¡Pagaras por esto!" Gruñó Neiz.

"¿En serio? ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?" Preguntó Chi-Chi burlonamente.

Neiz se abalanzó volando, con una furia estremecedora, contra la mujer; ignorante del peligro que ella representaba.

La hija de Ox-Satan solamente sonrió al ver que su enemigo cargaba tan descuidadamente. El altísimo lagarto alienígeno le dio alcance muy pronto, e intentó acertar un fuerte puntapié en su cráneo.

Chi-Chi bloqueó la patada fácilmente, antes de contraatacar con un áspero golpe al rostro del alienígeno, abofeteándole en la nariz.

Neiz gritó, pero Chi-Chi decidió que era mejor terminar todo en ese instante. Posicionándose frente al lagarto, concentró una gran cantidad de energía en la palma de sus manos y procedió a aventarla en el lado izquierdo del pecho de su oponente.

Neiz, al ser anatómicamente similar a un humano, tenía el corazón en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, y Chi-Chi fijó su blanco en esta área con su palma, disparando un rayo de ki con todo el poder que le era posible.

El alienígena jadeó antes de sufrir un paro cardiaco; el corazón deteniéndose súbitamente a causa de tan feroz golpe.

Neiz le dirigió una ultima mirada, incrédulo, antes de que sus ojos se tornaran blancos, y antes de que él callera al piso para no levantarse de nuevo.

En este punto, Salza, quien había permanecido expectante todo el tiempo, no pudo creer que esta mujer hubiera acabado con dos de los miembros de su escuadrón, y sin ningún esfuerzo aparente: Tenía que llamar a Cooler de inmediato.

Pero no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo.

Justo cuando Neiz pegaba contra el suelo, Chi-Chi escuchó el inconfundible sonido de un aplauso a sus espaldas. Se viró rápidamente para ver a un violáceo humanoide alienígeno, ataviado con una armadura blanca y con una gema azul adornando su frente. Era más pequeño que Neiz y Doure, pero su poder se encontraba muchísimos niveles más arriba que los de ellos. Chi-Chi supo que iba a tener problemas con ese.

"¿Quién es usted?" Inquirió Chi-Chi.

"¿No debería ser yo quien te hiciera semejante pregunta? Actualmente este planeta se encuentra bajo mi jurisdicción. Vine para supervisar su progreso, inesperadamente recibí la lectura de un poder de peleas muy elevado, y cinco minutos después encontré a dos de mis mejores hombres muertos." Dijo el alienígena purpura.

"Vine aquí con un propósito. Sus hombres me atacaron, así que mate a dos de ellos en auto-defensa." Chi-Chi enfatizó hirientemente.

"¿Entonces te ruego que me expliques porque? En primer lugar, no debiste de haberte molestado en venir. ¿Acaso fue para atacar, insensatamente, uno de mis territorios? ¿Es que no sabes quién soy yo? Yo soy Cooler, Emperador y Supremo Gobernante de la Galaxia Este. Nadie se me iguala en fuerza. Y tú perecerás a causa de tu muy evidente ataque a uno de mis planetas, y por haber asesinado a aquellos bajo mi responsabilidad." Dictaminó Cooler, precipitándose a la batalla.

De inmediato, Chi-Chi pudo darse cuenta de que él era diferente del resto. Era rápido y ya se encontraba casi frente a ella, ametrallándola con golpes.

Ella levantó sus brazos para protegerse, y trató de pensar en cómo pelear contra aquella cosa. Se las arregló para, finalmente, capturar uno de sus puñetazos y procedió a empujarlo para darle con la rodilla en los intestinos.

Cooler tenía otros planes mientras azotaba iracundo con su cola, alcanzando a Chi-Chi por la barbilla y proyectándola hacia arriba. Chi-Chi apretó sus dientes al salir volando, a causa del golpe inesperado. A sabiendas de que Cooler iba a tomar la iniciativa, decidió pretender indefensión para atraerlo.

Cooler mordió el señuelo, acercándose, pero no antes de que la mujer se recobrara, mandando una esfera de ki directo al rostro del alienígena.

El impacto lo golpeó justo en la cara, haciendo que el alienígena alzara sus brazos y cubriera su faz con ambas manos.

La hija de Ox-Satan tomó ventaja, mandando una patada voladora a la sección media del alienígena, entonces enganchó sus piernas alrededor del cuello del ser purpura y procedió a lanzar a Cooler al suelo con un huracán modificado. Ella observó satisfecha, mientras que el alienígeno caía contra el duro suelo, esparciendo grandes cantidades de polvo en el aire.

Cooler no esperaba que esa mujer fuera tan fuerte y rápida de reflejos. No era fácil imaginarse que había acabado con Doure y Neiz, y que se las había ingeniado para espantar a Salza. Sin embargo, él no podía decir que estuviera molesto; se sentía un tanto emocionado luchando contra un oponente que no hubiera muerto durante los primeros diez segundos después de pelear contra él.

Cooler se las arregló para incorporarse, y de inmediato arrojó por sus ojos un par de rayos hacia la locación de la peleadora.

Viendo que los rayos iban en pos de ella, la peleadora voló lejos para evadirlos. Desafortunadamente, Cooler mantuvo los rayos y los uso como si fueran láseres, mientras volteaba su cabeza, persiguiendo a Chi-Chi con los rayos oculares.

Chi-Chi levitaba tan rápido como podía para evitar ser atacada. Percatándose de que a Cooler le fallaba la vista mientras hacía esto, Chi-Chi trató de disparar una ráfaga de ki hacia el flanco del alienígena, esperando no ser vista.

Cooler, tan empeñado como estaba en alcanzar a su contrincante con los rayos despedidos por sus ojos, no vio venir la esfera de ki hasta que esta golpeó su rodilla, causando que Cooler detuviera los rayos oculares y que rechinara sus dientes.

El alienígena trato de equilibrar el peso en sus rodillas, pero no le resultó. La bola de ki lo había colapsado, y él se vio forzado a arrodillarse para mantenerse en balance.

Chi-Chi apareció raudamente para propinarle un puntapié a la cabeza de Cooler desde atrás, pero Cooler se agachó instintivamente, esquivando la patada, y usando su cola para alejarla.

La mujer se recuperó casi al instante. Vio a Cooler arrodillándose, su rodilla rota sangrando el vital líquido purpura.

"Parece que yo gano esta pelea, Señor Cooler. Todo eso a pesar de que se hace llamar Supremo Emperador de la Galaxia Este. Estoy segura de que la gente de esta galaxia se alegrará al saber que usted ha sido derrocado." Anunció la viuda con confianza.

Fue entonces que Chi-Chi se percató de que Cooler sonreía, poco antes de escucharlo carcajearse ruidosamente, amilanándola.

"Ignoras tanto. Hay una razón del porque soy yo el Supremo Emperador de esta galaxia. A pesar de todo, debo de felicitarle por forzarme a hacer esto. Tú serás al única, fuera de los miembros de mi propia familia, en presenciar esto; así que presta mucha atención. Por ahora, me encuentro en mi tercera forma, pero poseo una cuarta fase que va mucho más allá de esta, una mucho más poderosa." Le reveló el alienígeno.

"Entonces confiare en tu palabra, y acabare contigo ahora que tengo oportunidad." Dijo Chi-Chi con una voz letal mientras levitaba hacia Cooler.

El Supremo Gobernante de la Galaxia Este sonrió, dando inicio a su transformación.

Chi-Chi se encontró con algo semejante a una pared invisible, no podía acercarse a su metamórfico enemigo. En desesperación, disparó innumerables ráfagas de ki para prevenir que la criatura se transformara.

Cuando el polvo clareó, Chi-Chi creyó que nada quedaría de aquel extraterrestre. Pero se equivocaba…

Allí, frente ella, estaba Cooler en su forma final. Era absolutamente inmenso, con amenazantes cuernos brotando en todas las direcciones desde su cabeza. Su rostro estaba cubierto por algo semejante a una máscara, y sus ojos se habían teñido de un rojo sangre. Tan pronto como pronunció palabra, su voz daba la impresión de haber descendido un octavo.

"Esta es mi verdadera y ultima forma. Ante ti yace la muerte, y ahora, tomaré tu vida."

Detrás de la voz amenazante, Chi-Chi percibía el poder emanando de la criatura. Iba más allá de todo lo posible. Simplemente no había manera que una criatura, aparte de los Kamis, poseyera esta clase de poder. Era inconcebible.

La impresión fue tan apabullante que constituiría su caída, y no se percató de ello hasta que sintió una rodilla áspera golpeando en su estómago. La visión de Chi-Chi se blanqueó mientras su ser era invadida por una dolor indescriptible que surgía de su estómago. Era como si todos sus órganos hubieran estallado de golpe.

Ella impactó duramente contra el piso al aterrizar. Antes de que la viuda pudiera hacer algo, un tremendo peso cayó sobre espalda, y Chi-Chi supo que el colosal alienígena tenia puesto un pie sobre ella.

"Cuan lastimero. Parece que esta forma ha probado ser demasiado para ti. Pero bien, supongo que son la consecuencias de ser tan poderoso." Dijo Cooler, hundiendo su inmenso pie en el cuerpo boca debajo de Chi-Chi, recargando todo su peso en el anverso de ella.

Chi-Chi ni siquiera pudo gritar al sentir un gigantesco peso triturando sus adentros, convirtiéndolos en nada; y pronto, ella sucumbió a la negrura.

* * *

Chi-Chi escuchó el persistente tic-tac al desvanecerse en un espiral Sus ojos se abrieron una vez más para encontrarse de vuelta en la Cámara del Péndulo. La envolvió un alivió sincero, tanto que sintió deseos de llorar.

"Purrrr. Se ve que tú también tuviste un enfrentamiento algo difícil. De todas formas, quiero hablar con ustedes tres." Anunció el Maestro Karin, llamando al trio de estremecidos guerreros: Muten Roshi, Tao Pai Pai, y Chi-Chi.

"¿Y qué hay de mi prueba?" Le recordó Mr. Satán.

"El Señor Popo se encargará de tu reto. No te preocupes, tú estarás bien, pero necesitó aclararle algo a estos tres. Es muy importante. Miau."

"Muy bien." Dijo el ruidoso luchador subiendo a la plataforma, mientras era asistido por el genio de piel oscura. Muy pronto, él también se adentró en su prueba.

En la habitación contigua, el Maestro Karin dio inicio.

" Ustedes tres se preguntaran 'porque' los envié a atravesar todos esos retos."

"¿Para qué nos asesinaran?" Remarcó Roshi tontamente, con su usual sentido del humor.

"¡Miau-no, no, no, respuesta incorrecta!"

"Obviamente para poner a prueba nuestra fuerza." Dijo Tao.

"Muy perceptivo de tu parte, fue exactamente por eso que les encomendé atravesar esos desafíos. Necesitaba tener una idea de en donde se encontraban ustedes tres, porque conociéndolos, seguramente pensaban que estaban listos para luchar contra los androides, ¿no es así, miau?"

Los tres se removieron, un tanto incomodos, reconociendo que el ex-gatuno maestro estaba en lo correcto. Habían creído estar listos, especialmente después de todo aquel duro entrenamiento por el que habían pasado.

'E-es verdad." Aceptó Roshi.

"Entonces repasemos. Tú, Maestro Roshi, luchaste contra Freeza al cincuenta por ciento de su poder y pereciste muy pronto. Tú, Chi-Chi, te enfrentaste a la forma final de Cooler y duraste, a lo máximo, diez segundos. Y tú, Tao Pai Pai, presenciaste el poder de un Super Saiyajin y perdiste en cuestión de instantes." Ronroneó con un dejo felino.

"Tao Pai Pai, ¿peleaste con un Super Saiyajin?" Inquirio Kame-Sennin en admiración.

"¿Conque ella era eso? Tan sólo recuerdo que ella era un demonio, un ser con un poder demasiado grande como para ser humano." Recontó Tao con un estremecimiento

"Espera, ¿perdiste contra una mujer trasformada en Super Saiyajin? ¿Cómo? No creo haber escuchado de alguna mujer de la raza saiyajin. Unicamente conocí a mi Goku y a Vegeta." Dijo Chi-Chi.

"Ya es suficiente. El hecho es que Tao Pai Pai encaró al poder del Super Saiyajin y perdió. No interesa qué o quién era ella. Se suponía que tú ibas a luchar con ella, pero el asesino presumido se entrometió… A pesar de todo, su pelea con ella sirvió a nuestro propósito. Ahora vovlamos a nuestra tarea." Karin desvió la conversación, no queriendo revelar la verdadera identidad de la mujer saiyajin a Chi-Chi.

"Como estaba diciendo. Ustedes tres fueron derrotados por estos guerreros con los que los envié a luchar. Ahora, permítanme revelarles un pequeñín y sucio secreto. Freeza, Cooler y la dama Super Saiyajin hubieran muerto en cuestión de minutos de haberse enfrentado con los androides que actualmente hacen estragos en nuestro planeta."

Como si las pruebas no hubieran sido lo suficientemente perturbadoras, el hecho de que habían sido vencidos por guerreros que eran inferiores a los androides, fue suficiente para inducirles nauseas. Aquí estaban, creyendo que eran perfectamente capaces de derrotar a los androides con su entrenamiento en el Rincón del Alma y el Tiempo.

Sólo para encontrarse completamente superados por dos extraterrestres y un Super Saiyajin.

Dos extraterrestres y un Super Saiyajin que caerían a manos de los androides en minutos.

Tao, Roshi y Chi-Chi permanecieron en un mortal silencio, mientras los hechos se colaban en sus cabezas.

"Tengo esperanzas de que estas pruebas les hayan mostrado cuán difícil es nuestra situación. La realidad es que todos ustedes no están listos, ni siquiera cercanos a ello... Afortunadamente, todavía nos queda otro año completo para ser usado en la Habitación del Alma y del Tiempo. Espero que cuando lleguen de nuevo sus respectivos turnos, ustedes entrenen con tanta— sino es que más—intensidad que la primera vez. El destino de nuestro planeta depende de ello." Concluyó el Maestro Karin.

Los tres asintieron al escuchar esto. Aunque su situación era desesperada, tenían esperanza. Al menos sabían en donde se encontraban, y que esas pruebas les otorgaban la resolución necesaria para entrenar de nuevo, más que nunca, para salvar al planeta que amaban.

* * *

**Nota de Traductor:** Phew, este sí que fue un capitulo intenso en cuanto a peleas y demás.

Disculpen si no contesto las reviews y/o los mensajes privados a la brevedad posible, pero ciertamente la escuela y otras situaciones personales me han mantenido alejada del ordenador para fines puramente recreativos (aunque ey, los fanfics también son cosa seria). Eso, y las conexiones de internet no tienen deseos de cooperar…

Aunque ey, los fanfics también son cosa seria.

Besos mil para Rocío (Dashret, gracias por tus correos), Eva (Mega-thanks por las reviews), Nomi (Nimodo, pa' cuando te dejen descansar), y Janella (por ser tan fiel lectora).

También, unos mil besos más para todos los valientes anónimos.

**12/11/2010-** Ayer fue día de los veteranos en los US; y hoy es el día del cartero.


	12. A pesar de las consecuencias

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos al nombre "Dragon Ball Z" pertenecen solamente a Akira Toriyama. Yo no soy propietario de esta franquicia ni lucro de la redacción de esta historia.

**Nota de Autor:** Disculpen la larga espera. Aquí está, el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"  
**(Who would have thought?)

_Escrito en inglés por _**wingsofseyfert12  
**(antiguo mrbignerd)

_Traducido por __**Esplandian**_

**Capitulo XII**

Era difícil decir con exactitud qué fue lo que pasó por las mentes de los tres guerreros mientras se enteraban súbitamente que su poder todavía era insuficiente para lidiar con los androides.

Si bien era cosa fácil decir que todavía les quedaba un año de entrenamiento a cada uno, los hechos eran que habían puesto todas sus almas en el entrenamiento de ese primer año. Emergieron con su cordura apenas intacta, y ahora se les pedía que fueran a esa endemoniada habitación una vez más, sin apenas un respiro de por medio.

Sin embargo se encontraban de nuevo frente a la habitación y, puesto en términos simples, estaban nerviosos.

Karin pareció notar la atmosfera de aprensión y habló pronto.

"Les he dicho a todos ustedes que no habría vuelta atrás una vez que empezáramos. Ahora, entiendo que las pruebas han exigido mucho de ustedes y que tal vez era demasiado pronto para que ustedes pasaran por ellas. Miauuu, no puedo decir que lo lamente, ya que ahora todos ustedes tienen algún tipo de idea de donde se encuentran con respecto a los androides. Este será el ultimo año que tomaran para su entrenamiento. No les diré con quién deben emparejarse. Tan sólo les pido que se preparen con el mismo vigor con que lo hicieron la primera vez. Créanme, purr, si lo hacen obtendrán el poder necesario para vencer a nuestros enemigos." Culminó el ex-felino maestro.

Para el Maestro Roshi, su mente estaba resuelta desde que dejó el submarino, desde hace ya tanto tiempo. Él sobrellevaría cualquier prueba que ocupara para ganar el poder necesario para eliminar con los androides. Ya demasiada sangra había sido derramada por sus manos, niños demasiado jóvenes para morir habían sido sacrificados como ganado para diversión de los androides. Los sentimientos de miedo absoluto y pesar provenientes de Trunks en sus últimos momentos eran suficientes para recordarle al viejo ermitaño de la tortuga sobre su deber, y él no se echaría atrás.

"Yo me ofrezco de primer voluntario. ¿Alguien está dispuesto a venir conmigo?" Preguntó Muten Roshi.

Tao Pai Pai, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, pensó en unirse a la vieja tortuga ermitaña de nuevo. Aunque no le agradara el anciano, los dos compartían mucho en común y se conocían entre sí. Se sentía incómodo ante la idea de entrenar con cualquiera de los otros, ya fuera Mr. Satán, Chi-Chi, el Maestro Karin, Yajirobe o el Señor Popo.

Como tal, su mente también estaba resuelta. A pesar de que no disfrutaba del ir a ese vacío blanco, la noción de ser totalmente superado por una mujer lo enfuriaba. Eso sin mencionar que uno de los androides era una mujer, así que el pensamiento de perder contra una ELLA de nuevo era algo que no le sentaba bien a Tao. Él alzó su mano.

"Entonces me ofrezco como voluntario para entrenar contigo una vez más, Kame-Sennin. Por lo menos, puedo tolerar tu presencia sin recurrir al asesinato." Se mofó el mercenario moviéndose hacia adelante para unirse a Roshi.

Fue entonces que el Maestro Karin se puso de pie frente a ellos.

"Entonces está decidido. Ustedes dos entrenaran juntos de nuevo. Yo dejare que Yajirobe entrene conmigo en la siguiente sesión, ya que entrenó solo la ultima vez. Eso dejará solos a Mr. Popo, Chi-Chi y a Hercule. Decidan entre ustedes quien entrenará con quien y quien se quedará solo." Maulló el maestro.

"Nos retiramos. Deséennos suerte, los veremos a todos dentro de un año." Se despidió Roshi, antes de que él y Tao se adentraran en la Habitación del Tiempo una vez más.

* * *

Esa noche, Chi-Chi no pudo conciliar el sueño. Si bien a ella no le importaba ir al Rincón del Alma y el Tiempo por segunda vez, se sentía un poco incomoda. Ella hubiera preferido estar con el Maestro Karin, ya que era un buen mentor y nunca había intentado algo pervertido en su cercanía.

Aunque sabía que Mr. Popo también se comportaría como Karin, la verdad sea dicha, a ella le aterraba un poco. Su manera de hablar y de vestir era demasiado excéntrica para su gusto.

Luego estaba Hercule. Mientras que ellos se habían dejado en claro que no debían de involucrarse, la idea de pasar un año dentro de la cámara con él hizo que su corazón latiera salvajemente. Él la entendía, y era capaz de comprender su pesar. Después de todo, ambos habían perdido a sus cónyuges e hijos y era este vínculo el que la atraía tanto al retirado luchador.

Ella sacudió su cabeza violentamente diciéndose que no estaba destinado a ser. Ella siempre había amado exclusivamente a Goku, y el pensamiento de tener relaciones con Hercule sería como una traición para con su ahora difunto esposo.

Podría entrar sola y resolver todas esas inquietudes de una vez, pero sabía que ella no podía soportar el estar allí sola durante un año. El cómo lo había logrado Yajirobe iba más allá de su entendimiento, aunque sospechaba que él siempre había estado solo toda su vida.

Así que sus únicas opciones eran ir con un hombre que la inquietaba hasta lo indecible, o bien, ir con el otro que hacía que su corazón palpitara desbocadamente.

Después de mucho pensarlo, ella tomó una decisión. A pesar de las consecuencias que podrían resultar si pasaban un año juntos, ella sintió que sería lo mejor y pronto salió para encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando.

* * *

También Mr. Satán tenía muchos problemas. Su prueba no había sido agradable en lo más mínimo. Lo peor era que había sido enviado a ese momento.

El momento en el que había perdido a Videl.

Por supuesto que, al ser un universo diferente, ni Tao, ni Chi-Chi ni Roshi habían estado allí, pero los androides seguían siendo los mismos.

Ofreció una batalla mucho mejor, incluso estaba eufórico cuando se las arregló para anotarles unos cuantos golpes a ambos, estrellándolos contra los edificios y desbastándolos pero bien.

Eso fue hasta que los androides finalmente se hartaron y comenzaron a luchar en serio.

Todo lo cual llevó a Hercule, a pesar de su arduo entrenamiento, a ser derrotado en menos de un minuto. Con su cuerpo roto, él fue torturado mientras los androides lo destazaban, pieza por pieza.

Esto no habría sido tan malo si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que el androide masculino había decidido llevar a cabo su amenaza previa.

Violó a Videl, a pesar de que estaba muerta.

Mancilló su cadáver, y justo enfrente de él, y otra vez se vio incapaz de hacer algo.

Cuando terminó la prueba, el permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo. No habló con nadie. Por un momento, él pensó que tal vez se le había subido a la cabeza y que simplemente no había manera de vencer a los androides.

Sin embargo, cuando iba a dormir, la pesadilla empezada de nuevo. Él siendo torturado, su hija siendo deshonrada exactamente frente a sus ojos y su total insignificancia a la hora de tratar de proteger a su hija se le hacía evidente.

Cuando llegó el momento, supo que se aventuraría dentro de la cámara de nuevo. No importaba quien fuera su compañero o si iba solo. Entrenaría con mayor ahínco que la primera vez. Se aseguraría de que su poder excediera a aquellas malditas maquinas, y él personalmente iría y mataría al bastardo que se atrevió a poner sus sucias manos sobre su hija.

"¿Mark Hercule?" Pronunció una voz suave.

El ex luchador se incorporó de su futón y vio, gracias al tenue resplandor lunar fuera de su cuarto, a una figura femenina comparecer ante él. Él sabía de quién se trataba.

"¿Chi-Chi? ¿Qué pasa, porque estás aquí?"

"Estaba a punto de hacerte la misma pregunta. Permaneciste callado desde que terminaste tu prueba. ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Es… es algo de lo que no quiero hablar." Dijo Hercule tristemente.

"Ya veo. No te forzare a que me lo digas. Sin embargo, quisiera preguntarte algo."

"¿Entonces, de que se trata?"

"¿Aceptarías ser mi compañero de entrenamiento en la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo? Sé que esto era algo que queríamos la primera vez y que no nos fue permitido, pero no puedo soportar la idea de estar allí sola y, siendo honesta, me asusta." Confesó la viuda.

Mr. Satán se echó a reír en voz baja al escuchar lo último, y no pudo dejar de estar de acuerdo.

"¿Así que vienes a mi únicamente como si fuera tu último recurso? Eso me hace sentir muy bien." Replicó con sarcasmo el ruidoso luchador.

Chi-Chi sabía que Hercule estaba jugando, pero ella era mortalmente seria ante semejante cuestión.

"Oh, Señor Satán, vamos. No estoy bromeando."

"Bueno, no me opongo ni nada. Pensé que no habrías querido estar conmigo de otra forma. Claro, porque no."

"Bien. ¡Tan sólo asegúrate de cuidar en donde pones tus manos!" Lo advirtió la mujer.

"Cómo desee su majestad." Replicó el viudo con renovado sarcasmo.

Chi-Chi soltó un bufido de disgusto antes de retirarse. Sin embargo, una vez fuera de sus aposentos, no pudo dejar de sentir como su rostro se tornaba un par de tonos más rojo.

* * *

Pronto llegó el tiempo de que Roshi y Tao salieran una vez más. Si el primer salto en potencia fue increíble, entonces el segundo era alucinante.

La gran mejora en poder fue simplemente impresionante, era algo que ni siquiera Karin se había atrevido a esperar. A medida que salían, parecía haber un aire de optimismo. Tal vez poseían lo necesario para luchar contra los androides y derrotarlos.

Karin y Yajirobe estuvieron a punto de entrar, pero Chi-Chi y Mr. Satán insistieron en ser los siguientes, alegando que querían acabar de una buena vez.

Sin querer negar semejante optimismo, los dejó entrar mientras que él y Yajirobe decidieron esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Como la primera vez, el entrenamiento en la albura abisal requirió un gran esfuerzo tanto del luchador como de la viuda. A pesar de todo, eran consolados por el hecho de que no se encontraban solos y de que podían compartir sus aflicciones, algo que ninguno de los dos podía hacer con Karin o el Señor Popo.

Vino el momento en el que empezaron a hablar sobre sus pruebas. Mientras que la de Chi-Chi había sido mala, o eso creía, ella no pudo creer cuán absolutamente cruel había sido la prueba de Hercule.

Claro que la parte de él siendo destazado extremidad por extremidad era suficientemente mala, pero el hecho de que su única hija había sido…

¡No! Era exageradamente cruel. Chi-Chi ni siquiera sabía si ella podría vivir si su hijo hubiera sido deshonrado de semejante modo y frente a ella.

Fue por esta razón que ella entendió su actitud distante el día después de sus retos. No podía culparlo.

Tampoco pudo culparlo de encontrarse al borde de las lágrimas cuando le relató su historia. La forma en que tartamudeaba y exhalaba su aliento mientras que las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

Tal vez fue por ello que se sintió con razones para dormir a su lado y en su cama aquella noche, para aliviar su corazón dolorido y rodearle con sus brazos. Tomó su consuelo, ya que él sabía que ella podía entender los confines de su propia pena.

Quizás podrían haberse tomado el uno al otro aquella noche, esperando que los placeres de la carne les brindaran algún alivio, pero no lo hicieron. Por lo demás, ni una sola vez, durante la totalidad de su entrenamiento, sostuvieron relaciones sexuales.

Con el pensamiento de los androides siempre presente en sus mentes, se orillaron el uno al otro mucho más duramente de lo que podían imaginarse, sacando todas sus frustraciones entre ambos, mientras sus prácticas se acercaban peligrosamente a un verdadero combate.

A pesar de todo, con cada costilla rota, brazo magullado y nariz sangrante venia mayor poder y mayor vigor. Con cantidades casi infinitas de senzu a su disposición (casi trece años de aquellas semillas creciendo, sin que los guerreros-Z hicieran uso de ellas, le dio al Maestro Karin una oportunidad para guardarlas) ellos sanaban y resumían de nuevo sus prácticas.

Por lo tanto, no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando ellos también salieron de la cámara con sus poderes tremendamente incrementados. Mientras que sus razones para luchar no eran tan nobles como las de Roshi, Karin y Yajirobe, ellos tenían sus razones y eso les daba la fuerza para perseverar, sin importar qué.

Yajirobe y Karin pronto tomaron su turno y, después de un día, salieron con un inmenso impulso en poder. El último de todos, el genio de tez oscura, entro solo. En el transcurso de veinticuatro horas el también surgió con grandes mejoras.

Así fue que todos terminaron finalmente con su entrenamiento.

"Así que, cuando vamos a ir y matarlos. Estoy cansado de tener que esperar más de la cuenta." Escupió Tao, impacientándose más y más con la espera.

El Maestro Karin suspiró con fastidio. Aunque estaba agradecido con el optimismo, no deseaba que alguno de ellos volara precipitadamente al vasto azul y que consiguiera que los asesinaran. Aunque habían mejorado, sabía que era conveniente mantenerse juntos y luchar como unidad.

"No podemos detectar a los androides. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar a que empiecen a causar estragos de nuevo antes de hacerles frente. Miauuuuuu."

"¿Así que es eso? ¿Esperaremos como idiotas hasta que se les antoje salir? Pero qué tontería." Remarcó con desprecio el notorio asesino profesional.

Chi-Chi ya se había hartado de Tao Pai Pai, y rugió en respuesta.

"Mira tú, bastardo egoísta, no eres el único que quiere a esos androides muertos. No hay nada que desee más que destruirlos, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que hagan el primer movimiento. Así que deja de ladrar, que no nos está ayudando en nada."

El mercenario abrió la boca para seguir con la discusión, pero sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Era el Maestro Roshi.

"Tranquilízate, hermanito Grulla. Lo último que queremos es pelear entre nosotros. Sé que quieres eliminar a los androides, pero ella está en lo correcto, al igual que el Maestro Karin. No podemos hacer nada hasta que ellos den el primer golpe."

Tao parecía querer objetar, pero pronto dio marcha atrás. Aunque sabía que era poderoso y que TALVEZ podría acabar con la viuda, no quería enfrentarse en contra del Maestro Karin y, o incluso, Kame-Sennin. Muy pronto se tranquilizó.

"Hmph, agradécele a este viejo loco. Acaba de salvar tu vida." Se burló el mercenario pasando entre la multitud y sentándose solo en el borde de la atalaya.

"Bien, eso lo decide todo. Esperaremos hasta que ataquen. Miau."

* * *

Era ya entrada la noche, el Maestro Karin estaba con el Señor Popo mirando hacia el vasto paisaje debajo. Ambos se encontraban extremadamente inquietos.

"¿Así que eso ha estado moviéndose durante dos días ya? No pensé que se desplazaría tan rápido." Maulló con preocupación.

"Sí. El Señor Popo le ha estado _observandos_ desde hace algún _tiempos_. No _saber_ lo que es, _bero_ su poder es _terribles_. Me temo que no _seamos_ rival para eso."

"Miauuuu… ¿lo han notado los demás, amigo Popo?"

"No, no lo han _hechos_. Estoy _seguros_, sin embargo, no _tardar_ en hacerlo. Mister Popo reza para que ninguno de ellos salga volando para confrontarle."

"Esperemos que así sea. Pero por ahora los androides son nuestra prioridad. Mientras tanto hay que mantener un ojo en este ser tan particular. Sin embargo, me gustaría lidiar primero con los androides, y después inspeccionar a esta criatura."

"Muy bien. ¿Qué te parece si nos retiramos, viejo _amigos_?"

"Sí, ya es hora de dormir…miau… estoy agotado." Ronroneó Karin mientras los dos se dirigían a sus aposentos para descansar un poco.

* * *

Número 18 estaba aburrida.

Durante casi una semana ella había estado atendiendo a su hermano quien, por alguna razón, había regresado medio muerto a casa.

A ella le sorprendió y hasta le dio un poco de miedo su condición. Durante mucho tiempo, ella se había entretenido con el pensamiento de que ella y su hermano eran invencibles. Ni siquiera los más grandes peleadores de la Tierra habían estado, siquiera, a punto de herirles.

Viendo a Número 17 en semejante estado la envió de regreso a la realidad.

Por supuesto que ella le había preguntado qué demonios le había sucedido, y su gemelo le explicó que había luchado con otro androide, y tal androide había sido la razón por la que se encontraba en tan mal estado.

Después de escuchar su historia, ella se calmó considerablemente. Por supuesto, tenía sentido. Nada en todo el mundo podría hacerles daño, con excepción de otro androide creado por el Doctor Gero.

Viendo a su hermano en una condición tan lamentable, ella procedió a reprenderle, y muy pronto se acercaron al laboratorio de Gero para ver si podían repararle.

No fue cosa fácil, debido a que el laboratorio estaba casi destruido, pero sabían que el Doctor Maki Gero tenía otras cámaras y muy pronto dieron con ellas.

Así que Androide 18 se inició en la monumental tarea de restituir al Androide 17. Después de examinar las bien redactadas notas del viejo doctor, ella había encontrado una manera de regresarle la piel a su hermano, aunque semejante proceso tomaba casi una semana en completarse.

Número 17 tenía que ser desactivado para que esto funcionara, y mientras que se quejó inicialmente, ella se las ingenió para convencerle que ninguna mujer tendría sexo con él si parecía un esqueleto de estaño.

Ese comentario final hizo el truco, ya que su hermano gemelo se metió en la bio-cámara, y pronto se desactivo a sí mismo para que los fluidos que le rodeaban regeneraran su piel.

Lo que nos conduce a este punto de la historia.

Como Androide 17 todavía se encontraba en letargo, 18 se tomó el tiempo para explorar el laboratorio. Lo primero que noto era que el lugar era enorme, y que en él había varias cámaras subterráneas que ni siquiera creía que existían. Una de estas habitaciones la había asustado un poco, ya que uno de los tanques parecía haber explotado recientemente.

Alrededor del tanque se esparcían trozos de vieja, putrefacta carne que hedía.

Ella no sabía que COSA había estado ahí, pero agradecía que se hubiera ido.

Este día, ella se dedicó a explorar el subsuelo del ala oeste del laboratorio. Nunca había estado allí, y hoy sería el primer día que ella entraba.

Derribando la puerta blindada, ella encontró el cuarto completamente sumido en la oscuridad. Resoplando en fastidio, Androide 18 accionó el interruptor y espero que hubiera algo interesante ahí abajo. Sin poder hablar con su hermano, ella se aburría con suma facilidad.

Imaginen su sorpresa cuando el cuarto reveló tres contenedores, cada uno marcado 13, 14, y 15.

"Interesante, no sabía que el Doctor Maki Gero había escondido estos."

Instintivamente, ella se acercó y empezó a patear cada una de las cámaras, abriendo cada una en el proceso.

Hubo un sonido sibilante que procedía de estos contenedores al abrirse. Androide 18 únicamente pudo observar con curiosidad la vista que se le presentaba, mientras que cada nuevo androide emergía dando sus primeros pasos.

Uno era un androide de piel clara y chaqueta amarilla y pantalones verde militar. Su cabello era largo y blanco, y su apariencia era la de un provinciano.

El otro era un hombre alto y musculoso, de piel opaca, y de cabello verde oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo. Fácilmente era el más grande.

El último fue un androide bajo y ancho, con la piel oscura y enormes gafas. Llevaba un chillante sombrero verde.

"Veo que todos ustedes han despertado. Ahora bien, pueden darme las gracias por liberarlos de esas cosas convirtiéndose en mis esclavos. Yo y 17 necesitamos un poco de limpieza en nuestra casa, y ustedes tres se ven simplemente-"

"Son Goku. ¿Dónde está Son Goku?" Preguntó el más alto, marcado como el Androide Número 14.

"¿Eh- que?" Musitó 18 en confusión.

"¡Muchacha, responde a la pregunta! ¿Dónde diantres se encuentra Goku?" Exigió el androide provinciano, etiquetado como 13.

"¡¿Muchacha! ¡Pero que atrevido, tan sólo para que te enteres, yo no soy cualquier muchacha! ¡Yo soy Androide Número 18!"

Los otros tres se miraron y rieron entre ellos. La androide rubia empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento, y de repente pensó que tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejarlos solos. El enfrentamiento de 17 contra Número 8 le había mostrado que incluso los modelos inferiores podían infligirles daños considerables.

"Más les vale a ustedes tres no reírse de mí. Podría matarlos ahora mismo." Señaló 18, su voz ahora era fría y amenazante.

Los otros tres androides no se atemorizaron demasiado con los comentarios de la chica, pero decidieron seguirle la corriente.

"Perdona mis modales, hermanita. No me di cuenta de que eras uno de nosotros. Entonces… ¿asumiré que tú eliminaste a Goku?" Preguntó Número 13.

A Número 18 le sorprendió con la guardia baja ser llamada "hermanita", pero pronto lo descartó.

"No. Él ya estaba muerto cuando fuimos activados. De acuerdo con los archivos, Son Goku murió a causa de un virus."

"Bueno, si eso no es una verdadera lástima yo no sé lo que es." Dijo Androide 13.

"Entonces, si Son Goku está muerto, ¿por qué hemos sido activados?" Inquirió Androide 14, su voz gélida y sin pizca de emociones.

"Simplemente los encontré aquí abajo y decidí encenderlos."

"¡No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo!" Exclamó Número 13 recorriendo con sus ojos al bello androide femenino.

De nuevo, 18 empezaba a sentir que algo no cuadraba con esos androides y de repente se sintió amenazada por ellos. Resolvió despertar a Número 17. Claro que no tenía miedo, ella ERA mucho más fuerte que ellos (ella era 18, tenía que serlo), pero tal vez despertar a su hermano la calmaría un poco.

"Debe de haber más de un propósito para que te hayas tomado la molestia de activarnos. Si Son Goku está muerto, entonces no tenemos propósito." Señaló 14.

"Como dije antes, chicos, les voy a dar algún propósito. Pero por ahora debo irme." Dijo Androide 18, intentando dejar el cuarto.

Apenas se había virado cuando sintió un férreo agarre alrededor de su muñeca y fue volteada con violencia. Allí, ella encaró al sonriente Androide 13. Ella pudo notar que él tenía los dientes amarillos y podridos cuando este le susurró lo siguiente.

"¿Muchacha, a donde crees que vas ahora? Vienes de arriba tan sólo para despertarnos sin permiso, ¿y ahora nos dejas? ¡Nah, no voy a dejarte ir tan fácil."

Ahora Número 18 empezaba a asustarse un poco. Se percató de que los otros dos androides se dirigían a bloquearle la salida. A pesar de todo, ella mantuvo un rostro sereno al apuntar un dedo y al dispararle a Número 13 en el pecho.

Androide 13 rugió de dolor mientras que 18 trataba de escaparse.

Androide 15 le cerró el paso, y ella intentó hacerlo a un lado.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando interceptó un puño sin problemas y trató de tomar represalias con un cabezazo. Androide 18 esquivó el golpe y le dio un rodillazo a Androide 15 en el estómago, vaciándole temporalmente el aire. Ella se abrió camino a través de la cámara, y muy pronto voló al nivel superior para poder reactivar a 17.

Mientras ella volaba, Androide 13 apareció súbitamente frente a ella. Su pectoral soltaba algunas chispas provenientes del sitio donde ella le acababa de disparar un has de ki.

"Sabes, adoro cuando las chicas se hacen las difíciles, ¡y amo todavía más cuando están tan dispuestas a jugar rudo!"

"Eres repugnante. Ahora sal de mi camino antes de que te abra un agujero." Le advirtió 18 amenazadoramente.

"¿Puedo abrir uno de tus 'agujeros' una vez que termines con los míos?" Peticionó lascivamente Número 13 colocando su mano en su entrepierna.

"Asqueroso." Se mofó 18 lanzándole otro rayo de ki al androide de altura considerable.

Androide 13 no iba a ser tomado por sorpresa en esta ocasión, así que alzo una barrera que reflejó la explosión de ki. Esperaba que Número 18 se quedara allí en estado de shock al ver su ataque desviado, pero estaba mortalmente equivocado. La vio venir directo a su cara, aterrizándole un palmo en la nariz, rompiéndola de inmediato.

El androide rugió de dolor una vez más, y 18 tomó esta oportunidad para derribarlo desde atrás. Por mucho que ella quisiera matarlo allí mismo, sabía que los otros dos androides estaban sobre su pista y que no podía arriesgarse a luchar sola. Tenía que llegar rápido a donde estaba 17 y obtener algo de apoyo.

Una vez más, justo frente a ella, se encontraban las formas de los androides 14 y 15. Los dos corrieron tras ella por el estrecho pasillo y Androide 18 los adentró al combate.

El gran androide intento una patada giratoria, la cual 18 capturó con facilidad. El alto androide se miraba un poco aturdido por haber capturado su ataque con tan reducido esfuerzo, pero se encogió de hombros y procedió a darle un golpe de labrador con un amplio gancho.

Ella vio venir el puñetazo que se avecinaba y agacho la cabeza para evadirlo. Desafortunadamente para ella, el Androide 15 previó esta acción y envió un rodillazo hacia arriba.

Número 18 apenas evitó morder su lengua al sentir el atasco de la rodilla metálica cerrando su mandíbula y golpeando su cabeza.

Lo que fue peor, Androide 14 se tomó el tiempo para aterrizarle otro golpe de heneadora, esta vez conectándolo sólidamente en la mejilla de 18.

Ella vio tenues estrellas al ser noqueada contra el piso. Empezaba a enfurecerse ya que no podía matarlos directamente, a pesar de que ya se encontraba luchando con toda su potencia.

Sabiendo que quedarse abajo le causaría más problemas, ella se enderezó con rapidez, sólo para encontrar a Androide 14 cerrándosele con la rodilla extendida. Androide 18 le esquivó e inmediatamente extendió sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y soltó una ráfaga de ki en el probable caso de que Androide 15 viniera de un costado.

Su conjetura no erraba, ya que Número 15 venía desde su derecha, para asegurarse de que si 14 perdía su ataque, él estaría allí para hacerla caer.

Desafortunadamente para él, no tuvo en cuenta que ella se encargaría de él y de que ella mandaría aquellos haces de ki a sus costados, ni de que uno de aquellos rayos lo impactaría fuertemente.

Sus gafas se rompieron y su sombrero voló a lo lejos cuando él fue derribado.

Androide 14 se volvió y vio a Androide 15 en el suelo, herido. Muy pronto de precipitó contra 18 nuevamente, y los dos intercambiaban ataques.

"Oigan, ¿porque payasos como ustedes me atacan sin razones de por medio?" Inquirió Número 18 en frustración enviando un puñetazo cruzado contra el rostro del androide más grande.

Número 15 esquivó el golpe al responderle.

"Nos activaste sin un propósito. Si Goku está muerto entonces deberíamos de permanecer en espera hasta recibir nuevas órdenes. Tú no eres nuestro dictaminador, y el castigo por activarnos sin razón es la muerte al ofensor." 14 proyectó otra patada a la muchacha cibernética.

Androide 18 evadió la patada alta dirigida a su frente, y encontró una abertura mientras volaba, y atascó su codo metálico en el intestino de 14.

El enorme androide gruñó de dolor cuando 18 rompió una patada en la cabeza de este, derribándolo ásperamente. Con Androide 15 todavía en el suelo y recuperándose, y con Androide 13 fuera de vista, Número 18 aprovechó la oportunidad para llegar a su hermano 17.

Fue capaz de llegar al nivel superior y de buscar frenéticamente por el control remoto.

"¿Muchacha, estás buscando esto?"

Número 18 se viró y miró, para su espanto, que el Androide 13 sostenía el control de activación de Número 17 en sus manos. Pero, esa no era la peor parte. Él se encontraba justo al lado de la cámara de 17, y tenía una mano extendida como si estuviera a punto de calcinarlo si ella no cumplía.

"¡Dame ese control de inmediato!" Gruñó el androide femenino.

"Ahora, ¡nada de réplicas muchachita! Sabes muy bien que si no me obedeces aplastaré este control remoto, explotando a tu hermanito directito al cielo durante el proceso." Le amenazó 13.

"¡No te atrevas!" Jadeó 18.

"Por supuesto que lo hare. Tan sólo obedéceme y nadie saldrá herido. Y yo conseguiré hacerte lo que quiera sin que tú hagas nada al respecto. Si intentas oponerte, o eliminarnos a mí y a mis amigos, me asegurare de acabar con tu hermano." Continuó 13.

Androide Número 18 estaba en un grave dilema. Por un lado, ella podía matar al Androide 13. Lo sabía, y por mucho que Número 13 odiara admitirlo, él lo sabía también. Sin embargo, si ella no hacia lo que él le ordenaba, entonces el mataría a 17.

Aunque detestara aceptarlo, ella se sentía cercana a su hermano. El simple pensamiento de que su hermano gemelo muriera y la dejara sola la aterrorizaba, y eso era algo que ella no quería sentir.

Ella decidió hacer lo que el androide de pelo blanco deseaba. Calculó que podría obtener ese control cuando la oportunidad se presentara.

Fue entonces que los androides 14 y 15 se reunieron con su líder. Estaban un poco golpeados, pero se encontraban bien en general. 18 les dirigió una gélida mirada a los presentes.

"Bien… tú ganas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?" Preguntó 18 entre dientes.

"Únicamente quédate allí." Respondió 13 acortando las distancias.

Número 18 esperó mientras el Androide 13 extendía una mano para acariciar su pecho izquierdo. Ella rechinó sus dientes en repulsión.

"¿Qué tal se siente esto?" Inquirió 13 al sonreír, mostrando esos podridos dientes amarillos.

"¡Cómo esto!" Gritó 18 propinándole un rodillazo a Número 13 en el esófago, aplastándolo. Sabiendo que 14 y 15 se abalanzarían sobre ella en menos de un segundo, aprovechó el tiempo para tomar el control remoto de manos de 13 y presionar "Activar" tan pronto como logró asirlo, sus brazos siendo sostenidos por 14 y 15 respectivamente.

"¡Pequeña perra! ¡Ya te ensenaré!" Rugió Androide 13 levantando su puño, indudablemente planeando tumbar a 18 en frio y golpearla hasta la muerte.

Sin embargo, el impacto nunca cayó mientras 13 sentía un fiero agarre alzar su brazo. Se volteó y frunció el ceño al ver a Número 17 completamente recuperado, permaneciendo justo frente a él. Se miraba molesto.

"Aquí tienes, permíteme mostrarte como se hace." Dijo calmamente Androide 17 al golpear fuertemente a Androide 13 y haciéndolo volar contra la pared.

Aprovechando la conmoción, Número 18 giró la cabeza y procedió a disparar rayos de energía de sus ojos contra el androide 14. El distraído androide recibió la ráfaga directamente en la cabeza y rugió de dolor. Entonces 18 utilizó su brazo libre para asestar un poderoso golpe en la cabeza de 15, proyectándolo lejos de ella.

La androide saltó y aterrizó a lado de su hermano mientras los androides 13, 14 y 15 empezaban a recuperarse, y ellos se encararon el uno al otro.

"Parece que, por una vez, vamos a tener un poco de entretenimiento. Al menos fuiste lo suficientemente amable como para despertarme y no acaparar toda la acción para ti solita, hermana." Remarcó un divertido androide de cabello azabache.

"Como sea, Número 17. Hay que matarlos de una buena vez, ya he tenido suficiente 'diversión' por el día de hoy."

"Con mucho gusto, hermanita." Dijo Androide 17 mientras los gemelos cargaban en contra de los recién despertados androides, poniendo en marcha una acalorada batalla.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.

**Nota de Traductor:** No olviden darse una vuelta por el foro "Salón de la fama del fanfic latino" (http: / www . fanfiction . net/ myforums/ itasz /533222/), ya que se está efectuando un concurso de fanfic y fanart navideño. Anímense a participar.

Felices fiestas, woot.


	13. Una manera de herirlo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos al nombre "Dragon Ball Z" les pertenecen solamente a Akira Toriyama y a la Toei Animation. A mí no me pertenece la franquicia ni lucro de la redacción de esta historia.

**Nota de Autor:** Bueno, deberé ser capaz de actualizar un poco más rápido en esta ocasión debido a las fiestas (¡no escuela ni trabajo, yes!). De todas formas, solamente quería agradecerles a todos los que han leído y comentado. Disfruten del siguiente capítulo.

**Nota de Traductor:** La versión hispana no es una traducción literal, contiene leves cambios estilísticos que de ninguna manera modifican el contenido de la historia original.

* * *

**"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"  
**(Who would have thought?)

_Escrito en inglés por_**wingsofseyfert12  
**(antiguo mrbignerd)

_Traducido por__**Esplandian**_

**Capitulo XIII**

En las alturas de la Tierra, sobre la cima de la Torre de Karin, se encontraban los más grandes guerreros del planeta. Desde esta gran cenit, tanto Karin y Mr. Popo hacían uso de su gran videncia. Ningún punto de la superficie de Chikyusei podía ocultarse a sus miradas. Por muchos años ellos se habían acostumbrado a saber el paradero exacto de los androides, aunque no pudieran sentir sus ki.

Así que no fue una sorpresa para el genio oscuro ni para el ex – felino maestro el que detectaran una serie de explosiones desde la amplia distancia al norte lejano, donde yacía el viejo laboratorio del Doctor Maki Gero. No entendían con exactitud lo que sucedía, pero una cosa era segura... Los únicos poderes sobre la faz de Tierra que eran capaces de tal perturbación, aparte de ellos mismos, eran los androides. El tiempo había llegado, y estaban a punto de confrontar a aquellas maquinas en combate.

Al instante, Karin se había virado hacia sus camaradas guerreros, quienes parecían mantenerse en un estado de reflexión profunda. Él los llamó.

"Todo el mundo atento, necesito que vengan aquí de inmediato. Yo, junto con el Señor Popo, hemos localizado el paradero de los androides. Miau."

Esto había captado la atención de los presentes, quienes se reunieron alrededor del antiguo artista marcial felino.

"¡Terminemos con esto de una vez! ¡Díganos en donde se encuentran para que pueda ir y acabar con ellos!" Gruñó Tao Pai Pai.

"Cálmate, mercenario. No puedo arriesgarme a que te precipites todavía. Confrontaremos a los androides juntos para así asegurarnos la victoria." Ronroneó el Maestro Karin.

Tao se miraba como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Siendo casi pura maldad, una de las cosas que odiaba era ser avergonzado. El haber perdido a manos de dos adolescentes había sido un gran golpe a su orgullo.

Sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que aquello no lo llevaría a ninguna parte, por lo que decidió mantenerse callado, al menos hasta que Karin revelara la localización de los androides.

"Miau, espero que ninguno de ustedes se esté formando ideas de volar por su cuenta. El planeta está en riesgo, y no dejaré que nuestra única oportunidad sea desperdiciada a causa de su egoísmo. Ahora, como mencione antes, yo conozco el paradero de los androides. Ustedes deben de seguirme. Espero que todos estén preparados."

Los presentes se dirigieron miradas entre ellos, casi con incredulidad ante la realización de que este momento finalmente había llegado.

"Vengan conmigo, guerreros. Ya es tiempo." Sentenció Karin levitando ligeramente antes de alzarse en vuelo.

Los otros le siguieron pronto y volaron para confrontar a sus enemigos.

* * *

Después de ser activado, Androide 17 fue capaz de asistir a Androide 18 en su batalla contra los androides 13, 14 y 15. A pesar de todo, y aun contando con la ayuda de su hermano, los tres modelos tempranos seguían resistiéndose afanosamente.

Decidiendo tomar al más fuerte, Número 17 peleó contra 13, uno contra uno, mientras que 18 se enfrentó a los modelos 14 y 15.

Y así fue como el laboratorio terminó destruido a causa de sus enfrentamientos, y el como acabaron luchando en las del laboratorio en la ladera de la montaña.

Número 13 sonrió retorcidamente al acertar una poderosa patada en la sección media de 17.

"¿Qué tal eso, muchacho?"

"No está mal para un modelo inferior." Respondió 17 con aire de suficiencia, ya que el impacto no le había causado mucho daño.

Androide 13 no pudo evitar verse un tanto sorprendido. Antes de darse cuenta, 17 había asido la pierna del androide más alto y la había chasqueado con fuerza, lanzándolo al costado de la montaña. El impacto causo una explosión de roca y escombros que llenó el cielo.

Entonces 17 procedió a encender varios rayos de ki hasta el área donde 13 había caído, riéndose maniacamente mientras lo hacía. Después de unos cuantos instantes, Androide 17 se detuvo y esperó a que el polvo se clareara. Cuando la polvareda se hubo disipado, el frunció el ceño ligerament al ver a 13 todavía allí, sus ropas un tanto desordenada pero sin daños sustanciales.

El androide adolescente escupió en el piso.

"Nada mal considerando que no eres más que basura desactualizada."

"Ahora bien, bien, muchachito, ¿alguna vez te dijeron algo sobre respetar a tus mayores? Si sigues hablando de esa forma me asegurare de curtirte a palos." Replicó 13.

"Por favor, como si tuvieras esperanzas de siquiera tocarme, a mí, el androide más poderoso jamás creado por el Dr. Gero." Aleccionó Número 17 de pie y con los brazos cruzados, su cuerpo radiando confianza total en sus palabras.

"Ya lo veremos cuando yo te haya dado una buena paliza." Sonrió Androide 13.

"¡Entonces tráeme lo que tengas!" Rugió 17 mientras él y 13 volaban uno contra el otro para enfrascarse una vez más en combate.

* * *

Androide 18 la estaba pasando con mayor dificultad. Mientras que ella fácilmente podía matar a 14 y a 15 por separado, juntos, ellos hacían un verdadero equipo. Tal vez ella estaba empezando a entender como Son Gohan y Trunks se sentían cada vez que ella y su hermano se aliaban contra ellos.

Aun así, ella no tenía mucho tiempo para reflexionar ya que debía concentrarse en la batalla.

Androide 14 desapareció de vista en frente de 18 para poder aterrizarle un poderoso gancho. El androide femenino bloqueó el golpe con su brazo izquierdo. Entonces 14 procedió a disparar un rodillazo hacia arriba, justo a la sección media de 18. Viendo esto, ella uso su otra rodilla para bloquear el golpe.

Ambas rodillas metálicas competían por el dominio mientras cada androide atentaba doblegar al otro.

Antes de que la victoria pudiera decidirse, Androide 18 sintió un golpe en el anverso de su cabeza. El ataque fue tan áspero que casi se desmayó en ese instante y en ese sitio. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantener su orientación, agarrando a Androide 14 por el brazo y procediendo a columpiarlo antes de lanzarlo contra el suelo.

Acto seguido, ella utilizó el Zanzuken para desaparecer, lo que resultó beneficioso, ya que otro rayo de ki estaba en camino para cegarla de nuevo.

Número 18 tocó su nuca y quedó consternada al sentir una sustancia espesa. Le echo un vistazo a su mano para ver que estaba sangrando. Ese pequeño imbécil, Androide 14, la había golpeado con fuerza. Si ella hubiera sido un poco más débil, muy probablemente ella hubiera perecido a causa del impacto.

Al respecto, ella buscó a 15 sabiendo que se este se estaba escondiendo, y que la atacaría de nuevo cuando Número 14 tuviera su atención.

Ella no tuvo un respiro muy largo, ya que 14 estaba sobre ella de nuevo. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, Androide 18 tenía un plan para eliminar al escurridizo Androide 15. Si lograba deshacerse de él, entonces ella podría concentrarse enteramente en Número 14, lo que la llevaría a la victoria.

Así que enfrascó a Androide 14, intercambiando golpes con el androide de mayor envergadura. Entonces, 14 retiró su puño para preparar uno de sus golpes de labrador. Androide 18 lo vio venir desde lejos, pero decidió no hacer notar su anticipación y se quedó allí. Ella sintió el puño metálico impactándole la mejilla duramente, siendo proyectada a la tierra.

"Tan sólo espéralo." Pensó Número 18 para sí, sabiendo que 15 atentaría terminar con ella con un poderoso rayo de ki.

Sus sensores se apagaron inmediatamente al girarse en medio aire, para así ver un gran rayo azul dirigiéndose a ella y a toda velocidad. Ella le dio un manotazo dejándolo de lado, y voló rápidamente hacia la fuente del proyectil. Ella sonrió de lado al ver la reacción de sorpresa de Androide 15, y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, ella ya se encontraba frente al paticorto androide.

"Adiós, adiosito, chaparrito." Dijo la androide rubia fríamente, poniendo una palma en el pecho de 15, perforándolo con una explosión de ki concentrado.

Número 15 tan sólo pudo dirigirle una mirada de completo horror, mientras el sentía el rayo rebanar todo su cuerpo. Pronto, descubrió que todo se volvía oscuridad antes de desactivarse de una vez por todas.

La chica de cabello claro se sintió muy bien después de matar al androide de baja estatura, pero estaba en conocimiento de no poder disfrutar del calor de la victoria por mucho tiempo. Número 14 seguramente ya se habría recuperado del ultimo ataque, y ella no quería otorgarle la ventaja de que la atrapara con la guardia baja.

Ella se viró rápidamente y comenzó a escanear su entorno. Súbitamente, Androide 14 apareció a sus espaldas dirigiéndole una presta patada. Androide 18 desapareció del camino al percibirlo detrás de ella, y procedió a propinarle un codo a su cabeza desde arriba.

El duro golpe cayó en sólido, dejando una marca sangrante en la cabeza del Androide de mayor tamaño. Número 14 no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la cabeza a causa del dolor. Este gesto le dio a 18 la apertura que buscaba, y ella posó su palma en el estómago de 14, sin duda planeando disparar a través de él.

Sin embargo, 14 supo de sus intenciones y se recuperó rápidamente, aterrizando un golpe de doble-hacha en la testa de la chica.

Número 18 sintió el ataque acertarle inteligentemente, ya que su visión se tornó negra por un instante. Ella sintió como su cuerpo descendió duramente en algo semejante a tierra y escombros, y tan pronto como su sentido de la vista se recuperó, ella se encontró en el suelo y con un inmenso cráter rodeándole.

Ella estaba irritada por no poder matar a ese modelo inferior con mayor rapidez. Esta pelea estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, ella se estaba cansando (mentalmente), y ya quería regresar a casa de una vez.

Androide 14 procedió a reunir energía y así disparar varios proyectiles de ki. 18 bufó en fastidio, alzando una barrera para prevenir que sus ropas de desgarraran más de lo que ella quería.

Cuando el polvo se clareo, Androide 14 no se sorprendió al ver a 18 aun de pie.

"Resistirse es fútil. Morirás." Decretó el alto y pálido androide.

"¿En verdad? Quizá tú no te has dado cuenta de que yo soy el modelo superior aquí, tanto en poder como en encantos."

"Androide Número 18, los encantos no contribuyen al poder de ataque. Nuestras capacidades no son tan dispares. Te mataré, cualesquiera que sean las circunstancias."

"Seguro, lo que tú digas, Coleta de Caballo." Bufó la molesta chica, volando para confrontar a 14 una vez más.

Androide 18 atentó un trancazo entrecruzado que fue interceptado por 14. Él procedió entonces a usar los rayos oculares, pero 18 esquivó los rayos y, usando los datos que le habían sido mostrados ven un viejo video del combate entre Piccolo y Goku durante el Vigesimotercer Torneo de las Artes Marciales, ella decidió propinarle un cabezazo, directo a la nariz de su contrincante.

El Androide gruñó ruidosamente a causa del dolor, pero continuó aferrándose al brazo de ella. Irritada, ella junto algo de ki en el brazo que continuaba libre y procedió a dispararlo de nuevo en la cara del otro ser artificial.

Número 14 finalmente la liberó de su agarre para cubrir su propio rostro. 18 aprovechó, otorgándole una áspera patada al cuello de su oponente.

El androide masculino recibió el impacto de lleno, siendo lanzado directo al costado de la montaña, aterrizando duramente y desperdigando bastantes piedras y lodo. No queriendo darle el tiempo para alzar una barrera, 18 tomó la iniciativa y voló abajo, aterrizando poderosamente en el estómago del todavía yacente androide.

El humano artificial tosió aceite y algunos engranajes mecánicos cuando su abdomen fue presionado desde aquella altura tan considerable.

"Parece que te ha llegado tu fin, Coleta de Caballo. Tan sólo deseo que no nos hubieran atacado. Hubieran sido unos muy buenos esclavos para nosotros." Sentenció 18 volteándose y retirándose.

Androide 14 la miró en asombro. ¿Porqué estaba ella retirándose? ¿Porqué no lo había matado? No importaba. Su lastima seria su ruina, ya que 14 empezó a reunir todo su ki en su mano, sin duda planeaba incinerar a 18 desde la espalda.

Era lamentable que Número 18 usualmente hiciera eso a todas sus víctimas, a las que dejaba creer que les había otorgado clemencia, y era entonces que se giraba para asesinarles despiadadamente.

Lo mismo podía ser dicho de ella en esta situación, pues ella dirigió uno de sus dedos hacia atrás y proyecto una saeta de ki altamente concentrada al androide que se recuperaba.

Número 14 no pudo levantar una barrera al tiempo en que una delgada flecha de energía perforaba su pecho, que entonces comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hasta su cuello, donde la ráfaga se había derretido hasta su esqueleto metálico. Androide 14 únicamente pudo sentir un ardor indescriptible cuando su cabeza fue cercenada por el rayo concentrado.

"Y eso suma dos." Dijo Androide 18 alzándose en vuelo hacia Androide 17, para asistirlo en la derrota de Número 13.

* * *

La decimotercera creación del doctor Gero estaba en problemas. No era inconsciente del hecho de que sus dos camaradas ahora se encontraban muertos, y de que él iba a luchar por su vida contra esos dos modelos superiores.

Aun así, se aseguró de no mostrar signo alguno que revelara temor.

Acertó una poderosa patada en la mejilla de 17, tumbándolo hacia un lado. Androide 17 se recuperó rápidamente mientras su hermana se unía a él.

"Ya era hora de que evaporaras a esos dos. Ahora échame una mano, este es demasiado molesto como para continuar siendo divertido." Gruñó 17, molesto a causa de que Androide 13 estuviera TODAVIA sin morir, a pesar de estar utilizando toda su fuerza contra él.

"Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Ni siquiera sé porque se me ocurrió despertarlos, ahora mi conjunto favorito está completamente arruinado." Recalcó 18 consternada con su aspecto.

"Hay que freír a este tipejo e irnos de compras. Yo también necesito unos trapos nuevos." Dijo el androide de cabello azabache mirando abajo, a sus ropas, las cuales estaban hechas jirones.

"Me alegraste el día, Número 17." Respondió la chica con una sonrisa, sabiendo que ella SI que iba a disfrutar ir de compras después de toda esa experiencia tan desagradable.

"Es tan sólo un pequeño gracias por traerme de vuelta a todo mi esplendor, hermanita" Agregó con una sonrisa."

"vaya, sí que no eres un mocoso fastidioso todo el tiempo. Me sorprendes, 17."

"Eso es cruel, 18. ¿En verdad es eso lo que piensas de mí?"

"¡Bueno, duh!"

"Lastimas mis sentimientos. Sin embargo, hay que matar a ese tipejo tan raro de una Buena vez, me está molestando."

"Tú mandas, hermano." Dijo ella mientras los dos volaban directo a Número 13.

Androide 13 bloqueó un codazo inminente de 18, pero sintió una fuerte patada chocar contra su sección media. El aire le fue forzado fuera, y se encontraba respirando con dificultad para reganar su aliento. No se le dio ni un solo descanso, ya que un poderoso rodillazo impactó contra su ya rota nariz, y un pie golpeó contra su espalda baja, mandándolo hacia el suelo. Estaba en desventaja. Tan sólo le quedaba una alternativa, pero necesitaba poner alguna distancia de por medio entre él y los otros dos androides.

Número 13 se incorporó al aterrizar en el piso. Miró hacia arriba y no pudo encontrar ni a 17 ni a 18 en su rango de visión. Sabiendo que intentarían flanquearlo, Androide 13 se mantuvo allí y esperó hasta que se acercaran lo suficiente. Entonces ellos reaparecieron de cada lado de él, dispuestos a freírlo con ráfagas de ki.

Fue en aquel ultimo momento que Androide 17 activó un escudo, mientras que 17 y 18 atentaban acribillarlo.

Los golpes de ki rebotaron contra la barrera, causando una pequeña explosión que mandó a los gemelos volando. Androide 13 vio esto como su única oportunidad.

"Ustedes, los niños de ahora, son un verdadero puñado de problemas. En mis días, a niños como ustedes los hubieran cintareado hasta que se les viera la carne viva. Viendo que ustedes dos continúan insistiendo en faltarle al respeto a sus mayores, creo ha llegado el momento en que inculque algo de respeto en ustedes, aunque tenga que ser a golpes." Dictaminó 13 al alzar uno de sus brazos, dando inicio al proceso de integración.

Los gemelos artificiales sabían que algo sucedía, y se consternaron al descubrir dos artefactos, cada uno marcado 14 y 15, que se dirigían hacia donde 13 se encontraba. Sin razón aparente, cada uno supo que se hallarían en verdaderos aprietos si esos artilugios hacían contacto con el Androide 13, así que cada uno envió, respectivamente, una brecha de ki para incinerar los aparatos. Androide 18 se las arregló para destruir uno de los artefactos, pero Androide 17 falló en su intento de eliminar a su objetivo.

Androide 13 frunció el ceño al percatarse de que uno de los artilugios había sido destruido, pero calculó que únicamente necesitaría uno para aventajar a los gemelos. Una vez que el artefacto se integrara, Número 13 aulló ensordecedoramente mientras el poder se desembocaba a través de él.

Los androides 17 y 18 tan sólo pudieron contemplarlo estupefactos, presenciando la aterradora transformación que se revelaba ante ellos. Cuando aquel juego de luces terminó, allí se encontraba el nuevo Androide Número 13.

Sus heridas previas habían sanado, pero también su aspecto era distinto. Su pelo era corto ahora, y se alzaba en púas rojas, totalmente diferentes al cabello lacio y blanco de antes. Su chaqueta amarilla se había desgarrado totalmente para develar una plateada, plancha metálica cubriendo su pectoral. Era muchísimo más grande en esta ocasión, incluso de mayor envergadura que el Androide 14. Sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente carmesíes. Su color de piel permaneció intacto.

"¡Hahaha! Parece que ustedes dos estaban sobre mí, y se las arreglaron para destruir uno de los componentes de mis camaradas. Sin embargo, ahora yo soy mucho oponente para ustedes, incluso con un solo componente integrado en mi sistema." Se carcajeó Número 13.

Androide 18 se volteó para ver a su hermano, su bella cara delineada por la preocupación.

"Algo me dice que esto no va a ser fácil."

"Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo hermanita." Replicó un intranquilo 17.

No se les permitió mucho tiempo para hablar, ya que Número 13 se abalanzaba sobre ellos. Los dos lo vieron venir, y simplemente no pudieron creer la rapidez que había adquirido a pesar de su incrementada masa. Apenas alcanzaron a alzar sus manos y a disparar grandes rayos de ki hacia su dirección.

Imaginen su sorpresa cuando Androide 13 simplemente avanzó resoplando a través de sus ráfagas como si estas no fueran nada, y procedió a tenderse sobre ellos y a empujarlos con sus antebrazos.

Ambos, 17 y 18, trataron de detenerlo impactándole incontables patadas y golpes contra la sección media del mutado androide, pero sus ataques no parecían siquiera rasguñarle.

Les envió por los aires, haciéndolos colisionarse en un acantilado; pero no terminó allí, Androide 13 procedió a avanzar hasta el acantilado para capturar a 17 y 18 entre sus enormes brazos. Siguió corriendo hasta saltar y alcanzar una gran altura, poco antes de caer y estrellarse con los gemelos artificiales en el suelo, creando así un gigantesco cráter. De inmediato, 17 y 18se dieron cuenta de la soltura del agarre de 13, y saltaron lejos del cráter y de Androide 13, quien sonreía con crueldad.

Los dos sangraban debido a los diversos cortes y heridas desperdigas por sus jóvenes cuerpos. Incluso después de todo ese castigo ellos no se encontraban malheridos, tan sólo sobresaltados.

"Mi cabeza…" Se quejó la androide rubia.

"Hermana, odio tener que decírtelo, pero tu dolor de cabeza va a ser la ultima de nuestras preocupaciones." Le comunicó 17 tratando de sacarse el polvo.

"¿Qué plan tienes entonces?" La aludida preguntó en un tono irritable.

"Necesitamos mantenernos juntos. Este tipejo es fuerte… más fuerte que nosotros, aunque odie admitirlo. Con todo y todo, él no es MUCHO más fuerte que nosotros, solamente nos tomó desprevenidos. Si atacamos juntos podremos vencerlo."

"¿Mismo plan de siempre, hermano?"

"Exacto." Respondió 17, mientras los dos se lanzaban directo al enorme androide.

Androide 17 se puso detrás de Androide 18 para dar la apariencia de ser uno solo. Siendo demasiado confiado y creído a causa de sus recién adquiridos poderes, Numero 13 no sintió ningún temor y se preparó para asestarle un gran golpe de labrador a cualquier androide lo suficientemente estúpido para acercársele.

Número 18 sonrió mientras volaba en dirección de Número 13; este le lanzaba un gran golpe, tan sólo para fallar debido a que la chica lo había evadido. Lo que 13 no podía sospechar era que 17 se encontraba justo detrás de 18, y que ese gran puñetazo lo había dejado completamente expuesto a los ataques del androide de cabello azabache.

Androide 17 hizo una mueca, aterrizándole un potente puño al estómago de 13.

La decimotercer creación de Gero sintió algo suave golpear su estómago, y encontró que Androide 17 lo había atrapado con la guardia baja. Androide 17 dirigió su mirada arriba en consternación al ver que su ataque no había surtido efecto. Número 13 sonrió al agarrar al muchacho por ambos brazos, apretándolo, antes de estrellar al joven androide contra el piso.

"¡Diecisiete!" Gritó su hermana mirándolo con preocupación.

Androide 13 hizo una mueca, y levantó al chico de cabello azabache para estrellarlo de nuevo.

Número 18 no pudo soportar ver el maltrato del que su hermano era víctima, y reunió ki alrededor de su mano y procedió a impactarlo directamente en la nuca de Androide 13.

Ahora ESO si fue algo que Androide 13 pudo sentir, y era como si un avispón lo hubiera picado.

Número 13 se viró para revesar a 18, pero ella se agachó bajo el golpe y a continuación le dio un rodillazo en el estómago con todas sus fuerrzas. De nuevo, el golpe no tuvo efecto, pero ella no se quedó allí y evadió el siguiente ataque de su oponente, y procedió a recoger a 17 del pequeño cráter en el que yacía, y voló hacia atrás para poner distancia entre ellos y 13.

Androide 17 se las arregló para agitar su cabeza y recuperar su orientación.

"¿De que esta hecho ese tipo? Ni siquiera pude lastimarlo." Gruñó un frustrado 17.

"Creo que encontré una manera de herirlo."

"Mejor dímelo volando, ¡por que el pelirrojo viene directo hacia nosotros!" Gritó el chico de cabello negro al saltar, junto con su hermana, para evadir un mortal tacleo del gran Androide 13, que se encontraba debajo de ellos.

"¿Acaso correr es todo lo que los niños de hoy saben hacer bien? De todos modos, yo también me escondía de mi apa' cuando quería cintarearme." Dijo Número 13.

Los gemelos aprovecharon esta pausa para idear un plan apresurado.

"Eso que dijiste sobre lastimarlo. ¡Hazlo rápido, hermanita!" Susurró 17 ásperamente.

"Necesitamos concentrar nuestra energía en nuestros puños para lastimarlo. ¿Ves detrás de su cabeza? Me las arreglé para herirlo porque reuní energía alrededor de mi puño. Para mi mala suerte, no puse suficiente poder en ello así que no lo dañe demasiado. Aun así, esto es lo que descubrí. Si uno de nosotros lo distrae mientras que el otro junta energía en su puño; y tomando en cuenta que nuestra fuente de energía es infinita, podemos reunir suficiente ki para causarle mucho daño de un golpe. Pero uno de nosotros tiene que ser la carnada…" Le comunicó 18.

"No es un mal plan, me impresionas hermanita. ¿Pero quién va a ser la carnada?"

"Yo lo seré."

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Morirás si peleas tu sola contra él!" Susurró 17 más duramente.

"Ubícate, Número 17. No voy a morirme. Me ofrezco como voluntaria porque tú eres más fuerte que yo, y porque tú puedes reunir energía más rápidamente también. Me imagino que con el poder del pelirrojo, tú deberías ser capaz de matarlo con una sola explosión si juntas energía durante tres minutos."

"En verdad que lo pensaste muy bien, ¿no es así?"

"Estoy cansada, me duele la cabeza, y en este momento no hay nada que desee más que irme de compras. Espero que ganemos en menos de cinco minutos."

"Okay, entonces. Yo voy a hacer mi parte. Y tú harás la tuya, y no te mueras, porque si lo haces voy bombardear todos tus tintes para el cabello." 17 sonrió de lado.

"¡No te atrevas!" Gritó su gemela.

"Puedes apostarlo, así que mantén tu parte del trato."

"Me aseguraré de que te arrepientas de haber dicho eso cuando terminemos aquí." Gruñó 18 juguetonamente, finalmente volando para confrontar al Androide 13.

* * *

Androide 13 se sorprendió cuando vio que Androide 18 le encaraba, y a solas, pero se imaginó que el otro chico era un cobarde y torció la boca. Él sí que se iba a divertir con ella.

Número 18 llegó volando y con un rodillazo, únicamente para que 13 lo bloqueara con facilidad con el antebrazo.

"¿Los niños de ahora simplemente no escarmientan, verdad? Me aseguraré de azotarte hasta sangrar aquí y ahora, chiquilla, muéstrale algo de respeto a tus mayores y cuida de no ser tan insolente." Dijo Número 13 estirando su bota, golpeando el pequeño cuerpo de 18, directamente en su pecho.

La chica cibernética sintió como si fuera a desmallarse en ese lugar y momento, tan poderoso había sido el golpe. Pero ella se mantuvo peleando, TENÍA que comprarle esos valiosísimos tres minutos a Número 17 para que eliminara a aquella abominación.

Número 13, viendo que 18 tenía problemas poniéndose de pie, se precipito sobre ella, con sus brazos abiertos a cada lado. Androide 18 alcanzó a verlo y agarró un puñado de tierra que aventó a la cara del androide enemigo.

El humano artificial de mayor tamaño no esperaba esto ni el polvo que le irritaba los ojos, por lo que uso una mano para tallarlos. 18 tomó este tiempo para reunir un poco de ki en su palma antes de empezar a protestar en la gran envergadura de Androide 13.

El decimotercer androide gruñó al percatarse de que la mujer contra la que estaba peleando le causaba algo de dolor. Con un brazo, él la golpeó alrevesadamente hasta lo lejos, pero ella se recuperó rápidamente y empezó a acribillarlo con veloces trancazos.

Del otro lado del campo de batalla, la frente de Androide 17 se llenaba de venas mientras hacia su mejor esfuerzo para concentrar todo el poder que poseía en su mano derecha.

"Buen trabajo Número 18, mantén a ese gran gigantesco zopenco adivinando, tan sólo un par de minutos más."

Mientras tanto, Androide 13 había tenido suficiente y había logrado agarrar la cabeza de Androide 18 para alzarla.

"¡Bájame!" Rugió el androide rubio.

"Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya, ¿huh, muchachita?" Dijo el Androide al estrellarla duramente contra el piso. Él la tomó una vez más y la impactó de nuevo, esta vez incitando el llanto del androide más pequeño.

"¿Qué sucede, linda, quieres llorar? No te avergüences, cuando mi apa' decidía cintarearme, a mí también me daban ganas de llorar." Dijo Androide 13 cruelmente al levantarla e impactarla una vez más.

Número 17 hacia todo lo que podía para no irse y precipitarse. Nunca antes sus vidas habían estado tan amenazadas, y el simple pensamiento de perder a Número 18 súbitamente se volvía una realidad. Él odiaba admitirlo, pero ella era todo lo que el tenia. Juntos habían atravesado el infierno y a pesar de sus pelitos, ellos realmente eran muy cercanos y se comprendían el uno al otro. Si ella moría ahora, él no tendría un propósito. Incluso matar humanos no le parecería tan atractivo, no sin Dieciocho para compartir la diversión.

Pero él tenía fe en la fuerza de ella y él esperaría.

"Sólo un poco más, Dieciocho. ¡Únicamente un minuto más!" Gruñó 17 al sentir como una cantidad mayor de poder, a la que nunca había necesitado gastar, se reunía en su puño.

Androide 13 rió atrozmente cuando Androide 18 trató de atisbarse estando de manos y rodillas. Era tan patético. Con una sonrisa perturbadora, él agarró a 18 por el cabello y jaloneó de ella hacia arriba.

Fue en ese momento que ella gritó de dolor, sintiendo como si sus folículos fueran a ser arrancados de su cuero cabelludo.

"¿Que sucede, pequeña, acaso te duele? Espera un poco, el buen Trece te hará sentir mucho mejor." Le dijo el androide mientras reunía ki en sus palmas, indudablemente planeando asesinar a 18 en ese sitio y en ese instante.

"¡V'amos Dieciocho, haz algo! ¡Sólo veinte segundos más!" Pensó 17 frenéticamente, esperando que Dieciocho intentara algo, cualquier cosa.

Y eso hizo ella.

Ella se viró y aterrizó una flecha de ki en el ojo derecho de Número 13. El Androide rugió de dolor al cubrirse el ojo lastimado.

Androide 18 dio lo mejor de sí para volar de regreso, pero en su estado, ella únicamente podía levitar un poco. Sin embargo ella logró distanciarse lo suficiente.

"¡AHORA!" Número 17 por fin tenía el poder necesario para acabar con Androide 13 en su puño, y muy pronto empezó a correr.

Androide 13 se giró al detectar una fluctuación en el control de sus sensores, y encontró a un enfurecido 17 abalanzándose, su puño derecho radiando una energía mortal.

"¡MUCHACHO! ¡Te voy a matar muchachito!" Exclamó el androide de cabellera de fuego al proyectar una ráfaga hacia 17.

El chico de cabellos negros supo que no podría esquivarlo. Descargaría todo su poder de un solo golpe. Evadir significaría dejar caer todo ese poder. Era inútil de cualquier forma.

Entonces, una figura saltó al frente mientras que un paralizado Número 17 presenciaba en abyecto horror como Androide 18 daba un paso adelante; el rayo atravesando el abdomen de la chica.

"¡Dieciocho!" Se le cruzó por la mente lo terrible, pero sabía que tenía que acabar con Número 13, ¡está era su única oportunidad!

Entrando con un poderoso rugido, el dio un salto en lo que duraba la recuperación de su oponente.

"¡Muere engendro!"

Androide 13 reconoció su situación y puso sus brazos para bloquear el golpe al no tener suficiente tiempo para alzar un escudo.

Imagínense la sorpresa del decimotercer modelo cuando Androide 17 fue capaz de romper a través de sus brazos como un cuchillo caliente rebanando mantequilla. Androide 17 tenía un aspecto psicótico mientras hundía su puño a través de los alzados brazos de Androide 13, atravesando su cabeza, abajo hasta su pecho, estómago y entrañas.

Androide 13 únicamente pudo dirigirle una mirada en su estupor, antes de sentir como se partía en dos de cada lado. Extrañamente él no sentía dolor alguno. El mundo simplemente se volvió oscuro antes de que pronunciar sus ultimas palabras.

"Me curtiste pero bien… muchacho…"

"Número 17 observó mientras que el gran Androide 13 se partió en dos ante sus ojos, con sangre, aceite y engranajes volando en todas dirección. De inmediato, él se dirigió de hasta donde se encontraba ella.

"¡Dieciocho! ¡Dieciocho!" Gritó el muchacho al tratar de asir a su hermana. Ella se desangraba profusamente.

"H-hey… l-lo logramos. Sabía que podríamos." Susurró ella.

"¡Lo prometiste! ¡Dijiste que no te me morirías!"

"Y-yo no voy a morirme… tan sólo voy a tomar una siesta muy larga, eso es todo…" Replicó ella dulcemente.

"Por favor… no te vayas Dieciocho."

Ella observó a su hermano a través de su borrosa visión, y se encontró ligeramente impresionada por lo que presenció.

Él tenía lagrimas… había lagrimas brotando de los ojos de su hermano.

Ella levantó su brazo y rozó la mejilla de él, acariciándola suavemente.

Los ojos de 17 se ensancharon por la sorpresa de aquel acto, y fue entonces que, como una presa que se desborda, él empezó a sollozar.

"Dieciocho…n-no se su-suponía que las cosas irían de esta manera. S-somos invencibles." Gritó el joven cibernético al arrodillarse a su lado, apretando la mano de ella entre la suya.

"P-por supuesto que no, tontito… nada puede vencernos cuando estamos… cuando estamos juntos… así que deja de llorar… regresaré… pero hazme un favor."

"Lo que sea D-Dieciocho, cualquier cosa." Tartamudeó, tratando de hablar entre el pesar.

"M-mantén un ojo en mis tintes para el cabello. So-son tan difíciles de hallar, y quiero que estén allí cuando regresé. Si se te ocurre usar alguno s-sin mi p-permiso… te mueres… ¿d-de acuerdo?" Lo amenazó apaciblemente.

"P-prometo que los mantendré a salvo." Garantizó él con una sonrisa burlona, a pesar de su incontenible pena.

"G-gracias… sé que siempre he podido contar contigo… fue divertido… y ahora me voy a dor…mir…"

Con eso, Número 18 cerró sus ojos y dejo de ser, mientras que su alma dejaba el reino mortal, su mano se deslizó del rostro de Número 17.

Los ojos de él se ampliaron ante la realización de lo que acababa de suceder: Dieciocho se había ido para siempre.

Y por primera vez en toda su vida, Androide17 lloró de verdad.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** Un cambio de verdad. ¿Me pregunto que resultará de esto? Sigan leyendo. Me aseguraré de actualizar rápidamente. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

**Nota de Traductor:** Bien, creo que este fue el capítulo más difícil de traducir (por lo menos hasta el momento). Eso sí, es maravilloso poder disfrutar de las vacaciones de invierno.

Feliz navidad a todos.

20/12/2010


	14. Para este día

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos al nombre "Dragon Ball Z" les pertenecen solamente a Akira Toriyama. No me pertenece la franquicia ni lucro de la redacción de esta historia.

**Nota de Autor:** Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi historia. Gracias a todos aquellos quienes se han pegado por aquí y leído/comentado, es grandemente apreciado. De todas formas, disfruten el siguiente capítulo.

**Nota de Traductor:** La versión hispana no es una traducción literal, contiene leves cambios estilísticos que de ninguna manera modifican el contenido de la historia original.

* * *

**"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"  
**(Who would have thought?)

_Escrito en inglés por_**wingsofseyfert12  
**(antiguo mrbignerd)

_Traducido por__**Esplandian**_

**Capitulo XIV**

Androide 17 todavía estaba sumido en la absoluta incredulidad a causa de los eventos que acababan de ocurrir. En el suelo yacía la única persona a la que alguna vez consideró su amiga, Androide 18, y ahora ella estaba muerta. A pesar de que había ido en contra de un enemigo superior, nunca en la mente de Androide 17 cruzó el pensamiento de que él y su hermana perderían la lucha, no cuando estaban trabajando juntos.

De hecho, habían ganado la batalla: pero a un terrible costo. Número 17 estuvo allí con el golpe final, pero no después de que su hermana sacrificara su vida para darle la preciada apertura que necesitaban para poner fin a la lucha.

Toda su vida, le habían dicho que él y su hermana eran los más fuertes del mundo, que nada podría poner en peligro su existencia. Androide 17 lo creía de todo corazón. Nada podía detenerlos, eran perfectos. Tal vez no se iluminaba en Androide 17 que el enemigo que habían derrotado sólo era capaz de matarlos varias veces y murió sólo como resultado de su inexperiencia y arrogancia.

El mundo se volvió oscuro cuando la lluvia empezó, de repente, a verterse alrededor del androide de cabello azabache. Su estado de ánimo se agravó aún más por el cambio de clima.

"Qué cliché... pensar que esto me iba a suceder a mí." Pensó 17, sintiendo como su cuerpo se empapaba absolutamente bajo el aguacero. Mirando hacia abajo, pudo ver el rostro de 18. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su boca mantenía una pequeña sonrisa. Se veía tan apacible, como si tan sólo estuviera durmiendo y disfrutando de un buen sueño y que, en cualquier momento, ella se despertaría.

Sin embargo, los remaches de sangre que empapaban la tierra develaban el hecho de que Número 18 estaba muerta y de que nunca despertaría de nuevo.

Sabiendo que no podía dejarla allí, Androide 17 decidió enterrarla. No tenía el corazón para incinerarla o desintegrarla, y no quería ponerla en suspensión dentro del laboratorio de Gero, pensando en que aquel ambiente era demasiado mecánico y artificial para un lugar de descanso final.

Número 17 estaba tan ocupado en su tarea que no oyó el repentino rugido del viento cuando los nuevos Guerreros-Z de la Tierra hicieron su descenso.

* * *

El Maestro Karin podía notar que algo no cuadraba desde el momento que despegaron del Templo de Kami Sama. Las inmensas cantidades de energía que eran expulsadas al aire eran un obvio indicador de la ubicación de los androides, pero el ex felino maestro no comprendía por qué estarían enviando explosiones al aire. Era casi como si desearan ser encontrados.

No fue sino hasta que se acercaron a su destino que Karin sintió que algo estaba realmente mal. La única manera de que los androides desprendieran tal cantidad de energía sería porque estaban en guerra, pero… ¿con quién?

Además de ellos, no había seres humanos vivos con el poder necesario para obtener que los androides lucharan en serio.

El primer pensamiento Karin se dirigió a ese horrible monstruo que él y el Sr. Popo habían descubierto casi una semana antes. A pesar de que el monstruo era lo suficientemente poderoso, sería, en el mejor de los casos, un poco más fuerte que Freeza. Suficiente para que los androides lo considerar molesto, pero no lo suficiente como para que pudieran gastar tales cantidades de energía con el fin de eliminarlo.

Todas sus preguntas fueron contestadas tan pronto como él y sus compañeros guerreros aterrizaron en la Tierra. A su alrededor, vio los desgarrados restos mecánicos el extraño androide, uno que nunca había visto antes.

Su corazón se aceleró, pensando que tal vez había más de estas monstruosidades mecánicas y luego pensó que incluso la presencia de un androide más podría significar el fin de ellos. Sin embargo, observando el campo de batalla, parecía que este particularmente extraño androide y los dos adolescentes cibernéticos no estaban en buenas migas y habían luchado entre sí.

Esto explicaría toda la energía que desprendían, ya que lo único que podría presentar una amenaza para los androides 17 y 18 sería otro androide del mismo creador.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" Inquirió Kame-Sennin con algo de sospecha, la lluvia vertiéndose en arroyuelos sobre sus gafas de sol.

"Todavía tengo que averiguarlo, Roshi. Sólo espero que nos sea ventajoso. Miau…"

"¡Miren por ahí!" Yajirobe señaló hacia su derecha.

Todos los guerreros se voltearon para encontrar al Androide 17 arrodillado en un claro, a casi trescientos metros de distancia de ellos. Él estaba de rodillas y parecía estar ocultando algo. Por desgracia, estaba de espaldas a los guerreros, por lo que no podían ver qué era exactamente lo que estaba sosteniendo.

"¿Qué piensa ustedes que está haciendo?" Preguntó Yajirobe una vez más.

"¿Importa? Su espalda está expuesta y en nuestra dirección, además no ha sido alertado de nuestra presencia. Lo a mataré desde donde estoy." Sentenció Tao Pai Pai mientras sostenía su brazo y procedía a concentrar ki para un Dodonpa.

"¡Miau….baja tu mano, mercenario! Hay muchos enigmas que nos rodean y tengo la intención de conocer lo que aquí ha sucedido. Además, está demasiado lejos para que tu ataque sea exitoso. El androide seguramente notará la estela de calor de tu rayo y lo esquivará."

El Asesino Más Famoso del Mundo parecía querer discutir, pero pronto se retractó de tal intención. El Maestro Karin estaba en lo correcto. Incluso en contra de un artistas marcial ordinario, trescientas yardas era demasiado. Contra un androide, seguramente sería esquivado. Tao resopló, volviendo a su postura de brazos en la espalda y manos cruzadas.

"¡No puedo soportarlo! Esa 'cosa' está ahí, completamente ignorante. ¡Saldré y mataré a esa cosa en este instante, incluso antes de que tenga la oportunidad de contraatacarnos!" Gruñó Mark 'Hercule' Satán, agitando los puños.

El ex gatuno maestro tuvo que intervenir.

"No, tú no harás tal cosa. A pesar de que tus sentimientos están justificados, luchar tú solo únicamente daría lugar a tu muerte y reduciría nuestras posibilidades de salvar este planeta. Sin embargo, tengo un plan. Quiero que todos ustedes se escondan entre los arbustos del monte que nos rodea. Iré a enfrentar los androides por mí cuenta para poder forzar su atención en mí. Cuando ustedes vean una apertura, ataquen de inmediato. Purr…" Instruyó Karin.

Los puños de Hércules se estremecieron mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ver en rojo. Él había estado esperando cerca de dos años para acabar con este androide y no podía esperar más. Aquel que mató a la única persona que lo hizo feliz… Videl no merecía morir de aquella forma…

El otrora gato estaba extremadamente preocupado de que Mr. Satán no quisiera escuchar razones, y que por ello se viera obligado a confrontarlo.

Para su alivio, Chi-Chi decidió actuar.

"Hercule, cálmate. Y-yo sé que quieres a esa cosa muerta. Yo quiero verlo muerto por haberse llevado a mi Gohan. Pero no podemos vencer a esa cosa por nuestra cuenta. ¿Cómo se sentiría tu hija si supiera que tú, teniendo el poder para derrotar a los androides, fallaras por haber estado demasiado enojado?"

Ante las palabras de la viuda, el luchador se detuvo un segundo, y sus pensamientos se apartaron hasta la imagen de él estando en el Otro Mundo, siendo totalmente regañado por su hija debido a su comportamiento tan temerario ... algo por lo que ella siempre le había reprochado cuando aún estaba con vida.

De inmediato se apaciguó, incluso sonrió un poco a causa del fugaz pensamiento.

"Tienes razón. Originalmente abrí un refugio para ayudar a personas que no podían ayudarse a sí mismas, no sólo porque quería mantener a mi hija segura. Tengo que pensar en aquellos que aún están vivos."

"Es cierto. Hemos sufrido a manos de esos monstruos, pero vamos a dar a la gente que está viva una oportunidad... la oportunidad de vivir una vida sin tener que preocuparse de que sus pequeños mueran a causa del capricho de una máquina que decidió matarlos a todos." Dijo Chi-Chi.

"Sí, seguro." Contestó Hercule sonriendo.

"Absolutamente conmovedor… ¿pero podemos avanzar con esto? Esos androides no van a jugar a las estatua durante todo el día, y si escapan antes de que pueda matarlos… entonces les garantizó que algunas cabezas van a rodar." Amenazó Tao Pai Pai.

"El mercenario estar en lo correctos. El tiempo es la esencias. Habremos de disbersarnos y seguir con el planes." Indicó el Señor Popo.

"Marra miau, esfúmense, todos ustedes. ¡Me aproximaré a los androides!"

* * *

Sólo la ronda de rugiente viento se podía oía cuando los guerreros de la Tierra se dirigieron a sus escondites en un instante y raudamente, Karin estaba completamente solo; se acercó lentamente al arrodillado androide.

Número 17 se dio cuenta de que no importaba cuánto tiempo estuviera junto a 18, ella no volvería a la vida. Pronto se puso de pie y levantó el brazo hacia su derecha. Señaló hacia abajo y explotó un kiai.

La tierra se fragmentó cuando la arcilla voló desde el suelo. Un pequeño cráter se formó, de alrededor de ocho pies de profundidad y cinco pies de radio. No era la mejor manera de enterrar a alguien, pero era mejor que nada.

Se hincó y procedió a recoger el cadáver de la muchacha rubia, levantándolo. Era ligera, y Android 17 no tuvo problemas para tomarla entre sus brazos. Luego se acercó al cráter y la colocó dentro. A continuación, comenzó a recoger los montículos de tierra en sus manos y procedió a enterrarla.

Androide 17 no iba muy lejos cuando oyó una voz.

"Una lástima que su vida se extinguiera a una edad tan temprana. Tal vez su muerte te ayude a comprender mejor el sufrimiento que trajiste a los pueblos de este mundo, y que tal vez después, cerca de tu muerte, logres rogar por arrepentimiento."

Androide 17 gruñó con ira y lanzó el puño en la dirección de la voz. Estaba un poco sorprendido al descubrir que su puño fue capturado con bastante facilidad. Volteó y encontró a un hombre muscular, de aproximadamente dos pulgadas más alto que él, con la mirada fija en él. Sus ojos eran de color amarillo con negras pupilas cónicas. Una melena blanca adornaba su cuello con oscuros mechones de pelo oscuro que le llegaban hasta el hombro. Su rostro era fuerte y afilado, con bigote y barba corta. Llevaba un taparrabos blanco con un cinturón de cuero marrón atado a la cintura. Calzaba botas grandes y no tenía camisa. Su apariencia era la de un excéntrico, por no decir otra cosa.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó entre dientes apretados, retrayendo su puño bruscamente de las manos de aquel hombre tan extraño.

"Mi nombre es Karin. He vivido en la gran torre sobre los terrenos tribales, la Tierra Sagrada de Karin, por casi 800 años. He visto la destrucción que tú y tú compañera han traído a este planeta. He permanecido soportándolo todo el tiempo que pude, pero cuando vi que nada iba a detenerlos, sentí que era necesario que yo actuara personalmente." Culminó con severidad.

"Ah, sí, y qué se supone que eres, ¿una divinidad o algo así?" Remarcó el joven con disgusto.

"Yo soy el segundo a Kami-Sama en rango sobre el dominio de este planeta. Deberías de sentirte honrado. Tus acciones han causado tantos problemas que hasta el Señor del Otro Mundo, el Rey Enma Daio Sama, te quiere muerto. Estoy aquí para ejecutar sus órdenes. Miau."

Fue entonces cuando Androide 17 empezó a sonreír ampliamente antes de soltar una molesta carcajada desagradable. El Maestro Karin sintió la tentación de golpearlo justo en ese momento, pero decidió que esperaría hasta que el humano artificial terminara. Había algunas otras cosas que quería preguntarle.

"Oh, eso sí que es increíble, ¿no? ¿Ahora incluso los 'dioses' están molestos conmigo? ¿Qué sigue ahora, alguna cosa extraterrestre vendrá y me comerá para la cena? He oído algunas cosas realmente raras, pero hombre… tú te llevas las palmas. Eso fue tan increíble y estúpido que puede que te torture para despejar mi mente de otros asuntos." La mirada penetrante del muchacho era desagradable.

"¿Cómo la muerte de tu camarada, o mejor dicho, tu hermana?" Ronroneó.

De repente, las delicadas facciones del chico cibernético se afearon cuando frunció el ceño.

"¿Cómo supiste que ella era mi hermana?" Preguntó el adolecente de cabello oscuro con dureza.

"Simplemente asumí que ella lo era, considerando lo mucho que se parecían ustedes dos, son casi idénticos. Por otra parte, desde mi puesto, yo puedo ver a todas las personas que habitan en nuestro mundo. Ese terrible espectáculo que ofrecen, demasiado como para querer presenciarlo… He sido testigo de todas las atrocidades individuales que ustedes han cometido. Dime, Androide, ¿por qué te deleitas con la masacre de aquella gente que te rodea?" Preguntó el ser cuasi-divino.

"¿Importa? Están ahí, estamos aburridos, volamos cosas, lo encontramos divertido, seguimos haciéndolo, la gente muere, fin de la historia."

"¿Acaso la vida de estas personas no significaba nada para ti? ¿Tenías idea de que cada vida que tomaste tenía una voluntad propia, sueños que esa persona deseaba alcanzar, seres queridos para los que esta persona era importante?" Su voz, casi un maullido.

"¡Ellos no son nada! Nada más que suciedad humana." Gruñó Androide 17.

"¿En serio, miau…? ¿No tienes alusiones de que tú también eres humano, purrr… al menos en parte? La angustia que sufres y sufriste por la pérdida de su hermana. Imagina ese sentimiento de congoja que estás experimentando ahora mismo. Imagina a toda persona que alguna vez destruiste. ¿No crees acaso que sentían lo mismo, si no es que peor, por todas las pérdidas que sufrieron por tus manos?" Ahondó Karin.

"¡Basta! Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer. Jugar juegos mentales porque eres demasiado débil para luchar. Sí, soy lo suficientemente hombre para admitir que extraño a mi hermana. Que ella era la única amiga que he tenido, que era la única que estuvo ahí, a mi lado, cuando ella y yo tuvimos que atravesar ese infierno a causa de ese científico demente. El hecho de que ella no está aquí me hace sentirme vacío por dentro, tanto que matar gente no parece tan divertido. Pero déjame dejarte una cosa clara, Tipejo-divino. La vida de mi hermana es infinitamente más valiosa y preciosa que esos costales de carne que actualmente caminan por este planeta. ¿Por qué deberían de preocuparme los sentimientos de insectos? "

Como si se tratara de una señal, Número 17 sintió un puño golpearlo directamente en la mejilla al ser proyectado. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, una gran fuerza lo impactó en la espalda, enviándolo en dirección al cielo. Sus sensores sonaron de repente al darse cuenta de que una ardiente ráfaga de ki se dirigía a su dirección. Se enderezó inmediatamente y se trasladó para evitar el estrecho haz que pudo haber traspasado su cuerpo.

Enfurecido, el adolescente de pelo azabache descendió a la tierra para encontrar que Karin no estaba solo.

Había otras seis personas que lo acompañaban. Androide 17 sonrió.

"Veo que no te encuentras solo, Tipejo-divino. ¡Tal vez pueda divertirme un poco y acabar con algo de stress matándolos a todos ustedes!"

"Semejante insensatez en la que sucumbes, por no percatarte de que serás abatido muy pronto. Hemos estado entrenando para este día, y tu derrota llegará de nuestras manos." Sentenció el Maestro Karin.

"Cómo sino hubiera escuchado eso antes. Bueno, adelante fenómenos, voy a asesinar a cada uno de ustedes, ¡uno por uno!"

La batalla entre humano y máquina estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** Sé que ha sido corto pero planeo actualizar muy pronto para complementar este capítulo. Espero que todos lo hayan disfrutado.


	15. El giro de los acontecimientos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos del nombre de "Dragon Ball Z" pertenecen exclusivamente a Akira Toriyama. No me pertenece esta franquicia ni me beneficio monetariamente de la redacción de esta historia.

**Nota del autor:** Ok, sé que el último capítulo fue lamentablemente corto. Hare mucho más que compensarlos con éste. Un montón de cosas que van a suceder, y finalmente podre llegar a la 'carne' de esta historia. De todos modos, disfruten del próximo capítulo.

* * *

**"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"  
**(Who would have thought?)

_Escrito en inglés por _**wingsofseyfert12  
**(antiguo mrbignerd)

_Traducido por __**Esplandian**_

**Capitulo XV**

De inmediato dio inicio la batalla entre los guerreros de la Tierra y el Androide. Número 17 no era inexperto en la lucha en contra de enemigos con superioridad numérica. Cuando los Guerreros Z se le opusieron, hace casi veinte años, él tuvo que luchar contra un monje calvo, un fenómeno de tres ojos, un monstruo verde y un bandido de pelo largo.

Por supuesto, la pelea fue molesta. El monje y el bandido fueron eliminados en un instante. Fueron el tres ojos y el monstruo verde, respectivamente Tenshihan y Piccolo, quienes le causaron problemas. Ellos eran maestros de su arte y más competentes en sus estilos de lucha. Cada uno utilizaba posturas avanzadas, controles, fintas y técnicas que lo confundían.

Lástima que eran mucho más débiles que él. Ser mejores combatientes no podía compensar la diferencia de poder existente entre ellos y 17. El androide pronto fue capaz de deshacerse de ellos después de una lucha extenuante y prolongada, pero tenía que admitir que le hicieron pasar un buen rato.

Pelear con Trunks y Gohan era fastidioso. Mientras que, sin duda, eran mucho más fuertes que los anteriores Guerreros-Z, estos dos no podían luchar muy bien. Gohan luchaba con la delicadeza de un pendenciero, mientras que su técnica no estaba ni remotamente tan pulida como la de sus predecesores. Su fue rza era abrumadora, pero su falta de apoyo, acoplada con un descuidado estilo de lucha, pronto se convirtió en su perdición.

Trunks era todavía peor. Él era como su padre, arrogante y zafio, pero carente del avasallante poder y técnica que su padre poseía. El joven Briefs, aunque poderoso por derecho propio, luchó como un completo novato, gastando su energía tan rápidamente que se agotaba a los pocos minutos de iniciar la pelea. El chico sobrevivió debido a su buena disposición, ya que era la única fuente de excremento estimulante que quedaba para divertirlos, pero después de un tiempo Androide 17 también se cansó de Trunks. Fue entonces que él y su hermana gemela decidieron eliminarlo.

Estos combatientes eran completamente diferentes.

Androide 17 lo aprendió por las malas, ya que lo atacaron en masa, únicamente con el Tipejo-divino y el Genio manteniéndose al margen para presenciar la batalla.

El adolescente cibernético se dio cuenta de que todos estos guerreros eran inteligentes, habiles y un tanto poderosos. Tal vez no tan fuertes como Gohan ni Trunks, pero eran mucho más competentes.

Bailaban justo afuera de su rango, haciéndolo morder el anzuelo al estirar una extremidad para que uno de sus compañeros interviniera con un fuerte puñetazo antes de retirarse rápidamente y comenzar todo de nuevo.

A diferencia de Trunks y Gohan, quien hacia un gran espectáculo al "encender" su ki, estos peleadores parecían mantener sus reservas con cuidado, sólo gastando enormes cantidades de su ki cuando se las arreglaban para pegarle. Incluso entonces, no se enfrascaban en una lucha prolongada contra él, ya que a menudo se alejaban tan pronto como le golpeaban.

Este método de ataque y huida exasperaba a Número 17.

Miró de reojo y evaluó a sus oponentes. Notó que el Afro-Man (le parecía tan familiar…) y la chica no eran tan cuidadosos. Eran temerarios que atentaban presionar su suerte y golpearle más veces de lo necesario, y sólo eran salvados debido a sus camaradas. Imaginó que eran los impulsivos del grupo y que podría eliminarlos con la cantidad correcta de provocación verbal. Él sólo necesitaba una apertura de su parte antes de que pudiera matarlos de un solo golpe.

El greñudo parecía ser conservador, no demasiado sobresaliente con la salvedad de que llevaba una espada. Era fastidioso, pero estaba seguro de que Juan-Samurai sería el rival más fácil de matar una vez que acabara con el dúo impulsivo.

De los otros no estaba tan seguro…

Trenza y Vejete eran, por mucho, los mejores guerreros con los que se enfrentaba en esta refriega. Eran precisos, rápidos y sabían cuándo sacar ventaja y cuándo retirarse. De acuerdo con sus sensores, el control sobre sus ki era impecable y su único fallo real era que eran más débiles que él, y por un margen considerable.

Androide 17 no era un buen luchador, él lo sabía. Su poder era tan abrumador que no tenía por qué ser bueno en la lucha. Pero estos dos pesados de edad avanzada podrían poseer suficiente experiencia y conocimiento en la lucha como para superar la brecha de poder. Sacar a los dos fuera del combate definitivamente seria problemático, por no decir más.

Esto sin considerar a Tipejo-Divino y Genio-Negro, quienes únicamente miraban el partido. El muchacho de pelo azabache sólo podía adivinar su fuerza, pero pensó que probablemente eran los más fuertes del pelotón completo.

No se preocuparía por ellos. Se concentraría en la lucha a corto plazo y en eliminar todos los que pudiera.

Sin embargo, el androide no podía evitar la sensación de pavor, de que tal vez no saldría vivo de esta batalla.

La lucha fue todavía más feroz.

Número 17 estaba rodeado, y era ametrallado constantemente por los implacables ataques que provenían de todas direcciones. A pesar de todo, estaba empezando a tener una idea de cómo estos extraño luchadores se le venían encima.

Por lo general, Vejete venía directamente hacia él y, después de varios intentos, Androide 17 finalmente notó que Vejete sólo iba a través de un cambio de mach y no continuaba: su única función era distraer su atención. Esto daría lugar a Androide 17 tratando de enfrascar a Vejete, sólo para que Vejete se retirara y 17 consiguiera un puñetazo por la espalda.

Si no era eso, era Trenza quien también le distraía enviando rayos muy letales de ki, obligando a 17 a esquivar de un modo u otro, usualmente guiándolo a los puños o a los pies de otro combatiente que estaba esperando su ruta de evasión.

De vez en cuando, Afro-Man venía a él con sus puños voladores y esta era la única ocasión en la que el adolescente realmente GOLPEABA a alguien, con Afro-Man recibiendo un par de puñetazos antes de que la chica o Vejete acudieran en su ayuda y a reanudar su pequeña formación.

Después de una media hora de combate, Androide 17 estaba seguro de que este era su método de combatir contra él y que, después de tanto tiempo, deberían de comenzar a sentirse agotados. Ya era hora de que empezara a provocar al 'dúo de atravesados' para que pelearan bajo SUS PROPIOS términos.

"Oye, Afro-Man, pareces cabreado. ¿Es porque eres feo o es porque apestas luchando?" Se burló el muchacho.

Unas de esas palabras resonaron como acordes, ya que Hercule enfureció. Pensó en aterrizar para enfrentarse a aquella chatarra y ponerla en su lugar, pero una mano se posó en su hombro. Era el Maestro Roshi.

"No dejes que te afecte. Él se está desesperando. Hará todo lo posible para aislar a uno de nosotros." Señaló serenamente el ermitaño.

"Lo sé, es sólo que quiero hacer a esa cosa sufrir, sobre todo después de lo que me hizo a mí."

"Comprende que la ira nubla tu visión. No se puede luchar adecuadamente cuando se está cegado por la ira."

Androide Número 17 notó la pequeña reunión entre el anciano y el luchador, y decidió mofarse una vez más.

"¿Qué es esto Afro-Man? ¿No me digas que realmente le prestas atención a ese viejo senil?"

Hercule lo miró y empezó estremecerse un poco. Kame-Sennin no se vio afectado. El androide adolescente continuó.

"Todos ustedes son un montón de cobardes. ¿No se supone que los artistas marciales deben lucha con honor o alguna otra mierda como esa? ¿Qué pasó con todo eso?"

Fue entonces que Muten Roshi dio media vuelta y habló.

"¿Te sucede algo malo, Androide? ¿Te sientes solo después de que tu hermanita fuera asesinada?" Se mofó, molestando al gemelo restante.

El insulto rindió frutos, justo como Roshi esperaba, ya que el joven artificial apareció visiblemente nervioso mientras que sus ojos se tornaron rojo sangre antes de que volara como un maniaco hacia él.

El otrora "Hombre Más Fuerte del Mundo" empujó a Hercule fuera del camino cuando fue atrapado en una prolongada batalla contra 17.

Kame-Sennin sabía que esta era una lucha por su vida. El androide era terriblemente rápido y potente, incluso los golpes bloqueados hacían que sus brazos dolieran.

Roshi tan sólo esperaba que alguien tomara ventaja ahora que el adolescente cibernético enfocaba su atención en él.

Androide 17 peleó como un lunático, sus puñetazos y puntapiés carecían de dirección, agitando sus brazos y piernas. Muten fue capaz de bloquear la mayoría de los golpes inefectivos. Hubo un pequeño hueco en el ataque del androide, tanto que el Maestro de la Corriente Tortuga fue capaz de tirar un palmetazo y golpear las espaldas de su contrincante con un kiai bien colocado.

"¡Ahora! ¡Atáquenlo!" Rugió el envejecido artista marcial.

De inmediato, Hercule apareció de la nada e impactó a Androide 17 por la espalda, enviándolo a desplomarse entre la tierra. Luego, Chi-Chi se materializó y acertó una fuerte patada en la cara del chico, desviándolo lateralmente en su trayecto aéreo.

Fue entonces cuando apareció Yajirobe y se descolgó con su espada mejorada por el ki, esperando rebanar a la imitación humana. El chico artificial fue capaz de moverse antes de que la katana lo rebanara en mitades. Androide 17 contraataco, pero antes de que pudiera tomar represalias contra el samurai, sus sensores internos enloquecieron.

Un Dodonpa se aproximaba a su dirección. Número 17 normalmente confiaría en su escudo para detener cualquier ataque ki, pero sabía que hacerlo en contra este ataque tan particular sería una reverenda tontería. El rayo, aunque delgado y pequeño, era sumamente concentrado. Perforaría a través de su barrera como una aguja a través de un globo. La única opción que tenía, si no quería un fino agujero en su corazón, era esquivarlo.

Así que lo esquivó al volar ascendentemente.

Esperando que alguien atentara aprovecharse de su retirada, 17 activó su escudo tan pronto como esquivó el rayo.

Androide 17 sonrió al ver a Juan-Samurai y Trenza quedar atrapados en su barrera. Usando su descarga momentánea a su favor, 17 se adelantó y dio un sólido gancho al estómago del espadachín.

Yajirobe casi se desmayó, el impacto lo hizo doblarse de dolor.

El muchacho mecánico extendió su mano, planeando matar al samurái incinerándolo con una gran explosión de ki. Número 17 no pudo completar su cometido, ya que el mercenario se recuperó y se abalanzó sobre él. 17 luchó con él y no podía dejar de pensar que conocía a este hombre de antes. Esto le distrajo un poco, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Tao para aterrizarle dos dedos en el cuello del androide.

A pesar de ser una máquina, todavía era muy humana en muchos aspectos, y el asesino profesional acababa de oprimir certeramente en un punto de presión.

El joven cibernético gruñó cuando Tao alojó sus dos dígitos en la brecha entre la clavícula y el cuello. Androide 17 pudo ver que el mercenario se deleitaban en su dolor, y gruñó al ver que el hombre de la trenza concentraba ki, muy probablemente otro de esos finos rayos cuyo propósito era matarle.

Número 17, en un intento desesperado por salvarse, intento disparar su pie hacia arriba para un golpe bajo. El Asesino Más Famoso del Mundo anticipo su intención y hábilmente evitó el golpe, pero a costa de liberar al androide.

Usando esta pequeña abertura, 17 reunió algo de ki y de allí lo dirigió hacia el asesino profesional. Tao vio la esfera de ki venir directamente a él, y él sabía que no podía esquivar. Puso sus brazos para bloquear la explosión y cerró los ojos.

Hubo una potente explosión acompañada de humo negro acarreado por el viento.

Sabiendo que el mercenario estaba fuera del juego por el momento, Número 17 volvió su atención a Afro-Man, que ya estaba volando en línea recta hacia él, en sus intentos de matar al hombre.

A medida que se intercambiaron golpes, Androide 17 se dio cuenta de por qué Afro-Man le parecía tan familiar. Recuentos de lo que había sucedido en ese refugio hace algún tiempo relucieron a la luz en su mente, y finalmente se dio cuenta de por qué este clamaba por su sangre.

"Creo que por fin te reconozco, Afro-Boy. Sabía que me resultabas familiar. ¿Tu nombre es Hércules, no es así? ¿El hombre con ese deliciosa marimacho por hija?" Preguntó con sorna el muchacho de pelo negro.

La mención de Videl parecía haber hecho crujir algo dentro de la cabeza de Mr. Satán, justo cuando él enloqueció, lanzando todo tipo de ataques y explosiones sobre el androide.

Androide 17 sonrió notando como su anzuelo había funcionado. Sabía que si podía orillar a "Hércules" a gastar toda su energía lo dejaría tan indefenso como un bebé. Sería entonces cuando estaría listo para eliminar al ex luchador.

Decidió burlarse un poco más.

"Sabes, odio cuando la gente regresa de entre los muertos para reclamar venganza. Es tan cliché. Por otro lado, me divertí muchísimo con tu hija después de tu supuesta muerte. Siguen siendo placentero si el cuerpo aún está tibio, si es que sabes a lo que me refiero." Mintió Androide 17. Él nunca hizo tal cosa a Videl, ya que tanto él y Androide 18 escaparon del refugio subterráneo antes de que se desplomara sobre ellos, pero sabía que decir tales cosas haría enfurecera aquel hombre, lo que lo llevaría a luchar descuidando su técnica y malgastando su energía.

Los ojos de Mr. Satán se ensancharon al oír esto. Ese no dijo lo que creyó que había dicho.

"¡Malnacido! ¡Te matare, incluso si eso me mata!" Rugió Hercule mientras luchaba con un vigor furioso, lanzando golpe tras golpe, y patada tras patada sin apenas una pausa.

"Entonces, eres libre para probar suerte Hércules. " Se mofó mientras se abría paso y esquivaba los ataques del hombre del afro, ni siquiera molestándose en pelear sabiendo que el ex luchador se cansaría pronto.

Por desgracia, el androide olvidó que estaba luchando contra cinco personas a la vez, no sólo Afro-Man, y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando él mismo sintió como si fuera a desvanecerse con un fuerte impactó a su nuca.

Mr. Satan tomó su tiempo para asestarle un golpe a 17 en la cara, proyectando al androide hasta estrellarse contra el suelo, creando así un enorme cráter.

Fue entonces cuando Hercule levantó su vista para encontrar a Chi-Chi, de pie y con los brazos extendidos. Ella inhalaba y exhalaba pesadamente.

"¿Te encuentras bien, cabezota? Vi que tenías toda la atención de esa cosa, así que lo golpee con todo." Dijo la viuda entre su entrecortada respiración.

"¿Tú, llamándome a MI, un cabezota? Muy graciosa, yo podría haber acabado con esa cosa por mí cuenta.

"Entonces, ¿por qué parece como si cada respiro que das fuera el ultimo? "

Fue entonces cuando Hercule se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, estaba jadeando, y de que estaba severamente agotado.

"Como sea, ¡apuesto a este androide debe estar mucho más cansado de lo que yo!" Se jactó en un valiente intento de ocultar su cansancio.

A la vez, el Maestro Roshi, Yajirobe y Tao Pai Pai aparecieron cerca de Chi-Chi y Mr. Satán.

"¡Ignorante! ¿Acaso no sabes contra que te estas enfrentando? ¡Esa cosa no se cansa! Con el poco bien que nos haces, eres muy afortunado de estar con vida. ¡Un minuto más y hubieras quedado completamente indefenso frente a esa cosa!" Gritó el asesino profesional.

"¿Y tú qué sabes? De todas formas, le hubiera pateado el culo a esa chatarra. ¡A diferencia de ti, tengo una muy buena razón por la que luchar!" Replicó Satán con vehemencia.

"¿Razón? No me hagas reír. Luchas como un novato. ¡Un chiquillo tiene una mejor técnica que tú!" Respondió Tao.

"¿Quieres que te haga tragarte tus palabras?" gruñó el luchador, que empezaba a enfurecerse con el mercenario.

Al instante, intervino el Maestro Roshi.

"¡Tontos! ¿Por qué se pelean entre ustedes cuando el androide todavía está vivo?"

"¿Qué quiere decir con 'vivo'? ¿No lo vio? Lo ataque con todo lo que tenía, y un poco más. No hay forma de que esa cosa todavía este viva." Dijo Chi-Chi.

Como para responder a su pregunta, un resonante grito hizo eco en medio de ellos.

Horrorizados, todo el mundo se viró para encontrar un gran rayo atravesando el cuerpo de Hercule. Sus ojos parecieron mirar al cielo por un breve instante antes de que se nublaran, mientras el cuerpo del luchador se precipitaba a la Tierra.

"Por desgracia para ti, mujer, todavía estoy MUY vivo, y ahora ustedes han sufrido una baja en su equipo." Remarcó Número 17con una cruel sonrisa.

En estado de shock, todos se volvieron para descubrir que Androide 17 estaba justo detrás de ellos. A pesar de que no se veía peor a causa del desgaste, la parte de atrás de su cabeza estaba sangrando un poco, y pequeños trozos de alambre sobresalían de ella, titilando con diminutas chispas eléctricas.

"Sabes, admito que ese truquito tuyo me dolió... bastante. Sin embargo, si eso es lo mejor que idiotas como ustedes pueden hacer contra mí, entonces no tengo porque preocuparme."

"¡Monstruo! ¿C-cómo pudiste?" Le reprochó la viuda al dirigirle una mirada fulminante.

"¿Es que no viste cómo le hice un agujero a tu amigo? Así es como lo hice, mujerzuela estúpida. ¡Y les hare uno idéntico a cada uno de ustedes! Ya puedo verlo: están exhaustos. ¡Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que los elimine a todos como la asquerosa plaga que son!"

Fue entonces que 17 se precipitó hacia cada uno de los guerreros. Todos ellos se prepararon para luchar, pero parecía que Androide 17 había tenido suficiente. Él estaba usando toda la extensión de sus poderes, y no iba a permitir que ninguno de estos parásitos humanos continuaran viviendo.

Primero fue por Yajirobe. El samurai levantó su espada para atacar, pero ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de terminar la estocada, pues 17 aterrizó una poderosa patada en la nuca de Yajirobe. El espadachín sintió una explosión de dolor antes que la negrura lo consumiera hasta la inconsciencia.

Sin demorarse, Número 17 procedió hacia Tao.

Kame-Sennin intentó interceptar al androide, pero no esto no resultó en nada bueno, ya que el chico cibernético se volvió hacia él para aterrizarle una potente ráfaga de ki en su rostro envejecido.

El Viejo Ermitaño Tortuga levantó los brazos para bloquear la explosión, pero fue tan fuerte que lo conmocionó y le envió volando de regreso a la tierra mientras aterrizaba, estrellándose contra un árbol. Él no se levantó.

El Mundialmente Famoso Asesino Tao Pai Pai, su temperamento venciéndolo gradualmente, se enfrentó contra el androide en una escaramuza un tanto prolongada.

Por desgracia, en su iracundo estado, luchó con descuido y Androide 17 fue capaz de aprovechar para aterrizarle un gancho en el estómago, poco antes de estamparlo contra el suelo. El menor de los hermanos Grulla aterrizó en una formación rocosa y, al igual que el fundador de la rival Escuela Tortuga, el asesino no se levantó.

Chi-Chi tragó saliva mientras miraba sus aliados siendo diezmados como si nada. Se estremeció de miedo al darse cuenta de que, aún con todo su entrenamiento, no eran rivales para ese monstruo. Ella sabía que el androide vendría en pos de ella, y ella sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

La viuda sintió un poderoso trancazo que la forzaba a salir de su meditación. Ella intentó usar una patada circular para cubrir su área lateral, pero 17 estaba por encima de ella mientras este conseguía propinarle un golpe de doble hacha en la espalda, enviándola hacia la tierra.

Ella aterrizó en el áspero suelo; el polvo se disparó, oscureciendo su visión parcialmente.

"Tan débiles, todos ustedes… Ni siquiera me pueden dar alcance cuando empiezo a tomarlos en serio. Supongo que era mucho pedir, ¿no es así? ¡Después de todo, yo SOY el ser más poderoso que jamás se haya creado!" Se jactó el joven de cabellera azabache, que se cernía por encima de Chi-Chi.

¿Cuál era el punto? Esta cosa contra la que se enfrentaban era un monstruo, una criatura de energía interminable que los había reducido a nada. Incluso, su ataque más fuerte apenas lo había rozado. ¿Y que estaban haciendo el Maestro Karin y el Señor Popo? ¿Por qué no hacían, siquiera, el intento de ayudarlos? ¿Acaso era porque incluso ellos sabían que no había esperanza?

"Tan sólo para que lo sepas, fue divertido mientras duró. Normalmente me tomó mi tiempo con las mujeres, pero parece ser un poco 'mayorcita' para mi gusto, así que únicamente voy a asesinarte aquí y ahora. No te preocupes, sentirás una terrible, terrible, sensación consumiéndote al principio, pero luego ya no sentirás dolor… nada… Te lo prometo." Se burló el Androide Número 17 cuando empezó a concentrar una amplia área de energía, destinada a freír a todos aquellos que eran demasiado débiles como para resistirla.

Pero justo cuando estaba empezando a desesperarse, ella recordó por qué, en primer lugar, se tomó la molestia de entrenarse y de luchar…

Gohan…

Cómo se acordaba de lo absolutamente dichosa que fue cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Cómo podía sentir aquella diminuta vida creciendo dentro de ella. Ella nunca creyó ser capaz de crear vida, pero ahí estaba, dentro de ella, pataleando y latiendo.

Ese pequeño bebé pronto vendría al mundo, el producto de aquel amor entre ella y Goku, y ella miraba con orgullo mientras crecía. Él era inteligente, amable, atento, y sorprendentemente maduro. Ese pequeño niño creció, y llegó a ser un hombre responsable que arriesgó su vida diariamente para asegurarse de que su familia y seres queridos estuvieran a salvo.

¡Todo su orgullo y alegría arrebatada por esa criatura infame!

Al mirar hacia el cielo, el rayo fue descendiendo hacia ella, pero parecía bajar en cámara lenta. Ella cerró sus ojos.

Tal vez esto era lo mejor. Ahora podía dejar este terrible mundo. Lo que más importaba ahora era que ella sería capaz de ver a Goku y a Gohan de nuevo.

Cómo todo fue muy tranquilo. El tiempo parecía ir más despacio, y Chi-Chi miró hacia arriba para encontrar la ráfaga avanzando lentamente, cada vez más cerca de ella. Ella no tenía miedo. Ella aceptaría su destino con calma y dignidad. Ella tendría serenidad y no sufriría remordimientos. Ella hizo lo que estuvo en sus manos, lo mejor, y eso era todo. Ella iba a morir sin nada más que la paz y la serenidad en su alma porque, al final, la muerte no era tan mala.

Luego, como si de la nada, Chi-Chi empezó a sentir su cuerpo estremecerse. La energía que pensaba extinta parecía fluir de su propio ser. La fuerza parecía filtrarse en sus extremidades y las heridas que había sufrido no parecían afligirle más.

"¿Qué me está sucediendo?"

Era extraño que ella no se sintiera emocionada o asustada con este brote repentino de poder que manaba de su cuerpo. ¿Era porque estaba apática? ¿O era porque ella poseía paz mental?

No importaba. Se levantó para encontrar que el mundo parecía desplazarse perezosamente a su alrededor. Mirando hacia arriba, se encontró con Androide 17 riéndose maniacamente mientras la explosión suelta era proyectada hacia ella.

Sin embargo, el rayo se acercaba lentamente. Parecía recorrer pulgadas hacia ella en lugar de parpadear en velocidades ultrasónicas.

El tono de voz de 17 parecía llegar mucho más profundo. Todo parecía estar en cámara lenta.

"Interesante, ¿me pregunto qué significa esto?" Pensó con calma la hija de Ox- Satán mientras evaluaba su situación.

Mirando hacia arriba, y viendo que la ráfaga producida por su oponente no iba a alcanzarla pronto, ella voló hacia Androide 17que parecía percatarse muy lentamente de su presencia, y ella le propinó una dura paliza en la cara con un gancho derecho.

Chi-Chi se sorprendió al encontrar que el muchacho mecánico no la había esquivado inmediatamente, ni alejándose de ella como si fuera una bala. Descubrió que el tiempo iba tan despacio que podía ver el juvenil rostro distorsionándose mientras su golpe surtía efecto. Las pequeñas ondas de choque se ondularon a través de su mejilla, mientras su cara era lenta pero aseguradamente forzada hacia un lado. Su cuerpo parecía seguirle de una manera aletargada, ya que pronto comenzó a deslizarse muy pesadamente, alejándose de ella a una velocidad pasmosamente lenta.

Poniendo esto a prueba, Chi-Chi fue y fácilmente levitó al otro costado de 17, golpeándolo súbitamente para comprobar si el androide podría defenderse o no.

Androide Número 17 trató de alzar los brazos, pero la viuda había aterrizado ya más de diez golpes sobre él, incluso antes de que comenzara a mover sus brazos para bloquear. Chi-Chi luego soltó un puntapié al rostro del chico, su espinilla impactando la boca del adolescente.

Observó con asombrosa calma el resultado de su golpe, que enviaba diminutas ondas a través de la totalidad de aquella joven cara artificial. Vio dos de sus dientes desalojar lentamente las encías, antes de que flotara con pequeñas gotas de sangre (¿aceite?) lentamente manado de su boca.

Chi-Chi que no sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando, pero ella sabía que una cosa era segura.

Androide 17 estaba indefenso.

* * *

Para poner en perspectiva de cómo todo esto corría en tiempo real: Androide 17 se carcajeó maniacamente, disparando una ráfaga de ki directamente a Chi-Chi. Imaginen su sorpresa cuando vio a la mujer mayor desaparecen repentinamente en la nada, entonces se encontró a sí mismo recibiendo un golpe en la mejilla, y luego sintió innumerables puñetazos ametrallando su cuerpo y algo golpeando fieramente su boca, dislocando dos de sus dientes en una lapso de menos de dos segundos.

Androide 17 estaba tan aturdido por todos esas veintenas de impactos salpicado su cuerpo una vez más, antes de ser azotado por la espalda en menos de un segundo, cuando sintió al suelo acelerándose para encontrar su rostro.

* * *

Karin y Popo observaron la batalla desde lejos, sorprendidos por el giro de los acontecimientos.

"¿Crees que ella _finalmentes_ lo haya _alcanzados_?"

"Si, mi querido amigo Popo, creo que ella lo ha logrado. Miauuu."

"Incluso Mr. Popo estar _sorbrendidos_. Durante todo el _tiempos_, el Sr. Popo _creias_ que sería el Maestros Roshi quien _dominarías_ la Ascensión."

"No hace falta que lo digas. Yo también pensaba que Roshi sería el primero en dominar la codiciada Ascensión. Miauuu, pero parece que el más improbable candidato fue quien termino alcanzándola. Y pensar que alguien tan emocional y exaltada como ella reinaría el control de la ascensión. Purrrr."

"En _efectos_. Para dominar la _mentes_. Estar en completa _calmas_, dejando de lado los placeres terrenales y no tener ningún _remordimientos_. Para pelear con una mente serenas, que ni rabia ni dolor _bueden_ obstruir su potencial _verdaderos_."

"Sí, eso lo resume todo. ¡Espera a que los muchachos se enteren de esto!" Maulló Karin.

"¿_Esberas_ que Chi-Chi gane esta _batallas_?" Inquirió el genio oscuro en confusión.

"En el momento en Chi-Chi desencadenó el más grande potencial humano la balanza de la victoria se inclinó a su favor. Alguien tan cruel y lleno de ira, tristeza y furia como Androide 17 jamás será capaz de oponerse a alguien que ha logrado dominar el Estado de Paz Mental. Miauuuu…. "

* * *

Chi-Chi sabía que algo le había sucedido, pero no sabía qué. Lo único que sabía era que Androide 17, quien había sido casi invencible hace apenas unos momentos, estaba indefenso ante ella.

Esta era su oportunidad para vengarse, para hacer que el androide sufriera por todo lo que la había hecho pasar. La tentación de hacerlo gritar de dolor royó su conciencia hasta lo más hondo.

A pesar de todo, Chi-Chi no lo hizo. Desde que entró en esta especie de "estado", como ella suponía que era, el deseo de venganza la abandonó por completo. Ella sólo tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Acabar con el Androide Número 17.

Y así sucedió que el joven cibernético estaba tratando de guardarse. Ella notó esto que cuando el androide utilizaba el Zanzuken y su cuerpo se multiplicaba en imágenes diferidas en aparente tiempo real. Sin embargo, incluso con Zanzuken, todo parecía pasmosamente lento para la hija de Ox-Satán. Él intentó defenderse, lanzando un puñetazo contra la viuda.

Aun así, cuando su brazo se extendió a su encuentro, ella ya le había pegado incontables veces en una y otra posición diferente cuando él retrajo su brazo de regreso a su cuerpo.

Al final, Chi-Chi decidió matarlo de una vez por todas.

Sin tristeza ni alegría, ella concentro ki en sus palmas y aguardó hasta que consideró la cantidad suficiente. A continuación fue hacia adelante, puso las manos en el pectoral del androide, estallándolas contra él. Ella sintió que el cuerpo artificial dio una sacudida repentina cuando oyó su corazón de pronto latiendo estridentemente... tan estridentemente que ella pudo oírlo.

Ella había sobrecargado su corazón, y muy pronto este no volvería a latir.

"Thump-ump...thum-ump...thum-ump...thum-ump...thum...ump...thum...ump...th...um...ump..."

Habia terminado.

* * *

Número 17 trato desesperadamente de oponerse, pero no podía descifrar quien o que lo estaba golpeando. ¿Era una mujer? ¿O acaso era otra cosa?

"¡VEN Y ENFRENTAME, ASQUEROSO COBARDE!

Por desgracia, fue golpeado en innumerables ocasiones por este acto y, posteriormente, Androide 17 no tuvo tiempo de hablar, ya que fue arrojado sin piedad.

Ni siquiera podía defenderse.

Sintió como si cada vez que lanzaba un puño, a él le fueran anotados muchos más. Cuando intentó bloquear, fue golpeado por detrás. Cuando se dio la vuelta, sintió que lo qué fuera que lo estuviera estaba atacando a él estaba otra vez en su nuevo anverso, atizándolo una vez más.

No tuvo tiempo para emplear ráfagas de ki, ya que era atacado incluso antes de tener oportunidad de hacerlo. Trató de usar Zanzuken para poner cierta distancia entre él y quién demonios fuera que lo estuviera azotando. Pero no sirvió de nada. Parecía que lo que lo estaba atacando a él ya estaría esperándolo a que apareciera, y entonces estaba de vuelta en el punto de partida.

Androide 17 ya había tenido suficiente, así que apretó el brazo a su cuerpo. Él iba auto-detonarse y llevarse a su enemigo invisible con él. Que el maldito planeta entero se jodiera: de todas formas había dejado de ser divertido.

En verdad era una lástima que la auto-detonación tomara, por lo menos, de cuatro o cinco segundos, más de lo suficiente para que quien lo estuviera atacando le asestara un golpe letal en el corazón.

Fue curioso que no le doliera.

Por alguna razón, Androide 17 no sintió nada cuando su corazón se detuvo de repente a causa una fuerza súbita, irreparablemente dañado.

Antes de que la muerte lo clamara, su atacante se mostró frente a él. Alzo los ojos hacia la mujer mientras ella mantenía su mirada, la cual no contenía ni odio ni furia. Solamente simple indiferencia.

"Eso fue por mi hijo Gohan."

Androide 17 sonrió antes de pronunciar sus últimas palabras.

"C-cuán… absolutamente cliché…"

Y pronto, la muerte reclamo al joven cibernético.

* * *

Desde la desolación, una criatura había sido testigo de esta batalla desde lejos, y criatura se alegraba de no haber hecho notar su presencia.

"Parece que los Androides 17 y 18 años han sido eliminados. Sin ellos, mi sueño de perfección está en ruinas."

Esta criatura, Cell, fue la última creación del Dr. Gero. Su único propósito era absorber los dos androides en su ser. Sólo ellos contenían los códigos necesarios para desbloquear su verdadero potencial... un potencial contra el que nada en el universo conocido podría compararse.

Sin embargo, todo esto se arruinó y su propósito fue destruido como última instancia. Cell no era el tipo de ser que entrara en desesperación ante semejante situación. Con la mente de Piccolo y Vegeta, se sentó y comenzó a pensar en cómo podría lograr su objetivo, a pesar de lo extraño que sería.

A continuación, la respuesta le golpeó en la cara con entereza. Era tan simple, y sin embargo lo conduciría a la perfección. Sólo necesitaba planificar con cuidado y la perfección sería la suya.

Ya era hora de poner manos a la obra.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Bueno, fin del episodio. Afortunadamente, me las arreglé para manejar este giro de acontecimientos satisfactoriamente. De todos modos, espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado.

**Nota de Traductor:** Cada vez se pone más extraño, ¿ne?

Nos leemos hasta el siguiente capítulo. 04/03/2011


	16. Ascensión

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos del nombre de "Dragon Ball Z" pertenecen exclusivamente a Akira Toriyama. No me pertenece esta franquicia ni me beneficio monetariamente de la redacción de esta historia.

**Nota de Traductor:** Algunas pequeñas modificaciones fueron hechas en la versión hispana de este capítulo, aunque estas no cambian la esencia ni el contenido de esta historia. Ademas, me gustaría mencionarles que en la versión anglosajona de DBZ no se mencionó la existencia del Infierno (HELL), al que se le re-bautizo con motivos de censura, HFIL (House For Infinite Losers- o la Casa de los Perdedores Infinitos). Disfruten.

**Nota de Autor:** Tan solo quiero darles un gigantesco grito a todos aquellos que se han enfrascado en esta historia. Sé que todo ha ido desarrollándose muy lentamente, pero ahora puedo decirles, con entera confianza, que ahora estaré ahondando en la parte verdaderamente jugosa de esta historia.

**Para Hat O'Doom:** No eres la única persona con ciertas reservas respecto a la Ascensión Humana. Mientras que tienes derecho a formarte tu propia opinión, también pon en consideración que cuando se trata de los Saiyajin, estos reciben tanto amor en el departamento de transformaciones que ni siquiera es justo. He leído cosas tan tontas y estrafalarias como Goku transformándose en el "Legendario SSJ 6 Goku" y la gente está completamente de acuerdo con ello, sin embargo mi decisión de otorgarles a los humanos una transformación de poder parece despertar algunas preocupaciones. La única cosa que tengo para decirles a todos ustedes es que no se preocupen. Ya tengo todo cubierto y explicare la ascensión con gran detalle en este capítulo.

Ahora, a la siguiente entrega.

* * *

**"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"  
**(Who would have thought?)

_Escrito en inglés por _**wingsofseyfert12  
**(antiguo mrbignerd)

_Traducido por __**Esplandian**_

**Capitulo XVI**

No había nada más que fría indiferencia en los ojos de Chi-Chi al observar a Número 17 cerrar sus parpados por última vez antes de caer calmamente a la tierra. Era extraño. Ella había odiado a este androide a causa de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le había causado, por haberse llevado a la única alegría que le quedaba en su mundo.

A pesar de todo, al final, ella descubrió que ya no importaba.

La muerte de este androide no regresaría a Gohan y, con Piccolo muerto, no había esferas del dragón que encontrar para que ella pudiera desearlo de regreso.

El mundo parecía volver a la normalidad. Le daba la impresión que la perezosa bruma que pareció distorsionar a sus sentidos se hubiera esfumado, regresándola a la normalidad. Ella respiro pesadamente mientras trataba de encontrar su rumbo, pero encontró que toda la energía que pareció invocar, de alguna forma, se había ido y que ahora ella estaba totalmente exhausta.

El mundo empezó a crecer nebulosamente de nuevo antes de que todo lo que aparecía frente a la vista de Chi-Chi fuera la oscuridad.

De inmediato, el Maestro Karin voló hacia la viuda para evitar la caída libre, ya que la transformación surgida la había extenuado hasta el punto de llevarla a la inconciencia. Él la atrapo en el aire mientras descendía.

Mister Popo se encargó a si mismo recobrar al resto de los peleadores, algunos de los cuales todavía estaban inconscientes mientras que otros empezaban a reganar su compostura. Uno de estos era el Maestro Roshi, quien se arrastraba fuera de un cráter lleno de astillas de madera, a causa de haberse estrellado contra un árbol, y encontró que todo su cuerpo dolía.

"Veo que usted _estar_ _desbiertos_, Ermitaño Tortuga. Señor Popo saber que usted estar heridos, ¿_bero_ podría _ayudarmes_ con los otros?

La única cosa que el Maestro Roshi quería hacer en aquel momento era acostarse y dormir. Pero súbitamente recordó lo que había sucedido e inquirió.

"¿Qué del androide? ¿Escapó?"

"Todo será _revelados_ a su debido _tiempos_."

Sabiendo que sería inútil continuar preguntando, Kame-Sennin cedió y empezó a ayudar a recuperar a los otros. Tao Pai Pai continuaba inconsciente, ya que había caído noqueado después de haberse estrellado gravemente contra unas rocas.

Yajirobe estaba comenzado a recobrarse, pero no se encontraba en condiciones de moverse, por lo que tuvo que ser cargado hasta el claro donde el mercenario y la viuda fueron acomodados. Fue desafortunado que tuvieran que encontrar al miembro restante cuando lo hicieron…

Su cuerpo sin vida era acompañado por Karin, quien se mantenía a su lado con rostro solemne. Muten Roshi solamente pudo mirar en horrorizado silencio, casi sin dar crédito a lo sucedido.

Kame-Sennin record todo muy vívidamente. De cómo había reprendido al hombre más joven por sus impulsivas acciones. De cómo Hercule había estado tan lleno de vigor y vida, incluso en su estado tan exhausto.

Todo para que él pereciera justo frente a sus ojos al siguiente instante.

Era curioso cómo, a pesar de haber vivido más de trescientos años, él difícilmente podía comprender cuan verdaderamente frágil podía ser una vida. El hombre frente a él estaba en el apogeo de su vida y habría logrado grandes cosas. Su poder era necesario ahora para mantener la paz por la que habían luchado tanto para lograrla.

Hercule todavía era joven y podría haber contribuido enormemente a la humanidad, especialmente en este periodo de vulnerabilidad. En vez de eso, la vida le fue arrebatada demasiado pronto y el Maestro Roshi no podía sino encontrarlo extraño.

Extraño que todos los jóvenes y vibrantes guerreros a los que había conocido; Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta, y ahora Hercule, todos tan jóvenes y llenos de desenfrenado potencial habían muerto, mientras que él, Tao, Karin y el Señor Popo todavía continuaban en este mundo. Un montón de veteranos y viejas glorias que ya habían pasado su plenitud, sin embargo la Fortuna veía para su entretenimiento el matar a todos los niños mientras que todavía dejaba a los ancianos persistir.

Qué desperdicio.

El Maestro Roshi esperaba que esto no sucediera de nuevo Yajirobe y Chi-Chi era, ambos, relativamente jóvenes y tenían largos años por delante. Hubiera sido una terrible tragedia si hubiera tenido que ver, también, a cualquiera de los dos morir, mientras que él era maldecido por continuar viviendo.

"Es una pena…miau. Yo pensaba que este hombre sería demasiado temerario y simple como para tener la dedicación necesaria para entrenar. Yo creía que el fuego que sustentaba su venganza se apagaría y que nos dejaría. Qué la venganza y el dolor solamente no poidan llevarnos demasiado lejos… pero miau… este hombre me demostró lo contario. Su odio y su aflicción eran tan intensos que soportaron el transcurso de los dos años dentro de aquella demoledora habitación, obligándose a sí mismo mucho más allá de lo que era posible para los humanos, tan sólo para poder ejecutar su venganza contra los androides. Mientras que no fue exitoso en sus cometidos, tenemos que mostrar respeto por el esfuerzo que puso, y con el que contribuyó enormemente a la batalla de hoy. Estoy seguro que el Rey Enma Daioh sentirá lo mismo, y que Mark "Hercule" Satán tendrá asegurado un lugar en el cielo." Dijo Karin.

Entonces, el cuerpo de Mr. Satán empezó a brillar tenuemente, antes de desvanecerse en un relámpago de luz, para nunca volver a ser visto en el plano mortal. Únicamente la revuelta arcilla y una pequeña charca de sangre quedaron como prueba de la existencia de Hercule en esa Tierra.

"Ese ogro, miau… Juro que miau, algunas veces hace esta clase de cosas sólo para hacerme ver bien. ¡No es cómo que me queje por ello!" Recalcó el Maestro Karin alegremente.

"Al cuerpo de Goku le sucedió algo parecido cuando murió luchando contra su propio hermano, hace muchísimo tiempo…" Dijo para si mismo un pensativo Roshi.

"Estas en lo correcto, alumno mío. Normalmente, cuando una persona muere, sus almas dejan sus cuerpos terrenos. Cuando esta entra al Otro Mundo, entonces el alma tiene que llegar a una estación de verificación, donde el individuo espera su juicio. Semejante proceso puede tardar desde unas cuantas horas hasta muchos años, todo dependiendo de cuando murió la persona y de cuantos otros murieron al mismo tiempo. Una vez que las almas han recibido su juicio, estas son enviadas al Paraíso si fueron virtuosas, al HFIL (Hogar de los Fracasados Infinitos y Locos) si fueron egoístas y desatendidos aunque no necesariamente malvados (la mayoría de las almas son enviadas aquí). Únicamente los muy crueles y malvados son enviados directamente al Infierno. Sin embargo, hay un cabo suelto alrededor de este proceso." Explicó el ex felino maestro.

"¿Qué es entonces?" Inquirió Kame-Sennin, quien ahora sentía bastante curiosidad con respecto a la información que le era dada.

"Cuando una persona ha sido especialmente virtuosa, esta gana el privilegio de mantener su cuerpo cuando se va al Otro Mundo. Esto es una ventaja ya que se les da absoluta prioridad. Son atendidos inmediatamente y solamente tienen que esperar minutos antes de que sean juzgados, mientras que las otras almas normales tienen que esperar un largo periodo de tiempo. Entonces, se le dan muchas y muy diversas opciones. No tengo idea de todos los detalles, ya que han pasado centurias desde la última vez que visite el Otro Mundo, pero se que personas que retienen sus cuerpos pueden ir tanto al Paraíso, y vivir en armonía, o pueden buscar iluminación y entrenar bajo la tutela del Señor de los Mundos, el Rey Kaio o Kaio Sama, como se le conoce comúnmente. Si deben saberlo, Goku hizo esto y entreno con el Dios de los Mundos y obtuvo un gran poder con el que fue capaz de vencer a los Saiyajin del espacio. Como tal, puedo asumir que lo mismo sucedió a Hercule. Su cuerpo desapareciendo de esta forma aseguró que ira, por lo menos, al Paraíso. Únicamente puedo rezar para que encuentre a su hija y que viva el resto de la eternidad en paz. Merece eso y más. Miauuu…" Terminó con un dejo de tristeza.

Los tres hombres permanecieron silenciosos mientras despedían por última vez al caído Mr. Satán, deseándole paz y felicidad en el otro Mundo.

* * *

Cell calculaba que tenía muy poco tiempo para completar su plan

Conociendo al resto de los humanos, él sabía que iban a tomarse su tiempo en recuperarse y en mostrar sus condolencias por el difunto después que ganaran la batalla contra el Androide 17.

Tenía que llegar al Templo de Kami-Sama.

Así que Cell corrió tan rápido como le fue posible antes de poner suficiente distancia, a la que su poder no sería inmediatamente notado. Viendo atrás, encontró que había recorrido, por lo menos 50 km desde donde estaban los guerreros.

La Atalaya Celeste quedaba a otros 500 km. Si volaba a toda velocidad, él podría llegar al sitio en menos de cinco minutos. Levantó su mirada al cielo antes de despegar, su aura verde envolviendo su cuerpo mientras atravesaba el cielo como un poseso hacia su destino.

Era ahora o nunca.

Si los humanos notaban su energía e intentaban perseguirlo y si era capturado, entonces todo habría acabado.

Así que Cell voló más rápido de lo que había hecho antes.

Su perfección estaba en juego.

* * *

Una repicada súbita de energía sacó a Karin, Roshi y Popo de sus reflexiones, mientras eran testigos de una luz brillante que se adentraba en la distancia.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Roshi.

El otrora gatuno instructor tenía el presentimiento de saber quién era, pero por el momento, él no estaba preocupado. Parecía que la creatura, sintiendo el poder de los presentes, había decidido huir del campo de batalla. Karin miró en dirección de aquel ser y pensó en ir tras este, pero inmediatamente desechó la idea. La criatura, aunque poderosa, no era una amenaza inmediata. Atenderían ese asunto después.

"Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Kame-Sennin. Por ahora, hay que esperar a que nuestros camaradas estén en condiciones para que podamos hablar. Tienen derecho a saber sobre lo sucedido. Miauuu…."

"¿Y qué hay de los androides, Maestro Karin?" Preguntó el artista marcial, todavía inseguro de si 17 estaba vivo o muerto.

"Todo a su tiempo, mi antiguo pupilo. Por ahora, debemos atender a los otros. Purrr…"

"Muy bien." Contestó en un tono templado. Por alguna razón, mientras miraba a aquella figura volar a lo lejos, no podía dejar de sentir una abrumadora aprehensión.

* * *

Cell pronto se las arregló para llegar al Templo de Kami-Sama.

"Pero que afortunado soy. Parece que esos humanos son más complacientes de lo que creía. Seguramente se les cruzo la idea de perseguirme, pero seguramente me dejaron ir por el momento. Oh, sí, cuan afortunado!" Parloteó la creación de Gero mientras recorría a sus anchas los adentros del palacio flotante.

Siendo posesor de las células de Piccolo (lo que lo hacía ser también posesor de las células de Kami-Sama), la criatura verde no tuvo problema alguno navegando la atalaya divina, sustrayendo todo lo necesario de las memorias de sus predecesores. Se abrió camino hasta lo más profundo del templo, hasta que llegó a una habitación situada en el mismísimo centro del lugar.

Allí, justo encima de un pedestal de mármol, descansaba un modelo de arcilla del Dios Dragón, del mismísimo y legendario Shen-Long.

¡Esto era justo lo que estaba buscando! Esto era lo que necesitaba para que sus planes rindieran frutos.

"Namekkuseijin, qué seres tan increíbles. Capaces de crear, desde su propia esencia, a una entidad capaz de conceder cualquier deseo. Creer que el Buen Doctor encontró apropiado imbuir los genes del Rey Demonio dentro de mi matriz. Pero claro, estando en posesión de las células de Daimaoh también poseo las del antiguo Dios de este planeta. En verdad, ¡qué día tan dichoso!"

Una vez en posesión del modelo a escala de Shen-Long, Cell salió rápidamente del templo y se proyectó en el vasto azul del espacio exterior.

* * *

"¡Tan solo esperen, humanos! ¡La perfección será mía! ¡Ustedes marcaran este día como aquel en que me otorgaron la más grande oportunidad de revivir a los androides! ¡Yo, Cell, la más increíble forma de vida que jamás haya existidos, resucitara a las Esferas del Dragón! ¡La perfección será mía!" Cacareó mientras se encaminaba al espacio exterior.

Varias horas después transcurrieron antes de que los otros guerreros volvieran en si. Para aquel entonces, ya habían sido llevados a la Atalaya Celeste.

A cada uno de los peleadores que participaron se les fue dada una semilla del ermitaño para ayudar a recuperar cualquier herida persistente. Caía la noche cuando el Maestro Karin finalmente decidió reunirlos a todos.

"Como todos ustedes saben, hoy estamos aquí debido a que hay cosas grandiosas de las que necesito hablarles. Miauuu…"

"¿Acaso esos malditos androides se nos escaparon?" Gruñó el Mercenario Tao, quien no estaba exactamente feliz por haber sido noqueado fuera de la pelea, lo que no le dio oportunidad alguna de cobrar su venganza.

"Miauuu… Parece ser que no eres el único que siente curiosidad sobre los androides. Entonces, en este momento, les diré que el androide está muerto."

Hubo únicamente silencio mientras Yajirobe, Tao y Roshi asimilaban aquello. Esto se prolongó unos momentos antes de que Kame-Sennin tomara la palabra.

"¿Entonces quien fue aquel que derroto al androide? ¿Acaso fue usted, Maestro Karin?"

"Purr…¡De verdad me halagas, Roshi! Desafortunadamente no, no fui yo. Yo ni siquiera participé." Ronroneó.

"¿Entonces fue el señor Popo?"

"La respuestas _ser_ no, _estimados_ Ermitaño Tortuga. El señor Popo no peleó _contra_ androide." Respondió el genio de tez oscura.

"Entonces, eso únicamente deja a—"

De inmediato, los ojos de Kame-Sennin se ensancharon bajo sus gafas de sol. No era posible, pero de nuevo, ella era la única que quedaba aparte de Karin y…"

"No me diga que fue—"

"F-fui yo…" Completó Chi-Chi apenadamente.

"¡Qué! ¡Me están diciendo que esta ramera exasperante fue quien asesinó a ese androide!" Gruñó el asesino profesional con incredulidad.

Normalmente, la hija de Ox-Satan habría replicado ante semejante comentario, pero por alguna razón, todo esto la hizo abatir la cabeza; su cara enrojecida a causa del desconcierto.

"N-no puedo creerlo." Muten Roshi estaba pasmado.

"Yo tampoco puedo creerlo… difícilmente recuerdo lo que sucedió." Añadió la viuda suavemente.

"Ah, ustedes, muchachos, déjenla respirar. Reconózcanlo. Ella acabó con los androides. Fin de la historia. Francamente, no le daría mucha importancia al quien mato a los androides, todo mientras lo haya hecho. Ahora, finalmente podre ir a comer esas deliciosas donas rellenas de crema sin tener que preocuparme por ser asesinado!" Intervino el fastidiado samurai.

"Yajirobe tiene razón, aunque encuentro su razonamiento tan estúpido como siempre. Miauuu."

"¡Oye, no es mi culpa que tus habilidades en la cocina apesten, Karin!"

"Awwww, cierra esa bocota tuya mono-sobrealimentado. ¡Deberías de estar agradecido de que yo te otorgué refugio todo ese tiempo!" Replicó el ex gatuno maestro acaloradamente.

"Feh, lo que sea. Ahora que los androides se han ido, no estaré forzado a tener que vivir contigo."

"¡Créeme, el sentimiento es mutuo, Yajirobe!" Maulló el amo de la torre.

Por un momento, los otros miraron anonadados al desacuerdo que tomaba lugar, a pesar de que no podían entender que estos dos, aunque amigos, podían discutir sobre los detalles más tontos.

"Perdónenme por este arrebato, miau. Volviendo a lo que estaba diciendo, Yajirobe tiene la razón. Deberíamos de estar agradecidos de que los androides hayan sido derrotados, sin importar quien lo haya eliminado." Continuó el ex felino maestro.

"Pero eso es exactamente lo que no logro comprender. Esta mujer aquí presente pelea como una principiante, sin incluir el hecho de que ella había gastado completamente sus energías enviando una innecesaria cantidad de ki a los androides. ¿Dónde encontró ella las energías para continuar luchando y ganar?" Inquirió Tao en completo descreimiento.

"Creo que sería mejor dejar que la dama responda a la pregunta. Ven, dinos lo que sucedió, purrr…" Dijo Karin.

Así fue que Chi-Chi dio un paso al frente y comenzó a narrarles al resto exactamente que había sucedido, contándolo lo mejor que podía. Por supuesto, había pasajes un tanto nebulosos pero, al final, ella se las arregló para terminar su narrativa.

"Así que eso es eso. En verdad no entiendo cómo logre llegar a ese 'estado', o lo que eso fuera, pero lo hice y logre ganar." Dijo la viuda cerrando su historia.

"¡Qué increíble! ¿Esperan que me trague esa historia?" Bramó el incrédulo asesino profesional.

"Yo le creo." Dijo el Maestro Roshi.

"Si, creo que ella está diciendo la verdad." Agregó Yajirobe.

"Vamos, ¿Cómo pueden creerse semejante sarta de tonterías?" Tao preguntó contrariado.

"Veras, cuando yo entrenaba con mi primer maestro, el Maestro Mutaido, él siempre había predicado que una lucha debía llevarse en un completo estado de serenidad mental. Sin embargo, yo jamás creí cuan potentes sus habilidades eran hasta que llego la pelea contra el Rey Demonio, el terrible Piccolo Daimao."

"Si, vamos, continua Kame-Sennin." Lo alentó Karin con anticipación.

"Yo… yo simplemente no podía desasirme de la idea de que nuestro Maestro tuvo la batalla ganada todo el tiempo. Él me envió a mí y a Tsuru a nuestro primer encuentro con Daimao, pero nos despachó fácilmente. Entonces el Maestro Mutaito se le enfrentó, y algo extraño sucedió. Su cuerpo parecía brillar levemente antes de que desapareciera frente a nuestros ojos. No podía ver ni sentir su presencia. Dudaba que el Rey Demonio pudiera, en el estado en el que se encontraba, vencerlo. De hecho, hasta el día de hoy, me he preguntado porque el Señor Mutaito optó por utilizar el Mafuba en vez de matar a Piccolo Daimao directamente. Ciertamente pudo haberlo hecho." Relató el Maestro Roshi.

"¿Qué tiene que ver tu antiguo maestro, y el de mi hermano, con el supuesto de que esta mujerzuela acabó con ese androide?" Respingó Tao.

"¡Cuida tu lengua, mercenario! Lo que Kame-Sennin tiene que decir es absolutamente relevante a lo que Chi-Chi acaba de lograr." Lo reprendió Karin.

El antiguo Asesino Más Famoso del Mundo hizo una mueca antes de callar.

"¿E-está diciendo que lo que yo hice hoy fue lo que el Maestro Mutaito hizo cuando peleo con ese Daimao, hace muchísimo tiempo?" Inquirió la hija de Ox-Satan con curiosidad.

Fue entonces que Karin decidió que era el tiempo adecuado para revelarles todo.

"Para responder a tu pregunta, mi pequeña heroína, eso es un sí, miau, y tu haz alcanzado el mismo estado que el Maestro Mutaito alcanzó. Ahora, necesito que todos presten atención a lo que voy a decirles, ya que los eventos de aquel entonces y los actuales están entrelazados. Hace mucho tiempo, el Maestro Mutaito escaló mi torre. Yo lo entrene, así que aprendió mucho de mí. Él fue la otra persona, aparte de Goku, quien exitosamente bebió el Agua Ultra Sagrada sin perecer. Él lo hizo porque quería encontrar la verdad. Era un hombre admirable, tanto que le di mi permiso para buscar audiencia con Kami-Sama. Miau.

"Nunca me entere de nada de eso." Suspiró Roshi con pesadumbre.

"Si, y se pone todavía mejor. El Maestro Mutaito fue capaz de alcázar el mismísimo Templo Sagrado, donde pasó…um… ¿cuánto transcurrió hasta que finalmente logró alcanzarle en una pelea, Señor Popo?"

"Creo que fue alrededor de trece años, Karin. El Señor Popo recordar muy bien. Él se movía muchos y desberdiciaba demasiada energías al empezar. Señor Popo vencerles muy facilmentes, bero él nunca se rendías. Ser un hombre muy dedicado, y muy agradecidos hasta que su entrenamientos conmigo rindió frutos." Respondió el genio inmediatamente.

"Sí. Él maestro Mutaito venció al Señor Popo en una pelea. Por aquel tiempo Kami entrenaba para convertirse en el nuevo Kami-Sama. Él tomó a Mutaito en su consejo y hablaron de muchas cosas y Mutaito aprendió mucho. En resumen, Mutaito permaneció aislado de todo bien terrenal, posesiones y tentaciones. Él y Kami se convirtieron en amigos entrañables, lo suficiente para que Kami le confesara a Mutaito sobre su mitad malvada… la que con el tiempo se convertirá en Piccolo Daimao Padre. Tiempo después, ya en el puesto de Kami-Sama, Kami le encomendó a Mutaito acabar con el Rey Demonio. Mutaito aceptó, aunque con reservas, ya que sabía que al matar a Daimao también mataría a Kami, su amigo. Miau." Dijo Karin.

"Creo que empiezo a ver hacia donde nos conduce todo esto." Remarcó Roshi concienzudamente.

"Yo no logro ver de qué forma se relaciona esto conmigo." Dijo la viuda mirándolos confundida.

"Miau. No te preocupes Chi-Chi. Me estoy acercando. Tu papel en esta historia será aclarado en poco tiempo. Como decía, miau, Mutaito finalmente regreso a la Tierra e impartio sus enseñanzas en su dojo, emocionado de poder compartir sus revelaciones con alumnos receptivos ante tal conocimiento. Desafortunadamente, no transcurrió mucho antes de que fuera forzado a entrar en batalla contra el Rey Demonio, sacrificando su vida para sellarlo. Ahora, te diré con toda sinceridad que Mutaito poseía más que suficiente poder para acabar con Piccolo Daimao, pero él no lo hizo, no tenía el corazón para ello, especialmente sabiendo que al matarlo también acabaría con la vida de Kami. Así que desarrollo el Mafuba para sellar al Rey Demonio para siempre, asegurando que Kami-Sama viviría mientras que la amenaza del Rey Demonio se extinguía en su encierro."

El ex minino legendario se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

"Kami-Sama se entristeció con este giro, pero lo dejo pasar y le deseo a Mutaito paz en su otra vida. Adelantándonos trescientos años después, nos encontramos a Goku vendiendo al liberado Piccolo Daimao de nuevo. Ya sabemos que Goku acudió a este mismísimo Templo para entrenar y así luchar con Piccolo Jr., a quien Piccolo había dado a luz pocos momentos antes de perecer. Ahora, les revelare un sucio y pequeño secreto. Goku, durante su estadía de tres años, nunca fue capaz de vencer a Mr. Popo en una pelea." Ronroneó divertido.

"¡Qué!" Exclamó Roshi.

"Miauuu, es verdad. Kami-Sama tenía esperanzas de ensenarle a Goku como alcanzar el Estado de Serenidad Mental, porque fue a través de este método que Mutaito fue capaz de inmovilizar previamente a Piccolo Daimao. El Maestro Mutaito, después de su primera derrota contra Piccolo, entrenó y logró la Ascensión al Estado de Serenidad Mental, la misma ascensión que Chi-Chi logro desencadenar para exterminar al androide contra el que peleamos hoy. Imaginen la desilusión de Kami-Sama cuando Goku no fue capaz de 'ascender'. Al principio, se culpó a sí mismo, ¿no fue así, amigo mío?"

"En verdad lo fues. Nosotros confundirnos mucho porque Goku nunca fue capaz de alcanzar serenidad plenas. Nosotros creer que el siguiente sucesor del Maestro Mutaito para obtener la Ascensión y derrotar a Piccolo Jr. de una vez por todos. Mientras Goku fue capaz de derrotar a Piccolo en el torneos, no hubiera tenidos ninguna dificultad de haber ascendidos." Decretó el genio.

"Miau, incluso yo estuve confundido. Este acertijo me eludió por cinco años hasta que el hermano de Goku, Raditz, vino del espacio exterior y nos reveló que Goku NO era humano, sino un Saiyajin. Fue entonces que empecé a darme cuenta del porque Goku no ascendió. Un año después, Goku venció al poderoso y terrible Frieza ascendiendo con su propia transformación, aquella conocida como la de un Super Saiyajin."

"Fue entonces que encontré una respuesta a aquel elusivo acertijo. Goku no había sido capaz de alcanzar el Estado de Serenidad Mental porque los Saiyajin simplemente no son capaces de hacerlo. Ellos extraen su poder del dolor, de la rabia y el odio. Goku odio tan absolutamente a Frieza hasta tal punto, y estaba tan enfurecido por la muerte de Krillin a manos de ese alienígena que se transformó y ascendió en la transformación perteneciente a su propia raza. Su poder provenía de la rabia y el pesar. Desafortunadamente, los humanos no pueden hacer esto. Cuando destapamos el odio y la rabia para luchar, lo único que logramos es parecer unos tontos. Luchamos torpemente, desperdiciamos energía y somos eliminados. El poder y arma más grande de la humanidad reside en su poder de razonamiento, en su poder de alcanzar el Estado de Serenidad Mental."

"Es increíble. Cuando despejamos el dolor, la ira y el dolor, la mente humana puede lograr cosas maravillosas. Puede empezar a percibir el mundo hasta tal grado que es casi como si todo se moviera en cámara lenta. Es entonces cuando la mente desencadena el verdadero potencial de nuestro cuerpo. ¿Sabían que, a pesar de todo su entrenamiento, su cuerpo únicamente les permite acceder conscientemente al veinte por ciento de su poder? El otro ochenta porciento restante únicamente puede ser destapado una vez que la mente ha quedado limpia de toda tentación, enojo, odio y tristeza. En esencia, es increíble. Con un estado potenciado de percepción, la mente es capaz de permitir al cuerpo moverse como si todo fuera normal. Esto no es una coincidencia.. Esto es tu mente dejándote liberar el ochenta porciento de su poder oculto, así que mientras tu oponente se mueve lentamente, ustedes todavía pueden moverse como si nada hubiera sucedido. ¿Acaso no estoy en lo correcto, Chi-Chi?"

La mujer encontró en las palabras del Maestro Karin algo muy semejante a su experiencia.

"Así fue como me sentí. Era tan extraño. Era como si nada en el mundo pudiera entristecerme, y al mismo tiempo, tampoco sentía felicidad. El hecho de que el androide, quien había parecido invencible, se encontrara vulnerable ante mí fue… desconcertante. Incluso ahora, no puedo orillarme a odiar al androide, a pesar de que arranco la vida de mi Gohan, tampoco puedo encontrar ninguna alegría de que esa cosa haya muerto por mis manos…" La viuda miró sus propias manos, como si quisiera enfatizar.

"Se sentirá de esa forma. No te preocupes si te sientes como si no fueras a experimentar emociones normales de nuevo. Todavía puedes sentir rabia, felicidad y tristeza como toda persona normal, es sólo que ahora que alcanzaste la Ascensión quizás encontraras un poco más fácil mantener tus emociones a raya." Garantizó Karin con un ronroneo.

"¡De verdad!¡En ese caso no pienso quejarme!" Dijo Roshi, su rostro volviéndose rojo mientras trataba de prevenir una inminente hemorragia nasal.

La hija de Ox-Satan, sabiendo que el venerable maestro de su querido Goku elucubraba cosas sucias, se viró y lo abofeteó, noqueándolo en el proceso.

"Ni crea que me va a poder poner sus sucias garras encima creyendo que lo dejare pasar, viejo verde. ¡Qué haya alcanzado la Serena-No- sé-que-cosa no significa que no me molestare si intenta algo raro!" Gruñó Chi-Chi.

"Oh, diantres." Se lamentó un decepcionado Kame-Sennin.

"Por Kami-Sama, ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a comportarte? Miauuu…"

"Bueno, yo espero que Kame-Sennin aprenda muy pronto. Lo último que quiero oír es a esa mujer chillar, exclusivamente porque este anciano quiere ponerle las manos encima de nuevo. Todavía no veo que es lo que él encuentra tan atractivo de esta arpía." Se mofó Tao Pai Pai.

La viuda hizo un intento por devolverle otro de sus malintencionados comentarios a ese asesino, pero lo pensó mejor. A ella no le importaba lo que el mercenario pensara y, al menos, estaba contenta de que el asesino no se sumara al ermitaño para también intentar toquetearla.

Ella se dirigió a Karin mientras otra pregunta empezaba a molestarla.

"Maestro Karin, odio tener que decírselo, pero no creo poder volver a entrar en esa tal Ascensión de nuevo. En primer lugar, ni siquiera sé cómo lo hice la primera vez."

"Miauuu, lo aprenderás a su debido tiempo. Muy pronto, tú serás capaz de obtener complete control, al igual que Mutaito hace ya muchísimos años. De todas formas, creo que eso basta. Ahora que los androides están muertos, algo de paz y quietud es necesaria." Puntualizó Karin.

"¿Pero qué hay de esa creatura que escapó volando, de ese gran poder que percibimos antes?" Inquirió Muten Roshi.

"No hay razón para preocuparse de esa criatura. Yo mismo he mantenido un ojo en ese ser. Hasta el momento, su poder está muy debajo del de todos nosotros, así que no me preocuparía. Si vemos que está causando problemas, entonces yo mismo me encargare de ella. Ustedes ya han peleado dura y prolongadamente, y yo estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes. ¡Especialmente de ti, Chi-Chi, ya que fuiste tú quien, después de todo, salvó a nuestro mundo! Vayan ahora y vivan sus vidas en paz, pero recuerden… si algún mal amenaza a nuestro planeta, todos ustedes son responsables de defenderla." Dijo Karin.

Tao bufó con fastidio, difícilmente pensando que el volvería a acudir en ayuda de este planeta, y muy pronto despego en el infinito azul.

El Maestro Roshi, quien no podía esperar para escarbar en su escondijo de revistas después de sufrir por ellas durante los últimos dos años, voló también hacia su hogar; y por supuesto, para darles a Oolong, Umigame y Puar las buenas nuevas de la derrota de los androides.

Chi-Chi se quedó un poco más, dejando que todo asentara, especialmente el que ella era solamente responsable de matar a los androides; difícilmente creyendo haber hecho semejante cosa, ella súbitamente recordó a su pobre padre, quien probablemente moría de hambre allá en su casa, y voló a lo lejos para prepararle a su progenitor una muy necesitada cena conmemorativa.

"Espero que no te importe si decido quedarme por aquí." Dijo Yajirobe, como no queriendo.

"Yo pensé que querías ir a la ciudad, miau." Respondió el semi-gatuno maestro sin darle mucha importancia.

"Si, pero ahora que lo pienso creo que esta demasiado lejos, y yo estoy muy cansado." Remarco el samurái.

"Oye, Popo, ¿te gusta la pizza?"

"Karin, el Señor Popo nunca haber comido pizza antes."

"Entonces está decidido. Yajirobe, mueve esas holgazanas posaderas tuyas y tráenos algo de pizza y donas, y algo de cerveza aprovechando que vas de salida. ¡Esto amerita una verdadera celebración, miau!"

"¿Ahora mismo?" El espadachín de pelo largo ya estaba a punto de quejarse…

"¡Vamos, apresúrate Yajirobe! Y aprovechando, ve y busca una televisión si puedes. ¡No he visto una película en centurias, miau!"

"Está bien, está bien. Pero solamente hago esto porque estoy harto de comer arroz y semillas del ermitaño." Con esto, Yajirobe se retiró.

"¿Qué ser las donas, buen amigos Karin?"

"La mejor invención humana aparte de la cerveza." Dijo el Maestro Karin con una sonrisa felina, todo mientras se preparaba para celebrar la liberación de la Tierra del yugo de esos androides.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **Los androides están muertos, pero estoy seguro de que todos saben que esta historia ni siquiera está cerca de terminarse. Aún nos queda Cell y sus diabólicos planes. Antes de que intenten asesinarme, ya sé que la HFIL y el Infierno son la misma cosa, solo que la HFIL fue utilizada en la versión editada de DBZ para que la palabra "Infierno" no fuera usada. Pero me gusta HFIL, así que la incluí como una especie de Purgatorio, un lugar para aquellos que no eran lo suficientemente buenos para el Cielo ni lo suficientemente malos para el Infierno. De todas formas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

**Nota de Traductor**: . Gracias a Kamui Silverfox y a Janella Bround por sus siempre maravillosos comentarios, y por su unmitigable paciencia. Nos leemos.

03/07/2011


	17. Consciente de las implicaciones

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos del nombre de "Dragon Ball Z" pertenecen exclusivamente a Akira Toriyama. No me pertenece esta franquicia ni me beneficio monetariamente de la redacción de esta historia.

**Nota de Traductor:** Algunas pequeñas modificaciones fueron hechas en la versión hispana de este capítulo, aunque estas no cambian la esencia ni el contenido de esta historia.

**Nota de Autor:** Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde mi última actualización, pero he estado interesado en hacer otros proyectos y otras cosas. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, a pesar de los contratiempos, y agradezco a todos aquellos que han esperado pacientemente. Disfruten.

* * *

**"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"  
**(Who would have thought?)

_Escrito en inglés por _**wingsofseyfert12  
**(antiguo mrbignerd)

_Traducido por__** Esplandian**_

**Capitulo XVII**

Ya había transcurrido alrededor de una semana desde la derrota de los androides, y la Tierra lentamente empezaba a recobrarse. Al principio, parecía que la mayoría de la población humana continuaría viviendo en el subsuelo o en lo salvaje pero, cuando no aconteció un sólo ataque en días, las personas se dieron cuenta de que tal vez los androides se habían ido y dieron comienzo a la colosal tarea de reconstrucción.

Aunque les gustaría muchísimo ayudar, los peleadores restantes no lo hicieron para no revelar sus identidades. La ultima cosa que querían era obtener el estatus de celebridades y ser fastidiados por el resto de sus vidas.

Así fue que la mayoría de los guerreros regresaron parcialmente a su vida normal. El Maestro Roshi volvió a Kame House y animó a sus zoomorfos camaradas a salir del submarino. Los tres animalitos quedaron en shock cuando vieron a un musculoso y animado Kame-Sennin. La historia que les relató era fantástica, y a ellos les costó un poco creerle. Eventualmente, el ermitaño fue capaz de convencerlos de que todo estaba bien en el mundo y que no había necesidad de preocuparse.

El Mundialmente Famoso Asesino Tao Pai Pai decidió aventurarse en regiones inexploradas por cuenta propia. Todavía planeaba llevar a cabo asesinatos a cambio de dinero y, con sus nuevos poderes, el mercenario confiaba que ahora ningún nuevo encargo le sería imposible de realizar. Aunque había considerado la posibilidad de subyugar y gobernar al mundo, él no quería que el resto de los peleadores se pusieran en su contra. Era eso… además de que sus intereses exclusivos eran matar y hacer dinero.

Chi-Chi fue de regreso a su casa, donde la esperaba un ligeramente más delgado Ox-Satan. Su pérdida de peso fue atribuida tanto a su preocupación como a su falta de comida, ya que Ox-Satan, quien fuera un rey antaño, no sabía cómo cocinar. Chi-Chi estuvo más que feliz de cocinar para su padre y de volver a sus actividades normales.

Ella ni siquiera le mencionó que había eliminado por su cuenta al Androide Número 17, sin una razón aparente. A pesar de todo, ella no sentía nada por su logro. Las fotografías de Goku y Gohan que adornaban la casa todavía la perseguían, y ella sentía una espina en el corazón por lo mucho que ellos le hacían falta. Incluso después de obtener el Estado de Serenidad Mental, había noches en las que su almohada recibía su justa medida de lágrimas.

En lo general, parecía que la Tierra estaba bien en su camino a la recuperación y que todo estaría bien. Desafortunadamente, ese no sería el caso.

Karin estaba extremadamente preocupado: tenía buenas razones para estarlo.

La extraña criatura de elevado poder parecía haber desaparecido. No tenía idea de a dónde podía haberse dirigido semejante ser, o incluso de si todavía continuaba con vida. Todo lo que el ex -felino maestro sabía era que esta incertidumbre no era nada bueno de su parte. Él y Mr. Popo debieron de haber acabado con eso cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, pero estaban mucho más preocupados con los androides. Ahora que la criatura había desaparecido, Karin sentía una enfermiza sensación de temor.

Si tan sólo el Maestro Karin supiera que ese ser era una de las muchas preocupaciones que pronto vendrían a plagar la Tierra.

* * *

**Sedna: a 950 UA de la Tierra.**

En esta pequeña roca vegetal, al puro filo del sistema solar, estaba Cell. La temperatura de este planeta era glacial. A casi 300 grados Farenheit bajo cero, la mayoría de las criaturas se solidificarían al instante.

Estando en posesión del DNA de Freeza, Cell no lograba sentir frío ni otros efectos negativos de aquella áspera temperatura en su cuerpo. Tuvo que sonreír ante aquello. Una invaluable adición a su composición genética. La raza de Freeza era conocida por ser resistente, capaz de respirar en el vacío y de extraer escasos trazos de oxigeno o carbón disponible para respirar, todo sin efecto negativo alguno en su cuerpo. Él ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo era que todavía no se congelaba, pero estaba bien. El ADN estaba allí para su ventaja.

Y sobre este desolado planeta menor, Cell se había concentrado tratando de revivir a las Esferas del Dragón, pero era una tarea tremenda, incluso con sus poderes. Fue por esta razón que él estaba ahí, en esa esfera de hielo, ya que no quería arriesgarse a ser encontrado y asesinado en la Tierra.

Pero ahora estaba muy cerca, podía sentirlo.

Entonces, percibió como su poder era súbitamente extraído en grandes cantidades. El androide bilógico sintió su cuerpo siendo devorado por su propia aura mientras miraba abajo, hacia las siete rocas que ahora eran imbuidas por su esencia. Éstas brillaron intensamente, encegueciendo a Cell por un instante. Hubo un gran boom antes de que los fuegos artificiales se terminaran.

Él estaba exhausto. Mucho de su poder había sido drenado de momento, pero lo valía.

Frente a Cell había siete, anaranjadas, deslumbrantes esferas, cada una de ellas con estrellas en su centro. Él sonrió.

"Parece que he triunfado en este menester. La fortuna lo ha auspiciado para mi perfección. Estoy a un paso de alcanzar mis propósitos y nada podrá detenerme ahora." Dijo para sí mismo con seriedad.

Necesitaba regresar a Chikyusei. Su cuerpo ahora estaba exhausto por haber revivido a las Esferas del Dragón y la necesidad de energía orgánica era apabullante. Tenía suficiente reserva para regresar al planeta azul e iniciarse en la cacería, pero necesitaba retirarse pronto.

No había uso en quedarse varado en esa bola de nieve dado a su falta de energía.

Apretando sus dientes, Cell despegó en vuelo, con las Esferas del Dragón y el modelo de Shen-Long siguiéndole mientras aceleraba navegando en aquel vacío color de tinta.

* * *

**Alfa Próxima: a 4 años luz de la Tierra.**

En una nave espacial a años luz de distancia de la Tierra, viajaba una banda de piratas intergalácticos que alguna vez habían aterrorizado el universo. Hace más de mil años, esta banda de piratas trajo caos sobre sobre la galaxia. Se habían infiltrado especialmente en las rutas de intercambio de la OCP (Organización de Comercio Planetario), donde habían carneado a incontables esbirros de los, aquel entonces, reinantes Ice-Jins, ancestros de Freeza y Cooler.

Tan terrible fue el poder que estos piratas poseían que la intervención divina fue necesaria, y estos piratas pronto fueron sellados en el interior de una estrella, sumiéndolos en un estado inanimado. Esto fue hecho por los Kaio de las cuatro galaxias, quienes sintieron que el potencial de estos bandoleros era más elevado de lo que, normalmente, una raza mortal debería de alcanzar.

El universo pronto olvido a esta banda de forajidos y las cosas pronto volvieron a la normalidad. Estos piratas hubieran permanecido en estasis para siempre de no haber sido por una nave que se percató de sus poderes. El líder de esta particular nave se dio cuenta de que podía dar un uso adecuado a aquellos poderes para su ventaja y rompió el sello puesto en ellos, liberando así a los bandoleros.

Los piratas, ahora libres, no expresaron gratitud a su libertador, ya que lo atacaron de inmediato. Tal vez hubieran practicado la precaución de haber estado al tanto de la identidad de su redentor.

Su nombre era Babidi, un antiquísimo mago con habilidades extraordinarias. No era fuerte físicamente, pero poseía poderes que compensaban por su falta de fuerza. Esta banda de piratas, aunque poderosos, cayeron presa y bajo el control de la voluntad de Babidi, y muy pronto ellos se convirtieron en sus esclavos.

"Lo está, mi señor, a una corta distancia de Chikyusei en este momento, y aterrizaremos en menos de una hora." Anunció un imponente hombre de aspecto demoniaco.

"¿Puedes sentirlo, Dabura? ¡Ese aire cambiante es la fortuna que nos rodea! Sé que ha llegado la hora, alcanzaremos el éxito. ¡El despertar de Majin Buu estará listo!" Contestó emocionado el diminuto Babidi.

"Será una ocasión jubilosa para todos nosotros el instante en que usted logre sus objetivos. Apenas puedo esperar."

Súbitamente, la puerta de la cámara del nigromante bajó secamente, abriendo paso a un gigantesco sujeto de piel cerceta y largo cabello rojo. Llevaba pantalones blancos y una purpura camisa de mangas cortas en la que sus músculos amenazaban con salir.

"Oye, Bab, ¿hasta cuándo vamos a tener algo de diversión? Estoy aburrido. ¡Ya ha pasado mucho desde que hice a alguien sangrar!" Atronó Bojack.

Dabura, al instante, desapareció fuera de vista desde su lugar al costado del hechicero, y reapareció justo enfrente de Bojack, su espada diabólica al cuello del verde pirata espacial.

"¡Cómo te atreves a dirigirte al Amo Babidi con tamaña insolencia! ¡Debería de degollarte en este momento!" Gruñó el diablo.

"¿Estás tratando de picar un pleito conmigo, Rosado?, porque si lo estás, entonces cuenta conmigo. ¡Me asegurare de vencerte y cambiarte ese bonito color a negro y azul!" Rió Bojack.

El demonio rugió estruendosamente, el tipo de rugido que haría que cualquier mortal común y corriente se mojara de miedo. Pero el pirata espacial se mantuvo en su sitio, no intimidado en lo más mínimo.

"Tranquilos, tranquilos, no hay necesidad de que ensucien mi pulido piso con su sangre. Prometo que habrá suficientes vidas para tomar cuando lleguemos a la Tierra, mi pequeño Bojack. Estamos a tan sólo una hora de distancia." Dijo el menudo mago.

"Feh, todavía me parece muy lejano, pero supongo que puedo esperar… No quiero avergonzar a Rosado frente a usted, considerando que es su perro faldero y todo eso." Remarcó Bojack con arrogancia.

El majestuoso demonio casi cercenó la cabeza de Bojack justo allí, pero se refrenó de hacerlo. No deseaba que Babidi se enfureciera y, además, no valía la pena desperdiciar su tiempo con ese alienígena de pacotilla.

"Considérate afortunado de que el Amo Babibi tenga un uso para ti y tu banda de ingratos." Dijo Dabura mientras retiraba su espada.

"Si, lo que sea... Yo me metí a su negocito porque escuche que ustedes iban a despellejar a algunas personas, eso es todo. Bueno, avísenme cuando lleguemos." Y con eso, el guerrero de piel verdosa se alejó del lugar.

El mago y su esbirro infernal fueron dejados a solas una vez más. Fue entonces que Dabura expreso sus preocupaciones.

"¿Acaso es juicioso dejar que Bojack se desboque de la manera en que lo hace? Podría traicionarnos."

"No tengo ninguna razón para temerle a alguien como él. Es fuerte, pero tú eres mucho más fuerte. Puedo confiar en ti si él decide hacer algo impertinente. Puedo retirarle los poderes que le concedí con mi magia y dejarlo tan indefenso como un cachorrito. Me es útil, pero no por ello deja de ser reemplazable." Una risita maliciosa brotó de la garganta del hechicero.

"Disculpe mi falta de fe, Amo Babidi." Se disculpó Dabura con una reverencia.

"No hay por qué preocuparse." Aseguró con una sonrisa mientras su nave aceleraba hacia el planeta Tierra, la azul Chikyusei.

* * *

**Tierra: Yunzabito**

Cell se las había arreglado para, finalmente, regresar a su planeta de origen. Estaba consciente de que no tenía mucho tiempo. Había volado a toda velocidad y estaba seguro de que su presencia sería notada por los desconocidos guerreros que habían vencido a los androides.

Al fin del mundo, como solían llamar a las tierras de Yunzabito, Cell razonó que contaba con el tiempo justo para invocar al dragón y pedir su deseo.

Con las siete esferas reunidas frente a si, dio inicio:

"¡Sal de ahí, poderoso Shen-Long, y cúmpleme mi deseo!" Rugió Cell con sus brazos extendidos.

Las esferas brillaron y repicaron audiblemente antes de que un inmenso boom y un igualmente inmenso pilar de luz dorada salieran proyectados. El cielo se cubrió de nubes negras.

Pronto, la columna amarilla de luz se transmutó en el cuerpo del Dios Dragón, Shen-Long.

Sin embargo, este Shen Long se miraba un poco diferente a su versión anterior: la parte inferior de su cuerpo era blanca en vez de amarilla; y sus antiguas escamas verdes ahora estaban moteadas de negro; su frente estaba adornada por una impresionante gema negra que descansaba entre sus astas. Shen-Long parecía no notar el cambio efectuado en su apariencia.

"Reflexiona sobre tus deseos y escoge sabiamente de entre ellos. Tres deseos he de concederte a ti, aquel digno de despertarme de mi sueño eterno."

Cell quedó absolutamente pasmado por la envergadura y el poder de la majestuosa criatura divina, un ser que el mismo había creado de su propia esencia. No podía más que sentirse orgulloso de si mismo. Entonces lo golpeó una realización.

¡Tenía tres deseos!

Él estaba, naturalmente, preparado para un deseo. Imaginaba que reviviría un androide y lo absorbería. Esto, por sí solo, le daría poder más que suficiente para asesinar a los humanos responsables por la muerte de los androides. Entonces esperaría otro año, pacientemente, y reviviría al siguiente androide con otro deseo y lo asimilaría para alcanzar la perfección.

¡Pero con tres deseos, el completaría la perfección ahora! Magnifico. Cell genuinamente sentía que la fortuna estaba de su lado ese día.

"Poderoso Dragón, humildemente deseo que revivas a aquel conocido como Androide Número 17."

"Esto es muy fácil de hacer." Dijo el dragón con un dejo de arrogancia en su voz.

Los ojos del ser celestial brillaron en un tono carmesí mientras gruñía por un momento, todo mientras usaba sus poderes para revivir al fenecido androide. Pronto, el dragón se apaciguó y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

"Ya está hecho. Aquel conocido como Androide Número 17 ha sido traído de vuelta al plano mortal. ¡Ahora, dime!, ¿cuál es tu segundo deseo?" Interrogó Shen-Long.

"Poderoso dragón, humildemente te pido que revivas aquella conocida como Androide Número 18!"

"De nuevo, otra tarea sencilla." Dijo el dragón mientras repetía el mismo proceso y movimientos.

Sus ojos cesaron de desprender su brillo carmesí y sus gruñidos se detuvieron.

"Aquella conocida como Androide Número 18 ha sido devuelta al plano mortal. ¡Ahora, habla! ¿Cuál será tu último deseo?"

Por un instante, Cell pensó en lo que debería de pedir. No había nada en particular que él quisiera, ya que los androides eran lo único que necesitaba.

Como si los genes que correspondían aVegeta y Frieza empezaran a seducirle, se dio cuenta de que esa era su oportunidad de oro, y Cell supo en que invertir su tercer deseo.

"Poderoso dragón, mi deseo final es alcanzar la inmortalidad. Deseo no morir por guerra, ni hambre, ni enfermedad, ni vejez. Hazme eternamente joven e invulnerable a la Muerte, en cualquier forma que esta venga."

Un gruñido profundo retumbó en la garganta de la bestia fantástica antes de contestar.

"¿Eres consciente de las implicaciones de tu deseo? Una vez concedido sobre ti, tu inmortalidad jamás podrá ser revocada. Incluso yo seré incapaz de revertir los efectos de semejante deseo. ¿Deseas que proceda?"

"¡Sí! No existe nada que tema tanto como a la Muerte. Con la inmortalidad nada estará fuera de mi alcance. ¡Concédeme lo que ansío, Majestuoso Shen-Long!" Comandó Cell.

"He de presumir que tus intenciones son firmes. Muy bien, te concedo la vida eterna." Anunció el dragón con sus ojos relumbrando como el granate.

El cuerpo de Cell brillo con una cálida energía que surgió bajo la planta de sus pies como un géiser. Se sintió sereno y un tanto…reconfortante.

Después de un minuto, el torrente de luz se disipó y los ojos de Shen-Long cesaron de iluminarse.

"Tú deseo se ha concedido. Te haz convertido en un ser inmortal. Ahora, es tiempo de que regrese a mi sueño eterno. Adios." Anunció Shen-Long mientras desaparecía dentro de las esferas. Éstas se elevaron al cielo y pronto tomaron su camino hacia diferentes confines del planeta.

La creación del Doctor Gero se mantuvo allí por un momento, con algo de descreimiento con respecto a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Su hambre, que había sido casi rampante hacia un momento, se había ido. En sus adentros, él sentía algo semejante a una corriente constante que pulsaba a través de su cuerpo, algo que nunca había experimentado. Un poder innato y una sensación de seguridad envolvían a Cell, y fue entonces que lo supo.

Era inmortal.

Se carcajeó ruidosamente con aquella realización. Ya no habría nada que se interpusiera en su camino. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar a los androides y asimilarlos para alcanzar su forma final.

Inmediatamente se alzó en vuelo, acelerándose, con el prospecto de la perfección en mente.

* * *

El Maestro Karin supo que algo estaba terriblemente mal cuando detectó un ki gigantesco descender sobre Chikyusei, la Tierra. Lo que era peor, los cielos se habían tornado oscuros y negros, casi como si el Dios Dragón hubiera sido convocado.

¿Cómo podría ser aquello posible? Kami-Sama había estado muerto durante casi dos décadas.

Pero, antes de que el semi-felino guerrero pudiera pensar sobre aquel acertijo, el presintió algo todavía peor, una energía todavía más poderosa y siniestra proveniente del espacio y abriéndose camino hacia Chikyusei.

No daba crédito a aquello. A pesar de haber acabado con los androides, Karin sabía que habría otros males. Simplemente no creía que estos acudirían tan pronto. Tenía que actuar rápidamente y reunir a todos en la Fortaleza Celeste, el antiguo Templo de Kami-Sama.

La situación era desesperada, y el guardián de la torre sentía que, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, serian subyugados y derrotados.

Estaban obligados a luchar, así que el ex gatuno maestro comenzó a contactar a los peleadores por vía telepática.

No tenían otra opción.

* * *

Número 17 abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en medio de un desierto.

"Extraño." Pensó el androide al ponerse de pie y sacudirse el polvo.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con que estaba en la Tierra. Por un segundo, el adolescente cibernético creyó que estaba viendo cosas.

Vívidamente recordaba haber sido asesinado por esa mujer y haber sido enviado al otro mundo. Sabía que había muerto porque había sido designado al Infierno, condenado por aquel gigantesco ogro rojo.

Sin embargo, se encontraba aquí, en Chikyusei.

"Muy extraño." Repitió.

No entendía que era lo que ocurría, pero en vez de sentir alivio sintió desazón.

Algo no estaba bien con su regreso, y tenía el malsano presentimiento de que su resurrección era producto de alguna razón siniestra.

Quedarse en medio del desierto no le haría ningún bien, así que Número 17 decidió elevarse sobre el suelo y volar hacia el azul.

Tal vez hacer explotar algunos cuantos edificios despejaría su cabeza y lo haría sentirse un poco mejor.

* * *

En una situación similar, Número 18 abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en medio del bosque, en el mismo sitio en el que había perecido.

Miró a su alrededor, sin poder dejar se sentirse extraña por estar de regreso en la Tierra.

"Pero que… de verdad estoy de vuelta. Pero, yo morí, ¿no es así?"

Estaba segura de haber muerto, especialmente desde que fue asesinada por Número 13. Un agujero abierto en medio de tu cuerpo y sangre encharcándose alrededor tuyo no eran cosas fáciles de olvidar.

Y al igual que su hermano gemelo, Androide 18 se sentía inquieta con respecto a su retorno al plano de la existencia. Algo no cuadraba, y ella estaba decidida a encontrar que era.

Inmediatamente ella despegó hacia el cielo y comenzó a buscar a su hermano. Tal vez su compañía la haría olvidar aquel presentimiento de pavor que carcomía su estómago.

* * *

Apenas había aterrizado la nave de Babidi cuando sus tripulantes ya habían salido. Bojack y sus piratas estaban particularmente emocionados. Habían estado confinados por tanto tiempo que el simple pensamiento de moverse a sus anchas y asesinar los excitaba.

"Bien, mis muchachos, son libres de irse. ¡Maten y hagan lo que les plazca para poder revivir a Majin Buu!" Declaró el diminuto mago.

"¡Ya lo escucharon, chicos y chicas! ¡A salir y a divertirnos!" rugió un jubiloso Bojack con aprobación y en compañía de su banda, poco antes de retirarse y dar comienzo a su festival de matanza.

"Ya he detectado algunos individuos poderosos en este planeta. La energía debería ser suficiente para nuestros propósitos, Señor Babidi." Dijo Dabura.

"Lo sé, ¡y me emociona pensar que el despertar de nuestro querido Majin Buu está tan cerca! Ven, vayamos a nuestra nave para observar el giro de los acontecimientos. Tengo la seguridad que será para nuestro beneficio."

"Sus deseos son órdenes, mi Señor."

Así que ahora la Tierra enfrenta nuevos peligros con Cell y con la llegada de Babidi y sus esbirros.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** Un capitulo un tanto corto, pero solamente es un pequeño preludio a la batalla real que tomara lugar. Va a ser muy divertido, lo prometo. De todas formas, espero que todos ustedes lo hayan disfrutado.


	18. Daño colateral

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos del nombre de "Dragon Ball Z" pertenecen exclusivamente a Akira Toriyama. No me pertenece esta franquicia ni me beneficio monetariamente de la redacción de esta historia.

**Nota de Traductor:** Algunas pequeñas modificaciones fueron hechas en la versión hispana de este capítulo, aunque estas no cambian la esencia ni el contenido del fanfic original.

**Nota de Autor:** Desde ahora les digo que este siguiente capítulo va a tener un montón de cosas sucediendo muy rápido, y todo simultáneamente. Las olas están a punto de voltearse. Si todos ustedes tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en mandarme un mensaje.

**A Murazor:** Mientras que aprecio la retroalimentación, en este punto, ya sé que es lo que quiero hacer con la historia, hacia donde se dirige y cómo voy a terminarla. Aun así, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de mandarme tus sugerencias.

De todas formas, disfruten de la historia.

* * *

**"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"  
**(Who would have thought?)

_Escrito en inglés por_** wingsofseyfert12  
**(antiguo mrbignerd)

_Traducido por __**Esplandian**_

**Capitulo XVIII**

La sangre en él clamaba para comenzar con la matanza. Había sido puesto en estasis dentro de aquella estrella junto con sus camaradas durante un tiempo incalculable. Su único deseo, por el momento, era destruir a quienquiera y a cualquiera.

"Oiga, jefe, puedo ver una ciudad delante de aquel camino. ¿Cree que podamos ir a hacer volar algunos cuartuchos?" Inquirió Bido, el más grande de los hombres de Bojack.

"Hagan lo que les venga en gana. Maten, roben, ultrajen, no me importa… Tan sólo no se metan en mi camino. De lo contrario, puede que los fría en algún accidente." Sonrió Bojack.

"Por supuesto. Todos sabemos que usted necesita su…espacio."

El jefe de los piratas se carcajeó, con una cruel y ominosa risa plagada de completa crueldad. Se viró hacia el único componente femenino de su equipo.

"Oye, Zang, ¿quieres acompañarme? Prometo que te llevare a comer después de que terminemos." Ofreció Bojack con un maligno brillo en sus ojos.

"Por alguna razón, tengo el presentimiento de que NO quedará ningún restaurante una vez que terminemos con la ciudad." Le respondió una aburrida Zangya con voz cansina.

El resto del equipo rió divertido mientras Bojack hacia un pequeño puchero.

"¡Lo atrapó bien y bonito, jefe!" Remarcó el ruidoso adolescente del equipo, Bido, quien llevaba un turbante purpura.

"¡Más vale que cierres la boca, mocoso, puede que decida cambiar tu cabeza con tu trasero!" Gruñó el imponente líder.

Inmediatamente Kogu calló por temor, causando que el resto del grupo centrara sus burlas en él.

Satisfecho por haber puesto a uno de sus indomables camaradas en su lugar, Bojack centro su atención en Zangya de nuevo.

"Vamos, ricura, te prometo que mantendré algo de compostura."

La bella alienígena suspiró antes de encarar a Bojack.

"Lo siento, estoy algo indispuesta. Tengo el resto de mi vida para pensarlo y no terminar como daño colateral."

"Vaya fiasco, pero bueno, tú te lo pierdes… ¡A estribor!"

Bojack se fue por su cuenta hacia la ciudad previamente identificada, mientras que Zangya, Kogu, Bujin, y Bido se dirigieron a la dirección contraria hacia una ciudad diferente para hacerse cargo de ella. Volaron con un grito de guerra, expectantes de la destrucción que vendría con y para ellos.

* * *

Cell estaba en el desierto, corriendo desbocadamente. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Justo después de haber pedido su deseo, percibió varios poderes inmensos en el otro confín del globo.

Sabía que no eran los humanos, ya que el más fuerte de entre ellos se situaba alrededor de su franja de poder en su todavía imperfecto estado. No, tan sólo asumía que alguien o algo había llegado del espacio exterior. No conocía sus motivos, pero era mejor no involucrase con ellos, incluso siendo inmortal.

Por el momento, su único objetivo era encontrar a los androides y absorberlos antes de que terminaran siendo encontrados y destruidos por la nueva amenaza.

Así que Cell corrió a la ciudad más cercana, sabiendo que los Androides tenderían a inclinarse a reiniciar su reino de destrucción, y cuando lo hicieran… él estaría esperándoles…

* * *

Los guerreros de la Tierra se encontraron en lo alto del Templo de Kami-Sama, y por la expresión de Karin todos ellos supieron que algo se avecinaba.

"Gracias a todos por venir, miauuu, pero estoy seguro de que todos ustedes notaron los increíbles poderes que descendieron sobre nuestro amado planeta." Maulló con algo de amargura en su voz.

La viuda, el viejo maestro, el mercenario y el samurái asintieron en reconocimiento.

"Me temo que necesitaremos luchar una vez más…miau…"

"¿Entonces qué diablos estamos esperando? Hay que ir y matarlos de una buena vez." Dijo Tao con aspereza.

"¡Grulla insensata! ¿Acaso no te percataste cuan poderosos son estos nuevos enemigos? No somos los oponentes indicados para ellos. Si partimos ahora, entonces nos esperará la muerte. ¡Y no puedo permitir que eso suceda, ya qué me rehúso a dejar a Oolong con mi colección secreta!" Gruñó Roshi.

Al escuchar esto, el resto de los presentes se llevaron una palma a la frente.

"Yo no tengo ningún interés en quien heredará todas sus revistas sucias…usted… viejo mañoso." Exclamó una airada Chi-Chi ante la mención del escondrijo de pornografía que tan afanosamente cuidaba Kame-Sennin.

El rostro de Roshi se tornó rojo, al igual que las gotas de sangre que se avecinaban por las fosas nasales del anciano mientras éste sonreía estúpidamente.

"Sabes, linda, tú podrías ayudarme a abandonar esos malos hábitos. Si tan sólo me permitieras un cálido 'paffu-paffu' de vez en cuando, entonces…"

Los ojos de la iracunda hija de Ox-Satán se angostaron antes de que estrellara su puño en la cara de quien fuera alguna vez el venerable maestro de su esposo, deteniendo así las siempre pervertidas intenciones del ermitaño.

"¡El único contacto que tendrá conmigo será el de mi puño en su cara, anciano!" Gruñó la viuda de Son.

Tao Pai Pai frunció el entrecejo abiertamente al presenciar el intercambio entre esos dos.

"Haz el favor de contenerte. Aunque no me agrade el anciano, no nos haría ningún bien el que tú lo mates. Además, hace tiempo que reclame para mí el derecho exclusivo de quitarle la vida. En el instante en que eliminemos a estos malditos intrusos yo, personalmente, lo asesinare, ¿haz entendido eso, arpía sobrealimentada, o necesitas que te lo repita?"

Chi-Chi dirigió su mirada hacia el mercenario, clavando sus ojos con odio en los de él.

"De acuerdo. Me asegurare de no lastimar demasiado a tu noviecito. Por tu parte, solamente necesitas asegúrate de que mantenga sus manos encima de ti y no en mí." Remarcó la viuda con mofa.

Los ojos de Tao se estrecharon peligrosamente ante el comentario.

"¿Acaso te burlas de mí? Te convendría saber que el Mundialmente Famoso Asesino Tao Pai Pai no suele tomarse los insultos a la ligera: el castigo por semejante insolencia es su muerte." Una mueca.

"Entonces inténtalo. Adelante, te reto a que te atrevas."

El Maestro Karin ya había tenido suficiente.

"¡Silencio! ¡Todos ustedes!"

Los guerreros de la Tierra parecieron notar la seriedad de Karin, e inmediatamente callaron.

"¡No puedo creerlo, miau! Pensar que Yajirobe es el único cuerdo de entre ustedes… ¡Juró que lo tres discuten como niños, miauuu!"

"¡Ey, no me incluyas con todos esos perdedores, Karin!" Se quejó ruidosamente Yajirobe.

"Si… lo que tú digas, miauuu… Igual, espero que todos ustedes hayan terminado de saludarse porque tenemos frente a nosotros una situación muy seria. Exactamente como Roshi lo describió, estos enemigos que han venido son poderosos, descabelladamente poderosos. Cuando descendieron había dos grupos entre ellos: uno de los grupos se retiró al lejano oeste, mientras que el segundo grupo se dirigió al norte. De ahí, el grupo que se encaminaba al norte se dividió en dos: uno para Pueblo Ginger y otro para la Ciudad Capital del Norte. Miauu."

"¿Asumiría entonces que tienes un plan para encargarnos de esta amenaza?" Preguntó venenosamente el asesino profesional.

"Miau, pues claro. Yo y el Señor Popo estuvimos inmersos en una sesuda discusión antes de su llegada. Ha sido decidido, miau, que mi viejo amigo y yo iremos a la Capital del Norte, donde llegará el mayor de los poderes. Ustedes cuatro se dirigirán a Ginger Town, donde las presencias restantes permanecen en un número equivalente al de ustedes. Tengan en mente que, aunque aparentan ser considerablemente más débiles que el ki que se dirige a Ciudad del Norte, cada uno de esos poderes sobrepasa por mucho a los de ustedes. Sin embargo, miau, tengo fe en sus tácticas y experiencia en el combate, y estoy seguro de que emergerán victoriosos, purrrr." Ronroneó Karin con una adorable sonrisa felina.

"¿Así que supongo que esa es la manera más bonita de decirnos que estamos en alguna misión suicida, no es así, Karin?" Agregó el samurái un tanto encolerizado y tratando de rascarse la espalda.

"No lo sé, miau. ¿Qué es lo que percibes que es, mi buen Yajirobe?"

"Definitivamente es una misión suicida. Esos tres en Ginger Town desprenden un ki bastante desagradable. ¡Seguramente planean convertirnos en su merienda!" Gimoteó el espadachín.

"Si continuas con esa actitud serán ellos quienes te derroten. Entiendan que la potencia y el poder no son los únicos caminos hacia la victoria. Deben escarbar profundamente en ustedes y encontrar lo necesario para ganar. Con tu acobardado parloteo, Yajirobe, te haz asegurado una sentencia de muerte. A pesar de todo, hiciste un compromiso para defender este planeta. Te imploro que no nos des la espalda." Dijo el otrora gatuno instructor con severidad.

Por un momento, el espadachín pareció cavilar hondamente antes de volver a pronunciar palabra:

"Ya sé que si corriera justo ahora te encargarías de convertir mi vida un infierno más adelante. Iré, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…"

"Entonces está decidido. ¡Popo! ¡Hay que partir, miau!"

De inmediato, el genio oscuro apareció de la nada, de pie enfrente de Karin.

"El Señor Popo estar aquí para pelear de nuevos. No hay tiempos que perder querido amigos Karin."

"Adiós, muchachos. Recuerden, mantengan su frente en alto. Sé que saldrán victoriosos." Dijo Karin mientras él y Mr. Popo despegaban hacia el gran azul.

"Bueno, bueno, ya los escucharon. Supongo que deberíamos de irnos y hacer lo que se supone que debemos que hacer."

"No hay necesidad de emocionarse tanto, Maestro Roshi." Dijo la viuda de su alumno con sarcasmo.

"Oigan, no creen que sería mejor que mandemos a la señora para que luche. Digo, ella VENCIÓ a los androides y todo eso. Tiene ese súper poder, ¿por qué habría de necesitarnos?" Sugirió Yajirobe a manera de pregunta en un último intento de retirarse.

Al instante Tao desapareció y reapareció frente a Yajirobe y le dirigió una mirada por demás severa al otrora relleno samurái.

"¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a sugerirnos que dejemos a una mujer pelear una batalla de hombres? Eres el cobarde más grande que he conocido: sin una pizca de honor en tu lamentable cuerpo. Te mataría aquí y ahora si no fuera por la necesidad tan imperiosa que tenemos por tu fuerza en este momento." Gruñó el asesino profesional, quien a pesar de su maldad seguía una cierta ética profesional.

"Sabes, no es como que puedo entrar en el estado de serenidad cuando me plazca. Siendo franca, no creo que pueda volver a hacerlo." Confesó Chi-Chi en voz baja.

Fue entonces que Kame Sennin se dirigió a reconfortar a la viuda.

"No te preocupes por Yajirobe. A pesar de la forma en la que actúa, Yajirobe ha demostrado gran valentía en tiempos pasados. De hecho, escuche que una vez se enfrentó con Vegeta, en la primera vez que éste aterrizó en la Tierra, en un esfuerzo para darle a Goku y a Gohan suficiente tiempo para recuperarse... ¿No es así, Yajirobe?" Abogó el ermitaño.

"Si, um… ¡es verdad! ¡Vegeta jamás se esperó que yo fuera un oponente tan increíble!" Presumió nerviosamente.

"De verdad, nunca me había enterado de eso." Dijo la hija de Ox-Satan, levantado una ceja en sospecha.

"¡Pues claro que es verdad!" Insistió el samurái.

"¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? No tengo tiempo para escuchar sus reminiscencias: quiero a esos invasores muertos justo ahora. ¡Vámonos!" Rugió el mundialmente famoso asesino elevando su ki y lanzándose al vuelo.

El resto de los presentes sudaron cuantiosamente al ver el súbito arranque de Tao Pai Pai.

"¡Supongo que no tenemos opción!" Dijo Roshi con una sonrisa antes de retirarse, con los demás siguiéndole para unirse a él en batalla.

* * *

Androide Número 17 permanecía todavía confundido con respecto a las circunstancias que rodeaban su muerte y supuesta resurrección.

Por supuesto, cada vez que el androide de cabello azabache se estresaba o confundía, usualmente vaporizaba la ciudad más cercana que podía encontrar.

Su nueva elección resulto ser Ginger Town, un sitio vibrante que había empezado a recuperarse durante su ausencia.

El panorama de la previamente arruinada ciudad ahora llena de actividad y rebosante de personas y reconstrucciones casi lo hizo vomitar. De nuevo, también le entretenía. Oh, cómo disfrutaría destruir todo lo que a estos lamentables humanos les había tomado tanto para reconstruir, todo para colapsar sus esperanzas con la misma velocidad que sus edificios.

Número 17 comenzó a carcajearse maniacamente cuando ametralló las reedificaciones de la ciudad. Los gritos de angustia y dolor que provenían debajo de él le produjeron un frenesí incomparable.

"Algunas cosas nunca cambien, ¿no es así?"

El adolescente cibernético cesó sus ataques al escuchar una voz que le era familiar, tan familiar que tiró de aquel pequeño y cibernético corazón suyo.

¡No podía ser!

Número 17 se viró para encontrar a una burlona y sonriente Número 18 flotando frente a él, mientras ambos levitaban en pleno aire.

"Parece que se te escaparon unos cuantos. Permíteme, te ayudare con eso." Dijo la chica de cabellos rubios mientras levantaba una palma y disparaba una inmensa ráfaga que fue a estrellarse directamente en el incompleto rascacielos, causando que se derrumbara hacia las indefensas victimas que yacían abajo: más gritos de dolor y terror asegurados.

"¿C-cómo? Tú estás muerta." Musitó 17 en descreimiento.

"¿Acaso te parezco muerta, cabeza hueca? Honestamente… vengo aquí tratando de dar una buena impresión y tú dices algo estúpido como ESO." Rezongo ásperamente.

El pelinegro entro en una corta reflexión: Así que es verdad, FUIMOS traídos de vuelta a la vida. ¿Pero por quien y para que propósito? ¡Al diablo con todo! Tan sólo disfruta y no te preocupes.

"Eso no es precisamente amable, especialmente cuando se trata de tu querido hermanito. Pensé que morir te haría extrañarme un poquito más." Dijo 17 con una sonrisa.

"¿Yo, extrañarte? En serio, ¿QUIEN era el que casi perdía sus ojos de tanto llorar?" Se mofó la mayor de los gemelos.

El joven de cabello azabache pareció haber tragado un limón con el comentario.

"¡Ahora es tu turno de escuchar, Androide18! Pensé que estabas muerta. No me culpes por estimarte tanto, de acuerdo. ¡Mejor déjalo así!" Refunfuño el chico de cabello azabache en enojo y negación.

Para el asombro de 17, recibió por respuesta un cálido y apretado abrazo de su hermana. Se sintió incomodo al principio, ya que no le permitía a nadie acercársele, pero de nuevo, ella era su hermanita, por lo que pronto se relajó.

"Durante tanto tiempo no tuvimos a nadie a quien le importáramos, a excepción de nosotros mismos. Aun así, me asustaba el que me consideraras poco menos que una compañera en crimen. Mientras moría a causa de las heridas hechas por Número 13, no pude evitar sentirme feliz de que me consideraras digna de ser llorada. Sinceramente me conmoviste, gracias… 17. Lo digo de verdad." Confesó ella suavemente.

Fue en ese momento que los dos hermanos se dieron cuenta cuán importante era el uno para el otro, y se abrazaron fuertemente, sabiendo que habían muerto una vez, pero que ahora habían sido devueltos a la vida. Cada uno juró, mentalmente, que harían todo por mejorar las cosas entre ellos y tratar al otro mejor.

"Awww, chicos, miren lo que tenemos aquí: dos tortolitos a plena vista. ¡Me hace querer incinerarlos vivos!" Resonó una voz con crueldad.

De inmediato, 17 y 18 se alejaron el uno del otro y lanzaron una mirada de odio a los estúpidos suicidas que se atrevieron burlarse de ellos.

Frente a los androides había cuatro criaturas humanoides y azules, tres con aspecto de varonil y una de apariencia femenina.

"Más vale que se esfumen de una buena vez, antes de que me enoje lo suficiente para matarlos." Amenazó el adolescente semi-artificial de cabello negro.

Para la consternación e ira del androide, todo el grupo que tenían frente a ellos empezó a rugir y a carcajearse.

"¿Quiénes son ellos, Número 17?"

"No tengo idea, pero se acaban de meter con las personas equivocadas." En ira, 17 concentró una esfera de ki que lanzó en dirección de aquellos desconocidos.

El grupo cesó de reír de inmediato, mientras que el mayor de su grupo fue hacia adelante y alejó el ataque con una mano, como si se tratara de algo insignificante.

"Parece que tenemos a un par de valientes por aquí." Dijo el hombrón azul.

"Ey, Bido, ¿te encuentras bien?" Gritó Kogu desde atrás.

"Si, nada de que preocuparse… Pero me sentiré mucho mejor una vez que mate al mocoso que nos lanzó esa bola." Remarcó el aludido de forma arrogante.

Número 17 ,a pesar de sentirse ligeramente acobardado de que ese fenómeno de circo fuera capaz de desviar sus ataques tan fácilmente, el joven cibernético no perdió su compostura al amenazarles.

"Tipejos como ustedes obviamente no tienen idea de con quien están tratando."

"Y tú, mocoso, no tienes idea de con quién te estas metiendo. Puedo notar que son talentosos, pero a decir verdad, ustedes no son los oponentes indicados para nosotros." Respondió Bido.

Este despliegue de bravuconería era exasperante para el androide adolescente. Tenía una ciudad que destruir, pero pensándolo bien no le molestaría matar a esos cuatro 'piratas'…

"Ya lo veremos. ¿Lista para zarpar, 18?

"A la orden, capitán." Bostezó la androide rubia con notorio aburrimiento.

Al instante, Androide 17 de desmaterializó momentáneamente antes de golpear a Bido directamente en el rostro.

Bido no logró recuperarse del golpe, ya que 18 apareció de la nada y allanó un codo en su estómago, proyectando al alienígena directamente hacia los algo dañados rascacielos de Pueblo Ginger.

"¿Siguiente?" Remarcó 17con sorna.

"Esa fue simple suerte. No lograras sorprendernos más." Escupió Bujin, el más pequeño del grupo.

Los tres guerreros restantes desaparecieron de vista, y los gemelos no se quedaron atrás.

El aire reverberaba con sónicos estruendos, mientras los contrincantes luchaban suspendidos en el aire, lado a lago, peleando por el dominio.

Número 17 y Número 18 sabían que eran superados en número, y peor aún: estos guerreros eran buenos... realmente buenos. Necesitaban mantenerse juntos, elegir a un miembro de ese risible escuadrón para irlos eliminado uno a uno.

El siguiente blanco de los androides fue Bujin —pequeño y aparentemente indefenso—, quien soltó un chillido cuando los gemelos reaparecieron frente a él para acorralarlo.

El chico alienígena trató afanosamente de bloquear los golpes con sus brazos, pero encontró que su guardia se debilitaba. Pronto, fue mandado al suelo, creando un extenso cráter de polvo.

Antes de que los androides pudieran saborear su victoria, los dos guerreros restantes los no perdieron tiempo alcanzando a los gemelos.

Kogu, el espadachín, peleaba con androide 18; por otro lado, 17 combatía con Zangya.

"Sabes, en verdad detesto golpear a las chicas. ¿Qué tal si te quedas quietecita para que pueda volarte la cabeza? Prometo que no te dolerá." Dijo el cyborg mientras evadía un puñetazo cruzado.

"Eso me suena como un problema personal. Chiquillos como tú deberían ser castigados." Zangya evadió una rodilla que se dirigía a su sección media.

"Así que te GUSTAN ese tipo de cosas… Yo siempre estoy dispuesto a experimentar. Si tú eres la que va a castigarme, pues... no me quejaría en lo absoluto." Con eso dicho, 17 esquivó una esfera de ki disparada con rabia.

"¡Qué asco! Como si yo pudiera participar en semejante actividad con alguien de tu calaña." Zangya alcanzó a quitarse para no recibir un codazo apresurado.

"Cuando una belleza dice 'no' lo que realmente quiere decir es 'si'. Así que, ¿qué te parece si hacemos el amor y no la guerra?" Pausando momentáneamente, 17 se permitió tutearla.

Un puntapié en la mejilla fue la respuesta a sus bromistas y aparentemente indecorosa proposiciones, forzándolo a volar de un lado a otro mientras ella aparecía y reaparecía detrás de 17 para noquearlo directo a la tierra.

El androide masculino vio el suelo aproximarse mientras aterrizaba con una poderosa explosión.

_"Diantres… ¿acaso las mujeres no pueden tomarse una broma a la ligera?"_

* * *

Por su parte, Kogu y Androide 18 continuaban con lo suyo.

"Vaya qué eres linda. ¿Qué tal si te nos unes? Es aburrido cuando solamente hay una mujer en el equipo." Se insinuó Kogu con una mueca maliciosa.

"No gracias. Me preocupa contraer accidentalmente algún caso serio de estupidez si me voy con ustedes, chicos." Contestó fríamente la rubia.

"Eso no es muy amable, preciosura. Me doy cuenta de que te gusta matar cosas. Si te nos unes tendrás la oportunidad de viajar por toda la galaxia y de eliminar todo lo que desees. ¡Te prometo que será divertido!" Insistió el alienígena.

"Parece ser que no escuchaste bien la primera vez, así que te lo diré un poco más claro." Dijo 18 materializándose frente al espadachín extraterrestre. Kogu sonrió dirigiéndole un golpe, justo lo que la cyborg quería que hiciera y, aprovechando la oportunidad, 18 se agachó y aterrizó un áspero rodillazo en el estómago de su oponente.

Al espadachín le faltó el aliento un instante, antes de que Número 18 se las arreglará para derribarlo con un poderoso golpe de hacha en su espalda, mandándolo directo a estrellarse sobre algunos edificios.

"Idiota."

Pensó ella un instante, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para descansar, ya que se viró para notar que una figura se dirigía a ella. La rubia frunció el entrecejo antes de lanzar una esfera de ki a la silueta. La forma esquivó el ataque de ki antes de desaparecer.

De inmediato, Androide 18 estiró su palma derecha, y estuvo satisfecha de sentir como impactaba algo de piel y carne contra ella. Se volteó para encontrar que había herido a la única mujer de aquel circo de fenómenos.

"Veo que mi hermano no fue capaz de deshacerse de ti. Noes como que esperara mucho, ya que siempre soy yo la que tiene que recoger toda su desastre."

Zangya bufó mientras se recuperaba del golpe.

"Considérate con suerte. No tendrás que preocuparte por su desorden una vez que acabe contigo."

Dicho esto último, las dos féminas continuaron con el combate.

"Urg, en serio, sé que eres una marciana y todo eso, pero no hay excusa para toda esa orzuela." Dijo la rubia con desdén.

Las dos mujeres pelearon un poco en una escaramuza antes de separarse, con Zangya hablando.

"¿Disculpa? ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, Cejas Pobladas? Podría jurar que tienes todo un habitad de insectos en ellas." Contraatacó.

Androide Número 18 se molestó en extremó por el comentario y cargó contra su oponente de nuevo.

Zangya intentó lanzarle una bola de ki verdoso a la chica cibernética, pero la joven llegó antes de que pudiera terminar.

Para la mala suerte de la androide, la mujer de piel verdosa todavía fue capaz de emplear el ataque incompleto estrellando su puño en el rostro de 18, resultado en un disminuido boom. El ataque tuvo fuerza suficiente para aturdir los sentidos y sensores de la cyborg.

Zangya tomó su tiempo para cargar una de sus técnicas especiales: sus gráciles dedos brillaron con energía antes de que de ellos emergieran delicadas filigranas.

Inmediatamente, Zangya lanzó estos hilos en la aún convaleciente 18, envolviéndola con aquellos alambres rojizos. En un instante, la alienígena vertió algo de ki en ellos para empezar a electrocutar a la rubia.

Número 18 gritó de dolor mientras luchaba para desligarse de aquellos cables.

"Es inútil, Cejas Pobladas. Estos hilos empezarán a drenar tu ki: entre más luches, más rápido vaciaras tu ki. Es completamente fútil: estás perdida." Explicó con una sonrisa maligna en su perfecto rostro de jade claro.

La rubia lucho un poco, antes de comenzar a reír histéricamente mientras era electrocutada. Esto puso nerviosa a la alienígena de cabellera ígnea.

"¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? ¿Acaso eres tan sadomasoquista que terminaste por disfrutarlo?" Recalcó Zangya con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

Androide 18 continuó carcajeándose antes de responder:

"¿En verdad creíste que un ataque cómo ese iba a detenerme? Si realmente lo quisiera, podría salir de esta justo ahora."

"De ninguna manera. Drenaría tu energía antes de que eso pudiera suceder." Dijo Zangya, concentrándose para acelerar el proceso de vaciado

18 hizo una mueca al ver un intento tan fútil: si tan sólo supiera…

"Puedes quedarte allí parada y hacerlo durante una semana, pero ni así sentiría nada." Recalcó con altivez.

"Palabras…Cejas Pobladas… Puras, huecas y vacías palabras… Pronto guardarás silencio, te lo prometo." Gruñó la alienígena.

Entonces, Androide 18 arranco los hilos de su cuerpo, despedazando las hebras con sus propias manos. Los hilos relucían con chispas de electricidad mientras sus trozos llovían sobre la ciudad.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Las expresiones de la alienígena iban desde el descreimiento hasta el temor.

"Para tu información, Señorita Orzuela, yo no soy una simple y débil humana, como supongo que ustedes lo asumieron. Yo soy una androide con una fuente de energía ilimitada. Me molesta no poder usarla para hacer crecer mi cabello, pero es muy útil. ¡Ahora es mi turno!"

Zangya no salía aún de la sorpresa cuando recibió un codazo justo en la nariz, un rodillazo en su estómago y un impacto en la nuca: su cuerpo se estrelló en un camino descendente.

Número 18 sonrió de lado antes de que un puñetazo colisionara contra su mejilla. Ella frunció el ceño a aquel atrevido que la había golpeado, que resultó no ser solamente uno: Bido, Bujin, y Kogu levitaban en el aire.

"Lo admito, ustedes dos son más fuertes de lo que creímos. Merecen crédito por ello." Dijo Bido.

"Sip, ¡no nos habíamos divertido tanto en… aproximadamente… una eternidad!" Complementó Kogu.

"Parece que tendremos que ponernos serios." Agregó Bujin.

Y Número 18 frunció el entrecejo de nuevo a la vista de todos ellos. ¿Dónde estaba 17?

"Lo que sea. Al final, todos ustedes van a morir de todas formas."

"Moción aprobada, hermanita. Es tiempo de encargarnos de todos esos perdedores." Dijo el chico alineándose con su gemela.

La rubia se percató de que su hermano llevaba todas las ropas hechas girones y la cara llena de raspaduras diminutas.

"¡Parece que Miss Orzuela dio todo un espectáculo antes de que yo terminará con ella!"

"No empieces con eso, 18. Me tomó por sorpresa: no creí que una chica pudiera ser tan poderosa."

"Por favor, esa es la peor excusa que ha salido de tus labios, 17."

Su intercambio de bromas hubiera continuado de no haber escuchado las risitas provenientes de los tres alienígenas presentes.

"Discuten como si estuvieran casados o algo por el estilo." Se mofó Bujin.

"Dijeron que eran hermano y hermana…" Dijo Kogu.

Bido se volteó hacia Kogu y Bujin para pronunciar las siguientes palabras repletas de sabiduría, y profunda reflexión:

"Chico, tienes que entender que algunas personas están enfermas, o mal de la cabeza, y hacen cosas que no deberían… esos dos son un excelente ejemplo…digo, se nota a leguas…" Bido estaba notablemente preocupado con la idea de 'incesto' paseándose por su mente: los terrícolas eran algo extraños…

Los dos androides escucharon lo dicho por Bido e instantáneamente enfurecieron.

"¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar con eso, Mohawk?" Preguntó un17 muy molesto.

"Yo no estoy tratando de insinuar nada sobre ustedes. Tan sólo la forma en la que los dos hablan y se dicen cosas entre ustedes me dice el tipo de relación que llevan y, francamente, no lo apruebo. Los hermanos y las hermanas no deben de hacer ese tipo de cosas… no es natural…"

Las palabras de Bido convirtieron a 18 en una furia:

"¿Qué diablos crees saber con respecto a nuestra relación? Eres un fenómeno del espacio exterior. En caso de que ninguno de ustedes, locos de remate, no lo sepan, mi hermano y yo NO estamos involucrados en ESE TIPO de relación. Eso es simplemente asqueroso."

Androide 17 frunció el ceño ligeramente al estuchar todo, pero inmediatamente se recuperó y habló de nuevo.

"¡Ya lo dijo ella! No andamos en esas cosas. El que estemos juntos todo el tiempo no significa que nos involucremos con el otro de ESA manera… Pero solamente por insinuarlo voy a asegurarme de que todos ustedes reciban una lenta y muy dolorosa muerte." Decretó 17.

La agrupación extraterrestre empezó a reír de nuevo ante tal amenaza.

"Les diré que estábamos jugando con ustedes. ¡Ahora, es tiempo de ponernos serios!" Dijo Bido, el del mohawk.

"Hay que esperar por Zangya. No podemos empezar sin ella." Le recordó Kogu.

"¡Aquí estoy abajo! ¡Denme un Segundo!" Avisó Zangya desde el piso mientras se las arreglaba para cavar y liberarse del cráter que, inadvertidamente ella había creado. La fémina pronto elevó el aura que la rodeaba y voló para unirse a sus camaradas.

"Ya era hora, Zang. ¡Hay que enseñarles a estos dos rufianes lo que significa meterse con los Soldados de la Galaxia!" Dijo Bujin.

Los cuatro soldados espaciales alzaron sus brazos y bramaron al unísono.

"Número 18, algo me dice que estaremos en un gran problema si dejamos que terminen. Hay que ir a detenerlos."

"Tú eres el jefe, querido hermano."

Los dos androides volaron a toda velocidad en dirección a las cuatro brillantes figuras para detener cualquier estado de poder que intentaran alcanzar. Para la mala suerte de los gemelos cibernéticos, los soldados galácticos ya habían terminado sus transformaciones.

Cada uno de los cuatro alienígenas parecía haber crecido, incluso Bido, quien ahora era de un tamaño masivo.

El tono cerceta de sus pieles se había coloreado hasta llegar a un verde limón y claro. El cabello de Zangya parecía haberse vuelto largo y esponjado, de un ligero tinte naranja requemado; Bujin, ahora que su bandana había sido removida por el viento, mostraba una salvaje cresta de pelo rojo; Kogu había aumentado su estatura y musculatura, lo picos de su cabello rojo y crespo se revolvían en todas direcciones; Bido había aumentado su envergadura drásticamente mientras sus músculos rebosaban con el poder que portaba, su corte mohawk se acentuaba en un peligroso rojo oscuro y sanguinolento.

Ambos hermanos alzaron su guardia.

"Y bien, ¿qué les parece si nos preparamos para un segundo round?" Resonó la voz de Bido mientras el cuarteto guerrero cargaba contra el dúo cibernético.

Está sería una pelea de verdad.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** Gracias a todos por leer, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	19. Tregua

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos del nombre de "Dragon Ball Z" pertenecen exclusivamente a Akira Toriyama. No me pertenece esta franquicia ni me beneficio monetariamente de la redacción de esta historia.

**Nota de Traductor:** Algunas pequeñas modificaciones fueron hechas en la versión hispana de este capítulo, aunque estas no cambian la esencia ni el contenido del fanfic original.

Les agradecería mucho un par de comentarios con respecto a la historia, que ya va acercándose a su fin. Nos leemos.

**Nota de Autor:** Hola, chicos, hay muchas cosas sucediendo en este momento. Por fin estamos empezando con la 'carne' de la historia, y me emociona poder escribir esta parte de la historia finalmente. Con eso dicho, a pesar que las probabilidades están severamente en contra de los peleadores humanos y que toda esperanza parece perdida, no teman, ya tengo el final listo y todo tendrá sentido muy pronto. Disfruten el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"  
**(Who would have thought?)

_Escrito en inglés por_**wingsofseyfert12  
**(antiguo mrbignerd)

_Traducido por__**Esplandian**_

**Capítulo XIX**

Los dos androides estaban en graves aprietos.

Parecía que en el momento en el que esos guerreros se transformaron se volvieron algo totalmente diferente: eran más salvajes, más crueles… pero lo más importante de todo era que se habían hecho mucho más fuertes.

De hecho, la cantidad de fuerza que habían ganado era francamente escalofriante. En su estado anterior los androides 17 y 18 podían manejarlos individualmente sin ningún problema, pero ahora parecía que les iba a tomar el trabajo de ambos, y alguna ayuda extra, para eliminar a uno solo.

Para empeorar las cosas, los gemelos cibernéticos también estaban en desventaja numérica: la situación era sombría.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

Al agacharse, Androide 17 apenas evadió un golpe de segador proveniente de Bido, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en un contraataque fue tomado por sorpresa con una dura patada a su sección media (cortesía de Zangya). El pelinegro hizo una mueca de dolor y por una vez agradeció al Doctor Gero por haberle infundido elementos tales como el titanio y otros metales resistentes a su esqueleto (de otra forma habría terminado con las costillas rotas).

El androide masculino volteó ferozmente hacia Zangya, tomó una de sus piernas y procedió a girarla. La extraterrestre no iba a permitir eso, así que lanzo una ráfaga de ki al rostro del pelinegro. Número 17 fue forzado a soltar a Zangya para esquivar el ataque de energía.

Desafortunadamente, Bujin le propinó un rodillazo que conecto sólidamente con el diafragma del joven cibernético. 17 no pudo evitar llevarse las manos al estómago e intentar reganar su aliento: estaba totalmente vulnerable. Antes de que Bujin sacara provecho, 18 intervino con una patada voladora, con la que logró alejarlo.

Bujin recibió la patada en el rostro y terminó noqueado, pero se recuperó rápidamente y sonrió. Androide 18 frunció el ceño, notando que su ataque no había causado demasiado daño.

"¿Hey, 17, te encuentras bien?" Preguntó la rubia un poco preocupada.

"¡Argg! Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por salvarme el pellejo, hermanita."

"Me quedarás debiendo una para después de que nos encarguemos de estos payasos." Dijo 18 con confianza, a pesar de saber que se encontraban en una situación tan sombría.

"Espero que tengas razón." Dijo el pelinegro mientras volaba para ir al reencuentro de sus atacantes.

Androide 17 involucró a Bido en una escaramuza, quien parecía haber estado de pie y observando por un tiempo.

"Hey, muchacho, no eres malo del todo. ¿No te gustaría unirte a nosotros? Hay suficientes planetas que purgar, suficientes vidas con las que terminar. Los viajes y la paga tampoco están mal. ¿Qué d'ces?" Ofreció Bido con una sonrisa retorcida.

La única respuesta fue un fiero puñetazo en su boca. El ataque no hirió a Bido demasiado, pero lo forzó a escupir un diente.

"Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte, muchacho. Ahora es mi turno de regresarte el favor." Dijo el extraterrestre del mohawk con una mueca llena de maldad, poco antes de desfasarse.

Androide 17 hizo lo mismo antes de iniciar un combate a híper-velocidad. Para su mala suerte, la fuerza de Bido no era lo único que se había incrementado con su transformación. Bido era mucho más rápido, y17 era abrumado por no poder seguirle el paso a el alienígena.

El guerrero del mohawk, y barba de candado, aterrizaba varios golpes en el cuerpo del androide, y le dio el tiro de gracia con una rodilla que fue a estrellarse en la quijada de 17 y un golpe de hacha que mando al muchacho cibernético a precipitarse a altas velocidades. Cuando el pelinegro impactó el piso con la fuerza de un asteroide, una nube de polvo se levando del cráter al que dio origen inadvertidamente.

No le iba mejor a Androide Número 18, ya que Zangya, Bujin y Kogu la estaban atacando simultáneamente. La rubia hacia todo lo posible para defenderse, pero en contra de tres oponentes más fuertes no quedaba mucho que pudiera hacer. Ella estaba siendo aporreada de izquierda a derecha y ni siquiera tenía oportunidad de defenderse. Esos tres eran demasiado rápido.

Para empeorar las cosas, Bido acababa de terminar con 17 y volaba hacia 18, arreglándoselas para atacarla por la espalda y aprisionarla con ambos brazos.

"¡Suéltame!" Rugió 18 en sus intentos de zafarse del agarre del gigantesco extraterrestre.

"Perdona, pero no podrá ser así. Les prometí a mis amigos un buen saco de entrenamiento, y tú eres tan buena como cualquier otro." Sonrió Bido malignamente.

Antes de que Androide 18 pudiera reaccionar, Kogu apareció de la nada e impactó un feroz ataque a su sección media con la empuñadura de su espada. La adolescente artificial sintió como el aire de sus pulmones era forzosamente expulsado mientras trataba, en vano, de recobrar su aliento.

No le fue dado ni un respiro, ya que Zangya aterrizó un feroz gancho en la cara de la rubia, dejando una terrible marca roja que se convertiría en un feo moretón si se le daba suficiente tiempo. Bujin vino y apartó a Zangya fuera de su camino, empezando a ametrallar a una apurada Androide 18 con una serie de puñetazos y patadas.

Número 18 estaba en completa agonía a causa de la golpiza, pero no tanto como el saber que no saldría de ésta. ¿Dónde andaba 17? ¿Acaso ya lo habrían matado?

Un terrible impacto en la frente casi la hizo caer inconsciente. La rubia empezó a sumirse en la desesperación: no había forma de salir de esta situación, y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, ella estaba siendo superada completamente por esos fenómenos.

Su cabello amarillo estaba siendo jalado con aspereza mientras su rostro era tironeado: era Bujin.

"Si nos ruegas, lindura, puede que te dejemos vivir para nuestro entretenimiento."

Androide 18 le escupió en la cara por toda respuesta.

"¡Tú! ¡Te mataré!" Rugió Bujin mientras concentraba ki en una de sus palmas, sin duda para alancear a la chica cibernética con el rayo.

El androide femenino cerró sus ojos y esperó a que la muerte llegara en cualquier segundo, sabiendo que no tendría escapatoria.

De pronto, ella oyó un gritó sofocado y un chapoteo de un líquido frío que la salpicaba. La llave que la sujetaba terminó por soltar los brazos de 18, liberándola en el proceso. Al abrir sus ojos, ella miró en shock a Bujin, quien tenía un agujero abierto justo donde solía estar su corazón. El rostro del alienígena portaba una mirada de sorpresa inconmensurable antes de que su cuerpo sucumbiera y cayera en el piso… muerto…

Androide 18 miro su ropa para encontrarla manchada de una sangre purpurea: era asqueroso.

"Ese fue un buen disparo, hermanito Grulla. Veo que la edad no ha afectado tu puntería." Dijo una voz que sonaba envejecida y curtida.

"Bah, eso fue muy sencillo. Mi oponente estaba demasiado ocupado con esa oxidada hojalata, y pagó el precio justo por su descuido." Dijo el hombre de trenza.

Los tres soldados galácticos no se tomaron a bien las palabras del asesino profesional.

"Mataste a Bujin. Ustedes cuatro van a morir una miserable y dolorosa muerte." Sentenció Bido con furia en sus ojos.

"Me encantaría ver que siquiera lo intentaran. Hoy estoy ofreciendo un descuento de tres víctimas por el precio de una." Escupió con crueldad el mercenario.

De nuevo, la batalla dio inicio; pero en esta ocasión, los Soldados de la Galaxia se enfrentaron contra los humanos. Androide Número 18 estaba un poco confundida al observar a los humanos. ¿Estaban de su lado o no? No estaba segura, así que decidió ser precavida.

Por su parte, los humanos no sobrellevaban la situación tan bien como les hubiera gustado.

Aunque Tao Pai Pai había sido capaz de matar a Bujin con un certero y oportuno Dodonpa, él no iba a tomar a nadie más por sorpresa, ya que estaba completamente ocupado en pelear contra Bido e iba perdiendo para variar.

"¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Vaya qué eres bueno atacando por la espalda, pero parece que no lo eres sosteniendo en una pelea limpia!" Rugió Bido precipitándose como un toro sobre Tao.

El menor de los hermanos Grulla intentaba afanosamente bloquear los golpes, pero Bido era tan poderoso que los brazos de Tao ya ardían con moretones a causa de bloquear los ataques de ese extraterrestre.

Yajirobe y Kogu se enfrascaban en su propia pelea: cada uno intentando cortar en menestra al otro con sus respectivas espadas.

"No eres tan malo, greñudo. Es una lástima que yo sea mucho mejor que tú. Tomaré esa prolija espada tuya y te rebanare como salami." Dijo Kogu con soberbia.

Yajirobe, irritado, disparó de vuelta.

"Te rostizare a fuego lento una vez que termine de trinchar tu carne." Dijo el samurái con un talante serio, ya que no sería la primera vez que comería algo relativamente humanoide. Con todo dicho, los dos continuaron con su duelo de espadas.

Chi-Chi tenía por contrincante a Zangya. La hija de Ox-Satán intentó una patada circular, pero la alienígena la capturó con facilidad.

"Pobrecilla. Estas tan demacrada que ya puedo ver las canas en esa espantosa maraña de jungla que llamas cabello." Provocó la extraterrestre tratando de maniobrar un codazo debajo de la pierna de la morena, sin duda tratando de romperla.

La viuda vio esto y lanzó una ráfaga de ki que fue a dar directo a la cara de Zangya. Con ello, Chi-Chi logró que la soltaran para tomar ventaja. Para su mala suerte, la mujer de piel verde se había recuperado más rápido de lo que esperaba, proyectando un brazo fuera y pescando a Chi-Chi del cuello, lo que la alienígena aprovecho para empezar a ahogarla.

La descendiente de Ox-Satán no daba crédito a la tremenda fuerza que poseía esa mujer del espacio exterior. Sus dedos cavaban su garganta fácilmente, y Chi-Chi ya podía sentir como el mundo se tornaba difuso a su alrededor.

"Eres tan débil que es patético. Acabare contigo para que no sufras cuando te aparezcan más arrugas. Sé que me lo agradecerás, lo sé." Dijo Zangya con una cruel sonrisa asomando de sus perfectos y delicados labios.

Chi-Chi no pudo hacer absolutamente nada mientras su cuerpo perdía toda fuerza. Sin embargo, antes de que Zangya pudiera terminar con ella, un pie colisionó con la mejilla de la villana, mandando a la alienígena lejos y liberando a la viuda.

La guerrera humana empezó a inhalar el precioso aire mientras levantaba su vista para reconocer al viejo maestro como su salvador.

"En mi larga vida, jamás creí que vería a una mujer más terrorífica que tú." Dijo Roshi en un tono desenfadado.

"Coff. ¡Guardé silencio! Coff." Tosió Chi-Chi tratando re reganar el aliento.

Mientras tanto, Androide Número 18 observaba las batallas que tomaban lugar frente a sus ojos y se preguntaba por lo que debía hacer. Fue entonces que 17, quien se las había arreglado para recuperarse de su anterior paliza, se le unió. Las ropas del pelinegro estaban hechas un absoluto desastre a causa de la sangre que emanaba de algunas cortadillas.

"Ya era hora de que despertaras de tu siesta, hermanito." Dijo 18 con sarcasmo.

"Lo que sea…" Número 17 todavía estaba molesto por haber sido derrotado por esos extraterrestres.

"Que dices... Parece que esos humanos tienen algo en contra de los piratas espaciales. ¿Nos quedamos a verlos, los asesinamos o nos unimos a ellos?" Curioseó la rubia.

Androide 17 escudriñó el campo de batalla e instantáneamente reconoció a los humanos. 18 estaba muerta cuando esos humanos habían acudido a luchar contra él, teniéndoselas que arreglar por cuenta propia.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al reconocer a Chi-Chi.

Número 17 estaba un tanto contrariado. Odiaba a los humanos, y la idea de unir fuerzas con ellos le revolvía el estómago. Por otro lado, si NO se unía a ellos… tendría que admitir que él y su hermana morirían a manos de esos ridículos piratas, aunque hubiera un alienígena menos. Simplemente eran demasiado rápidos y fuertes.

Lo decidió. Por mucho que le disgustara, uniría fuerzas con los humanos, y una vez que eliminaran a esos fenómenos, él y su hermana traicionarían y asesinarían a esos humanos una vez que estuvieran exhaustos. Matarían dos pájaros de un tiro.

"Hay que ponernos de su lado 18. Les están pateando el trasero de todas formas, así que supongo que necesitan ayuda. Después podremos matarlos si nos da la gana." Decidió 17 dibujando una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

"Tú eres el jefe." Dijo 18 con flojera mientras se unían a la batalla de nuevo.

La lucha iba de mal en peor.

Ahora Yajirobe únicamente se mantenía a la defensa, ya que apenas podía mantenerle el paso a Kogu. El samurái errante ya llevaba varias cortaduras resultantes del agresivo manejo de la espada del que hacía gala Kogu, y Yajirobe evadía apenas lo suficiente para que no atravesara ninguno de sus puntos vitales.

A pesar de sus reservas, estaba quedando cada vez más exhausto aunque ya no estaba tan bofo. Era cuestión de tiempo antes que Kogu lo acuchillara en un área vital para que el juego se diera por terminado.

Chi-Chi estaba en una situación similar con Zangya. La mujer alienígena era pasmosamente rápida y difícil de alcanzar. Había momentos en los que la viuda de las ingeniaba para GOLPEAR a la extraterrestre, le consternaba descubrir que sus ataques eran anulados con facilidad o no causaban daño alguno.

La hija de Ox-Satán ostentaba varios moretes y molestias, aparte de que aleteaba en ella la inequívoca impresión de que Zangya solamente estaba jugando.

En lo que refería al Maestro Roshi y Tao Pai Pai, los dos peleaban contra Bido, ya que obviamente era el miembro más fuerte de los soldados galácticos restantes.

Incluso con los dos juntos, apenas podían seguirle el paso al gigantesco alienígena. Ambos estaban recibiendo una paliza, aunque tal vez no tan mala como la de sus camaradas ya que eran los de mayor experiencia del grupo.

Así que recibieron un cierto alivio cuando los dos androides vinieron y se las ingeniaron para atacar a Kogu y a Zangya lejos de sus presas, dando a Chi-Chi y a Yajirobe el muy necesitado intermedio para respirar. Roshi y Tao, viendo el nuevo giro de las cosas, se les unieron para reagruparse, tratando de idear un plan para vencer a los piratas intergalácticos.

Los tres soldados de la galaxia los dejaron agruparse, divirtiéndose.

"Parece que las chatarras han decidido pelear después de todo." Comentó desdeñoso el mundialmente famoso asesino. Androide 17 le dio una terrible mirada.

"Estaban siendo machacados tan duro que sentimos pena y quisimos ayudar." Dijo 17 con sarcasmo.

"Mocoso insolente-"Rugió Tao, sacando a flote lo peor a causa de su temperamento. Fue detenido por Kame-Sennin.

"Tranquilo, Hermanito Grulla. No hay necesidad de exaltarse. Parece que el par está dispuesto a ayudarnos, a pesar de ser nuestros enemigos." Dijo Roshi con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Correcto, viejo. Parece que esos fenómenos de circo son más fuertes de lo que pensamos. ¿Así que, tregua hasta que esos tipejos estén muertos? Después de todo, no aplican garantías." Ofreció Androide 17 extendiendo su mano.

Kame-sennin lo reconsideró seriamente. En verdad no quería unir fuerzas con los androides. ELLOS eran los que habían dejado la Tierra en un estado lamentable, y ELLOS eran quienes habían asesinado a sus amigos y familiares. El entrenamiento que él y sus camaradas habían sobrellevado era precisamente para acabar con ESOS mismos androides.

Aunque supiera todo eso, sabía que solos no podrían luchar contra esos extraterrestres. El poder que poseían los androides podría ser suficiente para inclinar la balanza a su favor. Esta no sería la primera vez que una precaria alianza era acordada, igual había sucedido con Goku y Piccolo hace ya tanto, cuando Raditz aterrizo en la Tierra. Roshi suspiró, aceptando la mano del androide y apretándola con decisión.

"Estamos con ustedes, pero como dijiste, una vez que esto termine no aplican garantías." Anunció un serio Kame-Sennin.

Androide Número 17 rió.

"Felicidades. Han extendido su sentencia de muerte unas cuantas horas. Me alegra que tomaran la decisión correcta." Recalcó con una media sonrisa.

Una vez que los dos retiraron sus manos empezaron a formular una estrategia.

Muten Roshi apuntó a Androide 18 y Yajirobe.

"Ustedes dos pelearan con el tipo de la espada. Por lo que pude ver, Yajirobe puede encargarse de él con un movimiento potente, pero no puede mantenerse a su ritmo. En cuanto a ti, sé que eres muy rápida y que puedes ocuparte de ese extraño espadachín lo suficiente hasta que Yajirobe pueda terminar con él de un golpe letal." Dijo el Maestro Tortuga.

"Ya veo. ¿Así que soy la carnada, huh? Suena algo peligroso, puede que muera en el intento. Es arriesgado, pero me agrada. Aparte de viejo eres muy astuto, te lo concedo." Número 18 acompañó el cumplido guiñándole un ojo, además de dedicarle una sonrisita.

La cara de Roshi se volvió roja al instante. La androide era un pimpollo encantador, imposible negarlo, pero el ermitaño no podía dejarse distraer por ella. Sus vidas pendían de un hilo.

Entonces se viró hacia 17 y Chi-Chi, frunciendo el ceño. En verdad no quería que esos dos trabajaran juntos, especialmente considerando el resultado de su último combate, pero no podía pensar en una combinación mejor entre ellos.

"Ustedes dos pelearan con la chica alienígena que se encuentra por allá. Chi-Chi puede seguirle el ritmo hasta cierto grado, pero no tiene el poder necesario para eliminarla de un golpe. Pero estoy seguro de que tú, muchacho, eres lo suficientemente fuerte para darle de que hablar a esa extraterrestre." Le dijo Roshi al Androide 17.

"¿Entonces… por qué esta señora no mata a la chica espacial? Odio decirlo, pero ella me dejó hecho añicos la última vez que peleamos, ¿Por qué no hace ese truco raro que utilizo en mí en esa ocasión?" Pregunto 17, un tanto molesto. En VERDAD no quería que le emparejaran con su antiguo verdugo.

Androide 18 giró su cabeza en sorpresa por esa revelación. ¿A qué se refería con eso de que la mujer lo 'dejó hecho añicos? Ella nunca había escuchado a su hermano decir algo como eso. Tendría que preguntarle una vez que todo esto acabara.

Chi-Chi se dirigió a 17, a quien se le bajaron los humos cuando la escuchó hablar.

"P-parece ser que tan sólo fue cosa de una vez. No he podido regresar a ese estado de poder desde nuestra pelea." Confesó la viuda.

"Señora, será mejor que averigüe una forma, y pronto, por el bien de todos." Refunfuñó 17.

Roshi continuó hablando de la estrategia a seguir.

"Yo y Grulla atacaremos al grandote de allá, igual que antes. Tengo un plan que lo dejara fuera."

"Supongo que eso es todo, huh. Bien, a seguir con todo eso." Dijo Androide 17 volando directo a su oponente. El resto le siguió.

"Parece que esos debiluchos terminaron con su parloteó." Anunció Bido con una mueca malvada

"No les hará ningún bien: ya los doy por muertos." Sentenció Kogu desenfundando su espada.

"Acabemos de una vez. Todo este sudor arruina mi cabello." Se quejó Zangya.

Inmediatamente cada guerrero galáctico se enfrentó contra dos guerreros retomando así la batalla.

Número 18 fue directo a Kogu, los dos enfrascándose en un acalorado, supersónico asalto. Kogu atentó un corte vertical, pero la rubia lo bloqueó con su brazo. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la espada logro herirla, pero no gravemente.

Ignorando el dolor, 18 envió una palma que se estrelló en el rostro de Kogu. Normalmente, este ataque habría mandado a su oponente lanzándolo varios cientos de yardas a lo lejos, pero se sintió algo consternada al descubrir que no lo había hecho ceder ni una pulgada.

En respuesta, Kogu agarró el brazo con el que era atacado y lo llevó directo a la espalda de la androide, jalándolo en una posición antinatural.

Androide 18 apretó su dientes tratando de no gritar. La fuerza de ese fenómeno era tremenda y la rubia ya empezaba a sentir la presión de la fuerza ejercida sobre su brazo; un poco más, y éste se hubiera trozado en dos desde el codo.

Fue entonces que Yajirobe aprovechó y canalizó cuanto ki pudo en la hoja de su katana intentando perforar el corazón de Kogu.

Percibiendo, a su espalda, una innegable intención de matar, Kogu se giró para ver a Yajirobe acercándose para exterminarlo. Sabiendo que no sería capaz de salir de ésta sin una herida, Kogu dejó ir a 18 y se trasladó a su izquierda para que la katana no golpeara ningún punto vital.

El samurái se sintió algo decepcionado por no atinarle en el corazón, pero agradecía el que hubiera ido al lado derecho del pecho del alienígena, causándole una herida notoria a causa de la perforación.

Kogu no estaba contento con lo sucedido, rugiendo entre rabia y dolor. Voló de regreso para poder desencajar la espada fuera de su pecho antes de abalanzarse sobre Yajirobe, con su katana en lo alto como si intentara guillotinarle la cabeza.

El otrora gordo inquilino del Maestro Karin bloqueó el ataque. Kogu respondió con un amplio movimiento para destripar a Yajirobe. El samurái paró la espada de Kogu, y maniobró con el hombro.

Kogu fue impactado en el pecho y derribado de espaldas un poco, apenas se recuperaba mientras que Androide 18, quien había estado acumulando ki en su puño por un rato, fue hacia adelante y extendió su palma directo al estómago expuesto de Kogu.

La rubia tenía algunas dificultades, pero logró conseguir suficiente fuerza mientras cavaba con su puño dentro de Kogu, haciendo otro agujero en aquel cuerpo alienígena.

Si eso hubiera sido humano, hubieran quedado en shock a causa de la sangre perdida, pero Kogu no era humano y está acción parecía encolerizarlo más mientras él lanzaba un puntapié en la cara de la rubia, mandándola lejos.

Yajirobe acudió de nuevo, listo para terminar esta batalla de una vez por todas, pero Kogu tenía otros planes, ya que súbitamente invocó aquellos hilos que atraparon al samurái. Yajirobe intentó desasirse pero eran demasiados, y se encontró aprisionado, con la electricidad fluyendo a través de su cuerpo mientras gritaba de dolor. Al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más débil.

Androide 18 le dirigió una mirada Kogu mientras que éste se carcajeaba.

"¡Tengo a tu amigo ahora! ¡Si mueves un musculo, lo asesinare!" Amenazó el espadachín galáctico sintiendo que por fin tenía ventaja.

La rubia sonrió con sarcasmo y altanería.

"¿Esa COSA? ¿Mi amigo? Te equivocas, fenómeno. No me importa para nada lo que pienses hacerle a esa basura humana.

Ese comportamiento sorprendió a Kogu ligeramente, pero reanudó su mueca y sus palabras:

"Alardeas. Los tuyos tienden a ser demasiado sentimentales cuando sus amigos son torturados. Tal vez necesito recordártelo." Pronunció con crueldad, enviando otra ola de electricidad al capturado Yajirobe, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

La rubia había tenido suficiente: prefirió precipitarse a toda velocidad sobre un desprevenido Kogu, maniobrando su codo en una herida abierta sobre el hombro derecho del extraterrestre.

Gritando a causa del dolor inflingido por la androide, Kogu soltó al Yajirobe al utilizar una brillante palma cargada de energía para golpear a 18 en la nuca.

Androide 18 no esperaba ese ataque, por lo que no reacciono a tiempo: el mundo desaparecía frente a su visión entre cientos de blancas estrellas que la llevaban a la inconciencia.

Kogu logró asir a Número 18 antes de que ella cayera, alzándola únicamente por el pelo. Acercó el rostro de la androide al suyo para pasar su lengua por la sonrosada mejilla de ella.

"Me divertiré contigo un buen rato. Me cobrare lo que me hiciste sufrir con este maldito agujero en el estómago." Dijo Kogu con una mueca de crueldad.

Fue desafortunado, o afortunado, que Kogu todavía estuviera severamente debilitado por sus heridas, tanto que no pudo percibir a Yajirobe atacándole por la espalda mientras clavaba su katana en el corazón del alienígena, ensartándola con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

La imagen clara del samurái se reflejó en su pupila.

"M-maldito seas."

Escupió gorjeando sangre que manaba de su garganta contra los dientes apretados en odio. Ojos enturbiándose cuando Yajirobe, resollando, hundió la daga todavía más hondo, haciendo caer a Kogu de los cielos. Muerto.

Número 18 también cayó, pero fue sostenida de un brazo por Yajirobe, quien apenas podía volar a pesar de su cansancio. Alzó su katana..

"Parece que voy a tener que matarte por ahora, y ¡al viento fresco! Estoy seguro que nos matarían de no andar metidos en este lío. Ustedes dos no fueron más que puros problemas, arruinando un mundo perfectamente bueno. Por ustedes, no he tenido una buena comida en años." Yajirobe frunció el entrecejo mientras levantaba su espalda, dispuesto a cercenarle la cabeza a la androide.

El ataque vino de la nada: Yajirobe sintió una ráfaga atravesar su cuerpo.

Apenas podía creer que su vista le fallara. Lo último que vio antes que la oscuridad lo dominara fue a una criatura verde, semejante a un escarabajo tomando a la androide rubia entre unas manos que no lo parecían.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Chi-Chi hacia todo lo posible para distraer a Zangya. Número 17 dijo que podía acabar con la alienígena de un ataque, pero necesitaba tiempo para reunir la cantidad de energía requerida para hacerlo.

La viuda luchaba por su vida y para mantener a Zangya ocupada. Desafortunadamente, la mujer alienígena era muy poderosa. Aunque similares en velocidad, la guerrera humana simplemente no podía herir a la extraterrestre: parecía que sus ataques servían para hacer a la chica galáctica reír.

Por otro lado, Chi-Chi no podía continuar contra Zangya. Los ataques de la mujer de piel verde la cansaban y a penas lograba mantener sus brazos arriba para bloquear con lo lastimados que estaban.

"Ríndete de una vez, abuela. Da pena ver a una mujer de tu edad tratando de parecer joven." Se mofó Zangya.

"G-guarde silencio, señorita. ¡Ya veremos cómo quedara ese linda carita tuya una vez que acabe contigo!" Rugió la hija de Ox-Satán.

"Vaya, vaya, no hay necesidad de ponerse celosa." Remarcó con una sonrisa condescendiente Zangya, mientras dirigía una patada elevada a la frente de su contrincante.

Chi-Chi logró bloquear el golpe con su brazo, pero igualmente rechinó los dientes por el dolor que le causaba esa saña extra en el ataque. La humana intentó contrarrestarlo con una palma extendida contra el pecho de Zangya. Hubo un impactó, pero sin el efecto deseado, ya que la mujer lo evadió, encogiéndose de hombros como si se tratara de nada.

"¿Qué se suponía que era eso? ¿Un ataque o una caricia del tipo romántico? De cualquier forma, no pensé que una señora como usted tuviera esas inclinaciones." Dijo Zangya un pelín sorprendida.

"Eres una malpensada." Escupió la viuda.

"Palabras, anciana, puras palabras." Dijo Zangya, abalanzándose con un rodillazo intencionado contra el estómago de Chi-Chi.

La viuda logró detenerlo con ambas manos. Utilizando su propia rodilla para impulsarse logró darle a Zangya en la cabeza con un puntapié de hacha.

El puntapié fue detenido por la alienígena, quien formaba una cruz sobre su cabeza con ambos brazos. Chi-Chi utilizo su otra pierna para patear a Zangya en la mejilla, haciéndola retroceder unos centímetros. Una pequeña cortada podía ser vista en la mejilla de la extraterrestre: ella no estaba contenta.

"¡Vieja bruja! ¡Pagaras caro por ésto!" Bufó Zangya antes de lanzar los delgados cables a su oponente.

En cuanto tocaron su cuerpo, Chi-Chi percibió como su energía era drenada mientras ella languidecía. Poco duró aquello, pues se vio obligada a gritar cuando sintió una corriente eléctrica envolviéndola.

"Si, abuela… ¡voy a freírte hasta que quedes en los huesos! ¡Así que muere!"

Era una lástima que Zangya no estuviera atenta de su entorno, ya que 17 la sorprendió por la espalda con un puño imbuido del ki que había estado amasando desde el inicio de la pelea, puñetazo que fue a estrellarse en la nuca de la alienígena.

El efecto fue espantoso: luz y sesos y sangre purpurea.

"Es una lástima. Y ella era bastante bonita, por cierto. Pero supongo que todo lo que empieza bien termina bien." Dijo Número 17 limpiando su mano con la pañoleta que llevaba al cuello.

Algo captó la atención de androide de cabello azabache mientras observaba a Chi-Chi precipitándose al suelo. El joven cibernético extendió su brazo y procedió a concentrar energía para matarla. Pero entonces, por alguna razón desconocida él se detuvo, se calmó y disipó el ataque.

"Señora, agradezca que estoy de buen humor. La dejare vivir por el día de hoy." Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Fue entonces que 17 escuchó un grito de agonía que lo hizo virarse hacia la dirección de la que provenía. Allí, a unos cientos de yardas, vio al melenudo llamado Yajirobe con un hoyo abierto y cayendo en el suelo, y a una cosa-insecto que llevaba en sus brazos a su inconsciente hermana.

De inmediato, 17 voló directo hacia la criatura: no iba a dejar que Número 18 muriera de nuevo, no esta vez.

* * *

Los dos, el Maestro Roshi y Tao Pai Pai se presionaban para seguirle el ritmo a Bido. Aunque no era el más rápido de los Soldados Galácticos, era el que pegaba más fuerte; y Tao y Roshi se aseguraban de evitar sus golpes.

Continuaron por un rato. Ambos estaban consternados al notar que sus ataques simplemente no hacían daño alguno.

El mercenario recurrió a atacar los puntos susceptibles e, incluso entonces, apenas y desconcertaban al colosal alienígena. Tao aterrizó un potente puñetazo en la garganta del extraterrestre, normalmente eso era suficiente para triturar la laringe de alguien, pero aquello únicamente sirvió para hacer que Bido gruñera un poco.

Roshi usualmente seguiría con una serie de golpes y patadas, pero encontró que el cuerpo de esta criatura parecía hecho de acero. Nada que le lanzaran parecía lastimarlo.

Pronto, lograron poner distancia entre ellos y el extraterrestre de Mohawk y barba de candado, quien se mofaba de ellos con notorio desprecio.

"Espero que esto no sea todo lo que tengan para ofrecerme, por que si lo es considérense muertos."

Tao estrechó sus ojos antes de dirigirse a su aliado.

"Ese zoquete enorme está en lo correcto. Estaremos muertos si no hacemos algo."

"Bueno, hay una manera de vencer a ese monstruo."

"¡Desembucha de una buena vez, anciano! Esa cosa piensa matarnos, así que será mejor que nos adelantemos a sus intenciones…"

"¿Sabes utilizar el Taiyou-Ken, no es así?"

"Por supuesto que sí."

"Bien, aquí está mi plan: necesito que distraigas al mastodonte por un rato. Tengo una técnica que lo inmovilizará, pero necesito reunir suficiente energía para el ataque. Mantenlo ocupado y entonces utiliza el Taiyou Ken para cegarlo. Ya que estoy usando mis gafas de sol no me dañaras. Una vez que lo hagas será mi turno y lanzare mi técnica, pero eso únicamente lo inmovilizare por un lapso corto. Utiliza ese tiempo sabiamente para acabar con se monstruo utilizando cualquiera de esos ataques letales que siempre guardas bajo la manga."

"Hmm… es lo suficientemente razonable. Más te vale que no te equivoques, anciano, por que de lo contrario te arrastrare al infierno conmigo." Amenazó el mercenario.

"Tengo fe en que esto dará resultado." Dijo Roshi.

Los dos dieron inicio a su plan mientras Tao se abalanzaba sobre Bido. El enorme alienígena reía, sabiendo que a esa delgada y débil criatura le era imposible herirlo.

Al mismo tiempo, Roshi comenzó a reunir un ki que semejaba electricidad arremolinándose en su puño. Soló ocupaba un minuto.

Un minuto le pareció una eternidad a el Mundialmente Famoso Asesino, quien ya que empezaba a ser apaleado. Cada ataque proveniente de Bido, incluso cuando era bloqueado, parecía hacer protestar a los huesos del experimentado asesino.

El menor de los hermanos Grulla trataba de ignorar el dolor haciendo uso de toda su fortaleza y habilidad, pero no tenía mucho tiempo.

"Saben, esto es aburrido. Ya he jugado suficiente con ustedes dos y no tienen nada que ofrecerme. Sencillamente, voy a matarlos a los dos ahora mismo." Intimidó Bido.

Tao echó un vistazo para encontrar al gigantesco extraterrestre rodeado de una aura verde que marcaba una elevación en su poder de pelea. Mientras que normalmente él hubiera estado aterrorizado por aquel poder tan abrumador, todo en lo que esto resultaba era en precioso tiempo extra.

Entonces, la voz telepática de Roshi resonó en la mente del mercenario.

_¡Estoy listo! ¡Hazlo, ahora!_

Bido miró en dirección de Tao, un tanto decepcionado al fijarse que el delgaducho de la trenza no temblaba de miedo. Ah, pero él le daría una razón para hacerlo…

"¡Voy! ¡Despídete de tu patética vida!"

El menor de los hermanos Grulla puso las manos sobre sus ojos.

"Pero qué tonto… ¡Taiyo-ken!"

Un destello de luz encegueció al extraterrestre de forma instantánea.

"¡Mis ojos! ¿Qué le hicieron a mis ojos?" Exigió un frustrado Bido.

De inmediato, Kame-Sennin lo reconoció como la señal necesaria para desencadenar su ataque.

"¡Bankoku Bikkuri Shō!" Rugió Roshi, desencadenando un torrente de electricidad que sirvió para contener al todavía ciego alienígena.

"¡Malditos insectos! ¡Juro que los matare a todos!" Maldijo Bido entre aflicción y furia.

"¡Ahora, Tao Pai Pai!" Indicó el ermitaño, quien ya estaba vaciando su energía tratando de contener al mucho más poderoso guerrero galáctico.

El mercenario levantó su brazo, mientras que en cada digito suyo brillaba una diminuta esfera de ki. Concentrando su energía y reduciéndola lo máximo posible para una perforación más efectiva, no tardó mucho en proyectar su ataque.

"¡Do-don-pa-ah!" Exclamó Tao mientras cada uno de sus dedos disparaba un pequeño, delgado rayo capaz de cortar cualquier cosa.

Uno de los rayos fue directo a la yugular de Bido, otro a través de su corazón, otro a su cabeza y los últimos dos a sus entrañas. Tao Pai Pai cambió de mano y repitió el proceso, perforando con aquellos rayos ultra delgados cada punto vulnerable conocido por el asesino profesional.

Bido, siendo primariamente humanoide, contaba con varias de las mismas debilidades que los humanos. Pronto, el poderoso soldado galáctico, sin producir otro sonido aparte del crujir de dientes sucumbió a la muerte, de una vez por todas.

Roshi, viendo esto, soltó el cuerpo dejándolo caer directo a la tierra, lánguido y sin vida.

Había terminado.

Antes de que ambos, Roshi y Tao, pudieran saborear la victoria, cada uno sintió una súbita disminución en un ki aliado. Se giraron a la fuente para ver el cuerpo inerte de Yajirobe precipitándose al suelo.

Y fueron testigos del culpable, quien aparecía en la forma de un ser antropomorfo y verde, semejante a un insecto.

Cell había llegado.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** Esto da por terminada la pequeña rencilla con los Soldados Galácticos, y ahora los peleadores humanos, con uno menos y exhaustos, tendrán que contender con Cell. ¿Cómo saldrá esto? Bueno, ¡siguán sintonizando para averiguarlo!


	20. Su sangre era mi sangre

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos del nombre de "Dragon Ball Z" pertenecen exclusivamente a Akira Toriyama. No me pertenece esta franquicia ni me beneficio monetariamente de la redacción de esta historia.

**Nota de Traductor:** Ya saben, esta traducción no es literal ya que se trata de reducir (en la medida de lo posible) la redundancia presente en la versión original, y de agregar un poco de caracterización acorde con la versión de doblaje latinoamericana. El autor original ha aprobado los cambios efectuados, así como los títulos elegidos para cada capítulo. Gracias.

**Nota de Autor:** No hay mucho que decir aquí. Un montón de cosas todavía sucediendo. Disfruten del siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"  
**(Who would have thought?)

_Escrito en inglés por_** wingsofseyfert12  
**(antiguo mrbignerd)

_Traducido por __**Esplandian**_

**Capítulo XX**

El androide sintió el viento rasgando su cuerpo mientras volaba hacia el monstruo verde. No sabía qué clase de criatura era, pero ciertamente no iba a dejarla hacer lo que le placiera a su hermana.

Por muchísimo tiempo, siempre había mirado con desprecio a aquellos que se salían de su camino para salvar a aquellos que amaban. Siempre le asqueó el que un hombre protegiera a su esposa o a su hijo, nunca sabiendo que su endeble poder jamás se compararía al suyo. Androide 17 adoraba desmembrar a tales protectores, y saboreaba la mirada en los ojos de las victimas mientras estos se ampliaban en miedo y descreimiento.

Pero ahora, claramente estaba saliéndose de su senda para salvar a su hermana. ¿Acaso eso significaba que debería de mirarse a sí mismo con desprecio?

De nuevo, él jamás creyó que algo en el planeta o en toda la galaxia podría rivalizar con sus poderes. En su base interna existían unos datos concernientes al tirano alienígena Freezer, o algo similar, en los que se le clasificaba como una posible amenaza en caso de aterrizar en Chikyusei, ¿pero cuáles eran las posibilidades?

Él y su hermana derrotaron a los más poderosos guerreros de la Tierra. Nada podía detenerlos. La noción de que sus vidas podrían estar en peligro era una falacia risible en la mente de Androide Número 17.

Pero, incluso después del despertar de los Números 13, 14 y 15, sus vidas habían estado al vilo y tuvieron que luchar contra esos tres. Aparte, 18 se sacrificó para darle la apertura necesaria para acabar con Androide 13.

La muerte de Número 18 lo golpeó mucho más fuerte de lo que hubiera pensado. Por primera vez, él perdió al único ser constante en su existencia. Él no sabía por qué derramo lágrimas de la forma en que lo hizo. ¿Era por qué estaba enojado? ¿O era porqué extrañaría genuinamente a su hermana gemela?

Para empeorar la situación, él mismo había muerto. De hecho, estaba en una fila, esperando a ser juzgado por un gigantesco ogro rojo cuando fue invocado de regreso a la Tierra.

Preguntas y más preguntas llenaron su mente, pero ninguna importó cuando encontró a Androide 18 viva y respirando. Lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido, Androide 17 únicamente podía considerarlo buena suerte.

Desafortunadamente, parecía que desde lo de Androide 13, más y más enemigos habían empezado a aparecer de la nada, y todos parecían estar en contra de los androides gemelos. Lo que era peor: todos esos fenómenos eran fuertes, lo suficientemente fuertes para dejarlos muertos.

Eso más o menos asustaba a Androide 17.

Primero terminó muriendo contra esa mujer humana. Literalmente no tenía una oportunidad contra ella. La señora estaba al borde de la muerte y entonces, súbitamente, ella desapareció y lo atacó miles de veces a la velocidad del rayo antes de encontrarse a si mismo gimoteando, completamente desahuciado. No tenía ni idea de que los humanos pudieran alcanzar semejante poder.

Entonces vino la escaramuza contra esos extraterrestres que aparecieron de la nada. Aunque al principio parecían manejables, éstos no tardaron en transformarse y en abrumarlos a él y a su hermana. Fue gracias a la interferencia de esos humanos que pudieron sobrevivir la afrenta y que fueron capaces de salir victoriosos.

Pero ahora, estaba ese engendro verde de cuyas manos pendía la vida de su hermana. Número 17 podría haberse reído y no tomárselo en serio, pero no cometería el mismo error. Considerando la última 'moda' entre los enemigos contra los que había estado peleando últimamente, el chico asumía que cualquier cosa que tal criatura resultara ser, igual representaría una amenaza significativa.

Así que voló, mucho más rápido de lo que lo hubiera hecho antes, para salvar a su hermana.

Pero no fue suficiente.

Miró, con horror, como la cosa estiraba su cola mientras que el aguijón de la punta se abría en una especie de aspiradora que se posicionaba sobre el cuerpo de su gemela, que fue absorbido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No hubo nada que él pudiera hacer al ser testigo de cómo la figura de esa criatura desprendía un brillante fulgor.

Androide 17 no lograba entender porqué esta criatura hacia lo que hacía, pero eso no lo detuvo de rugir en rabia y frustración mientras convocaba todo el ki que le era posible reunir en su palma, y proceder a lanzarle una colosal ola de energía a la cambiante bestia.

La ola envolvió a la criatura en un enceguecedor juego de luces.

Los ojos del joven de cabello azabache se ensancharon de horror al presenciar una negra sombra entrecruzar la ráfaga de energía hasta convertirse en el ser verduzco.

Pero ahora, su aspecto era diferente: más grande, más humano y más poderoso.

Endurando el ataque de 17, aquel ser golpeó al sorprendido androide con un gancho derecho a la quijada.

Número 17 sintió su quijada desencajarse un poco al ser proyectado a un costado. El adolescente cibernético se recuperó rápidamente, únicamente para encontrar al insecto sobrealimentado de pie y enfrentándolo. Sonreía maliciosamente mientras lamia sus labios, igual que una fiera hambrienta. Ese gesto asqueó a 17.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?" El tono de amenaza presente en su voz.

"¿No sabes quién soy yo? Oh, pero qué desafortunado. Creía que el buen doctor era lo suficientemente bondadoso cómo para informarles a ambos sobre mi existencia. Pero de nuevo, lo hubieran tomado por una broma cruel al ser portadores de tanto poder, cuando en realidad su sola existencia es únicamente con el propósito de mi finalización. Tú, Androide Número 17, posees los códigos necesarios para que mi cuerpo desate su potencial último. Una vez que lo haga, nada rivalizara contra mi poder ni mi grandeza." Dijo la criatura.

17 miró con dureza al ser que tenía enfrente. ¿Qué era y por qué sabía su nombre?

"Todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta, fenómeno verde."

A Cell pareció divertirle el enojo y frustración del androide de cabellos negros.

"Si tanto insistes en saberlo, mi nombre es Cell. Yo fui creado por el Doctor Maki Gero cómo la forma más alta de vida biotecnológica. Mi propósito, desde mi nacimiento, ha sido obtener la perfección, pero para hacerlo es necesario absorber a dos de las últimas creaciones cibernéticas del Doctor Gero: Androide Número 17 y Androide Número 18. Aunque no dejo de preguntarme el porqué el buen doctor no los dejó en estasis para facilitar la absorción una vez que finalizara mi desarrollo. ¿Tal vez deseaba que mis objetivos estuvieran claros? Igual lo ignoro. Todo lo que sé es que ustedes estaban aquí, y que todo lo que necesitan hacer es quedarse quietos para ser uno con el ser perfecto."

"Jamás me uniría a ti. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo haría algo cómo eso?" Remarcó 17 con asco.

"¡Para estar junto a tu hermana, por supuesto! Ella no está muerta si eso es lo que te preocupa. Ella simplemente está dentro de mi cuerpo, quizás el lugar más seguro en el que pueda estar por ahora. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es someterte y unirte a ella en el sueño amniótico que les espera. Jamás se enteraran siquiera de haber sido absorbidos." Explicó el terrible bio-androide con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡N-no te creo ni una palabra!" La voz de 17 se quebró un poco.

"No es tan malo como suena, Número 17." Dijo Cell utilizando una voz femenina y conocida.

"¿Dieciocho? ¿Eres tú?"

"Por supuesto. ¿No quieres experimentar lo increíble que se siente este poder? Hay que cumplir con los deseos del Doctor Gero. Sé que eso lo haría muy feliz."

De inmediato, 17 frunció el entrecejo.

"¡Tú no eres 18! ¡Ella nunca le desearía la felicidad a ese científico demente!" Rugió el chico cibernético.

La cara de Cell se volvió una mueca de ira.

"¡No tienes otra alternativa! Te acabo de ofrecer ser absorbido rápida e indoloramente, pero ahora me temo que tendré que 'ablandarte' antes de que pueda dar comienzo con mi banquete."

Preparado para la pelea que se avecinaba, 17 se puso en guardia. El ser verde respondió volando en su dirección con toda la intención de absorberlo, pero encontró un pie colisionándose con su cara, lo que lo proyectó a cierta distancia.

Al voltearse, 17 pudo comprobar qué quien había 'mandado a volar' a esa fea criatura era ni más ni menos que el anciano, a quien se le unieron la señora y el tipejo de la trenza.

"Mejor vete ahora que tienes oportunidad. El poder de esa cosa se disparó por los cielos después de lo que hizo con tu hermana. No hay que arriesgar el que ese animal se transforme de nuevo." Dijo el Maestro Roshi adustamente. Las cosas iban de mal en peor: Yajirobe había muerto, y ese monstruo había aumentado su poder.

"Así que no lo hicieron exactamente por mí, ¿uh?" Preguntó 17 a manera de broma.

Tao Pai Pai bufó por respuesta.

"Si por mi fuera estarías muerto en este momento, muchacho. Aun así, no podemos saber a ciencia cierta si esa cosa sería capaz de absorber tu cadáver para volverse más fuerte. Y tú, siendo la hojalata que eres, no posees un ki con el que podamos percibirte o localizarte. Sera mejor que te retires antes de que cambie de opinión."

Las palabras del mercenario no le agradaron en lo absoluto.

"Oye, ¿por quién diablos me estás tomando? ¡Ni creas que iré a esconderme como un cobarde! No puedo irme ni huir ahora: igual, esto es personal." Gruñó el androide.

Al escuchar esto el rostro de Chi-Chi pareció oscurecerse, pero ella no dijo nada…

"¡Chiquillo idiota! ¿Tienes idea de lo que aquí se está arriesgando? ¡No permitas que tus malditos sentimientos se interpongan a tu juicio!" Rugió el encolerizado asesino.

"¡No tiene ni idea por todo lo que he atravesado, tú… bolsa de carne! He estado solo toda mi vida, nadie evitó que fuera raptado por un doctor demente que experimentó conmigo y me convirtió en lo que soy. ¡El otro androide era mi hermana gemela! Ella fue la única que se mantuvo a mi lado: los dos juntos recorrimos el infierno de ida y vuelta. Tú no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es el tener a alguien que siempre ha estado a tú lado y que, súbitamente, te la arrebaten y que-"

Androide 17 no tuvo oportunidad de terminar, ya que Chi-Chi lo había abofeteado con dureza. Él gruñó mientras dirigía un puñetazo como represalia, pero la mujer interceptó el golpe sin esfuerzo y asió el brazo del androide en un brutal agarre. Entonces, la viuda empujó su muñeca en un ángulo anormal. Número 17 no pudo zafarse, y comenzó a apretar los dientes por el dolor mientras caía de rodillas en el sólido piso. Miró hacia arriba, enfrentando a la mujer cuyo rostro portaba una ira innegable: mezcla de furia y una pizca de entendimiento.

"No eres más que un niño malcriado, mimado y arruinado con todo ese poder que consiguió de repente. ¿Crees que has estado sufriendo? ¡No tienes ni la menor idea…! ¡No sabes NADA de lo que significa sufrir! Te explicare lo que es sufrir. Sufrir es ver al amor de tu vida consumirse frente a tus ojos. ¡Sufrir es ver a tú único hijo volver a ti destrozado! ¡Mi hijo! Ni siquiera alcanzarías comprender cuanto lo amaba; había nacido de mí, de mi propio cuerpo: su carne era mi carne; su sangre era mi sangre; su alma era mi alma… Y sin embargo me lo arrebataste y lo asesinaste. Desmembraste su cuerpo, lo despedazaste como si no fuera otra cosa pero basura. No sé porque todavía sigues con vida después de que me asegure de haber acabado contigo, pero te juro que si no te vas ahora mismo te MATARE de nuevo. ¡Marca cada una de mis palabras!" Dijo Chi-Chi en un mortal y amenazante tono de voz, tan frío que un aura azul parecía irradiar fuera de ella, llevando en el aire un poder que hizo a Roshi, e incluso a Tao, sentirse intranquilos.

El agarre se aflojó mientras la viuda dejaba al muchacho semi-artificial irse. El androide dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer que tenía enfrente y, por primera vez en su vida, él se sintió tan nervioso como un niño siendo reprendido por su madre. Por cualquier razón, sus palabras le habían calado, haciéndolo sentirse caído y avergonzado, y la voz de ella le daba a entender que no toleraría la desobediencia. Androide 17 dirigió sus ojos a la mujer de nuevo, y vio su mirada en sus ojos. En esos ojos, él no encontraba otra cosa aparte de un deseo vehemente de eliminarlo. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal, y súbitamente fue consciente de que le tenía miedo a esa señora.

Se había enfrentado con los más grandes guerreros de la Tierra y los había asesinado brutalmente. Se había reído en la cara del Príncipe Saiyajin antes de asesinarlo. Había trozado a Son Gohan como a una pútrida rama de sauce, y se había burlado de la furia que Trunks mostró frente a él. Incluso había mantenido su actitud petulante frente a todos aquellos que eran mucho más fuertes que él, como Número 13 y los Soldados Galácticos.

Él admitía haber estado preocupado en algunas de esas batallas, eso era seguro.

Pero nunca, nunca, NUNCA había tenido miedo de alguien, exceptuando a esta señora: ella lo había matado una vez, antes, y estaba seguro de que ella repetiría el acto sin ningún remordimiento o lagrima. Lo acabaría como ella había hecho antes, y él estaría totalmente indefenso.

"E-entonces mejor me voy… s-señora, señores di-disculpen por haberles causado tantos problemas." Tartamudeó 17 antes de despegar en la dirección contraria a toda velocidad.

Sobra decir que el Maestro Roshi quedó anonadado, aunque no muy sorprendido. Desde antes de que ella obtuviera sus poderes, la hija de Ox-Satán era capaz de mantener a Goku y a Gohan bajo control y de conseguir que la respetaran. Incluso había llegado a someter a Vegeta en una ocasión cuando éste todavía se encontraba con vida. Ella tenía una forma de hacer que las personas hicieran lo que ella quería que hicieran y ahora, con sus nuevas habilidades ganadas con sus entrenamientos, esos poderes parecían haberse fortalecido mucho más.

"Chi-Chi, eso fue sencillamente increíble." Observó el envejecido ermitaño.

"A pesar de todo sigue siendo un niño, y si hay algo de lo que me enorgullezco es de que los niños me escuchen." Con esto dicho, la viuda de Son Goku pareció calmarse.

Fue entonces que el trio escuchó unos aplausos provenientes de sus espaldas. Se viraron, y vieron a una criatura verde y humanoide festejándolos en burlesca aprobación.

"Vaya, vaya, jamás pensé que el Androide Número 17 se acobardaría frente a una simple mujer humana. Puede que hayan atrasado mi plan de perfección, pero es tan sólo una demora insignificante. Probare mis poderes con esta forma contra todos ustedes y los eliminare." Sentenció Cell con una sádica sonrisa.

Todos los tres humanos asumieron sus posiciones de pelea.

De inmediato, Cell se precipitó hacia ellos con una velocidad devastadora, mientras derribaba a Tao y a Roshi en su camino.

Chi-Chi, teniendo la espalda del monstruo frente a ella, aprovechó para dirigirle una fortísima patada a la nuca para desmayarlo. El puntapié aterrizó sólidamente según pudo comprobar por el crujido distintivo que produjo el impacto.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que la criatura se viraba sin previo aviso y atestaba un puñetazo. Ella alzó su guardia para bloquear el golpe que iba dirigido a su rostro, pero el puñetazo hizo temblar sus brazos mientras ella era empujada hacia atrás por tanta fuerza.

Cell vino precipitadamente. Chi-Chi se agachó para esquivar un 'chothesline' volador mientras ella le propinaba un puñetazo en el estómago. La criatura tosió, pero no se encontró tan afectado como para no intentar patearla a lo lejos.

La viuda sintió el pie de Cell golpearla en la quijada al intentar darle un puntapié. Daba las gracias por no haber mordido su lengua, ya que su boca se encontraba cerrada, pero la mujer fue proyectada por los aires antes de recuperarse rápidamente.

Ambos, Tao y Roshi, se enfrascaban en combate contra Cell, pero ninguno de los dos lo estaba haciendo muy bien: Tao trataba de aterrizar el dorso de su palma en la nuca de Cell, únicamente para que éste lo tomara del brazo y lanzara al mercenario a lo lejos. Roshi intentaba asestarle un gancho al rostro del escarabajo-humanoide para, instantes después, terminar recibiendo un rodillazo en el estómago poco antes de ser apartado.

Muy pronto, el trio se reunió mientras Cell se mofaba a cientos de yardas.

"Únicamente estoy calentado, patéticos y débiles humanos. Por favor, ¿no me digan que esto es toda la extensión de sus poderes?"

"Esa criatura es fuerte, posiblemente mucho más fuerte que esos alienígenas contra los que peleamos antes." Pronunció sombríamente Muten Roshi.

"Nos hemos agotado mucho. Me siento como si mi cuerpo estuviera hecho de plomo, simplemente no me puedo mover como quisiera." Agregó una ya exhausta Chi-Chi.

"Por mucho que deteste coincidir con ustedes, admito que están en lo correcto. Gastamos una cantidad considerable de energía asesinando a esos alienígenas, ¿qué proponen ahora?" Preguntó Tao Pai Pai en un inusual tono de calma.

"Podemos intentar engañarlo de nuevo. Uno de nosotros podría distraerlo mientras yo lo paralizo con una mega descarga eléctrica, tu puedes intentar atravesarlo con una de tus técnicas de nuevo, hermanito Grulla." Dijo el viejo ermitaño.

"No sé si puedo reunir suficiente energía para dirigirle otro ataque tan letal como el anterior. Tomando en cuenta el poder de ese engendro, calculo que necesitaría poner una cantidad considerable para siquiera hacerle daño."

"Es en momentos como estos en los que deseo habar aprendido algunas técnicas de asesinato… Mi Kame-Hame-Ha simplemente no lo lograría, no contra un enemigo como éste…"

"Podríamos intentar escaparnos; al menos por ahora." Sugirió una consternada Chi-Chi.

"Es cierto, pero dudo que ese androide haya llegado muy lejos. Arriesgamos que esta criatura lo persiga y lo absorba; y odiaría tener que quedarme para encontrar que tan fuerte se volverá este monstruo si permitimos que se transforme."

"¿Así que, qué haremos ahora, maestro?

Antes de que Kame-Sennin pudiera responderle a la viuda de su antiguo alumno, una enorme esfera de ki rojo vino volando directo hacia ellos. La esquivaron tan rápido como pudieron. La bola se estrelló contra la tierra abajo y causo una enorme explosión que logró conmocionarlos.

Cell tomó esta oportunidad, desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de Tao y aterrizándole un feroz codo en la testa.

El Mundialmente Famoso Asesino sintió un áspero y punzante dolor en la coronilla antes de que el mundo se tornara en un mar oscuro de inconciencia.

El bio-androide bufó asqueado mientras extendía un brazo, sin duda con la intención de terminar con Tao. Roshi vino volando tan rápido como le fue posible antes de asestar una fuerte cruz en la mejilla de Cell.

Para la sorpresa de Kame-Sennin, el golpe pareció tener poco efecto: Cell sonrió satisfecho.

"¿Qué esperabas, anciano? Estuve calentando antes…Ahora estoy peleando en serio y planeo matarlos a todos. Pero no te preocupes, lo hare totalmente indoloro."

Cell levantó su palma, golpeando a Roshi con una esfera de ki rojo.

Puro, ardiente y completo dolor envolvió al viejo maestro mientras él sentía la esfera de ki amenazando con despedazar su cuerpo. Roshi deslizó su cuerpo para desasiste de la esfera, pero una multitud de golpes cayeron sobre su espalda, desgarrando su chaqueta de artes marciales. Él cayó al suelo, apesadumbrado al notar que su cuerpo no le respondía.

Chi-Chi presenció todo en descreimiento, no podía creer que el Maestro Roshi y Tao Pai Pai fueran reducidos a nada. Cell se viro hacia ella y entonces, en un instante, él se encontró justo a centímetros de la cara de ella, tomándola por la mejilla con sus verdes manos de uñas negras.

"No hay nada de qué preocuparse, mi dulce señora. Mientras me inclino a permitir que los caballeros se desangren hasta su muerte, seré cortes con usted y la matare tan rápida e indoloramente como me sea posible." Dijo Cell con una sonrisa, alzando su otro brazo y posicionando su mano cerca de la sección media de la viuda. La mano ya estaba brillando, sin dura con un poder de ki que destruiría el cuerpo de la mujer en cuestión de segundos.

Esto era.

Chi-Chi supo que no había escapatoria. Incluso si volaba lejos esa criatura la alcanzaría.

Era inútil, habían luchado tan arduamente y, ahora, un insecto verde iba a venir y matarlos a todos. Era una pena…

Entonces, el mundo a su alrededor pareció detenerse mientras el tiempo se suspendía.

Chi-Chi miro en dirección a Cell y encontró, para su sorpresa, que ya no le temía. Tal vez la muerte no sería una mala idea. Ella podría reunirse con Goku y Gohan, de eso estaba segura.

Sin embargo, percibió un poder hondo, tan vasto e insondable que le era incomprensible aunque proviniera de su propia esencia. Ella conocía este sentimiento; ella había portado este mismo poder cuando venció a Número 17.

¿Acaso había alcanzado el Estado de la Serenidad Mental de nuevo?

Antes de que pudiera reflexionar sobre aquella revelación un poco más, Chi-Chi vislumbró otra figura pasar frente a ella. Era tan rápida que le pareció una línea negra y desenfocada.

¿Pero cómo? Todo era lento en ese estado.

La respuesta a su pregunta tomó una figura familiar: largo, picudo cabello, hombros esculpidos y amplia espalda que una vez habían pertenecido a un hombre obeso. Él estaba de pie ante Chi-Chi con una katana en mano.

"Disculpa si llego tarde." Dijo la voz.

¡No podía ser! Él acababa de morir, ¿no era así?

Antes de que cualquier otra frase pudiera ser dicha, ella vio a Cell (quien se movía muy lentamente) ser rebanado, mientras la figura frente a ella utilizaba su espada para cortar a la criatura extremidad a extremidad. Chi-Chi se creyó insensible, pero no logró evitar sentirse inquieta por este estado suspendido en el que veía el rostro se ese ser verde torciéndose y retorciéndose en dolor, y angustia, y odio mucho después de que sus extremidades habían sido cercenadas.

El monstruo verde solamente pareció darse cuenta de que algo lo había cortado en pedacitos cuando la viuda pudo ver sus ojos, moviéndose pasmosamente lentos y dirigiéndose hacia su asesino, quien ya había dividido el terrible rostro en dos.

Se había terminado: la criatura estaba muerta.

Chi-Chi pudo ver los trozos descendiendo en cámara lenta y después chocando contra la tierra.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia el guerrero, y se dio cuenta de que era Yajirobe quien había acabado con la criatura. ¡YAJIROBE! No podía creerlo.

Pero de nuevo, ¿Por qué se movía tan rápido cuando ella estaba en el Estado de Serenidad Mental? El espadachín debería de moverse a un paso absurdamente desacelerado, exactamente a la misma velocidad a la que caían los trozos de esa bestia hacia el suelo. ¿Pero, por qué el samurái no…?

¡AL MENOS QUE..!

¡No podía ser! ¿Acaso Yajirobe había?

"Tú estás muerto, ¿Cómo es que todavía puedas moverte?" Cuestionó la hija de Ox- Satán en una voz apagada. No había forma de experimentar una emoción en ese estado.

"Ven. Creó que ese Tao Pai Pai y el Maestro necesitan ayuda. Te lo diré después." Contestó en una voz igualmente monótona.

* * *

La viuda y el samurai encontraron a Kame-Sennin y al mercenario, todavía inconscientes, y volaron a la distancia. Pronto llegaron a un claro retirado donde disminuyeron su poder.

Fue entonces que Yajirobe sacó una bolsa sangrante de su pecho, extrayendo de ella tres semillas del ermitaño. Los ojos de Chi-Chi se ensancharon un poco al ver aquello.

"Toma, te vez terrible. Come esto." Señaló el espadachín ásperamente lanzándole un frijol.

"Gra-gracias." Tartamudeó ella en sorpresa.

Yajirobe prosiguió a alimentar al anciano y al mercenario con una alubia para cada uno. Ambos masticaron inconscientemente antes de tragarlas. Pronto, los dos abrieron los ojos de golpe al sentir sus energías renovadas.

"¿Pero qué sucedió aquí? ¿Dónde se encuentra ese endriago?" Ladró Tao de inmediato.

"Eso es algo que este viejo también quisiera averiguar. Y para el record, también me gustaría saber cómo es que todavía estas vivo, muchacho. No hace mucho que te vimos morir." Recordó Roshi ligeramente confundido, el shock todavía no caía sobre ellos, al menos no de momento.

"Bueno, sobre eso. Es una historia algo larga."

"Desembucha de una buena vez. Quiero enterarme de cómo es que continuas con vida y de cómo todos ustedes lidiaron con esa aberración." Gruñó Tao con impaciencia.

"Fue extraño. Cuando la criatura me atacó con ese ataque de ki, pensé que de seguro iba a morirme. Y claro que tenía miedo, pero entonces algo raro sucedió. El mundo a mi alrededor pareció hacerse lento. Era completamente alucinante. Estaba cayendo tan lento que pensé que, en serio, me estaba volviendo loco. Pero lo más raro fue que no me importo. Ya no me importaba nada. Al final, no me arrepentía de nada mientras esperaba morirme. Entonces, recordé que no tenía por qué morir: todavía llevaba una bolsa con semillas del ermitaño, así que tome una. Mi herida era tan grande que tomó algo de tiempo en sanar. Por supuesto que, una vez que termine de curarme, me levante para comprobar que el mundo seguía a paso lento. No tengo idea porque esa cucaracha gigante les daba tanto miedo, muchachos. Era tan torpe que podría haberle ganado antes de mi entrenamiento." Dijo Yajirobe.

"Por mucho que me disguste decirlo, creo que la razón detrás de todo esto es porque tú alcanzaste el Estado Sereno-De-Cómo-Sea-Que-Se-Llame. Lo sé por qué ya lo había alcanzado cuando viniste a salvarme. No era que lo necesitara. Yo hubiera acabado con ese monstruo, pero tú viniste a cortarlo en pedacitos antes de que yo tuviera una oportunidad." Remarcó la hija de Ox-Satán mientras hacia un puchero.

"AH, eso explica porque parecías moverte a velocidad normal mientras que el monstruo se desplazaba tan lento." Asintió levemente con su cabeza.

" ¿Me están diciendo que este cobarde fue quien exterminó a esa criatura? ¡No puedo creerlo!" Se quejó un indignado Tao Pai Pai.

"Oye ¿qué te sucede, amigo? ¿Estás celoso o algo así?" Preguntó el samurái con una sonrisa altiva.

"¡Jamás! ¿Porqué me rebajaría a envidiar a alguien como tú? ¡Marca mis palabras: él siguiente enemigo con el que nos encontremos será mío!" Declaró el Mundialmente Famoso Asesino en ira, y un tanto avergonzado de haber sido rescatado de nuevo.

Fue entonces que los peleadores detectaron el ki de sus aliados caer drásticamente, lejos en la distancia. Tenía que ser Karin y el Señor Popo, y por cómo iban las cosas, ellos parecían estar en un gran aprieto.

De inmediato todos volaron para ofrecerles su ayuda.

Al semi-felino maestro y al oscuro genio les costaba respirar.

Estaban completamente exhaustos, ya que habían estado luchando contra ese guerrero galáctico por casi una hora y media. Por lo que Karin podía ver, los otros alienígenas habían muerto, lo que le trajo un poco de alivio. Eso significaba que los muchachos se encontraban bien.

Desafortunadamente, él y Mr. Popo estaban entre la espada y la pared.

Por una parte, este tipo Bojack era fuerte, inmensamente fuerte. Karin no creyó que un mortal como ese pudiera tener tanto poder, y entendía por que los Kaios lo habían encerrado tal y como lo hicieron. Lo que era peor, tenía la impresión de que ese Bojack únicamente jugaba con ellos.

"Oigan, están empezando a aburrirme. Pensé que esto sería más divertido, pero aparentemente ustedes ya llegaron a su límite. Esa una pena, ¡porque yo apenas y estoy calentando!" Parloteó el pirata intergaláctico.

El Maestro Karin se viró hacia Popo, quien a pesar de portar varios raspones y heridas no traicionaba miedo.

"Miau… ¡Oye, Popo! Quiero que sepas que fue un honor conocerte, querido amigo. Purr…" Ronroneó Karin con una ligera sonrisa gatuna.

"El Señor Popo creer lo mismos. Tú haber sido un buen amigos, Karin."

No necesitaban decir más.

Sobre ellos se cernió una cortina de fuego verde a una velocidad impresionante.

De hecho, Karin había empezado a reír cuando las esferas de ki descendieron sobre ellos y empezaban a lastimarlos antes de que fueran seguidas por una columna de energía cerúlea que deletreaba muerte para los dos guerreros.

Una vez que el polvo clareó, nada quedó del Maestro Karin y del Guardián Popo.

Bojack resopló en repugnancia e insatisfacción. Esto no sería suficiente: todavía sentía la necesidad apremiante de luchar. Estar encerrado por mil años lo ayudó a acumular una energía desbordante que clamaba por ser descargada.

"Debiluchos." Bufó Bojack alzándose en el aire, con intenciones de encontrar un mejor reto en ese planeta.

* * *

El Maestro Roshi y los otros finalmente llegaron a la ciudad en ruinas en donde habían sentido la energía del Maestro Karin y del Señor Popo. Las cosas súbitamente parecieron empeorar cuando no pudieron localizar los ki aliados, incluso desde una distancia tan reducida.

Habían volado un poco sobre los escombros. Seguramente Karin y Mr. Popo habían sobrevivido, ¿verdad?

No pasó mucho cuando escucharon un quejido viniendo debajo de los caídos edificios. Kame-Sennin y los otros se dirigieron al área y notaron una mano saliendo entre la tierra y el escombro. Roshi inmediatamente agarró la mano y jaló.

Karin y un inmóvil Sr. Popo fueron liberados: ambos tenían un aspecto terrible.

"¡Yajirobe, necesitamos una semilla del ermitaño!"

"Maestro Roshi, yo no puedo darle una. Ustedes, chicos, se comieron las ultimas."

Karin tosía ruidosamente, sangre manando a borbotones de su boca.

"M-mis muchachos, está bien. Yo debería haber sabido que ese individuo era demasiado para mí y Popo, nosotros no fuimos capaces de vencerlo de todas formas…miau…"

Chi-Chi examinó a Mr. Popo para ver si todavía se encontraba con vida. Desafortunadamente, no parecía haber indicios que indicaran que el genio había sobrevivido.

"Lo lamento, muchachos. Parece que a pesar de todo, Popo y yo no pudimos mantenernos al mismo paso que ustedes." Dijo el ex-gatuno maestro de nuevo.

"¡Se va a poner mejor! ¡Lo llevaremos a que lo curen!" Prometió Roshi con preocupación.

"Purrrrr… por mucho que odie admitirlo, miau, ni siquiera puedo moverme. El fin está cerca."

"Maestro Karin… ¿Qué haremos sin su guía?"

" ¿Mi guía? Yo simplemente les ayude a comenzar. Ustes fueron quienes lucharon y derrotaron a los androides, no yo. Fueron ustedes quienes se aliaron y superaron con creces las limitadas posibilidades que tenían para eliminar a esos monstruos. Yo y el Señor Popo solamente contribuimos un poco en su desarrollo…miau… Así que no se preocupen, ustedes estarán bien." Ronroneó con una dulce sonrisa felina.

"Maestro…" Dijo Roshi con tristeza, el simple pensamiento de que su antiguo mentor muriera frente a él era demasiado.

"Hey, ¿Me harías un favor antes de irme?"

"Sí, lo que usted desee Maestro Karin." Dijo Roshi, sus labios temblando levemente.

"Kame Sennin, patea el trasero de ese individuo por mí. Su nombre es Bojack, y probablemente sea el lider de esos alienígenas. Destrúyelo por mí. Eso es todo lo que te pido, miau." Su voz se volvía progresivamente más débil.

"Tenga por seguro que lo hare." Sonrió Kame-Sennin.

"Grandioso… purrrrr… muchas gracias, muchachos…"

Entonces, los ojos de Karin se dirigieron a él antes de cerrarlos por última vez. Roshi sintió el cuerpo de su maestro dejándose car en sus brazos, y fue entonces que lo supo.

Los dos guardianes celestes habían muertos, y los guerreros humanos estaban ahora por su cuenta.

"Hmph, así es más conveniente. Me ponía de nervios de todas formas." Comentó Tao desdeñoso, incapaz de sentir simpatía por la reciente pérdida de los otros dos guerreros divinos.

El ermitaño lo volteó a ver con dureza pero no dijo nada. Discutir no les haría ningún favor.

"Ven, déjame ayudarte. Debemos darles sepultura, sabes, por respeto, honor y todas esas cosas que ese gato cascarrabias solía mencionar de vez en cuando." Dijo Yajirobe con cada palabra saliendo quebradiza de sus labios.

Roshi sintió una mano en sus hombros, y se volteó para encontrar que era Chi-Chi. Mientras que, normalmente, actuaría como el pervertido que era frente al hecho de que la viuda de su ex –alumno hubiera iniciado contacto físico, en ese preciso instante todo era tan melancólico como para siquiera intentarlo.

"Perdonen. Yo no conocía a Karin ni a Popo, no antes de estos dos años. Aun así, les ofrezco mi más honda condolencia y simpatía."

"Gracias, Chi-Chi." Musitó sombríamente.

No lloraría. Había sido testigo de demasiada muerte e injusticia durante su larga vida, y había agotado sus lágrimas hacía ya mucho tiempo. Pero incluso así, todavía sentía un doloroso vacío en su pecho. Extrañaría a Karin y a Popo. Ellos eran quienes les habían ayudado a obtener el poder que tenían ahora; el poder necesario para recobrar el planeta de las manos de esos malvados, y con el que lo protegerían en tiempos de paz.

Así que todos los guerreros (Tao incluido), ayudaron a cavar dos, crudamente hechas, tumbas. Había sido un golpe duro. Ya habían perdido a Hercule y casi habían perdido a Yajirobe. Ahora habían perdido a Mr. Popo y al Maestro Karin. Ahora solo quedaban ellos cuatro.

Y las cosas iban a empeorar antes de que se les diera tiempo de mejorar.

* * *

En la lejanía, fragmentos y piezas de carne verdosa estaban dispersos sobre la ciudad abandonada. Parecían tajos de carroña, y algunos cuervos se habían reunido para alimentarse de las extremidades caídas.

Pero las aves de mal agüero ni siquiera tuvieron una oportunidad de iniciar un festín, ya que las piezas de carne empezaron a moverse, reuniéndose en un punto suspendido en el cielo. Volaron a una velocidad supersónica, generando un ruido blando al amontonarse.

Al final, no era otra cosa que un grumo de carne verde, negra y naranja aglomerada e informe. Era un espectáculo asqueroso.

Sin embargo, esta masa pronto convergió, y entonces se expandió. Algo de esa carne tomó la forma de piernas, de brazos. Una pieza se formó en una cabeza mientras que el resto de componía como un cuerpo. Una larga cola se extendió fuera de aquel cuerpo, mientras un nuevamente regenerado recomponía.

¿Qué rayos había ocurrido?

Cell no daba crédito a lo que había sucedido. En un momento iba a incinerar a la esposa de Son Goku, y al siguiente había encontrado su cuerpo rebanado en pequeñas piececitas, mucho antes de que siquiera se le diera tiempo de reaccionar. Lo último que vio antes de que su cabeza fuera partida en dos fue una ráfaga fugaz, una centella de un hombre de larga melena negra y con una katana empuñada férreamente.

_¿Acaso no maté a ese patético humano? E incluso si continuó con vida, ¿de dónde sacó la velocidad y el poder para insultarme de esa forma?_

Por supuesto, el bio-androide no estaba asustado. No había una razón para estarlo. Era inmortal, nada podría matarlo. De hecho, él hubiera podido sobrevivir ese asalto sin su actual inmortalidad, aunque la regeneración le tomaría mucho más tiempo.

No había razón para que esos humanos le preocuparan. Los otros tres con los que había luchado no habían dado muestras de ninguna habilidad o cualidad que se le acercaran a ese hombre. A lo mucho, calculaba que esos humanos habrían sido lo suficientemente fuertes para pelear contra los androides que, se suponía, él debía de cazar en una batalla prolongada.

Extraordinario para humanos, pero débil e insignificante para él.

Ese hombre… sabía que era un tal Yajirobe. No contenía nada de su genoma, pero reconocía el rostro en su base de datos. Por supuesto, la información estaba terriblemente desactualizada. Yajirobe, según cifras del buen Doctor Maki Gero, era obeso y estaba fuera de forma. Su última batalla significante había sido en contra del Saiyajin Vegeta, hacia casi dos décadas.

El Yajirobe que vio antes de ser cortado en juliana era menos robusto y con un cuerpo hecho de hierro, del tipo solamente obtenido por años de arduo entrenamiento. La velocidad y potencia de sus ataques era grande, pero aún así Cell no debía de haber sido tan vulnerable a ellos.

Algo en el reverso de su mente, en su genoma, le decía que había algo más allá de lo evidente en el poder de Yajirobe. El hecho de estar momentáneamente en la oscuridad lo hizo sentir ligeramente frustrado.

Fuera de aquello, Cell sabía que quedaba una cosa por hacer, y que esa era encontrar a Androide Número 17. Estaba seguro de que pronto alcanzaría la perfección y que nada de eso importaría. Aplastaría a esos humanos sin dudarlo.

Con ese último pensamiento, Cell se encaminó en la dirección en la vio a 17 dirigirse por última vez. No debía de estar muy lejos…

* * *

Babidi se encontraba jubiloso, cacareándose en el interior de la nave espacial suspendida en medio de la nada.

Las peleas que habían tomado lugar habían contribuido mucha energía vital y radiante hasta el punto de llenar un cuarto de lo necesario para liberar a Majin Buu de su prisión.

"¡Esto es absolutamente delicioso, Dabura! Sabía que era una buena idea soltar a esa banda de granujas. No solamente han probado ser unos peones perfectos para mis propósitos, sino que también se las arreglaron para extraer una cantidad considerable de energía también."

"Disculpe cualquier reserva mostrada en lo concerniente a esos rufianes. Ahora veo la sabiduría de su elección. Perdone mi carencia de fe, mi amo." Dijo el rey de los demonios al arrodillarse.

"No hay necesidad de que seas tan formal, Dabura. ¡Este es un día feliz, sí, muy feliz! ¡Si todo sigue como hasta ahora, Majin Buu será nuestro en cuestión de días!" Rió el mago con emoción.

"Perdone ser el heraldo de malas noticias, pero resulta que todos esos granujas (excluyendo a su lider) han muerto en batalla." Dijo el diablo, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír, pues odiaba a Bojack y a toda su tripulación de piratas.

"No me interesa, ni me importan sus vidas. Hicieron su trabajo espléndidamente, y tenemos a MÁS soldados a nuestro alcance en caso de que ocupemos refuerzos.

"Es agradable saber que usted tiene todo planeado, Amo Babidi. Estaré más que feliz de asistirle cuando llegue el momento."

"Ese momento llegara mucho más pronto de lo que crees, mi fiel Dabura. Puede que te llame personalmente, y te sugiero que te encuentres preparado."

"Por supuesto, señor." Dijo el Rey Demonio mientras se adentraba a su habitación para meditar. Lo que se encontraba en el exterior necesitaría de todo su poder y atención. No sería derrotado.

* * *

Androide 17 no había estado volando por mucho tiempo cuando se dio la vuelta para encontrar que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

Aterrizó en una ciudad cercana y en vías de ser reconstruida, en la que decidió caminar entre la muchedumbre.

Normalmente, habría destruido esa ciudad sin pensarlo, pero ahora, se sentía demasiado blando como para hacerlo.

Se sintió estúpido.

¿Por qué había tenido que irse de esa forma? ¿Qué diferencia harían esos humanos contra un monstruo como ese?

Lo que era peor, era que su propósito de pelear contra ese fenómeno había sido minado tan pronto como la mujer lo reprendió. Por alguna razón, ella era una anomalía que no lograba entender. La sola idea de ella lo hacía sentirse enojado y asustado al mismo tiempo.

¿Porqué se sentía de esa forma para con ella? ¡Nunca había escuchado a alguien de esa forma! ¡No al Doctor Gero, no a esos fenómenos, y ciertamente no a ese escarabajo sobre alimentado que se hacía llamar Cell!

¿Pero porqué a ella?

Androide 17 golpeó el suelo con un certero puñetazo, causando una explosión menor que llamó la atención de algunas personas entre aquel gentío.

¡Debió de haberse quedado y peleado! Incluso si, de HECHO, moría o era absorbido, al menos se habría dicho a si mismo que había luchado por su el bien de su hermana. En vez de eso, se había acobardado y había volado lejos.

No, no me esconderé.

Siendo franco, él no daba ni un comino por ese maldito planeta. No le importaba en lo más mínimo ser absorbido por un engendro si eso significaba que el mundo terminaría o algo así. A él simplemente no le interesaba.

Lo único que le importaba era pelear contra ese monstruo y matarlo con sus propias manos.

Con eso en mente, se preguntó como podría llamar la atención de esa criatura. Número 17 sabía que no podía ser detectado por medio del ki. Esa cosa tenía que verlo con sus ojos para encontrarlo, lo que era el equivalente a buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Androide Número 17 miró a su alrededor y empezó a carcajearse ruidosamente.

¡Por supuesto! Esta ciudad en reconstrucción sería perfecta.

"Oye tú, mocoso, ¿de qué diablos te estas riendo?" preguntó un hombre mayor que cargaba varios bloques de concreto. Ese muchachito estaba llamando demasiado la atención.

El adolescente de cabello azabache encaró al hombre de edad, sonriendo con maldad mientras extendía una mano, una esfera de energía dorada formándose en su palma.

"Por supuesto que de ti,." Contestó 17 con crueldad.

* * *

A la distancia, Cell detectó algunas luces y explosiones. No podía percibir ningún ki proveniente de esa destrucción. Eso significaba dos cosas: o era una banda de malvivientes que estaba destruyendo la ciudad, o era Número 17.

Cell rió al ver una explosión particularmente grande.

Ninguna panda de delincuentes tenía armas de fuego lo suficientemente poderosas en ese tiempo para causar una explosión como esa. Debía de ser Número 17.

"¡Cuan auspicia me ha sido la Fortuna! Supongo que estoy predestinado a alcanzar la perfección."

* * *

Bojack estaba completa y absolutamente aburrido.

La pelea con el genio de piel negra y ese raro señor gato había sido demasiado fácil. Ni siquiera había necesitado transformarse para hacerlos añicos antes de matarlos.

Había pensado que unírsele a ese hechicero tan arrugado sería divertido, pero hasta el momento había probado ser algo decepcionante. No había nada que hacer en ese planeta, y parecía que los tipejos que había matado eran los seres más poderosos del lugar.

Bojack se tornaba irritable una vez que estaba aburrido. Pensó en encontrar a su tripulación y, tal vez, en tener un enfrentamiento amistoso o algo por el estilo. Estaba seguro de que, por lo menos, lo harían sudar decentemente si ellos se transformaban y él permanecía en su estado normal.

Se detuvo para examinar el paisaje, tratando de encontrar la energía de sus camaradas. Lo raro era que no podía sentirlos del todo…

Probablemente también se habían aburrido y estaban retozando en los cuarteles del mago. A saber.

Bojack decidió regresar a la nave. Ya no había razón para estar afuera.

El pirata galáctico pensó vagamente en buscarle pleito a Rosado (Dabura) hasta que vio una serie de explosiones a la distancia. Los estruendos eran gigantescos, y solamente podían provenir de una fuente poderosa.

Cambió su dirección, volando en rumbo a aquella destrucción. Todavía quedaba una oportunidad para divertirse.

* * *

Androide 17 sintió su frustración evaporarse mientras volaba un edificio tras otro, asesinando una persona tras otra. Nunca fallaba: volar una ciudad hacía maravillas contra su estrés.

Hablando del diablo, sabía que no tardaría demasiado. Seguramente ese demonio verde ya había notado ese pandemónium.

No había pasado mucho, cuando 17 escuchó una voz grave, como un gruñido hondo y amenazante, que le confirmaba que la criatura SI se las había ingeniado para encontrarlo.

"Tsk, tsk. Pero qué desafortunado eres, Diecisiete. Sé que no es recomendable guardarse la frustración para uno mismo, pero quizás debiste de haber elegido una ciudad un poco más apartada. Toda esta conmoción me condujo directo a ti." Dijo Cell en fingida preocupación.

"Deberías de haber notado que hice esto a propósito. Yo quería matarte por mí cuenta, por lo que le hiciste a Dieciocho, mi hermana. Maldito engendro…" Dijo el joven cibernético con un gruñido.

"Te hare esta oferta una vez más. Únete a mi voluntariamente y no tendré que lastimarte." Ofreció Cell con una sonrisa.

"¡De ninguna manera lo hare! ¿Porque haría algo semejante si puedo acabar contigo?"

"Qué temerario. No importa. Te golpeare hasta que estés demasiado débil como para moverte." Silbó Cell iniciándose en combate contra 17.

El adolescente comenzó a ametrallar a Cell con una serie de puñetazos y codazos rápidos. El ser verde solamente sonreía al esquivar todos y cada uno de los ataques con facilidad. Androide 17 gruñó iracundo al intentar asestar una patada alta a la frente de Cell.

El bio- androide capturó el pie de 17 sin esfuerzo, escarbando con sus uñas en el tobillo del chico cibernético, cavando con sus dedos todavía más profundo.

Número 17 grito de dolor, azotando al monstruo un poco para liberarse. Cell encajó sus uñas un poco más antes de soltar a 17, aterrizándole un golpe de cegador en la mejilla del muchacho, y proyectándolo en el aire.

Cell siguió en la persecución, dirigiendo un codo en el diafragma de su presa. Androide 17 exhaló en agonía mientras que puntos de sangre salían expedidos de su boca. Cell desapareció antes de reaparecer a espaldas del adolescente cibernético, instalando un pie en su espalda al presionarlo, forzando el cuerpo de Número 17 sobre la tierra una vez más.

El muchacho gritó de nuevo cuando Cell lo restregó contra el piso con un pie, recargando mayor peso en él. 17 notó como el peso sobre su espalda cedía al notar a Cell pararse junto a su cuerpo caído.

"Sabes que no deseo herirte, Androide Número 17. Es una pena. Si te unieras a mi voluntariamente no tendrías porque sufrir."

Ignorando la voz impregnada de burlesca amabilidad, 17 se las arregló para incorporar su dañado cuerpo. Ya no lograba mantener sus ojos enfocados. Estaba perdiendo, perdiendo terriblemente.

"Nunca me rendiré. Acabare contigo, sin importar como." Dijo al apretar los dientes.

Fue entonces que Cell agitó su cabeza.

"Eso jamás sucederá, Número 17. No importa cuánto ni como lo intentes, simplemente no sucederá."

"¡Bueno, jamás lo sabré hasta que lo intente!" Rugió el androide de cabello azabache.

"No puedes hacerlo Androide Número 17. De hecho, YO SOY INMORTAL. ¡No podrás matarme, aunque te vuelvas mil veces más fuerte que yo!"

" ¡Mientes! ¡No existen los inmortales!"

"Tú no sabes nada, Diecisiete. Pero ahora es tiempo de cerrar este espectáculo tan dramático. Te absorberé, y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo." Dijo Cell, apareciendo detrás del gémelo.

Androide 17 envió un descuidado codazo a Cell, quien lo capturó y torció, hacienda que 17 gritara a causa de aquel tormento. Cell entonces procedió a absorber al muchacho, aunque le fue mucho más difícil que con 18.

De nuevo, Androide Número 18 estaba inconsciente, y definitivamente no pateaba ni gritaba durante el proceso entero.

De todas formas, era inevitable. Cell simplemente sonrió complacido al notar que Número 17 se disolvía en su ser.

Fue entonces que su cuerpo verdoso explotó en un torrente le luz alba que lo devoró. Cell se encogió un poco mientras que su poder continuaba creciendo. Era doloroso y prolongado, pero no demasiado. Había esperado este día desde el instante en que tuvo memoria. Ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Una explosión marcó el fin de su transformación.

Cell bajo su mirada y se percibió… diferente. Diferente y sin embargo poderoso.

No, 'poderoso' no ni siquiera podía describir el poder que ahora portaba. Era simplemente impresionante, desconcertante… ¡desafiante contra toda imaginación!

La creación del Doctor Maki Gero se dio cuenta de que eso era la perfección. Ahora era perfecto y poseía tanto pode qué nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía herirlo ahora.

El bio-androide logró encontrar un pedazo de vidrio roto para apreciar su reflejo. Asintió con aprobación.

_**No me veo nada mal, si se me permite decirlo.**_

Antes de que Cell se dejara llevar demasiado por su apariencia, detectó un poder elevado a sus espaldas. Se giró completamente y encontró a una inmensa figura descendiendo hacia el suelo: era un hombre de piel cerúlea, con una salvaje melena naranja, y un potencial impresionante.

_**Pero nada comparado con el mío.**_

"Pareces ser el responsable de la destrucción de esta ciudad."

"¿Estás aquí para detenerme?" Preguntó Cell divertido.

"Nah, me importa un reverendo pellejo icejin lo que tú hagas. Sólo sé que eres fuerte y que yo he estado aburrido. Te propongo un duelo amistoso. Tú ganas: te dejo vivir. Tú pierdes: te mueres." Sentenció con una sonrisa maligna.

"Oh, excelente, he estado en la búsqueda de un calentamiento adecuado. Me asegurare de jugar limpio, pero no te garantizo que conservaras tu vida." Cell se estiró un poco a manera de calentamiento.

"Eres raro, hombre verde, muy raro. Espero que puedas apoyar esas palabras tan complicadas porque no me gusta que me defrauden." Dijo el extraterrestre de tez aceitunada

"No te preocupes, yo excederé tus lamentables expectativas y mucho más." Rió el bio-androide a carcajada limpia.

"Bien." Sonrió el extraterrestre.

Pronto, el ser más poderoso sobre la faz del planeta inició una batalla para su propio entretenimiento.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** Así que, ahora Cell es perfecto e inmortal. Bojack anda suelto. Dabura está elevando su poder y ustedes pueden estar seguros que Majin Buu probablemente revivirá gracias a todas estas peleas. Sé lo que están pensando.

"No hay manera de que los humanos puedan ganar."

Ya sé que se ve sombrío, pero créanme, tengo todo resuelto y tendrá mayor sentido conforme progrese la historia. Revelar más sería arruinar la historia, así que confíen en mí en esto. De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado.

**Notas de Traductor:** Leyendo sus últimos comentarios, admito que me parece sorprendente la simpatía que muestran hacia los androides, especialmente hacia 17, quien ha tomado matices muy diferentes y profundos a la versión original de "Who would have thought?" (me refiero a la primera edición, no a la traducción). Es un villano relativamente complejo y rara vez visto, eso sin contar con lo carismático muy a pesar de lo sádico; pero, concordando con _**Dragonheart1000**_, nunca deja de lado el afecto por su hermana, el cual ella corresponde completamente. Claro que hasta donde se los dos hermanos gemelos no están involucrados en una relación 'romántica', al menos no entre ellos ni en este fic (en otros tal vez). _**Kitara-san**_, tal vez es tiempo de que alguien se anime a escribir un romance entre esos dos. ;)

Bien, por el momento las actualizaciones de la traducción son lentas, y si quieren pueden checar la versión original en caso de que deseen leer más (no olviden dejarle un comentario a wingsofseyfert12). De todas formas, les recomiendo leer las dos, pues hay detalles en los que difiere cada versión. XD

Nana, muchas gracias por darnos una oportunidad, tanto a wingsofseyfert12 y a mí de entretenerte un rato.

A todos los lectores, anónimos y no tan anónimos, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y comentando. Ya saben, todas las observaciones, críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas.

Nos leemos, y muchas gracias.


	21. Lugar legítimo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos del nombre de "Dragon Ball Z" pertenecen exclusivamente a Akira Toriyama. No me pertenece esta franquicia ni me beneficio monetariamente de la redacción de esta historia.

**Nota de Traductor:** No es una traducción literal.

**Nota de Autor:** Con la escuela terminada y todo, tengo un par de semanas para descansar antes de comenzar de nuevo. Probablemente actualizare muy rápido, ya que realmente quiero terminar esta historia antes de que llegue Junio. Con todo dicho, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

**"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"  
**(Who would have thought?)

_Escrito en inglés por_** wingsofseyfert12  
**(antiguo mrbignerd)

_Traducido por __**Esplandian**_

**Capítulo XXI**

Había transcurrido casi una hora en su cámara, en la que Dabura permanecía sentado y meditando, concentrándose para poder extraer aquel vasto poder que residía dentro de él.

Hace mucho tiempo, él era una criatura de infinito poder y belleza, tan vasta era su esencia que podía ser vista desde todo rincón de la galaxia.

Pero él fue altanero y buscó derrocar a aquel quien había traído su ser a la existencia. Pagó por su insolencia y fue expulsado de su lugar entre los grandes seres celestiales, el cual permanece eternamente lejos del alcance de los mortales.

Exiliado de dónde provenía, decidió crear un reino propio. Creó otro universo, otra dimensión, en la cual él podía ser su creador. Todos aquellos dentro de ese universo le temerían y lo adorarían como el dios que era.

Desafortunadamente, la creación de su reino drenó su propia esencia y, para cuando terminó, su poder estaba tan disminuido que ni siquiera podía mantener una forma hermosa. En vez de eso, su forma mutó en aquella de su propia naturaleza cruel, arrogante y repugnante.

Aun con su poder disminuido, todavía fue capaz de crear vida y de poblar el nuevo plano recién creado con criaturas nacidas de su propia esencia. Hacer esto reducía su poder aún más, y ya aquel traidor empezaba a sentirse inequívocamente… mortal.

Este nuevo universo era una copia burda del que había venido. Era volátil, inestable y lleno de caos. Las nuevas criaturas nacidas en esa triste excusa de universo despertaban a una vida de dolor y sufrimiento. No había algo semejante a la felicidad en esta dimensión.

A pesar de ser casi mortal ahora, Dabura todavía logró ingeniárselas para gobernar su recién creado reino con un puño de acero. Aunque era un germen comparado con su antigua gloria, él era aún tan poderoso que nadie se atrevía a oponérsele, y Dabura disfrutaba del nuevo poder que poseía sobre la vida que había otorgado.

Así fue que Dabura reinó sobre su universo, el Ma-Kai, por tiempos inconmensurables. Aun así, a pesar de alcanzar sus cometidos, Dabura estaba bajo demasiada presión. Sus poderes continuaron diezmándose todavía más, ya que tomaba todo lo que poseía para mantener su propio plano y universo lejos de la implosión.

Después de unos cuantos eones, Dabura estaba tan débil que había empezado a perder control de su cosmos particular. Las estrellas comenzaron a explorar, las galaxias comenzaron a apagarse y el espacio comenzaba a colapsarse sobre sí. No pasó mucho antes de que este universo, ese reino hecho de su propia esencia, desapareciera en un hoyo negro, y amenazara con terminar su vida junto con todos los patéticos seres que habitaban ese espacio.

Dabura comenzó a desesperarse y, pronto, el añoró regresar al universo que lo había visto nacer. Si iba a perecer como un patético mortal, por lo menos el deseaba morir en el mismo universo en el que ese creador eterno residía y tomar consuelo en el hecho de que, tal vez, algún día, al final de los tiempos, el Eterno lo perdonaría y le permitirá volver a su legítimo puesto en el Paraíso de nuevo.

Desafortunadamente, Dabura estaba tan débil en este punto que ni siquiera podía escapar del plano de su creación. Él estaba atrapado en una dimensión de su propio diseño, atrapado en un infierno de su propia hechura, un Infierno que pronto amenazó con colapsase sobre si mimo. ¡Cuán irónico sería morir a causa de un poder que alguna vez le había pertenecido a su alma!

Dabura solamente podía quedarse y observar como toda la vida en su universo perecía y entonces, solamente el permanecía, solo. Él se hundió en la desesperación y se maldijo a si mismo por su insensatez y necedad. ¿Qué era peor que estar verdaderamente solo? Aquí, él era el todopoderoso, el eterno y a él no le gustaba ni un poco. El renunciaría a su poderío aquí y ahora, tan sólo para ser reconfortado en el poder y bondad de su creador, SU todopoderoso.

Entonces, como si fuera un milagro, Dabura fue visitado por un ser que no era parte de su creación.

La criatura era achaparrada y fea y poseía una voz aguda que hacia sangrar sus oídos. Pero para Dabura, esta criatura era el ser más hermoso en el que había posado sus ojos durante tiempos incontables. A pesar de la fealdad de este ser, esta creatura era una creación del todopoderoso, un hijo del gran creador a quien Dabura añoraba ver de nuevo después de eones transcurridos en la soledad.

"¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pareces poseer un poder magnifico! ¡Tú serás perfecto para asistirme en mi búsqueda para resucitar a Majin Buu!" Dijo el ser con su vocecilla chillante y jubilosa.

"¿Cómo te las ingeniaste para entrar a mis dominios? ¡Habla!" Rugió un furioso Dabura, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para aparentar ser poderoso a pesar de ya ser tan débil y patético.

"¿No eres muy afecto a las presentaciones, no es así? Bien, no tiene importancia. Mi nombre es Babidi y yo soy un hechicero de otra dimensión. Como puedes notar, yo me siento atraído por aquellos que poseen un gran poder. Recientemente, mis mejores guerreros perecieron en combate y ahora hay puestos vacantes en mis filas. ¡Y tú llenas todos los requerimientos perfectamente! ¡Únete a mí y juntos gobernaremos el universo!" Graznó el mago.

_Necio. Como si un mortal como tú tuviera esperanzas de reclamar el reino del todo poderoso._

"¿Entonces lleno tus requerimientos? Me halagas en verdad, pero podrás darte cuenta que yo ya soy todopoderoso AQUÍ, dentro de mi propia dimensión. ¿Por qué abandonaría mi reino para asistirte en una conquista?" Inquirió el soberbio demonio con ligera sospecha.

El arrugado hechicero rió al escuchar esto.

"Hasta yo puedo notar que no hay nada en está triste dimensión a la que llamas 'reino.' Esta dimensión es inestable y pronto llegará a su amargo fin. En MI dimensión, por otro lado, el universo todavía está en su infancia y está repleto de vida incontable en necesidad de ser conquistada. Tú lo sabes, ¿entonces por qué te empecinas en negarme?"

Dabura gruñó, obviamente insultado por el comentario de Babidi. De todas formas, el hechicero estaba en lo correcto. Faltaban unos cuantos miles de años para que este universo se colapsara inevitablemente sobre sí.

"Incluso si me uno a ti, no hay manera en que pueda irme. He perdido demasiado poder como para poder escapar ahora." Se lamentó el demonio.

"Entonces únete a mí. Puedo abrir una grieta dimensional sin esfuerzo. Yo puedo ayudarte a salir, pero debes prometerme que me servirás solamente a mí. ¡AHORA!" Comandó Babiidi.

El Rey de las Tinieblas estaba en un dilema. Estaba consciente de que el mago le daría la salvación, una salida de este Infierno en el que se había puesto a si mismo. Pero eso significaría arrodillarse ante ese miserable mortal. El simple pensamiento de que ÉL, una vez el más brillante de todos y más poderoso que el más potente quásar, se estaba esclavizando a ese mortal con aspecto de insecto le asqueaba.

En el reverso de su mente, Dabura estaba seguro de que el todopoderoso lo estaba probando. Su creador le estaba otorgando su salvación, pero el costo eran su orgullo y su dignidad. Bien podía humillarse y ser salvado, o permanecer orgulloso y terminar condenado: la elección era suya.

El Rey de las Tinieblas se encontró a si mismo arrodillándose en el suelo, sus rodillas dobladas mientras bajaba su cabeza. Las palabras llegaron a sus labios antes de saber que las pronunciaba.

"Estoy a sus órdenes, Amo Babidi. Mi fuerza es su fuerza, y juntos alcanzaremos nuestros objetivos."

Babidi no pudo evitar reír absolutamente complacido. Había tomado un paso agigantado para revivir a Majin Buu.

"Estoy agradecido de que fuimos capaces de encontrarnos frente a frente, Dabura."

"¿Y que vendrá ahora, mi señor?"

"Nos retiraremos de aquí. ¡Pa-para-pa-pa!" Rugió el hechicero mientras alzaba sus pequeños y resecos brazos.

Para el asombro y completo regocijo de Dabura, allí había un portal a su universo natal.

"Ven, ¡No hay tiempo que perder!" Le dijo el mago.

Dabura pronto comenzó a caminar hacia el portal, pero antes de cruzar, el demonio se dio la vuelta para ver al universo de su creación una última vez. Sin otra cosa que un bufido de odio como despedida, el Rey de las Tinieblas atravesó el portal.

* * *

El antiguo Rey Demonio abrió sus ojos de golpe.

Estaba completo. El ritual había terminado.

Dabura emergió de su cámara y frunció el entrecejo ligeramente.

Él era mucho más débil a todo poder de lo que había sido hace casi cien años. No era un gran cambio, pero estaba ahí. Dabura sabía que continuaría disminuyéndose, pero no fue hasta este momento que se dio cuenta de las implicaciones. Incluso con el aura oscura que rodeaba su ser, chispeando con brechas de electricidad, todavía se sentían débil e indefenso.

"¡Cuán maravilloso, Dabura! Con ese poder tuyo, no tendrás ningún problema despachando a esos entrometidos terrícolas. Aunque dudo que conozcan a Majin Buu, no tolerare que esos granujas vivan más de lo necesario. Elimínalos y repórtate regresando de inmediato." Le ordenó el esmirriado mago.

Dabura se arrodilló.

"Como usted guste, Amo Babidi."

El Maestro Roshi no podía creer que ellos se habían ido.

Dos lapidas crudamente hechas permanecían como recuerdos de que ambos, el Señor Popo y el Maestro Karin habían encontrado su muerte en batalla.

Nunca el anciano maestro se había sentido tan perdido y solo.

Mientras que el Maestro Karin tal vez estuviera en lo correcto al decirles que no necesitaban de su fuerza, Roshi no podía negar que se sentía reconfortado por la presencia de su antiguo maestro. Siempre parecía que Karin tenía las respuestas que buscaban, al igual que el antiquísimo y sabio Mr. Popo, pero ahora estaban muertos.

El resto de los guerreros estaban en la cercanía, esperando a que el terminara de darles su último adiós.

Pronto, Muten Roshi se volteó hacia sus compañeros.

"Disculpen por hacerlos esperar a este viejo." Dijo Kame-Sennin en una voz solemne.

"Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente, anciano?" Inquirió Tao Pai Pai.

El ermitaño dirigió su mirada a los otros, y se dio cuenta de que él necesitaba hacerse cargo de ahí en adelante. No había vuelta atrás: todavía quedaban batallas por ganar.

"Por lo que puedo percibir, dos inmensos poderes están luchando entre ellos por el momento." Comunicó mirando a la distancia.

"¿Iremos detrás de ellos?" Inquirió Chi-Chi.

"¿Estás loca? ¿Es que no puedes sentir su poder? ¡Nos harán trizas!" La espetó Yajirobe.

"Bueno, ¡simplemente no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada!" Le gritó de vuelta la viuda.

El Maestro Roshi alzó la mano para evitar que esos dos continuaran discutiendo.

"De hecho, concuerdo con Yajirobe. No hay razón para que tomemos esa ruta. Por lo que puedo notar, hay varios poderes muy elevados, y no todos estos individuos están de acuerdo entre ellos. Uno de estas energías es Cell, y asumo que se encuentra peleando con ese tal Bojack. Probablemente hay más sujetos que los que puedo percibir, pero por el momento parecen estar fuera de la batalla. Si están luchado con todo su poder, entonces será mejor que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo y esperamos hasta que ellos se maten entre ellos. Al que sea que quede de pie, iremos a él y lo atacaremos. " Instruyó Roshi, utilizando todo el conocimiento que una vez le había ganado el título de 'El Hombre Más Fuerte del Mundo."

"Es muy taimado de tu parte, anciano. No creí que recurrirías a unas tácticas tan turbias. Pero de nuevo, tiene sentido. Dada la situación, no podemos andarnos con miramientos con individuos que son considerablemente más fuertes que nosotros. Y por mucho que odie admitirlo, solamente dos de los cuatro presentes pueden entrar al Estado de Serenidad Mental con el que se les puede igualar en batalla. Estoy de acuerdo. Sugiero que vayamos al Templo Sagrado y esperemos para ver cuál será el desenlace de la pelea entre esos dos." Dijo Tao Pai Pai con reticente aceptación.

"Maestro, ¿está seguro de que luchan entre ellos? ¿Cómo sabremos que ellos simplemente no están destruyendo todo, aliándose ni que han decidido venir por nosotros?" Preguntó la viuda de Goku, un tanto preocupada.

Kame-Sennin sonrió ante el comentario.

"He vivido poco más de tres centurias, Chi-Chi, y puedo decirte que los necios hambrientos de poder detestan compartir la conquista. Matarían a su propia progenitora antes de compartir cualquier tipo de poder con otros de su calaña. Te aseguro que, al final, solamente uno quedara, y será entonces cuando la balanza se incline a nuestro favor. No hay necesidad de involucrarnos, al menos no de momento."

"Sorprendente, Maestro Roshi (y yo que siempre pensé que usted no era más que un viejo rabo-verde…). Supongo que ustedes no son tan suicidas como pensé que lo eran. Es un buen plan." Yajirobe estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente, mientras que Chi-Chi no pudo evitar restallar contra el inquilino de la torre…

"¡Así que de nuevo estás demasiado asustado como para pelear!"

"Y bien, ¿Quién fue el que salvo todas sus vidas?" Contraatacó el samurái.

"¡Te dije que hubiera acabado con esa criatura por mi cuenta si TÚ no hubieras interferido!" Chilló la mujer.

"Sí, claro…" Afirmó Yajirobe sacándole la lengua a la mujer.

Roshi y Tao se llevaron las palmas al rostro al ver que la terrible hija del menos terrible Ox-Satan se iniciaba en la persecución del antiguo amigo de Goku.

Yajirobe decidió no correr riesgos, elevando su velocidad para escapar.

"REGESA AQUÍ TÚ…"

Chi-Chi no terminó la frase.

Tao sintió que algo no encajaba, y que su fin estaría cercas si decidía quedarse en el mismo sitio donde estaba. Saltó fuera del camino tan rápido como le fue posible. Roshi también podía sentir esa desazón, como si algo ominoso ocurriera y su cuerpo le obligara a gritos alejarse, y así lo hizo.

A Yajirobe le dio la impresión que los dos 'veteranos' habían saltado por una razón intrascendente.

"Oigan, muchachos, que se supone que están-"

El samurái nunca acabó su pregunta, sumiéndose en el silencio.

Tao Pai Pai y Roshi aterrizaron uno junto al otro en sus respectivos sitios, y ambos se viraron para encontrar algo inusual: tanto Yajirobe como Chi-Chi parecían haberse convertido en estatuas de piedra.

"Anciano, ¿sabes qué clase de hechicería está detrás de esto?" inquirió un aturdido Tao.

"La respuesta que tengas es tan buena como la mía, Hermanito Grulla."

Entonces, una altiva y maléfica carcajada llenó el aire para responder a la pregunta de los dos humanos. Ambos hombres alzaron su vista para ver a una impresionante criatura descender hasta el suelo. Ese ser era alto, de al menos dos metros de altura, con piel carmena. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas y tan afiladas como sus cuernos, y sus ojos serpentinos parecían penetrar hasta el fondo de tu propia alma.

"Bien hecho, mortales. Temía que la misión que me fue encomendada fuera demasiado fácil si todos ustedes caían presas de mi pequeña técnica." Dijo Dabura con una sonrisa que iba más allá de la malicia.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres aliado de Bojack?" Demandó Kame-Sennin.

El demonio que tenían enfrente gruñó ante la mención del nombre.

"Desafortunadamente lo soy. Ese imbécil, sin embargo, ha expirado su utilidad. Él perecerá contra esa criatura contra la que está luchando y, de no ser así, lo matare personalmente. Pero primero, debo atenderlos a ustedes dos. Mi señor ha encontrado juicioso que sus vidas terminen hoy. Agradezcan que mi amo ha decidido otorgarles clemencia; pues yo odiaría estar en su lugar una vez que Majin Buu resucite." Presumió el Rey de las Tinieblas.

El envejecido artista marcial frunció el ceño.

_¿Majin Buu? ¿Qué rayos es Majin Buu?_

"¿Qué o quién es este 'Majin Buu' de quien hablas, demonio?" Inquirió con desprecio el Mundialmente Famoso Asesino.

"Ya que insisten, Majin Buu es la última y más grande creación de mi amo. Un ser de poderes tan vastos que ni siquiera pueden ser descritos. Sus vidas serían sus juguetes si él viviera en este preciso instante. Traería sus muertes hasta que ya no pudieran gritar más. Agradezcan que he venido a matarlos rápidamente."

Roshi simplemente no podía creerlo. Parecía que el universo entero estaba contra ellos. Ahora había otro gran poder con el que tendrían que combatir.

Aun así, no se distraería.

"¿Por qué este 'Majin Buu' no sale a luchar por su cuenta si es que en verdad es tan poderoso?" Preguntó desafiante el viejo maestro.

El diablo rió de nuevo antes de contestar.

"¡Necio mortal! Si Majin Buu estuviera vivo, yo no estaría aquí para matarte. Desafortunadamente, Majin Buu duerme y solamente una enorme fuente de energía puede hacerlo despertar. Pero no te preocupes, la batalla entre Bojack y Cell está haciendo un trabajo excelente, brindando toda esa radiante energía necesaria para que Majin Buu reviva."

El Maestro Roshi respiro aliviado. Parecía que este "Majin Buu" todavía estaba fuera de escena por ahora. Si él y Tao podían subyugar a este demonio, tal vez les revelaría la localización de esa criatura para poder destruirla antes de que despertara.

Roshi miró hacia sus dos camaradas caídos y agitó su cabeza.

De momento, no tenía tiempo para llorarlos. Ya habría ocasión de hacerlo. Con eso dicho, Roshi ensombreció su mirada, ahora puesta sobre el diablo, y habló con voz firme…

"Entonces creo que tendré que derrotarte."

Ante el comentario, y ante los dos terrícolas asumiendo sus posiciones de batalla, el demonio sonrió.

"Como si pudieran tocar a alguien como yo, simples mortales." Dijo Dabura, volando hacia los dos humanos.

Los guerreros de las corrientes Tortuga y Grulla alzaron su guardia, pero se aterrorizaron al encontrarse con que el diablo había formado una imagen y que había volado lejos de ellos.

"Aquí." Dijo Dabura mientras ponía una mano en las espaldas de Roshi y Tao, para luego dispararles una súbita explosión de ki.

Roshi y Tao hicieron muecas de dolor a causa del golpe de energía, pero afortunadamente no había mucho poder concentrado y pudieron recuperarse mientras volaban en dirección de su diabólico oponente.

De inmediato, Tao Pai Pai dirigió un golpe de cruz a la garganta de Dabura, mientras Roshi atentaba darle una patada al estómago de la criatura. El demonio simplemente sonrió al capturar la mano del mercenario, y al utilizar su rodilla para bloquear en intento del anciano maestro.

Dabura rió cuando lanzó al asesino profesional y al legendario ermitaño, enviándolos lejos. El demonio entonces conjuró una lanza y procedió a proyectárselas, esperando ensartarlos a ambos y dar por terminada la pelea.

Gracias a Kami-Sama, Roshiy Tao vieron la lanza venir e inmediatamente la esquivaron, pero Dabura ya tenía una contingencia para esto y se desfasó detrás del maestro, en esta ocasión con la espada, e intentó atajarlos de arriba a abajo.

El Maestro Roshi sintió su vida en peligro y rápidamente utilizó el Zanzuken para desaparecerse. Dabura bufó al no atinarle en algunos puntos vitales, pero Roshi no se le escaparía así de fácil, ya que la daga de Dabura todavía logró cortar en la espalda expuesta del anciano, causándole una enorme herida que corría diagonalmente en la espalda.

El viejo ermitaño apretó sus dientes de dolor, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para recuperarse y girarse con rapidez. Dabura ya estaba sobre él, llevando su cimitarra en mano.

Tao Pai Pai se las arregló para reaparecer de la nada y aterrizarle un poderoso puntapié en la mejilla demoniaca, mandando a volar a Dabura y estrellándolo en el duro suelo mientras se derrapaba.

El mercenario inmediatamente comenzó a concentrar ki en la punta de sus dedos. Sabía que ese ser preternatural iba a estar enojado y que cargaría contra él. Pero ahora, esta era su única oportunidad.

Roshi, viendo lo que Tao pretendía, decidió ayudar.

"Ya veo… Yo lo mantendré ocupado mientras tú lo atacas con todo lo que tienes, Hermanito Grulla."

"Entonces más vale que te apresures. Puedo sentir que ya viene de regreso…" Dijo Tao secamente.

El ermitaño asintió mientras volaba a un costado hasta desaparecer de vista. Ya se encontraba reuniendo energía en su palma.

"KA-ME …"

Por supuesto, Dabura emergió fuera y rugió estruendosamente, mientras se dirigía, espada en mano, contra el asesino profesional.

"HA-ME…"

El 'Mundialmente Famoso Asesino' simplemente sonreía con sus manos detrás de su espalda. Esto pareció enfuriar al demonio, quien alzó su velocidad de vuelo todavía más.

Entonces, una potente exclamación llamo la atención de Dabura.

"¡HA!"

Los ojos serpentinos del demonio encontraron una gran columna de luz azulada dirigiéndose directamente a su dirección. El bufó molesto. Había caído en la trampa, pero siendo sinceros, semejante ataque no iba a dañarlo.

Dabura alzó su espada y bloqueó el Kame Hame Ha con ella. Con un simple, amplio movimiento, el Rey de las Tinieblas fue capaz de disipar el Kame-Hame-Ha fácilmente para después reír complacido.

"En verdad, simple mortal, creíste que un ataque débil podri-ARGGH!"

Cinco rayos delgadísimos habían atravesado directamente su cuerpo. El demonio se dio vuelta para encontrar a un agitado Tao con una mano estirada. Dabura hirvió en ira.

_¡Cómo se atrevieron a hacerme creer que caería por una trampa tan débil cuando la primera trampa solo era una farsa! Pagaran por semejante humillación._

Tao continuó observando, aliviado de que sus ataques dieran en el blanco. Estaba seguro de haber perforado todos los puntos vitales de ese endriago. No había manera de que ese demonio viviera.

Desafortunadamente para el asesino profesional, los demonios no estaban hechos del mismo material que los humanos, ya que el Rey de las Tinieblas soportó los supuestos ataques 'fatales'.

"Eso dolió. Debo de concedérselos, mortales, no creí que serían capaces de engañarme. A pesar de todo, esto se ha vuelto aburrido. Acabare con sus vidas ahora." Dijo Dabura precipitadamente a pesar de saber sobre la gravedad de sus heridas.

El diablo voló para cortar la cabeza del mercenario, pero Tao se giró para bloquear la espada con el pie. Dabura gruñó ligeramente, pero no demasiado, ya que Roshi vino y le aterrizó un potente gancho en la mejilla y un rodillazo en la nariz diablesca.

El Rey de las Tinieblas rugió al estremecerse. Viéndolo desorientado, Tao Pai Pai se alzó en vuelo para propinarle un puntapié al estómago. Dabura se sintió debilitado por el sangrado constante de sus heridas, e incluso percibió que se deslizaba un poco sobre el piso.

Dabura se reincorpora. Desempolvándose al ver a los dos veteranos, viejos guerreros, a unos cuantos metros enfrente de él, a un rango que volvía su espada más una carga que una ventaja frente a oponentes más numerosos. Juzgándolo así, descartó su espada. Las heridas estaban empezando a darle alcance. Su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa. Se sentía débil, pero sabía que no podía rendirse ahora.

Con eso dicho, él extendió sus brazos y profirió un rugido.

"No se confíen, par de mortales. ¡La batalla solamente ha dado inicio!" Gritó Dabura mientras su cuerpo se expandía en masa muscular mientras un aura oscura chisporroteaba alrededor de su cuerpo. Su poder simplemente había llegado a los cielos.

Roshi digirió una mirada a Tao.

"Parece que este tipo no está mintiendo, Hermanito Grulla. Incluso herido, él es tan fuerte como ese Cell y ese tal Bojack que pelean en la lejanía."

"Gracias por exponer lo obvio, anciano. ¿Te importaría ponerme al tanto de los detalles que ya sabía de antemano?" Gruñó Tao Pai Pai, intuyendo que la situación había ido de 'un tanto razonable' a 'completamente alarmante."

"Desafortunadamente, no tengo ni idea Hermanito Grulla." Pronunció el Ermitaño Tortuga en una voz solemne.

"Simplemente maravilloso…" Murmuró el Mundialmente Famoso Asesino.

Dabura pronto pronunció palabra.

"¿Que sucede con ustedes dos? ¿Atemorizados por lo que están presenciando? Lo lamento, pero no quedaba alternativa. Los dos deben de perecer, y seré yo quien reclame sus vidas." Sentenció, abalanzándose en vuelo a una velocidad mayor de la que los dos guerreros humanos podían percibir.

Ni Roshi ni Tao tuvieron oportunidad, ambos sintieron el arma atravesar sus estómagos… ni siquiera pudieron sentir el dolor al encontrarse yaciendo en el suelo entre sangre y barro.

"Los dos hallaran su fin ahora. Adiós." El diablo levitó, extendiendo una mano. De inmediato, les mandó a los dos caídos su ataque característico, el Relámpago Infernal.

Tanto a Roshi como a Tao les costó trabajo dirigir su mirada a la inminente esfera de energía. A pesar de encontrarse completamente adolorido, Roshi simplemente sonrió.

Verdaderamente iba morir esta vez y no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Ahora que lo pensaba, sintió el abrumador peso de intentar salvar al mundo irse. Sintió alivio y, más que todo, alegría. No se lamentaba por morir, y estaba agradecido de haber hecho el esfuerzo para entrenar y por dar lo mejor de sí para salvar a la Tierra. La suya había sido una buena y larga vida, llena de aventuras y mujeres hermosas y personas maravillosas…

Su sonrisa era tenue. No se arrepentía de nada. Era su hora.

Entonces, el Maestro Roshi vio el mundo a su alrededor tornarse silente. Su visión empezó a hacerse difusa antes de clarear; encontró que la inmensa esfera de energía que se apresuraba hacia ellos parecía detenerse.

No, no era así. La bola de ki todavía se dirigía hacia ellos, pero venia tan lento que simplemente podría alejarse caminando si así lo quisiera.

_¿Acaso alcance el Estado de Serenidad Mental?_

Roshi se viró para encontrar que Tao ya estaba de pie. Miró a su compañero a los ojos y los encontró sin brillo.

"Parece que tú también te las ingeniaste para entrar en el Estado de Serenidad Mental." Dijo el ermitaño sin inflexión alguna en su voz.

"Efectivamente."

"Observa nuestras heridas. Resulta que el sangrado se ha detenido por el momento."

"De nuevo, haces un magnífico trabajo explicándome detalles que ya sé." Señaló Tao Pai Pai en una voz igualmente pesada, aunque de serle posible seguramente frunciría el seño.

"Entonces hay que acabar con este demonio antes que nos quedemos sin energías."

"De hecho."

Inmediatamente se alzaron en vuelo y fácilmente evadieron la lentísima bola de ki que se dirigía a ellos. Dabura, en su máximo poder, era mucho más fuerte y perceptivo que el Imperfecto Cell y el Androide Número 17. Los vio aproximarse, pero estaba sorprendido por la velocidad a la que venían.

Aun así, el seguía siendo demasiado lento. Por cada puñetazo que Dabura soltaba, el ermitaño y el mercenario lanzaban cinco. Cada tanto, el diablo bloquearían un ataque, pero sólo después de haber tomado cincuenta golpes.

A pesar de todo, Dabura no caía y Roshi y Tao encontraron que a pesar de su incrementada velocidad, percepción y tiempo de reacción, la cantidad de poder crudo que habían adquirido de su transformación todavía no era suficiente para igualar a Dabura y, desafortunadamente, sus golpes no eran ni remotamente los que necesitaban para vencer al demonio.

Ambos volaron de vuelta mientras hablaban entre ellos.

"Parece que esta transformación tiene sus límites, anciano. ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?"

"Conozco una forma de herirlo de gravedad." Dijo Roshi sin entusiasmo.

"¿Cuál es?"

"Esta." Simplemente anuncio Kame-Sennin mientras, de forma súbita aumento su musculatura, sus brazos y abdomen expandiéndose considerablemente. El repunte de poder de Muten Roshi era muy evidente.

"Nunca me había enterado de que pudieras hacer eso." Remarcó Tao aburridamente, aunque se sorprendería de no estar inmerso en semejante estado.

"No me gusta utilizar esta forma. Mientras que soy MUCHO más poderoso, mi velocidad se ve sacrificada. Sin embargo, en el Estado de Serenidad Mental, la baja de velocidad deja de ser significativa como para descartar esta transformación. Puedo pelear libremente en esta forma y, esperemos, ojala pueda acabar con ese diablo. "

"¿Entonces, que es lo que quieres que yo haga?" Inquirió sosamente el asesino profesional.

"Distrae a esa criatura. Parece que puede soportar la herida más horrenda y que no queda fácilmente deshabilitado. Yo destruiré cada átomo de su cuerpo con mi Kame-Hame-Ha."

"Bien, que así sea." Inmediatamente, el menor de los Grulla prosiguió a volar hacia el demoniaco contrincante.

Dabura, finalmente recuperado de la golpiza, se percató de que el humano de la trenza venía en su dirección a una velocidad a la que difícilmente podía verlo.

El Mundialmente Famoso Asesino, en su estado de serenidad mental, uso todos los trucos sucios que conocía, atacando a Dabura constantemente con puñetazos a la garganta, intentos de sacarle los ojos y poderos golpes al cuello o a la yugular. La mayoría de estos ataques habrían matado a un humano en un santiamén, pero Dabura era todo menos humano.

Siendo un demonio, Dabura no perecía solamente porque su cuello estuviera roto. Su cuerpo continuaba moviéndose a pesar de que los nervios habían sido cortados. Su poder era tal que cualquier forma convencional de matar no funcionaba en él: eso lo podía corroborar el mejor asesino del mundo.

Tao percibió un impresionante aumento de poder a sus espaldas: Roshi estaba listo para liberar su ataque. De inmediato, el menor de los hermanos Grulla se quitó del camino.

Entonces Muten Roshi disparó su poderosísimo Kame-Hame-Ha a un confiado Dabura, la inmensa columna de energía engullendo y hundiendo al diablo como si se tratara de un maremoto.

Dabura podía sentir como su esencia de disolvía, y fue entonces que el demonio supo que había llegado su fin.

Sin embargo, él se regocijaba. Ya no tendría que responder a un mago de mente limitada ni tolerar la compañía de Bojack.

Mejor aún, finalmente podría morir en paz, después de estar sólo por eones y eones sin fin. Sabía que su espíritu se dejaría llevar al mundo de los Kaio Shin donde se decidiría su sitio temporal.

Estaba bien. Se arrepentiría en el Purgatorio hasta el final de los tiempos. Él esperaría, gozoso.

Y en el fin, él tenía la certeza absoluta de que el todopoderoso lo absolvería por su locura y que un día él recorrería los jardines del Edén una vez más y tomaría su legítimo lugar entre sus hermanos.

Una vez que Dabura hubo perecido, Tao y Roshi salieron del Estado de Serenidad Mental y encontraron que sus cuerpos ardían en completo dolor y agonía. Cayeron justo donde habían estado de pie, y pronto tosieron como posesos ya que sus cuerpos empezaron a sangrar de nuevo a causa de las heridas que, hace tan poco, habían recibido por la lanza del demonio.

Los dos, Muten Roshi y Tao Pai Pai solamente pudieron mirarse en reconocimiento antes de que el mundo se tornara negro para ambos.

* * *

Tanto Cell como Bojack llevaban rato enfrascados en batalla.

Bojack estaba teniendo el tiempo de su vida mientras lanzaba poderosos ganchos a Cell, quien los bloqueaba con sus antebrazos. El gigantesco alienígena procedió a darle un rodillazo en el estómago del bio-androide, pero Cell se las ingenió para levitar y evadir la rodilla.

Entonces Cell utilizó el todavía estirado brazo del pirata espacial como soporte para ponerse de pie sobre él, y entonces descendió con una dura patada de hacha que impactó contra la coronilla de Bojack.

El soldado intergaláctico sintió un dolor inmenso cuando fue enviado a estrellarse contra el suelo. Bojack se reincorpora inmediatamente pero Cell, anticipándose a esto, aterrizó un puño en la espalda del hombre cerúleo.

El gigantesco alienígena estaba empezando a enfurecerse ahora que ese fenómeno se las había ingeniado para adelantársele de nuevo. Bojack rugió de dolor y frustración mientras birlaba a sus espaldas, esperando golpear a Cell, pero fue sorprendido cuando solamente encontrar aire. Cell estaba a unos cuantos metros detrás, burlándose del extraterrestre.

"¿Esta es la extensión de tus poderes? Espero que entiendas que realmente ni siquiera lo estoy intentando, al menos no de momento." Dijo la creación del Doctor Gero, pavoneándose.

"No te sentirás tan confiado cuando me transforme." Advirtió Bojack con una sonrisa maligna.

Cell alzó una ceja ausente ante esta pequeña pieza de información.

"¿Puedes transformarte? Entonces, por todos los medios, procede. Eso hará esta pelea un poco más interesante."

"Solamente no vayas a decir que no te lo advertí, cucaracha." Dicho esto, Bojack soltó un rugido primal. Las ropas sobre su pecho se rompieron a causa del aumento en su masa corporal. Pronto, Bojack se alzaba con una salvaje cabellera escarlata y con un cuerpo verde brillante.

"Hora de morir, mounstruo."

Antes de que Cell tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Bojack ya estaba detrás de él, agarrándolo de la cabeza y situando uno de sus gigantescos brazos alrededor del cuello del bio-androide.

Cell se resistió un poco, pero fue inútil. Sin mucho esfuerzo, Bojack escuchó un crujido y supo que había roto el cuello de ese escarabajo humanoide. Arrancó la cabeza del cuerpo y la alzó justo debajo de la suya. La mirada en el rostro de Cell era una de absoluta sorpresa.

"No te admires de haber muerto tan rápido, fenómeno. Te advertí que esta sería tu hora de morir." Dijo el alienígena con una mueca, sabiéndose victorioso una vez más.

Entonces la cabeza que sujetaba Bojack le sonrió de vuelta.

"No te adelantes demasiado. Cercenaste mi cabeza, pero mi cuerpo no la necesita para derrotar a escoria como tú."

Bojack miró la cabeza parlante que llevaba en su mano con asombro.

"Eres un fenómeno, y a mí no me gustan los fenómenos. Te destazare." Gritó Bojack alzando su puño para pulverizar la cabeza de Cell.

En ese instante, el cuerpo decapitado del bio-androide apareció y le propinó una poderosa patada a Bojack, justo en las costillas, enviando al soldado intergaláctico a volar. La cabeza cayó pero fue capturada por su otrora ausente cuerpo.

Inmediatamente, el cuerpo puso la cabeza de regreso en su sitio. La regeneración tomó lugar y pronto, huesos, tejidos y nervios se recrearon y Cell volvió a tener su cuerpo y cabeza conectados de nuevo.

Bojack emergió de una pila de escombros en la que aterrizó, y escudriñó sus alrededores para ver a Cell completo. Sonrió.

"Bien, estoy algo agradecido de que no te murieras tan fácilmente. Casi me defraudas." Dijo el pirata especial, limpiando de sus labios un hilillo de sangre.

"Te prometo que no tendrás otra oportunidad como esta de nuevo." Decretó Cell con frialdad.

"Entonces hay que dejar de alardear y empecemos con la fiesta."

"Tu funeral." Gritó la creación del Dr. Gero iniciándose de nuevo en la pelea. Bojack intentó una patada baja a su barbilla, pero Cell la intercepto. Retirándose, el alienígena lanzó una serie de orbes verdes en dirección de su contrincante.

Cell los esquivó mientras venían a él, pero estas eran sólo una distracción que le dio una oportunidad a Bojack de desfasarse frente a Cell y aterrizarle un fuerte puntapié en su biotecnológica mejilla.

Cell se percató de que estaba volando, pero pudo posicionar sus manos y pies en el suelo, utilizando la fricción para detener su impulso. El pirata espacial corría directo a él. Cell resistió la tentación de darle de frente y decidió quedarse allí, y esperar hasta que su enemigo se acercara.

El pirata estelar pronto irrumpió en estampida, pero Cell lo esquivó al último momento y estiró un pie, haciendo al alienígena perder el balance. El guerrero galáctico cayó con una explosión, y Cell tomó la oportunidad para disparar un rayo mortal al corazón del extraterrestre.

Bojack, sintiendo una abrumadora intención de matar, se desfasó del camino usando imágenes diferidas para evadir la mortal ráfaga y se desplazó hasta la espalda de Cell.

El bio-androide, sin embargo, ya tenía un plan en caso de que su enemigo se las ingeniaría para escapar y había formado un clon mientras el extraterrestre caía.

Cuando Bojack estaba a punto de atacar la espalda de su enemigo, Bojack se viró y encontró que otro Rayo de la Muerte se dirigía a él.

El guerrero intergaláctico no podía recuperarse del hecho de que ahora había DOS escarabajos-humanoides, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar ya que necesitó saltar para que no le diera el Rayo Mortal.

El Cell original se percató de esto y salto para seguir a Bojack, mientras que la atención del extraterrestre se centraba en la Ráfaga Mortal. Entonces aterrizó una rodilla en la barbilla de Bojack, cerrando de golpe la mandíbula del alienígena.

Los dientes de Bojack cascabelearon por el golpe, y el extraterrestre trato de desquitarse formando una doble hacha con sus dos manos e intentando asestarle un golpe.

Desafortunadamente, Cell Numero Dos ya estaba detrás de él y empezaba a lanzare una esfera de ki que golpeó a Bojack en la espalda, mandándolo por los aires y de regreso a la tierra, estrellándose duramente mientras una lluvia de ráfagas de ki lo laceraban.

Cell Número Uno utilizó este interludio para analizar la situación. Estaba algo sorprendido de ver a Bojack volando y arremetiendo a Cell Número Dos a través de los rayos de ki gracias a un escudo de energía. Cell Número dos recibió el duro golpe y salió proyectado atrás.

Cell Número Uno, sabiendo que el elemento sorpresa ya no estaba de su lado, intentó atacar a Bojack de nuevo.

Bojack le asestó un golpe, pero Cell se agachó y le propinó un golpe al estómago. Bojack se dobló de dolor, y Cell Número Uno tomó su tiempo para desfasarse lejos y dirigirse al Cell Numero Dos. Sabiendo que tenían que unirse de nuevo, ya que la técnica de los Multi-Cuerpos dividía sus podres, se fusionaron en un Cell de poder integro.

El soldado intergaláctico ahora estaba extremadamente molesto.

Esa monstruosidad le estaba costando trabajo, incluso transformado.

"¿Crees que vas a salir vivo de esta solamente por que tienes unos cuantos trucos sucios? ¡Te matare! ¡Galactic Buster!" Rugió Bojack concentrando una bola de ki verdoso que lanzó a Cell.

El bio-androide solamente se quedó ahí, regodeándose.

"¡Nisiquiera me moveré! ¡Este ataque no es suficiente para terminar conmigo!" Dijo Cell con una mueca.

Así que el ataque más poderoso del guerrero galáctico golpeó a su objetivo. Hubo una inmensa explosión entre ventanales y humo haciendo erupción a causa del impacto.

El humo se clareó mostrando a un Bojack sonriendo victorioso al ver que Cell seguía de pie con la mitad de su cuerpo perdida, y en la cara del bio androide la mirada de absoluta sorpresa y horror.

"¿C-cómo? ¡Soy perfecto! ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste, mentecato? ¡Me arruinaste!" Gimoteó Cell, desesperado.

"Veras, al final, resulta que nunca estuviste a mi altura, fenómeno. Debiste de haber huido cuando tuviste la oportunidad." Rió Bojack antes de empezar a mofarse y de presumir por su victoria abiertamente.

El enojo de Cell se acrecentó con la burla.

"¡Deja de reírte!" Rugió Cell entre ira y desesperación.

Bojack, por respuesta, simplemente comenzó a carcajearse más ruidosamente.

Fue entonces que Cell esbozó una sonrisa, pausando completamente la risa de Bojack.

"Sólo bromeaba." Dijo el bio-androide con soberbia mientras regeneraba la otra mitad de su cuerpo. En menos de unos segundos, después de la regeneración, estaba tan bueno como nuevo.

"Lastima, pensar que ya la creías ganada. Debo de decir que no te culpo. Yo SIEMPRE he sido un excelente actor."

"P-pero cómo. Y-yo puse toda mi energía en ello." Tartamudeó Bojack en descreimiento.

"Bien, pues tu 'todo' no fue suficiente. Una pena. ¡Ahora, muere!" Rugió Cell mientras disparaba un Rayo Mortal al caído guerrero alienígena.

Bojack estaba demasiado consumido como para amasar la velocidad necesaria para esquivar, y sintió un rayo perforando su corazón. Ardía en dolor absoluto mientras su cuerpo caía tierra abajo.

Lo último que Bojack vio fue a Cell de pie, frente a él, con una enorme esfera azulada formándose en su mano.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** Bien, Bojack y Dabura estan muertos ¿Pero qué con Cell? ¿Y no nos estamos olvidando de Majin Buu? Bueno, de todas formas, espero que todos hayan disfrutado.

**Nota de Traductor:** Unos saludos muy especiales para Dragonheart1000, Kitara-San, Nana, Mr. D (o Mr. Spammer), Dramaaa y para todos los anónimos (sí, sabemos que también leen la historia).


	22. Temo que no saldremos vivos de esta

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos del nombre de "Dragon Ball Z" pertenecen exclusivamente a Akira Toriyama. No me pertenece esta franquicia ni me beneficio monetariamente de la redacción de esta historia.

**Nota de Autor:** Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Solamente quería agradecerles a todos los que se han picado don la historia y continúan leyendo. En verdad lo aprecio. También quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a Esplandian, quien ha continuado siguiendo como soldado con la re-edición de la historia. Realmente aprecio el esfuerzo que has puesto en tu refundición. De todas formas, disfruten el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"  
**(Who would have thought?)

_Escrito en inglés por_**wingsofseyfert12  
**(antiguo mrbignerd)

_Traducido por__**Esplandian**_

**Capítulo XXII**

Babidi estaba saltando en absoluto júbilo cuando observó la aguja en el cuadrante alcanzar el máximo absoluto. Finalmente, después de casi un milenio de espera y el sacrificio de incontables vidas utilizadas para servirle, Babidi finalmente seria recompensado con la resurrección de la más poderosa creación de su padre.

Majin Buu.

Acorde a la situación, el orbe gigantesco que alojaba a la criatura empezó a partirse bajo la enorme cantidad de energía radiante que había absorbido. Un poderoso crack dividió el medio de el orbe, y pronto, las dos mitades cayeron a sus respectivos lados.

Hubo un ruidoso silbido de presión cuando una pesada racha de aire se arremolino alrededor de la cámara de Babidi. El pequeño hechicero presenció con asombro como una rosada nube de goma comenzó a materializarse de la nada y convergió dentro de si misma. Ante el espectáculo, el mago no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Incluso en este estado, el poder emanando de esta criatura ya sobrepasaba a la fuerza de Dabura.

Pronto un grumo rosa comenzó a tomar forma. Brazos delgaduchos se formaron a los dos lados del cuerpo que se delineaba, suave y rosaseo, con péquennos puntos moteando la espalda de la criatura; las piernas formaron a un par de pantalones blancos con botas amarillas; la cabeza pronto convergió en una de un ser, casi infantil en apariencia, pero con la una sonrisa psicótica en su cara y negros ojos repletos de intención homicida. Una pequeña borla amainó para terminar la compleción de esta criatura.

Babidi se mantuvo cercano, observando.

Al principio, estaba algo decepcionado con la apariencia de esa creación. Apenas era más alto que él, y parecía un tanto flaco y desnutrido. Los rumores que corrían sobre la creación de su padre hablaban de un ser de poder inagotable.

Pero Babidi sabía que las apariencias eran engañosas, pues percibiendo el poder emanando del ahora completo Majin Buu, y comprendió que con esta criatura bajo su poder, él sería invencible. Nada de lo que Babidi había conocido durante sus viajes en el universo se acercaba remotamente al poder de este ser.

Pronto pronunció palabra.

"¡Oh, Majin Buu! He esperado largamente por tu liberación. Y ahora, yo dominare al universo contigo bajo mi control."

Majin Buu, por su parte, no parecía prestarle atención al mago, ya que bostezó y se estiró, aparentemente adormilado tras su largo periodo de confinamiento.

El hechicero quedó un tanto contrariado por el comportamiento de la criatura que lo ignoraba, pero continuó empujando el asunto. Había esperado por más de mil años para revivirlo: podría perdonarla si no era la criatura más obediente.

"Ejem. Sí. Comprendo que posiblemente necesites algunos minutos para recuperarte, pero el tiempo es esencial. Retirémonos, Majin Buu. Tenemos un universo que conquistar." Dijo Babidi dándole la espalda y caminando.

Esta vez, la criatura rosada prestó toda su atención al mago, y de inmediato sus ojos se ensancharon con emoción y un brillo de malicia: había encontrado a su primera víctima.

Antes de que el hechicero tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, sintió un dolor agudo alrededor de su cintura mientras caía en un charco de un líquido tibio.

Babidi bajó su mirada para encontrar su sangre purpurea derramándose por todo el cuarto. ¡Había sido rebanado en dos!

"¿Q-qué?"

El pequeño mago vio como el ahora enloquecido Majin Buu concentraba una inmensa esfera de ki rosáceo, y Babidi súbitamente profirió un grito ahogado por el terror.

"¡M-Majin Buu! ¿Qué te propones hacer? Se suponía que debías de seguir todos mis mandatos. ¡No puedes hacer esto!" Berreó el hechicero.

Majin Buu no respondió del todo, continuando con sus risotadas enloquecidas mientras lanzaba la bola de ki hacia el maltrecho cuerpecillo.

Babidi solamente dirigió su horrorizada mirada a la muerte rosa que devoró su cuerpo, achicharrándolo.

* * *

El mundo parecía una colección de colores mientras intentaba de levantar sus parpados.

Sintió una sensación cálida encausándose por su cuerpo a pesar de no poder moverse, por alguna extraña razón.

Finalmente se las ingenió para abrir sus ojos y su visión borrosa pronto se clareó: un pétreo, rojizo individuo estaba de pie a su lado.

_¿Yo… estoy vivo? _

En poco tiempo, la visión del Maestro Roshi se tornó lo suficientemente clara como para permitirle discernir lo que le rodeaba.

"Ah, veo que está despierto. Me preocupaba haber llegado demasiado tarde." Dijo el hombre de rostro carmeno.

Sin saber por qué, el Maestro Roshi confiaba en este extraño hombre rojo y pronto encontró que sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente.

El mundo se sumió en la oscuridad una vez más.

* * *

Cell estaba más que encantado.

A pesar de haber llevado una actitud apresurada, sabía que Bojack era un peleador formidable. De haberse encontrado en su segunda forma, Cell estaba consciente de que Bojack lo hubiera sobrepasado fácilmente.

Pero contra al perfección, Bojack no tenía oportunidad.

Cell sonrió para si mismo, sabiendo que su poder se mantenía solo y sin oposición. Ahora no había nada en el mundo, nada en el universo, que pudiera herirlo.

Sabiendo esto, Cell pronto comenzó a pensar lo que necesitaba hacer.

Esos guerreros humanos todavía estaban por ahí. Mientras que representaron una amenaza para él en su segunda forma, contra la perfección, ellos no eran siquiera adecuados oponentes.

Aun así, no quería correr riesgos. Mientras que la sangre de Vegeta en el insistía en que estaban muy por debajo como para merecer su atención, la sangre de Freeza le comandaba extirpar el problema de raíz antes de que los humanos se tornaran en una verdadero peste.

Con eso en mente, él cerró sus ojos para poder encontrar a los guerreros humanos y conducirlos al combate. Cuando lo hizo, percibió un poder monstruoso que provenía del lejano éste y que se dirigía hacia él. Aquel poder era elevado, casi idéntico al suyo.

_Me pregunto a quién pertenecerá esa energía._

Era seguro que aquella energía venia directo a él. Cell podía adivinar que este poder estaba más allá del suyo, desconcertante como eso era…

En un instante, el bio-androide averiguó a quien pertenecía ese desorbitante poder.

Frente al bio-androide se encontraba una pequeña criatura semejante a un djinn. Era completamente rosa y portaba una expresión enloquecida. Cell se sintió ligeramente sobresaltado ante la absoluta intención homicida proveniente de ese ser.

"¿Qué eres?" Inquirió Cell imperioso.

"¿Eh? Jejejejeje."

"¿No puedes habar? Lastimosa criatura, conocerás tu fin demasiado pronto." Dijo Cell con una sonrisa. Mientas que el ser ante él lo sobrepasaba en poder, no parecía ser más inteligente que una bestia. Si Cell manejaba esto correctamente, el podría tomar ventaja de la falta de inteligencia de esa criatura.

"¡HA!" Rugió Majin Buu intempestivamente mientras enviaba una ola de ki rosáceo a Cell.

La creación del Doctor Gero abrió sus ojos, sorprendido por la velocidad del ataque. Disminuyó su altura para evadir el ataque, pero fue súbitamente golpeado por detrás. Cell gruñó molesto al enviar una patada redonda, pero encontró que la criatura ya no estaba a sus espaldas.

Entonces, el bio-androide sintió como si su cabeza se partiera en dos mientras un tremendo golpe recaía sobes su coronilla. Se encontró volando a punto de impactarse duramente en una gran explosión. Inmediatamente, Cell saltó fuera y aterrizó en sus pies. Frente a él, estaba Majin Buu apuntándole y carcajeándose.

"¿Crees que esto es gracioso? Hare que te arrepientas por haberte enfrentado a mí." Sentenció Cell con una taimada media sonrisa mientras se enfrascaba en un combate con Majin Buu.

* * *

El Maestro Roshi abrió sus ojos de golpe al sentirse, súbitamente, despierto y alerta.

Se sentó para encontrarse en el Templo Sagrado. Inmediatamente, recordando su desafío anterior, el ermitaño dirigió su mirada a su cuerpo y encontró la herida en su abdomen completamente sanado. Había una cicatriz que estaría ahí por el resto de vida, pero encontró que esa herida se había curado completamente.

El anciano se puso de pie, y se percató de que Tao, también, estaba aparentemente sorprendido. Ambos se habían levantado al mismo tiempo.

"Tuuú… tú estabas muerto." Musitó con sorpresa el mercenario.

"Eso creería, pero no lo estamos." Contestó el maestro igualmente sorprendido.

Kame-Sennin recorrió el sitio con la vista para ver a Chi-Chi y a Yajirobe durmiendo uno a lado del otro, todavía inconscientes pero de carne y hueso en vez de piedra y alabastro.

"¿Pero qué…? No estaban-"

"Parece ser que tienen muchas preguntas. Estaré mas que encantado de proveerles las respectivas respuestas." Dijo una voz.

Los dos, Tao y Roshi, estaban algo conmocionados por la voz y se voltearon para encontrarse en compañía de otros dos individuos: uno era un hombre inmenso de piel carmelita y de melena blanca, mientras que el otro detrás de él era un joven de piel lavanda con un pequeño mohawk plateado claro. Los dos estaban ataviados con túnicas formales.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes dos? ¿Cuáles son sus motivos?" Inquirió Tao con sospecha.

El hombre de piel lavanda dio un paso al frente, sonriendo.

"No hay necesidad de temernos. Mi nombre es Shin, y mi asistente aquí presente es Kibito. Yo soy el Supremo Kaio de esta porción del universo. Yo estoy aquí porque hay una grave amenaza de gran importancia."

"Ya veo. Pero lo que quiero saber es, ¿Cómo es que estamos vivos? Aunque estoy viejo, mis ojos todavía son buenos. Vi a Chi-Chi y a Yajirobe convertirse en roca. Yo y Tao Pai Pai fuimos atravesados por la lanza de un diablo contra el que nos enfrentamos." Dijo Roshi, un poco dudoso.

"Esas preguntas son sencillas de responder. Vera, estamos aquí a causa de una gran amenaza. Resulta que detectamos unos cuantos poderes peleando en la distancia y resulta que nos cruzamos con ustedes cuando derrocaron al malvado Dabura. Mi colega es capaz de sanar a otros: ninguna herida es demasiado grave para su poder, pero ustedes ciertamente le presentaron un nuevo reto. En cuanto a sus amigos, ellos se encuentran bien; el hechizo que los transformó en piedra fue roto con la muerte de Dabura. Únicamente se encuentra inconscientes de momento." Señaló el muchacho de piel lavanda.

"¿Entonces ustedes nos trajeron hasta aquí?" Inquirió de nuevo el ermitaño.

"Así es. Busque en sus mentes la localización de algún posible santuario y encontré este lugar." Continuó la joven divinidad.

Tanto Tao como Roshi permanecieron en silencio. Parecía que finalmente la fortuna les sonreía pero, de todas formas, Roshi podía detectar el poder de Cell en la distancia, y por lo que percibía, estaba enfrascado en una batalla contra otro poder aberrante y monstruoso.

"¿Entonces porque nos salvaron? Si ustedes son quienes dicen ser, seguramente no les podemos ser de ninguna ayuda." Dijo Roshi.

"Es exactamente en eso que usted se equivoca, mi mortal amigo. Mientras que su servidor y Kibito poseemos poder considerable, la maldad que ha sido liberada en este mundo nos sobrepasa por mucho." Musitó Shin con un dejo de tristeza.

"¿Te refieres a Cell?" Preguntó el mercenario.

"No, aunque él también constituye una preocupación a tomar en cuanta. La criatura a la que seguimos responde al nombre de Majin Buu. Una criatura demente sin conciencia alguna. Él y su amo Bibidi mataban y destruían a su antojo, hasta que el demonio se volvió contra Bibidi, y el hechicero fue forzado a sellar a Majin Buu. Desafortunadamente, su hijo Babidi, creyó poder controlar al monstruo e invirtió los últimos mil años para reunir la energía necesaria para revivir a ese demonio. Fue sólo hasta ahora que finalmente logramos darle alcance a Babidi, pero la situación no resultó ser buena. Babidi está muerto, igual que sus seguidores y Majin Buu está suelto y sin atadura alguna." Recalcó miserablemente.

"Espera un segundo, muchacho. ¿Acaso ese infernal poder contra el que se enfrenta Cell es aquel al que ustedes se refieren como Majin Buu?" Preguntó Tao con brusquedad.

"Sí. Cuando venimos a la Tierra, Majin Buu era nuestra única preocupación, pero ahora presiento que Cell podría convertirse en un peligro todavía mayor." Respondió Shin.

"¿Y por qué exactamente? Por lo que puedo sentir, Cell es inferior a esa aberración." Continuó el asesino profesional.

"No quedan muchos seres inmortales en el universo. Cuando uno aparece, los Kaio Supremos tendemos a darnos cuenta. Ha llamado mi atención que Cell es un inmortal: indemne por el tiempo e incapaz de ser asesinado. Eso, y me las ingenie para tomar nota de su aura durante el corto tiempo de nuestra estadía en Chikyusei. Él es cruel y despiadado, pero no carece de conciencia. De cualquier forma, el ganador de esta batalla no nos será propicio." Se lamentó el Supremo Kaio.

"¿Entonces…? ¿Qué haremos?" Inquirió Kame-Sennin, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal.

"Esperaremos a que esos dos terminen su combate. Quienquiera que resulte victorioso, será al que debemos enfrentarnos. Temo que no saldremos vivos de esta terrible situación."

* * *

Cell estaba comenzando a enojarse.

Esta criatura Majin Buu era terriblemente fuerte, y el bio-androide gruñía ante el apabullante hecho de que estaba siendo totalmente superado.

¿Pero cómo podía ser eso? ¡Él era perfecto!

Incluso así, mientras las partes de sí que pertenecían a Frieza y a Vegeta lloriqueaban y se paralizaban, los lados pertenecientes a Piccolo y a Goku estaban tramando un plan para vencer a ese ser.

Cell se agachó para esquivar un puñetazo, pero pronto sintió una rodilla colisionarse contra su estómago. El golpe se llevó su aliento, y Majin Buu voló hacia adelante y empezó a darle un escarmiento a Cell, atacándolo una y otra vez.

El bio-androide estaba completamente indefenso, ya que Buu extendía una extremidad tras otra extremidad y parecía estrellar a Cell directamente al suelo.

Cell se encontró volando a lo lejos antes de recibir un rodillazo en la espalda que lo hizo gritar. Majin Buu entonces golpeó a Cell con un golpe de doble aza, proyectando al androide directo a la tierra.

La más grande creación del doctor Gero recibió el impacto y casi quedo inconsciente.

_¿Cómo puede ser esto? ¡Yo soy perfecto!_

Cell intentó ponerse de pie pero solamente logró tambalearse.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy tan lastimado?_

Alzó su vista a un maniacamente risueño Majin Buu.

El bio-antroide se devanaba los sesos tratando de averiar como podría matar a esta criatura. Pensó en la autodestrucción, pero encontró para su desagrado, que cada vez que arrancaba una extremidad de esa criatura rosa esta se regeneraba fácilmente.

Fue entonces que Cell tuvo una idea.

Este ser poseía un inmenso poder pero carecía de inteligencia. Sería fácil sacarle ventaja a esto último ¿pero que podía hacer una vez que llevara la delantera?

Sintió su cola retorcerse en respuesta y Cell, inmediatamente, supo lo que tenía que hacer: era la única forma de ganar esta batalla.

Sintiéndose confiado, Cell tenía un plan listo.

Majin Buu, viendo a su oponente acercarse, se abalanzó contra él para reinicia el combate.

Cell lanzó una esfera de ki para distraer a la criatura rosada, que bufó molesta mientras lanzaba la bola de ki hacia un costado.

Cell tomó su tiempo para aparecer y reaparecer detrás del majin y patearlo potentemente. Cell sonrió: el sol ahora estaba a sus espaldas y podría llevar a cabo su plan.

Majin Buu rugió, iracundo, y se volvió para abofetear a Cell. El bio-androide retrocedió volando, apenas lo suficiente para evadir el golpe e inmediatamente comenzó su técnica. Solamente tenía esta oportunidad. Si no conseguía el éxito, entonces se sumiría en un mundo de dolor. No quería ni imaginarse siendo torturado por esa criatura rosada por el resto de la eternidad.

"¡Taiyou-Ken!"

Majin Buu chilló desconcertado y adolorido al enceguecer. Cell utilizó toda su velocidad para aparecer detrás del temporalmente ciego Majin Buu, y encajó la punta de su aguijón en la espalda de la criatura rosa.

La creación de Bibidi comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, e intentó derribar a Cell estando a ciegas. El bio-androide esquivó el golpe y continuó absorbiendo al ser semi-mágico. Sabía que Majin Buu únicamente podía debilitarse poco a poco.

En un arranque de desesperación, Majin Buu se arrancó un brazo en el último segundo mientras sentía el dolor envolver su cuerpo. Sabía que estaba cambiando.

Cell sintió como si su cabeza se estirara y su cuerpo se volviera más ligero y flexible. Después de unos minutos, Cell supó que estaba completo.

Miró sobre su hombro para ver que el brazo restante de Majin Buu, y frunció el entrecejo al notar que se reconstruía a sí mismo: no permitiría tal cosa.

Cell alzó su mano e hizo estallar una ola de ki hacia el grumo rosáceo. Lo incineró como si fuera nada y, pronto, absolutamente nada de Majin Buu quedaba en este mundo.

_Siento… poder. Pensé que había llegado al tope de mis poderes antes... ¡pero ahora podría desgarrar el sol con mis manos! ¡Que hermoso, inagotable poder! Me pregunto cómo me veo._

Cell levitó a un lago cercano y se inspeccionó en el reflejo.

Se miraba casi igual, aunque encontró unas pequeñas diferencias. La gema en el centro de su cabeza se había expandido a su anverso. Sus ojos, los cuales eran blancos y magentas, ahora eran negros con pupilas naranjas.

Para probar sus nuevas habilidades regenerativas, el arrancó su brazo solamente para sonreír, deleitándose en el hecho de que no sentía dolor alguno. El brazo arrancado se convirtió en una masa de color rosa y la sangre y órganos que estaban expuestos fueron cubiertos por una capa de baba rosácea.

Con poco esfuerzo, Cell regeneró su brazo.

Sin dolor, sin baja de ki, sin nada.

Cell rellenó la masa rosa de su brazo anterior y lo reunió con su cuerpo, que inmediatamente lo absorbió, y la mueca del bio-androide se ensancho todavía más. Su propio cuerpo ahora era una autentica máquina de absorción. Ya no tenía que recurrir solamente a su cola para absorber a otros seres vivos.

Con eso, Cell cerró sus ojos. Sabía que a pesar de sus poderes todavía tenía trabajo que hacer antes de empezar con su conquista del universo.

Los humanos perecerían y él iba a ser su verdugo.

Habiendo detectado sus energías, él se carcajeó maniacamente y despegó de inmediato a su encuentro.

El destino del universo estaba ahora al alcance de su mano.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **Yo sé que este capítulo es corto pero simplemente es un capitulo transicional al último arco principal de esta historia. Sé que le hice poca justicia a Majin Buu, pero lo quería fuera del camino. Así que, para los fans de Majin Buu, disculpen, pero esta historia es sobre Cell, no Majin Buu. De todas formas, espero que todos hayan disfrutado.

**Nota de Traductor:** Antes que nada, un saludo para todos los lectores que han continuado leyendo esta humilde traducción de una gran historia: NOMICA, Dramaaa, rous, Bonus Kun, Janella Bround, Diosa Luna, Yuna Honey, milk goku, itasz, Kamui Silverfox, Dragonheart 1000, Kitara-san, nana, Mr. D, y Mystic Cell.

Y agradezco encarecidamente a wingsofseyfert12 toda la confianza, apoyo y libertad que ha brindado a este proyecto. En verdad, jamás pensé que wingsofseydert12 (mrbignerd por aquel entonces) me concediera el permiso de traducir una obra que hace poco más del año apenas comenzaba con su segunda re-edición; y que, encima, aprobara la inclusión de los títulos por capitulo y las modificaciones para adecuar a los personajes a la versión latinoamericana, la cual wingsofseyfert12 tuvo oportunidad de ver y de disfrutar en su natal Texas.

Muchas gracias por todo, y por hacernos llorar, reír, disfrutar y mantenernos adivinando cada momento con esta original historia que salió de su muy creativa mentecita. Besos, abrazos y muchisima la suerte con su X-Over "Fist of the North Moon" (http :/ www . fanfiction . net/s/7338606/1/Fist_of_the_North_Moon –eliminen los espacios), una nueva alternativa interesante y arriesgada que fusiona dos series que parecerían incompartibles a primera vista, pero que la pluma de wingsofseyfert12 logra dotar de coherencia e interés.

Nos leemos.


	23. Demasiado lejos como para morir

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos del nombre de "Dragon Ball Z" pertenecen exclusivamente a Akira Toriyama. No me pertenece esta franquicia ni me beneficio monetariamente de la redacción de esta historia.

**Nota de Traductor:** Algunas pequeñas modificaciones fueron hechas en la versión hispana de este capítulo, aunque estas no cambian la esencia ni el contenido del fanfic original.

**Nota de Autor:** Sé que el último capítulo ha sido un tanto 'flojo' pero yo verdadera, verdadera, VERDADERAMENTE quería quitar a Majin Buu del camino. Casi había querido excluir al Djinn rosa, considerando que esta no es una historia donde debería de estar y, llanamente, no me gusta Buu. Punto. De todas formas, sé que habría sido devorado por legiones de amantes de Buu diciendo que vendría a matar a todos al final, así que renuentemente lo incluí y lo asesiné. Las circunstancias de su muerte son cuestionables pero meh, lo hecho hecho está. No quería escribir sobre Buu, sobre sus transformaciones, ni nada.

Con eso de lado, esta historia ponto va a llegar a un cierre. Realmente quiero empezar con otros proyectos que requieren mi incondicional atención, pero no puedo comenzar con ellos hasta que la presente historia esté terminada. Como es, mi inspiración para esta historia ha disminuido durante los meses pasados, pero no dejaré esto incompleto. Esta historia **SERÁ** terminada para finales de este mes. Gracias a todos ustedes que se han quedado y leído. De todas formas, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"  
**(Who would have thought?)

_Escrito en inglés por _**wingsofseyfert12  
**(antiguo mrbignerd)

_Traducido por __**Esplandian**_

**Capítulo XXIII**

Chi-Chi y Yajirobe se despertaron con un sobresalto, sus ojos muy abiertos y sus caras sudorosas. Esto llamó la atención de Roshi y de los otros, que estaban en la cercanía.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Chi-Chi mientras tallaba su cabeza con cautela, como si estuviera sufriendo de un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

"¿Recuerdan lo qué les sucedió, muchachos?"

"Maestro Roshi, lo último que recuerdo fue sentirme muy pesada e incapaz de moverme antes de desmayarme." Dijo la viuda, asintiendo con su cabeza.

"Yo creo que me convertí en roca o algo así, pero creo que de todas formas habría visto cosas raras. No he tenido una buena comida en días." Gruñó Yajirobe.

Fue entonces que el Supremo Kaio-Sama y Kibito se mostraron a los humanos restantes. Sobra decir que tanto el samurái como la viuda quedaron pasmados por su presencia.

"¿Q-quienes son ustedes?" Inquirió la mujer con sospecha.

"Este es Shin, el Supremo Kaio-Sama. Supuestamente, él mantiene control sobre esta porción del universo o alguna tontería por el estilo. No te culpo si no crees una palabra de lo que dice. Yo no lo hago, eso es seguro." Bufó Tao Pai Pai por respuesta.

Shin pareció encogerse de hombros mientras Kibito le clavaba al asesino profesional una mirada amenazadora. A Tao Pai Pai no le interesaban las amenazas, por lo que no le prestó importancia al hombre de piel granate.

Por un momento, Chi-Chi no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo descifrar esta situación, pero su rostro se endureció súbitamente al bajar la mirada sobre el Supremo Kaio que, con ese peinado estilo mohawk, se le figuraba más a un delincuente juvenil.

"Déjenme aclarar esto. ¿Tú estás diciendo que, aparentemente, eres un muchachito- rebelde-divino que cuida de este planeta?" La hija de Ox- Satán todavía guardaba sospecha.

"Bueno, señora, no sólo de este planeta… Yo vigilo todo el Cuadrante Este del universo conocido, de un diámetro aproximado de unos cuatro billones de años luz de su sistema solar, para que me entienda." Contestó Shin, todavía un tanto preocupado ante el aura de la mujer.

"Ya veo. Entonces déjame hacerte otra pregunta. ¿Acaso tenías alguna idea exacta de lo qué sucedió en este planeta durante los últimos quince años?" Escupió Chi-Chi con dureza, con todo su cuerpo casi temblando.

El Maestro Roshi sup lo que se avecinaba cuando Chi-Chi comenzó a hacer esas preguntas y, de inmediato, temiendo lo peor, él anciano maestro intentó intervenir: pero ya era demasiado tarde: Shin abrió la boca, curioso.

"¿Ocurrió algo significativo en este planeta durante la década pasada?"

Esta, por supuesto, fue una de las peores respuestas que el jovencito divino pudo haber dado, ya que súbitamente una bofeteada aterrizó en su mejilla, mandando a Shin volando de espaldas hasta una de las palmeras del sitio, por suerte Kibito reapareció y lo detuvo, evitando que Shin se hiciera daño.

"Gracias, Kibito." Dijo con alivio.

'No hay problema, mi señor. Le ruego que practique precaución con esa mujer, de momento parece estar muy molesta con usted."

"Lo sé, Kibito. Pero me pregunto el porqué. No hemos hecho nada para dañarla a ella o a sus camaradas." Dijo el muchacho de piel lavanda mientras posaba sus dedos delicadamente sobre su mejilla.

Como si fuera una respuesta a su pregunta, Chi-Chi se desfasó justo frente a los ojos de Shin, y reapareció con una pierna retirándose para regresar en una poderosa patada.

De inmediato, Kibito apareció frente a Shin para recibir el golpe, mientras que Roshi trataba de retener a Chi-Chi por la espalda. Ella se resistía y gritaba mientras intentaba liberarse del ermitaño. El anciano maestro tuvo que utilizar todo su poder para detener a la enloquecida viuda.

"¡BASTARDO! ¡COMO TE ATEVES A DECIR ESO, COMO SI ESTUVIERAMOS POR DEBAJO DE TI!" Rugió Chi-Chi, todavía luchando por zafarse del agarre de Roshi.

"¿Pero qué hemos hecho para enfurecerla tanto?" Preguntó el Supremo Kaio en confusión.

"El hecho de que ustedes no hicieron nada es lo que me indigna." Dijo Chi-Chi, ahora en una serena, sosegada aunque amenazante voz.

"¿Acaso algo sucedió aquí, anciano?" Inquirió Kibito al Sennin.

"Durante los últimos quince años, o un poco más, un par de androides han sembrado destrucción en nuestra querida Tierra. Muchos de nuestros mejores guerreros perecieron luchando contra estas criaturas. Fue soló hasta hace poco que reunimos suficiente poder para acabar con estos androides." Le comunicó el Maestro de la corriente Kame con un dejo de tristeza.

"Ya veo. Ahora puedo comprendes cómo eso pudo-"

"No, tú no alcanzarías a comprenderlo. Mi único hijo murió luchando contra esas máquinas endemoniadas. ¿Alguna vez has tenido que sepultar a tu propio hijo? Lo dudo… Y sin embargo vienes hasta aquí, actuado como un gran y glorioso y poderoso soberano. Sí, puedo percibir tu gran poder, pero dime, ¿alguna vez pensaste en ir y liberar del mala uno de los planetas a los que se supone debes proteger?" Demandó la viuda destrozada en su amargura.

Shin y Kibito no tenían nada que decir al respecto. Por los últimos miles de años, habían recorrido la inmensidad de sus dominios en busca de Babidi y Majin Buu.

"Señora, usted debe de entender. No me es posible saber que sucede en cada uno de los planetas. Además, tengo que atender a un mal mayor que se ha desencadenado. ¿Cómo puede pedirme que deje de lado las vidas de incontables planetas tan sólo para deshacerme del mal que los aqueja a ustedes?" Se defendió el ser supremo con severidad.

Ambos bandos se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento, dejando que las palabras dichas se asentaran en sus cabezas. Fue Shin quien rompió el silencio.

"Verán… Yo y mi asistente estamos aquí a causa de Majin Buu, e incluso así él ha sido eliminado por una amenaza imprevista. A pesar de las circunstancias, mi colega y yo estamos aquí para librar sus presentes batallas. Puede que sus seres queridos no regresen, pero por lo menos ustedes sabrán que sus acciones en estos momentos, y si llegamos a conquistar la victoria, salvaran billones de vidas, no… trillones de otras familias que podrían sufrir tanto o más que ustedes."

"Su-supongo que estás en lo correcto. Lamento haberme desquitado contigo. Por años, me he sentido incapaz de hacer algo. Siempre permanecí rezando, esperanzada en que tal vez alguna fuerza superior vendría y liberaría a la Tierra de la maldad de una vez por todas. Ahora que sé que tal poder existe, me sentí decepcionada de que no hubiera hecho nada por nosotros. No había forma de que ustedes supieran que sucedía aquí, considerando que ustedes tenían que lidiar con muchos otros planetas con problemas muy semejantes a los de nosotros. Disculpe si actué fuera de línea. Todavía, a pesar de los años, no puedo dejar de sentir dolor." En cuanto terminó de decirlo con la más absoluta tristeza, Chi-Chi se colapsó en los brazos del Maestro Roshi.

El anciano, notando que la mujer finalmente se había calmado, la soltó.

Súbitamente, un poder abismal parecía dirigirse hacia ellos. La magnitud de esa energía era inimaginable. El aire se enrarecía, y el simple hecho de mantenerse de pie requería ahora de un esfuerzo considerable.

"¿Qu-qué clase de superchería es está?" Rugió el asesino profesional en frustración y descreimiento.

"Adivino que ese poder pertenece a aquel al que ustedes llaman Cell. Aparentemente ha derrotado a Majin Buu, aunque sus métodos van más allá de mi entendimiento." Dijo el Supremo Kaio.

"Ese escarabajo no era tan poderoso la última vez que peleamos contra él." Agregó Roshi con preocupación.

Fue entonces que Yajirobe habló.

"¿Cómo es posible que esa criatura aún este con vida? Recuerdo haberlo cortado como rebanadas de salami."

"Detesto ser un heraldo de malos presagios, pero en caso de que ustedes no lo sepan: Cell es inmortal." Reveló Shin.

"¡Inmortal!" Exclamaron el samurái y la viuda al unísono.

"Por Kami-Sama… ¿es siquiera posible crear un ser inmortal? Supremo Kaio, por favor responda…"

"No. Uno debe nacer con tal don u obtenerlo."

Esto no tenía ningún sentido para Muten Roshi. Por lo que había escuchado, Cell tenía un origen semejante al de los androides 17 y 18. Era tonto pretender que un científico humano, sin importar cuan desorbitante su intelecto, podría crear un ser inmortal, capaz de resistir los embates del tiempo.

Algo molestaba al ermitaño. Algo le decía que había más en este asunto de lo que se dejaba ver a simple vista. Trató de recordar algo inusual acontecido en el transcurso de los últimos días, alrededor de su salida de la Habitación del Tiempo y el Espíritu.

De inmediato recordó una luz brillante en el cielo, de aquel poder que se proyectaba hasta el espacio exterior.

El difunto Maestro Karin les había dicho que no se preocuparan, que no era una amenaza para ellos. ¿Era… Cell? Y de ser así, ¿para qué había ido al espacio exterior? ¿Qué estaba tratando de lograr?

"Algo me dice que, en contra de nuestras esperanzas, Cell ya ha absorbido al otro androide. Eso explicaría el incremento de su poder."

Chi-Chi se inquietó con lo dicho por el otrora venerable maestro de Goku.

"Pero creí que esos androides no podían ser detectados. Incluso si tenía una ventaja tan pequeña, ese chico fácilmente pudo haberse escondido de Cell hasta ahora."

"Aparentemente Cell tenía una especie de mecanismo para rastrear a los androides. Eso tendría sentido. Él fue creado para absorberlos, al menos es fue lo que dijo." Replicó Kame-Sennin.

"Vaya, qué conveniente… Dinos, ¿cómo planeas derrocar a un inmortal?" Preguntó Tao con su característica causticidad.

Nadie tuvo una respuesta antes de que el poder acudiera a ellos. Todos se viraron para encontrar a una criatura humanoide, de pie y frente a ellos en la Atalaya Celeste.

Cell había arribado.

* * *

El Maestro Roshi y los otros no podían creer el poder que ese ser desprendía. No había posibilidades de luchar contra un ser como ese y salir con vida. Era imposible.

"Veo que ustedes, humanos, se han estado escondiendo aquí. No importa. Tomare sus vidas aquí y ahora antes de dar comienzo con mi conquista de este patético planeta." La voz del bio-androide supurando arrogancia.

"Te equivocaste al venir aquí. Debiste de haberte ido al espacio exterior cuando tenías oportunidad. Hoy es el día de tu caída." Le respondió valientemente el Kaio de piel lavanda, manteniéndose de pie protectoramente frente a los peleadores humanos.

Al principio, Cell se sorprendió al ver al recién llegado entre esos humanos, pero el nuevo ADN y las memorias adquiridas de su víctima previa pronto arreglaron todo eso.

"Estoy al tanto de tu identidad. Tú eres el Supremo Kaio-Sama del Cuadrante Este, ¿Estoy en lo correcto? El ultimo de tu especie, presumo. Me impresiona ver que has elegido luchar, a diferencia de la última vez en la que decidiste huir por cobardía." Una mueca de desprecio en los labios de la creación del Doctor Gero.

Tanto Kibito como Shin no daban crédito a aquello. ¿Cómo era posible que la criatura supiera todo esto?

"¿Qué eres tú? ¿Cómo conseguiste tal información?"

"¿Satisfaría tu curiosidad si te confesara que me la dijo un pajarito? Bien, no. De hecho, tuve la dicha de tropezarme con un peleador egregiamente poderoso hace poco. La goma de mascar más enorme que jamás haya visto, he de admitirlo. Él era fuerte, más fuerte de lo que yo era. Hubiera temido por mi vida de no ser un inmortal. Aunque sus capacidades no tuvieran mesura, era bruto como una bestia. Con las células de Piccolo recorriendo mi cuerpo, yo tuve la inteligencia necesaria para sobrepasar a esa criatura, absorberla y asimilarla. Quede pasmado de ser capaz, siquiera, de contener a la criatura, y dudo mucho de haber podido lograrlo de estar en condiciones normales. Pero, siendo inmortal, puedo disponer de una insondable cantidad de energía para mantener a esta criatura dormida, todo mientras disfruto de sus poderes y memorias. Una lástima, nunca tuve oportunidad de conocer su nombre." Remató el bio-androide con un encogimiento de hombros.

"M-Majin Buu… ¿Absorbido? ¡Imposible!" Gritó Kibito.

"Así que ése es el nombre de la criatura. Ahora que lo sé, gracias por proveerme el dato. Un misterio menos en el universo para mi notable persona." Una sonrisa arrogante adornó el rostro de Cell.

Todos se estremecían de miedo, pero a la mención del nombre de "Piccolo", una idea nació en la mente de Roshi. Las cosas parecieron aclararse de inmediato para él en esa minúscula revelación. El Maestro Roshi ahora tenía una teoría de cómo esta criatura obtuvo su inmortalidad y, quizás, esto le otorgaba una solución para vencer a esa cosa sin necesidad de matarla.

El que alguna vez fue conocido como "El Hombre Más Fuerte del Mundo" dio un paso adelante.

"Dices tener las células de Piccolo. ¿Cómo es eso?" Inquirió con sospecha el ermitaño.

"¿Y eso qué importancia tiene ahora que estas a punto de morir, simple, envejecido y evidentemente poco sabio mortal?"

"Hazle un pequeño favor a este viejo. Considéralo una última voluntad. Ciertamente, no le negarías a un ancianito al umbral de la muerte este diminuto, insignificante favor." Rogó Roshi con una mirada de lo más enternecedora.

El resto tenían los ojos fijos Roshi, pensando que se había vuelto loco por hablarle a ese ser como si fuera su vecino de a lado…

Cell, por su parte, parecía divertirse con la petición de Kame-Sennin.

"Supongo que puedo concederte este deseo. Si no fuera por usted, mi estimado Maestro Roshi, Goku jamás hubiera alcanzado los poderes que obtuvo ni hubiera sido tan significativo para mi diseño. De nuevo, mi nombre es Cell y yo poseo el ADN de los guerreros más poderosos de los que la Tierra ha sido testigo. Ten Shin Han, Yamcha, Krillin, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo y ahora, incluso Freeza y este Majin Buu, han contribuido su parte para alcanzar en mí la perfección absoluta. Hasta puedo ejecutar una Genki-Dama si así lo deseo, aunque tal técnica no es justificable tratándose de meros insectos como ustedes." Presumió.

Muten Roshi apenas podía contener una risita en su emoción. El rompecabezas se iba completando.

"Ya veo. Es muy impresionante. ¿Fue así cómo conseguiste obtener tu inmortalidad? Piccolo una vez fue parte de Kami-Sama. Poseer el ADN de Piccolo te hace, en efecto, poseedor de la hechura genética y de las memorias del mismísimo Kami-Sama. ¿Estoy en lo correcto al asumir que tu creaste un nuevo set de esferas por tu cuenta y qué deseaste para ti la inmortalidad?"

"Muy perceptivo de tu parte, Kame-Sennin. Tu larga vida ha rendido frutos resolviendo este pequeño acertijo. Sí, lo admito frente a ustedes. Le he dado vida a unas nuevas esferas del dragón, aún más poderosas e impresiones de lo que las anteriores fueron nunca. Incluso yo me impresioné y me sentí humillado ante el poder y magnificencia del dragón, creado con mis propias manos y de mi misma esencia, observándome desde lo alto. Me cumplió Tres deseos para mi inesperado deleite. Fue sencillo desear de vuelta a los Androides Número 17 y 18 del otro lado de la muerte mientras, simultáneamente, desee aquello que Freeza y Vegeta ansiaban tan desesperadamente… ¡Inmortalidad! Y así me alzo ante ustedes, como un dios en todos los sentidos del mundo. Ustedes perecerán y yo reinare el universo por los eones venideros." Cell, y su infinito orgullo y arrogancia.

Todos quedaron pasmados al escuchar esto. Era la respuesta a todas esas molestas inquietudes en el reverso de sus mentes. Tales como la aparente muerte y renacimiento de los androides, de la anormal supervivencia de Cell cuando Yajirobe lo cercenó en dos…

Incluso así, semejantes revelaciones únicamente servían para responder todas las preguntas, excepto la más importante: ¿Cómo iban a derrocar a esa cosa?

Por fortuna, el Maestro Roshi ya había ideado una manera de deshacerse de Cell definitivamente.

Pero necesitaría ayuda.

"Ya no responderé más de sus preguntas. Han cortejado a la muerte por demasiado tiempo. ¡Es hora de que todos ustedes perezcan!" Rugió el bio-androide, iniciando una expulsión de energía ante ellos; su aura dorada rodeada de relámpagos en miniatura.

Los otros presentes, con un nudo en la garganta se preguntaban: ¿es qué acaso el poder de esta criatura no tiene límites?

Incluso Tao Pai Pai, quien normalmente se mofaba directamente a la faz de la muerte, se miraba intimidado y falto de esperanza. Kame-Sennin se dirigió a sus aliados.

"Hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para morir hoy, amigos míos." La voz sabia, valiente de Roshi.

"¿De que estás hablando, anciano? ¡Vamos a morir! ¿Es qué acaso no sientes el poder de ese demonio? No hay manera alguna en la que podamos combatir contra algo como eso." Se quejó Tao en desesperación.

"D-detesto estar de acuerdo con él, pero creo que está fuera de nuestras posibilidades." Chi-Chi tartamudeó un poco tratando de parecer valiente a pesar de estar aterrorizada.

"¿Por qué se me ocurrió enlistarme en esta misión suicida?" Se lamentó Yajirobe de nuevo.

Kaio Shin y Kibito, sin embargo, no estaban tan acobardados por el poder de Cell y acudieron a Roshi.

"¿Usted conoce algún método para derrotar a este inmortal? Déjenos escucharla." Dijo Kibito con brusquedad.

Con un talante serio, Roshi le regresó la mirada.

"El Mafuba."

"¿La técnica para sellar a los demonios? Pero si esa criatura no es un demonio." Observó Shin mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No es un demonio al cien por ciento, pero no hay que olvidar que eso es una brecha considerable en su armadura. Piccolo una vez fue considerado un demonio, y por lo tanto susceptible al Mafuba. Cell nos ha revelado a todos que él, orgullosamente, tiene ADN de Piccolo. Eso lo hace un medio demonio. Y no sólo eso, ya que seguramente también pueden sentir cuan corrupta esta su alma. Él es la victima perfecta para el Mafuba." Reiteró Muten Roshi con suspicacia.

"¿No fue esa la técnica que el maestro tuyo y de mi hermano mayor usaron para encerrar al Rey Demonio Piccolo Daimao, hace ya muchísimo tiempo?" Preguntó Tao Pai Pai.

"El mismo, querido hermanito Grulla."

"¿Estás seguro que esto funcionará, Kame-Sennin?" Inquirió con sospecha el mercenario.

"Si esto no lo hace, entonces nada más lo hará."

"Ya entiendo, Maestro Roshi. ¿Hay algo que necesite que hagamos mientras usted usa esa técnica?" Ofreció la viuda con optimismo, sabiendo que había al menos un poco de esperanza para derrocar a Cell.

"Yo necesito que todos lo distraigan. Hagan que centre toda su atención en ustedes. El Mafuba puede ser contrarrestado si el blanco está consciente de ello. Sin embargo, una vez que sea arrastrado por la técnica, este será incapaz de detenerlo y de ser capturado." Explicó el ermitaño.

"¿Pero en donde pretendes que lo aprisionemos, anciano? No hay ningún contenedor disponible en este lugar…" Observó con frustración el asesino profesional.

Fue entonces que los ojos de Muten Roshi se dirigieron a los dos individuos de origen divinos.

"Necesito que ustedes dos me traigan una arrocera eléctrica."

Tanto Kibito como Shin quedaron pasmados por tan descabellada petición: seguramente el venerable maestro estaba delirando.

"Dígame, ¿esto se trata de una broma?"

"Esto es una cuestión de vida o muerte, Supremo Kaio-Sama. Tráiganme la más resistente, y más costosa arrocera en la que puedan poner sus manos encima. Róbenla si tienen que hacerlo. El destino del universo entero depende de ello."

La seriedad en el semblante del Maestro Roshi era escalofriante.

"L-lo que usted diga… Kibitio, ven conmigo."

"Sí, mi señor." Replicó el guardaespaldas, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro del joven divino, y desapareciendo los dos al instante.

Cell esbozó una mueca.

"Parece que el Supremo Kaio ha reganado humildad al ser testigo de mi poder. Iré en su búsqueda, pero de momento prefiero acabar con ustedes y sus miserables vidas." El bio-androide rugió de nuevo, su poder repuntando finalmente.

"Espero que todos estén preparados." Sentenció Cell en tono amenazante, su cuerpo listo para la matanza.

Chi-Chi, el Maestro Roshi, Tao Pai Pai y Yajirobe sabían que miraban de frente a la muerte misma, conscientes de que esta podría ser su ultima batalla. Con esto en mente, cada uno tenía sus propias razones para vivir hasta que descubrieron que no tenía caso. No había nada malo en morir, tal vez podrían ver a sus seres queridos de vuelta y estar en paz…

Los cuatro guerreros humanos abrieron los ojos de golpe mientras el mundo se suspendía a su alrededor.

Nunca antes habían entrado simultáneamente en el Estado de Serenidad mental, pero era ahora o nunca.

Cell se lanzó adelante, abalanzándose sobre ellos, ignorante de la transformación de los humanos.

El cuarteto, ligeramente conmocionado por la velocidad a la que aquel monstruo se les aproximaba, apenas tuvieron tiempo para defenderse, iniciando así el combate.

De haberse encontrado en su estado normal, jamás hubieran visto a Cell venir, ni siquiera habrían CONCEBIDO su acercamiento y, muy probablemente, hubieran muerto al instante. Pero con el estado de Serenidad Mental eran capaces de llevarle un seguimiento a Cell y de defenderse apropiadamente.

El bio-androide proyectaba una rodilla hacia Roshi, con toda intención de matar al anciano antes que a cualquier otro, pero el ermitaño se deslizó a su derecha y Cell recibió un pie en su mejilla.

Chi-Chi se las ingenió para asestarle una patada voladora en la cara. Cell la miró con desagrado, aunque un tanto sorprendido de encontrar la cara de la mujer ausente de toda emoción o temor. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo por demasiado tiempo, sintió otro golpe en la espalda.

Usando su contramano, Cell intentó atrapar al ofensor sin demasiado éxito. El hombre de la trenza esquivó su ataque y ya iba por un golpe al esófago. El bio-androide voló hacia atrás para evadirlo, percibiendo una nueva presencia cercana a él. Atentó un puñetazo directo hacia donde sintió la presencia, y sonrió al sentir su puño colisionar con Roshi, aunque el anciano fue capaz de bloquearlo con sus manos.

Cell pretendía tumbar al viejo, pero fue distraído por un rayo de energía que perforó el costado derecho de su pectoral. Cell rugió,viendo la impasible cara del asesino mientras este estiraba su palma. El bio androide sintió otro golpe en la nuca, ya que Chi-Chi le había asestado una poderosa patada.

Aunque el androide no estaba muy herido, y el Dodonpa que había recibido no era muy serio, ya que la carne empezó a tornarse en una sustancia rosa antes de regenerarse sin contratiempos.

Sin embargo, mientras se distraía curando su herida y quitándose a Chi-Chi de encima, un corte limpio bajo por su cuerpo. Antes de que Cell estuviera consciente de ello, Yajirobe había empleado su katana imbuida de ki para cortar a través del cuerpo perfecto como si se tratara de mantequilla.

De nuevo, Cell recibió el ataque asombrosamente bien, ya que estrelló los nudillos contra el espadachín, casi derribando la cabeza del hombre desde su mejilla, y procediendo a regenerarse de nuevo. La inmensa herida se tornó en una secreción rosa antes de remendarse de vuelta.

Yajirobe se detuvo para examinar el daño hecho a su persona. Había una gran, roja cortada en su rostro y el juró que habia una pieza de hueso saliendo, pero lo ignoró. No era capaz de entrar en pánico en ese estado.

"¿Te encuentras bien, muchacho?" Preguntó Roshi átonamente.

"Hasta ahora, no tengo idea de por qué me apunte para esto." Replicó el samurái en un tono idéntico.

"Voy a comenzar. Tú y los otros manténgalo ocupado." Le comunicó el maestro, sin inflexión alguna de la voz, antes de aterrizar en el Templo de Kami sama.

Yajirobe se encogió de hombros al unirse a Tao y a Chi-Chi . "El viejo Roshi va a comenzar su técnica. Necesitamos mantener ocupada a la cucaracha mutante."

"Se ve terrible. Necesitamos arreglar eso cuando esto termine." Dijo la viuda con tanta emoción como le permitía ese estado.

"Cuidado, él se dirige directamente hacia nosotros." Musito el mercenario mientras Cell se desfasaba justo entre ellos.

El bio-androide abrió sus brazos en toda su extensión, y utilizó un kiai para alejar a los tres guerreros. Mientras estaban distraídos, Cell voló hacia el más cercano, Tao Pai Pai, atentando matarlo de inmediato.

Tao adivinó el acercamiento y estaba algo sorprendido de ver a Cell, casi cara a cara. La velocidad de esa creatura debía ser supernatural si era capaz de sorprenderlo mientras se encontraba en el Estado de Serenidad Mental.

Cell atentó una potente patada frontal, la cual fue bloqueada por el brazo izquierdo del asesino profesional. A pesar de llevarle el paso al bio-androide, la diferencia entre sus poderes era inmensa. El menor de los Grulla hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió su brazo romperse. Cell esbozó una odiosa sonrisa sabiendo que su golpe, a pesar de ser bloqueado, podía causar un daño significativo a su oponente.

Tao, en una apuesta para salvarse a si mismo, se arriesgó con el Taiyoken para cegar a Cell; pero el asesino sabía que el efecto no duraría mucho. El crepúsculo se cernía sobre ellos y el sol estaba empezando a descender.

Como esperaba, Cell únicamente quedo ciego momentáneamente, una especie de deslumbrante flash de una cámara, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que el mercenario pusiera distancia de por medio.

Chi-Chi, viendo el predicamento de Tao, fortificó sus piernas con ki mientras iba detrás del androide orgánico, aterrizándole la patada más potente que pudo darle.

La magna creación del doctor Gero estaba un tanto sorprendida de sentir dolor mientras la poderosa patada aterrizaba en su nuca. Él gruñó molesto y agarró la pierna, que todavía estaba allí, escarbando con sus dedos la tersa piel femenina.

El dolor era verdaderamente atroz para Chi-Chi, pero en este estado, ella únicamente se estremeció y apretó los dientes.

Ella fue salvada por Yajirobe, quien rebanó el brazo verdoso con su espada. Con esto, los dos humanos lograron alejarse y reencontrase con Tao a unas cincuenta yardas, mientras Cell tomó su tiempo regenerando la extremidad perdida.

"Mis piernas se sienten un poco adormecida. Creo que esa criatura pudo haberla roto." Dijo la esposa de Goku con voz exenta de emoción, examinando con ojos opacos su maltrecha pierna.

"Consuélate con saber que no eres la única. Mi brazo izquierdo quedó deshabilitado sólo con bloquear uno de sus puñetazos." Replicó átonamente el otrora Asesino Más Famoso del Mundo.

"Parece ser que podemos mantenerle el paso a la cucaracha en esta forma, sin embargo estamos en vasta desventaja. Difícilmente podemos herirlo, e incluso cuando lo hacemos, el simplemente regenera todo el daño. Ni siquiera su ki se agota." Observó el samurái.

"Espero que la técnica de Kame-Sennin funcione en verdad. No seremos capaces de mantener la atención de este demonio por mucho tiempo si el simple hecho de bloquearlo fractura nuestros huesos." Enunció Tao con el trazo más ligero de un gruñido.

"Aquí viene." Dijo Chi-Chi sin emoción.

Pronto, los humanos estaban una vez más en combate con Cell.

* * *

Cell no esperaba que los humanos le dieran alcance. Estaba utilizando todo su arsenal y había esperado asesinar a los humanos antes de que estos tuvieran tiempo de enterarse siquiera.

¡Pero helos aquí! Lo estaban compenetrando en el combate.

Cell sabía que algo no era totalmente normal en este grupo de humanos. Sus poderes parecían haber saltado considerablemente, pero eso no era lo que lo sorprendía. Era su velocidad y sus reflejos. Eran rápidos, casi tan rápidos como él y sus reflejos eran agudos.

La única conclusión a la que pudo llegar fue que los humanos habían, de alguna forma, alcanzado un estado de poder similar al del Súper Saiyajin. Sin embargo, desde sus muy limitadas observaciones del Súper Saiyajin y sus nuevos poderes, ellos no eran completamente los mismos.

Tomando a Trunks, por ejemplo. Cuando él se convertía en Súper Saiyajin, su poder se elevaba hasta los cielos. El cambio de poder era tan radical que era como una persona diferente. Claro, velocidad, reflejos y percepción también iban en incremento pero no a la misma extensión que la fuerza bruta y la energía radiante del Súper Saiyajin.

Cell sabía esto ya que constantemente sentía que la energía de Trunks se disparaba una vez que entraba en batalla contra 17 y 18. La energía de Trunks iba de insignificante a alarmante. Era una lástima que Cell fuera demasiado débil para encararlo a él o a los androides por aquel entonces.

Esta transformación era diferente. Con todo, a pesar de que su ki se incrementaba a una cantidad considerable, no se acercaba ni remotamente a la cantidad ganada de la transformación del Súper Saiyajin.

¡AUN ASI!

De lo que Cell podía deducir, sus velocidades, reflejos y percepción incrementaban y se agudizaban a tal grado que lograban mantenerse al mismo paso que él. Era una lástima que su ki y su fuerza no llegaban a ser lo suficientemente fuertes para dañarlo, e incluso si lo herían (como la katana del espadachín), el podía regenerarse a un costo insignificante.

Cell sonrió.

Estos humanos le estaban proveyendo de gran entretenimiento, pero todo lo que sabía era que muy pronto ellos se agotarían y el podría matarlos.

¡Y cómo se regocijaría con sus muertes!

* * *

El Maestro Roshi comenzó alzando sus manos en el aire mientras invocaba cada onza de energía que fluía recorriendo su cuerpo. Necesitaba todo lo que él tenia, posiblemente mucho más, para lograr conducir a esa endemoniada criatura al punto deseado.

Shin y Kibito regresaron de inmediato con una reluciente, impecable, arrocera eléctrica. Parecía hecha de metal. Roshi les dirigió la mirada y se dio cuenta de que todavía se encontraba en el Estado de Serenidad Mental. Atentaba disminuir su poder, pero escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

"_**No se moleste. Aunque muy probablemente nos estemos moviendo a un ritmo lento para usted de momento, telepáticamente, todavía me es posible comunicarme con usted."**_

"_**¿Cómo te enteraste de nuestra-?"**_

"_**No eres el primero de tu especie que alcanza un poder semejante. Tan viejo como soy en comparación de ustedes, puedo reconocer el sello de ki que desprende tal forma. No muchas razas poseen tal transformación, ya que la mayoría optan por fuerza bruta y ki, contrario a velocidad y reflejos."**_

"_**Ya veo." **_

"_**De todas formas, situare esta arrocera frente a ti. Todo lo que me queda es creer en usted y en su fortaleza."**_

"_**Gracias. ¡Yo sellare a esta criatura, a toda costa!"**_

Con esto, Roshi encontró una arrocera eléctrica frente a él, también una tiza y un pequeño trozo de papel en el que pudo escribir con letras rojas el conjuro necesario para sellar la técnica.

Él comenzó a ahondar en los resabios de su ki, para extraer aquel gran poder requerido para derrocar a Cell de una vez por todas.

Era curioso, casi gracioso, como Roshi sabía que este numerito le causaría la muerte, pero de todas formas él era viejo. Sus tiempos de gloria habían pasado hace ya mucho. Al menos ahora, el podría regresar un poco a cambio. Su envejecido cuerpo a cambio de salvar la vida de millones.

Sonrió un poco a pesar de encontrarse en el Estado de Serenidad Mental. Nunca creyó que le daría la bienvenida a la Muerte de tal forma.

Un choque estridente sacó al anciano de sus cavilaciones. El viejo maestro se viró para encontrar a Tao Pai Pai en un estado ruinoso, con sus dos brazos colgándole como si fueran de trapo. Su cara con rastros de rojo, y los ojos fijos en Roshi.

"De un momento a otro… anciano." Lo espetó el menor de los Grulla, saliendo del Estado de Serenidad Mental y desplomándose inconsciente al suelo.

Roshi levanto la vista y encontró que tanto Chi-Chi y Yajirobe se encontraban en peligro pero, de momento, la atención de Cell estaba totalmente en ellos. ¡Ahora era su oportunidad!

De inmediato, el cuerpo del ermitaño desprendió de un brillo verde y suave mientras comenzaba a ejecutar una variedad de movimientos con sus manos a la velocidad del rayo, antes de terminar con sus brazos alzados sobre su cuerpo.

"¡MA-FU-BA!"

Un esplendoroso rayo de brillante verde amarillento se abrió camino hasta Cell.

La viuda y el espadachín, ambos siguiendo el rayo con la vista, dispararon un proyectil de ki para distraer a Cell antes de que se alejara volando.

El bio-androide cubrió su cuerpo con los brazos cuando el rayo de ki lo golpeó. ¿Era esto una broma? ¡Eso ni siquiera lo arañaba del todo!

Fue entonces que el autonombrado ser perfecto sintió su cuerpo paralizarse. Cell comenzó a sudar al notar que su cuerpo bajaba hacia la Tierra a un compás distinto al suyo. No sabía porqué, pero un pánico irracional comenzó a apretujarle las entrañas.

"¿Q-qué me está sucediendo?"

Su cuerpo era arrastrado por un sendero predeterminado y entonces, como si fuera una epifanía, Cell ganó conciencia de lo que sucedía.

No podía ser. ¿El Mafuba? Esa vetusta, anticuada, desactualizada técnica está… está...

Cell bajó su vista, encontrando la arrocera eléctrica: su corazón se aceleró.

"¡Malditos humanos! ¿Había sido ese su plan desde un principio? ¡Y-yo no puedo darme el lujo de ser encerrado, no ahora que apenas he alcanzado mi perfección!"

Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, Cell trató de volar lejos de la arrocera, oponiéndose al flujo del tifón verdoso que era el Mafuba.

* * *

El Maestro Roshi cayó de rodillas cuando Cell atentó oponerse contra el Mafuba y escapar. El anciano sabía que contener a Cell iba a ser difícil, pero esto era tonto. ¡Cell lo estaba superando fácilmente! ¡Si mantenía esto, Roshi acabaría agotado y Cell huiría del Mafuba!

Los dos, Chi-Chi y Yajirobe, únicamente podían mirar con agotadora preocupación como el Maestro Roshi daba su mejor esfuerzo para intentar contener a la criatura. Ya no podían ayudarle. SI esto no funcionaba, entonces no quedaban esperanzas para ellos.

Kibito y Shin también tenían las caras largas. Estaban conscientes de que el ermitaño se estaba agotando y que, pronto, Cell se libraría de su esclavitud temporal.

La esperanza se les escapaba como agua entre las manos.

* * *

Roshi no podía dar crédito a esto.

Incluso si había capturado a Cell en el Mafuba, no tenía suficiente poder para arrastrarlo dentro de la arrocera y sellarlo. Ya estaba de rodillas, apenas capaz de mantener la ola de contención andando. Un minuto más y el bio-androide sería libre.

"Si tan sólo tuviera más poder."

Fue entonces que Muten Roshi sintió algo rozar su hombro.

Giró su rostro para encontrar a Chi-Chi posando una delicada mano en el hombro de él, sus delicados, fríos dedos tenían un efecto tranquilizador en el anciano maestro.

"Dijiste que ibas a ganar esta batalla, viejo rabo verde. No desertes tus palabras ahora. De lo contrario, serás un mentiroso y un pervertido." Musitó la hija de Ox-Satán con el más leve indicio de una sonrisa.

Súbitamente, una palma masculina y terrena aterrizó en el otro hombro de Roshi: era Yajirobe.

"¡Apúrate y termina todo esto de una buena vez! Me estoy muriendo de hambre. No he tenido una comida decente en días." Se quejó el samurái.

Finalmente, una palma de dedos largos, firmes, tocaron la parte superior media de su espalda: era Tao.

"Juro que me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para estas cosas. No creas que hago todo esto por ti, de todas formas. Simplemente estoy cansado de soportar tu compañía, y entre más pronto ganemos esta batalla, más pronto regresare a trabajar y a poner distancia de por medio con todos ustedes." Se mofó el mercenario.

El Maestro Roshi sintió una gran ola de energía entrar en su cuerpo, restaurando y multiplicando su fuerza. Las tres manos se resbalaron de su espalda, y él se dio cuenta que Yajirobe, Chi-Chi y Tao-Pai-Pai le habían dado el último resquicio de energía que les quedaba como un regalo.

No les fallaría.

Ya les había fallado a sus estudiantes, a Gohan, a Trunks, a Hercule, al Señor Popo y al Maestro Karin. No les fallaría a los únicos amigos supervivientes que le quedaban.

**¡YO… YOOO… YO NECESITO GANAR!**

Con eso, Roshi súbitamente se incorporó, alto y digno mientras se expandía a su segunda forma, su masa muscular y su poder incrementando aún más.

Todo el poder que tenía ahora estaría concentrando para conducir a Cell dentro de la arrocera. Todo, absolutamente todo.

Cell, quien había creído que finalmente escaparía del Mafuba, súbitamente sintió un tironeo de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte que nunca.

El bio-androide se rehusó a rendirse, pero los torrentes de la ola del Mafuba eran demasiado fuertes, ¡tanto que ni él lograba resistírseles!

Nunca antes el poderoso, perfecto Cell se sintió tan impotente mientras era arrastrado dentro del abismo, para ser encerrado por la eternidad. Soltó un grito sonoro mientras se hundía poco a poco.

"¡NO… NO… NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! ¡ME REHUSO! ¡DÉJAME IR! ¡NO ME ENCIERRES ASÍ!"

Era inevitable.

No había escapatoria.

* * *

Incluso con el incremento de energía, Roshi estaba consciente de que empezaba a agotarse.

Sin embargo, Shin había estado observando a Roshi todo el tiempo y decidió que era el momento para ayudarlo.

"Estaré de regreso, Kibito."Dijo la joven deidad de piel lavanda al teletransportarse.

Kame-Sennin, quien todavía batallaba para meter a Cell dentro de la arrocera, vio a Shin aparecer justo frente a él.

"Le hare las cosas más sencillas, si usted así me lo permite."

De inmediato, el Supremo Kaioh-Shin tomó la arrocera y la tele transportó justo frente a Cell.

El bio-androide, quien se había encogido considerablemente debido al Mafuba, únicamente pudo soltar un pequeño grito de odio y repulsión al encontrarse forzado en una arrocera.

De inmediato, Shin cerró la arrocera de golpe y la tele transportó frente al ermitaño.

Con la velocidad del relámpago, Roshi pusó el sello de papel sobre la arrocera.

Era lo último que Roshi hizo mientras sonreía y el mundo se tornaba en negrura a su alrededor.

* * *

En el Otro-Mundo, en la Estación de entrada, Roshi abrió los ojos; parecía encontrarse en una oficina de proporciones colosales.

Levantó la vista hacia el inmenso escritorio, donde un ogro rojo todavía más inmenso se sentaba, llenado algunos papeles.

Junto a Roshi se encontraba un ogro azulado, de proporciones humanas, que lo escoltaba.

"¡Gran Enma-Daioh-Sama! Parece que el Ermitaño de la Tortuga está aquí."

El venerable Maestro simplemente pudo ver horrorizado como el gigantesco ogro rojo se alzaba de su asiento y los escudriñaba por sobre la pila de 20 pies de puro papeleo que descansaba sobre el escritorio.

"Ah, sí, tú debes ser Muten Roshi, o Kame-Sennin para otros. Según tú record, la mayoría de tu vida transcurrió desperdiciada en una marejada de perversión. Aunque no es suficiente para garantizarte un viaje el Infierno, ciertamente te otorgaría un sitio la Casa para los Perdedores Infinitos." Dijo Enma-Sama con su potente voz.

"Vaya, eso sí que me hace sentir mucho mejor."

"Sin embargo, debido a tus ultimas hazañas me siento inclinado a ser benévolo contigo. Así que ahora te presento tres opciones a elegir. Tu primera opción es mantener tu cuerpo y entrar al Paraíso. Ahí podrás disfrutar una ininterrumpida paz, calma y felicidad. Tu segunda opción es arriesgarte y viajar para conocer al Señor de los Mundos. Bajo su guía, te forjaras en un guerrero todavía más poderoso y tomaras parte en el Torneo Galáctico del Otro Mundo, donde sólo los más grandes luchadores pueden competir. Tu tercera opción es algo que normalmente no doy. Puedo ofrecerte una indulgencia para regresar al mundo de los vivos y vivir el resto de los días que te restan. La decisión es tuya." Anunció el poderoso juez de las almas.

El Maestro Roshi permaneció de pie, pensando muy duramente en lo que él quería.

Mientras que el Cielo sonaba muy bien al principio, también sonaba aburrido. Se sentía lleno de vida y no estaba listo para retirarse todavía.

La segunda opción también era tentadora, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta que la única compañía que iba a tener, aparte del Señor de los Mundos, iban a ser otros hombres y cabezotas con cuerpos musculosos. Por supuesto, las oportunidades para mejorar en El Arte eran bienvenidas, pero no a cambio de sacrificar su devoción por las mujeres. Dudaba que alguna mujer tuviera inclinaciones de participar en ese Torneo Galáctico, y de seguro las que lo hacían ni siquiera parecían mujeres…

Con eso, Muten Roshi sintió que podía pasar otros dos o tres siglos viviendo en la Tierra. Todavía quedaban muchas cosas que ansiaba hacer.

"Yo deseo regresar al mundo de los vivos si usted lo permite, Gran Enma-Daioh-Sama."

"Muy bien. Asegurare tu regreso al mundo de los mortales." Anunció el Juez de las Almas al golpear fuertemente su martillo sobre la mesa.

Kame-Sennin creyó sumirse en la oscuridad de la inconciencia de nuevo.

* * *

El Maestro Roshi sintió un cálido cuerpo sobre el suyo mientras regresaba a sí. Este cuerpo desprendía un aroma… agradable y cálido también. Casi deseó caer dormido de nuevo.

Abrió sus ojos lo suficiente para ver a Chi-Chi llorando sobre su (supuesto) cadáver. Shin, Kibito, Tao y Yajirobe se mantenían al margen.

Tao tenía una expresión de indiferencia, pero aquellos que eran cercanos a él (si es que alguno existía) podía descubrir el arrepentimiento y la congoja en su rostro.

Yajirobe tenía los ojos fijos en el piso. Fue lo suficientemente malo perder al Maestro Karin. Ahora otro de los suyos tenía que partir.

Chi-Chi no podía evitar sollozar silenciosamente sobre el pecho del anciano.

"¡Anciano pervertido! Nunca creí que algún día te ibas a morir de esta forma". Gimió la mujer.

Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. El viejo maestro pretendió estar muerto un poco más, ya que Chi-Chi tenía su cálido, voluptuoso cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Tao Pai Pai resopló con impaciencia. Ya había tenido suficiente de los sollozos lastimeros de aquella mujer. Él se dirigió hacia ella y agarró uno de sus brazos, levantándola ligeramente.

"No tiene caso. Está muerto. Como un verdadero guerrero, murió por su código y sus principios y por todo aquello en lo que él creía. Déjalo ser…" Susurró el mercenario.

Fue entonces que Roshi no pudo resistir más. Disparó uno de sus brazos velozmente y sujetó con su mano al pecho más cercano,¡ que resultó ser el de Chi-Chi!

"¡No lo abandones todavía! ¡Él te quiere cercano a él para que llores y honres su muerte!" Carraspeó Roshi en pervertido divertimiento, restregando su rostro en el busto de la hija de Ox-Satán.

La cara de la viuda se puso mortalmente roja, y no tardó la mujer en ponerse de pie y comenzar a golpear al viejo y sátiro maestro con furia.

"¡TONTO PERVERTIDO! ¡ANCIANO SENIL! ¡COMO SE ATREVE A FINGIRSE MUERTO! ¡NO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE EN VERDAD ME SENTIA MUY MAL POR SU PARTIDA!"

Tao murmulló unas cuantas maldiciones mientras agitaba su cabeza, sorprendido. Yajirobe se carcajeaba presenciando el serio predicamento del Maestro Roshi, mientras Kibito y Shin intercambiaban miradas de confusión mientras unas grandes gotas de sudor tomaban forma detrás de sus cabezas.

* * *

Todos estaban de nuevo juntos en el Templo de Kami-Sama, y el atardecer se fundía con la noche.

"Ya veo. Así que Lord Enma le concedió una exención del Otro Mundo. Debería considerarse afortunado. Es uno de los pocos que han recibido semejante privilegio." Dijo Shin.

"Así que realmente ESTUVO muerto. Bueno, al menos usted no mintió." Refunfuño Chi-Chi, todavía molesta con el numerito del anciano.

"El juez me dio una opción y yo la tome. A propósito, ¿Qué hicieron con la arrocera en la que Cell quedó confinado? Ciertamente no la dejaran aquí en el océano. Tsuru y yo pensamos que el Rey Piccolo se había ido de una vez y para todas, ¡y mira en que resulto casi trescientos años después!

Shin le dio un asentimiento reconfortante.

"Kame-Sennin, no se preocupe por el monstruo. Exilié su condenado espíritu a un hoyo negro que reside en el centro de la galaxia. Aunque la arrocera eléctrica fuera destruida, ni el mismo Cell podría, ni ahora ni nunca, escapar de su nueva y excepcional prisión. Podría concentrar su ki por BILLONES de años y dispararlos de un golpe, y la única cosa que conseguiría al final sería alimentar y fortalecer la cárcel en la que se encuentra. No es una solución permanente, pero sí una que mantendrá a Cell confinado por unos cuantos trillones de años. Para cuando el hoyo negro perezca, Cell se encontrará a sí mismo en un universo carente de toda vida y forma. Solamente entonces él comprenderá que su inmortalidad es una maldición en vez de una bendición, y vivirá solo por la eternidad."

"Bueno… supongo que no nos tendremos que preocupar más por Cell." Muten Roshi se encogió de hombros.

Por un rato se mantuvo el silencio, mientras los guerreros y Shin y Kibito permanecían en el Templo de Kami-Sama, apenas creyendo que habían ganado esta batalla. Fue entonces que Yajirobe habló.

"Oigan, chicos, muero de hambre. No sería mala idea bajar e ir a comer una barbacoa o algo. Estoy seguro de que debe haber un restaurante abierto en alguna parte."

"Sí, pero hay un pequeño detalle: estamos en quiebra." Afirmó Roshi lamentablemente.

"Amenazamos al cocinero y a la servidumbre con acabar con sus vidas si no nos dan comida." Replicó Tao Pai Pai con crueldad, su mente maquinando maneras de abusar de su poder.

"¡No vamos a asaltar algún restaurante como un montón de rufianes! ¡Porque entonces no seriamos mucho mejores que esos androides y esos bandidos a los que tuvimos que derrotar!" Dijo Chi-Chi dando un fuerte pisotón.

"¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?" Se quejó Yajirobe, quien aunque estaba delgado como un fideo, poseía un abdomen de fregadero y unos pectorales de acero, todavía conservaba su antiguo y legendario apetito.

"Vengan a mi casa. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que cocine para alguien, y estoy segura que mi padre también está muriendo de hambre en estos momentos." Los invitó la guerrera notablemente deleitada. REALMENTE ansiaba hacer otra cosa diferente a pelear y entrenar. Cocinar y limpiar eran las mejores actividades para invocar a la normalidad de regreso en su vida.

"Suena maravilloso. ¿Muchachos, se animan?" Roshi sabía que un banquete casero preparado por Chi-Chi era algo que nunca podría perderse.

Desafortunadamente, Tao no quiso tomar parte en ello y decidió volar a toda rapidez por el cielo nocturno a sólo Kami-Sama-sabía- dónde…

Kibito y Shin dieron un paso al frente.

"Lamentamos declinar su amable invitación, pero tenemos que retirarnos. Tenemos otras cuestiones que requieren resolverse de inmediato. Humildemente apreciamos lo que han hecho para salvar al universo. Estamos en deuda con ustedes. Kibito, ya es tiempo de irnos. Adiós."

"Muy bien, mi señor." Replicó Kibito posando una de sus manos en el hombro de Shin, transportando a ambos de regreso al Planeta Supremo.

"Hmph, que bueno que se fueron. Más para mí." Gruño Yajirobe.

Roshi y Chi-Chi se llevaron las palmas al rostro ante el comentario del samurái.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** Bien, aquí esta. Espero no haberlos decepcionado en la batalla final. El siguiente capítulo concluirá todo. Hasta entonces, manténganse cerca.

**Nota de Traductor: **Antes que nada, gracias a los que han leído y comentado y disfrutado: NOMICA (ya ves, te dije que mrbignerd/wingsofseyfert12 cumplía lo que prometía); Dramaaa; rous; Bonus Kun; JanellaBround; Diosa Luna; Yuna Honey; milk goku; itasz; Kamui Silverfox; Dragonheart1000; Kitara-san; nana; Mr. D; Mystic Cell y a los valientes anónimos. Y unos sonoros y muy merecidos aplausos a wingsofseyfert12 por comentar su propia historia en otro idioma.

Muchas cosas han pasado en este ultimo año y medio —buenas y malas y tibias, como corresponde al paso de la vida— en este trayecto, y de manos de wingsofseyfert todos hemos sentido (o eso espero) el horror del mundo en que viven Trunks y Bulma; el extraño repique de la nostalgia por glorias pasadas del Maestro Roshi y su olvidado heroísmo que reverdece frente al sacrificio de los jóvenes, justo en el momento en que creía que no tenía nada para dar al mundo; a la impotencia de Chi-Chi viviendo como una triste sombra rodeada de fantasmas, y su ardiente pesar por no poder proteger a su único hijo; las tragedias de Snow, Octavio y los habitantes de Aldea Jingle nos han conmovido por ser tan crudas y anónimas, y bellas como el fuego apagado por la nieve; la indiferencia y el rencor de Tao en ese primer encuentro con Roshi, que aunque no cambió demasiado rescató algo del honor de guerrero de antaño, pareciéndose un poco a su alumno Tenshinhan; la ira de Mr. Satán, una especie de héroe romántico y vengador de la muerte de su hija a manos de los androides, dio al personaje una luz más trágica y seria, también por su interrumpido y no cristalizado romance con Chi-Chi; el típico ánimo y glotonería de Yajirobe agregaron una nota de humor a la historia; la guía de Karin y Mr. Popo que con sus enseñanzas ayudan a forjar a un grupo nuevo de guerreros.

Los villanos también dieron mucho de que hablar: el sadismo desbordante de 17 ha sorprendido y horrorizado, e incluso maravillado (sí, chicas, todavía no me creo que tenga tantas fans…) y su contrastante devoción por 18; y el origen casi bíblico de Dabura, que abraza el regreso al origen como un ángel caído que ha probado la desazón del mortal y tocado los abismos más bajos de la soberbia; la maligna inteligencia de Cell, regresando a la vida las esferas del dragón para completar su único propósito de perfección.; los androides 13, 14 y 15 que sin querer facilitaron las cosas para nuestros héroes, llevaron a Cell a revivir las esferas y a regresar un poco de humanidad a 17 y 18; a Bojack, Zangya, Bujin, Kogu y Bido que orillaron una alianza entre los androides y los humanos; Babidi y Buu como medios para volver a Cell más poderoso de lo que ya era en su estado perfecto.

Y apenas amorosamente esbozados están el matrimonio Briefs, Oolong, Umigame, Puar, la Nube Voladora, Ox-Satán, Videl, Baba, Shin, Kibito y Enma-Daioh-Sama; con ligeros cameos de Freezer, Cooler, Salza, Neis, Doure, Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, una Pan adulta y la siempre presente sombra de Mutaito que es el primero en lograr la serenidad mental.

La primera edición de "Who would have thought?" de el por aquel entonces mrbignerd me sorprendió. No recuerdo muy bien, pero eran como nueve capítulos completos en la historia concluida, por lo que me fui directo al final: ambientado en una de las tantas líneas Miran, ahí estaban Roshi y Tao luchando contra… bueno, Buu o Cell o ALGO exageradamente poderoso, Yajirobe y Mr. Popo sobreviviendo y el buen maestro Karin muriendo (creo que Nam también aparecía en alguna parte, o por lo menos su tumba).El caso era que el Mafuba estaba ahí, y yo no tenía la menor idea de que era todo eso, y mi reacción era, obviamente, muy acorde con el título "¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?".

Esa escena fue inolvidable y maravillosa, por que no creía que se pudieran rescatar personajes secundarios, que encima eran humanos ya pasaditos de años (o Furries o genios con sobrepeso), y volverlos héroes y enfrentarlos a enemigos con poderes absurdos. "Who would have thought?", en verdad.

Después regrese a leer la historia completa: y oh sorpresa que me llevé al encontrarlo reseteado al primer capítulo de una segunda edición...

A riesgo de repetirme a mí misma, wingsofseyfert12 es un gran escritor del fanfics, y no hay fic suyo que no sea arriesgado de alguna manera, incomodo de otra, y original en su totalidad. Agradezco enormemente que él decidiera compartir su historia al español, su segunda lengua; y que además fuera tan permisible con las modificaciones hechas para encajar en las caracterizaciones de la versión latina, y también por dejarme poner los títulos de los capítulos. Si realmente les gustó su historia, les sugiero que busquen su perfil (id: 1531487) y le dejen comentarios en la original "Who would have thought?". Habla y lee perfecto español, así que sin penas. n_n

Desde que me tropecé con su fic por segunda vez, ya llevó más de un año y medio re-adaptando y traduciendo la fantástica y extraña historia de un grupo de guerreros muy dispares. Todavía no me creo que la aventura se acerque a su inevitable fin; fin que tal vez no sea un fin si algunos de ustedes deciden tomar la pluma (o preparar el teclado) y se apliquen a escribir, o decidan limpiar su cuarto o esbozar una sonrisa inspirada en parte por lo que aquí han leído, por lo que han pensado o sentido, movidos por ese sabor extraño de las buenas historias.

Pero bien, aunque la batalla ha terminado, todavía nos queda un epilogo.

Muchas gracias a todos por su gran apoyo.

04/12/2011


End file.
